Dreaming of You
by Leeese
Summary: With her life in tatters Haley James has a dream of the perfect man. When she moves to Tree Hill and begins to rebuild her life she comes face to face with him. She soon discovers that he isn't so perfect after all. Will she let him have a chance to prove her wrong? Or will both of their pasts prevent them from starting over together?
1. Prologue

Haley James wandered into the run down motel room and slammed the door behind her. She dumped her belongings on the floor before she slumped onto the uncomfortable bed. She had a letter crumpled in her hand. It was the letter that had brought her to where she currently was. Well, it was part of the reason. She had returned from the worst day ever at college, to find that her belongings had been left with the apartment attendant of the block she lived in. The letter had been from her now ex-boyfriend. She had read what he had obviously written in a rush then she had been on autopilot as she picked her bags up and made her way to the motel.

Haley sighed and rolled over onto her back. Her mind began to think over the events of the day; a day that had been the worst one of her life. First of all her appeal at college had been unsuccessful. She was now officially expelled from her dream school. Moreover, she hadn't even done anything wrong. Someone had hacked into the school's computer system and changed several students' grades. When the college had investigated, they had traced it back to Haley's computer. She knew that it wasn't she that had done it, so that only left her ex-boyfriend or one of his idiotic friends. She had protested her innocence and when her ex and his friends had been questioned about the incident, they had denied all knowledge of it, so Haley's appeal had turned out the worst possible way. She was now expelled.

When she had got back to the apartment block and read the letter he had left, her day had only gotten worse. Now she was homeless as well as expelled. She felt the tears begin to slip from her eyes as she thought of the hateful words he had written in the letter. He had told her that their relationship was over, as he didn't want to be associated with someone who had such low morals and standards. He was referring to the reason why she was expelled. She couldn't believe that he had let her take the blame and then had the nerve to dump her and make her look like the bad one in the relationship. However, that was Chris Keller for you. He had also taunted her about not sleeping with him and had called her frigid because she was still a virgin.

As she cried, Haley wondered what she was going to do with her life now. She had nowhere to go. Her sister Taylor was a wild child who had no roots. She traveled around and did what and whom she pleased and her parents were both dead. She had another sister, Quinn, but she had no idea where she lived. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Stanford and Chris Keller as she could.

**~X~**

_Haley was led on the most comfortable bed she had ever been on in her life. Strategically placed candles softly lighted the room. She could hear soft romantic music playing in the background and the scent of Jasmine was in the air. She heard an unfamiliar male voice that sent soft shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes to try to place the voice with a face, but she couldn't. While her eyes were closed, she felt a soft and gentle touch that caressed her face and then ran through her hair._

_She felt his fingers run across her lips delicately with such a tender touch. She felt his breath upon her neck as his lips placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Haley felt like she was floating and it was as if she could feel both of their souls dancing, intertwining, and connecting to become one. Her mystery man whispered to her and told her that he had always wanted to be held by her. Haley took him in her arms, wrapping them around him tenderly as if she was afraid he would break. She held him close but not too tight, with his head resting on her shoulder._

_Her heart began to race at an unimaginable speed. The pounding seemed so loud it was like it could be heard from outside of her body. While their bodies were pressed next to each other, all Haley could think was that this moment was more perfect than a beautiful sunset shared by two lovers with one shared soul. The mystery man slowly pulled away and moved so he was looking down into her eyes. All she could see was the most amazing pair of sparkling blue eyes she had ever seen. He slowly placed his soft gentle lips upon hers. Haley felt him gently push his lips closer to hers as her breathing intensified. The blue-eyed man could feel her tender lips begin to quiver._

_As his lips continued to touch hers, Haley though that the softness was so unreal, like a feather so light and soft, yet skillful and breath taking. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and when he pulled away, she found herself wanting, yearning, and asking for more. Her mystery lover kissed her again with the same perfection as before yet with more intensity. Their lips parted and Haley could feel his warm breath upon her lips as his tongue slipped past her them and into her mouth before it entangled with hers in a deeply passionate kiss._

_Their tongues danced to a rhythm of their own. Haley didn't want to break away but she had to for breathe. She had never been kissed like this before and her whole body felt the feeling her mystery man had put into his kisses. He begged her for another and she gave in. She kissed him more tenderly this time and allowed her hands to trail over his body. She explored his perfectly sculptured and muscular back with sweet gentle touches. Her arms yearned to be wrapped around him for an eternity._

_Slowly she moved one hand up his back, gently trailing it over his spine and then she ran her hand through his hair. His hands traced her face softly while the other held her close. As the kiss ended, Haley finally opened her eyes to see this man who had perfected the art of kissing. All she could make out was his sparkling eyes; the rest of his face seemed to be a blur. She knew that this was the man she had wanted to be with all her life. Her heart told her that he was her perfect match, her Prince Charming. Haley reached out for him but he faded away in front of her. She found herself calling out to him but it was to no avail. Her dream man had gone._

**~X~**

Haley sat up in bed in the motel room. She traced a finger over her lips as she glanced around. The dream had felt so real. She knew that she would never forget those eyes that had seemed to look deep into her soul. She sighed as she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She flicked the light on, headed over to where the small table and worn chair were and sat herself down.

There were some newspapers and magazines scattered there and she picked a paper up and flicked through it. She was looking for the travel deals. She decided to just pick the cheapest deal to a place that sounded nice. There was no reason for her to stay here anymore. She looked over the destinations that were on offer. None seemed appealing to her. She sighed as she gave up and began to flick through the paper. She flicked to the entertainment section to read the music part.

She found an article about Mia Catalano and began to read. Haley liked her music and had her latest CD in amongst her belongings. As she read the article, it dawned on Haley where she could go. Mia was on about her quiet little hometown in North Carolina. That was just what Haley needed.

She closed the paper, folded it and placed it into her luggage. She decided to get dressed and get herself to the airport. She had enough money to get a flight there. When she did, she would find herself a job and then she would start her new life; one where she could be whoever she wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers!**

**First of all I would like to say a huge thank you for the response I got to the prologue! I can't believe how much you guys loved it! Secondly, I forgot my little authors note at the start. So I want to take this time to say that this story was in fact requested by Kaya17tj a long time ago. Sorry it took so long to get posted on FF.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Sammie, Chat, KayyyReneee, kaya17tj, The-Ryanator, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, duke23, razorstar90, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, DANI OTH, rocklesson86, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, hebewe, craxygirl54, John Tate, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Lee Martin, BpDs89, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx – Thank you all so so much for reviewing. You rock.**

**Also to those that have added this to your alerts and faves already, I just want to say another huge thanks!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. And I'm sorry about the delay.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>Haley struggled with her luggage as she headed out of Tree Hill airport. She had two large suitcases, two large bags, a bag with her lap top in and her purse. She had tried to get a cart to place them all in, but some rude guy had pushed in front of her and taken the last one that she could see. She headed towards the taxi rank still struggling under her mountains of luggage. She reached the first one and was relieved when the driver climbed out and helped her put her luggage into the trunk. She then climbed in the back and he into the driver's seat.<p>

"Where to?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"A cheap motel or something like that would be great," she told him. "Preferably some place where I can get around to see stuff without walking too far."

"You got it." He told her with a smile and pulled away from the curb.

Ten minutes later, the driver pulled up in front of a motel that seemed to be in the middle of town. It was called Scott's Motel and looked like it had seen better days. She paid the driver and climbed out. He helped her to unload her luggage and then she headed to the reception area to get a room. The driver climbed back into his cab and drove away.

"Hi," she greeted to the dark haired man behind the counter. "Do you have any vacancies?"

"I sure do," he replied with a smile. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Um, for now about two weeks," Haley answered as she thought. "It could end up being longer than that."

"I don't think that would be a problem," he replied. "Are you new to town?"

"Yeah," she replied with a dry laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Tree Hill is a small town," the man told her. "Everyone knows everybody else."

"A small town is what I need right now," Haley replied quietly. "Please tell me nothing eventful happens here."

"Not really," the man replied. "Just the usual like car accidents. That's about as exciting as it gets."

"I can live with that," Haley replied. "So how much is it for the room?"

"I'll do you a special deal," he told her. "Call it your welcome to Tree Hill."

A few minutes later, she was dragging her belongings through the doorway to her room. She had managed to get the room at a really good rate. She hoped that she would find a place to live and a job within the two weeks she had paid for. At the same time she had a feeling that Tree Hill was going to be good for her. She looked around at the faded and dated décor. The walls were painted beige and there was a dark green carpet on the floor with beige speckles in it. The room was small and the double bed took up most of the room. To the right of the bed there was a nightstand and next to that, in the corner, there was a chair. That was in front of a table that was under the window.

At the other side of the bed there was a dresser that had four large drawers in it. The wood it was made from looked cheap and tacky. Above it there was a large mirror on the wall. On the same wall there was a door that led into the bathroom. On the wall facing the bottom of the bed there was a built in closet and a small cabinet next to the door with an old television sat on it. Haley closed and locked her motel room door and headed into the bathroom. The décor in there was dated too but it looked clean enough. The bathroom was simple and consisted of a sink, toilet and shower. The paint was peeling on the wall under the window and the shower stall had tiles that had been painted every color she could possibly think of. They too were peeling and cracked.

She sighed as she headed back into the bedroom part. She really hoped that she didn't have to stay here for too long. She sighed again as she picked up her first case and placed it on the bed. She opened it and scowled as she saw that all her clothes were crumpled as they had just been thrown in there haphazardly. She was happy to see the clothes were still on the hangers. She began to take them out and headed over to the closet. She opened the door fully and was happy to see an iron and ironing board in there. She put her clothes back on the bed and pulled out the iron and ironing board. She had nothing else to do, so she set about making her clothes look presentable. She would need to look decent when she went job hunting.

**~X~**

"Good morning Pretty Girl," Lucas Scott said to his wife as he headed into the kitchen of their lavish house that morning. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Breakfast smells delicious as usual."

"Thanks Broody," Brooke replied as she purred at the attention she was receiving. "But you know this will be the last time for a while. It'll be you making breakfast tomorrow, while I'm at work."

"I can't believe Rachel just took off like that," Lucas said as he pulled away from his wife. "She knows the situation. I don't want you working yourself to death Brooke."

"It'll be fine. Once I get someone for the afternoon shifts, Millie is going to take over the morning ones so I don't have to do them," Brooke told him as she carried a huge plate of pancakes over to the table. "Can you fetch the juice and syrup over honey?"

"Sure I can," he told her with a grin. "I'm gonna miss having breakfast with my two favorite girls."

"Now you mention it, where is Bella?" Brooke asked before they shared a loving kiss.

"Here I am momma!" four year old Isabella answered as she skipped into the kitchen. "Daddy I can't fasten my shoe."

"You want me to help you with that?" he asked with a grin as he looked down at her. She looked back at him; her blue eyes were huge as she nodded.

"Uh huh daddy," she told him. Lucas bent down and fastened the laces on her sneakers. "Thank ya daddy!"

"You're welcome," he replied with a chuckle as he straightened. "You ready to have some of your mom's awesome pancakes?"

"Well duh!" Bella replied causing both Brooke and Lucas to laugh. That was something she had obviously picked up from her mother. Lucas picked her up and helped her into her seat as Brooke placed pancakes on her plate.

"Ooh! That was a hard one." Brooke said suddenly as she looked at Lucas incredulously. He was by her side in an instant.

"You okay?" he asked softly as Bella watched them.

"I'm fine," she replied as she broke out into a wide smile. She took hold of his hand and placed it on the gentle swell of her belly. "Feel that?"

"Wow he's kicking," Lucas said as he got an awe filled look on his face. It then changed to concern as he said. "You _really_ shouldn't be working as much as you are Brooke."

"Like I said, I'll find someone," Brooke reassured him as she sat down. He headed to his seat and sat. "And hopefully Mouth will find someone to cover Felix's shifts at Tric too."

"Rachel and Felix have a lot to answer for," Lucas said as he grabbed some pancakes. "I guess me and Bella will just have to come to the café tomorrow for breakfast."

"Really?" Bella asked as her eyes lit up. "That would be cool!"

"It would," Brooke said with a smile. "You could always help me out if I'm busy."

"I don't think I can do that," Lucas said playfully. "I'm an NBA superstar. I have an image to maintain."

"I love watching you play," Brooke said with a dreamy smile. "I can't wait for the next season."

"Me neither," he replied through a mouthful of pancake. "I love the adrenaline rush I get on the court."

"Daddy don't talk with your mouth full!" Bella scolded. "It's bad!"

"That's you told," Brooke said as she smiled behind her glass of orange juice. "Good girl Bella."

"Thanks momma!" Bella beamed at her. "What we doing today daddy?"

"We are going to go to the supermarket and get everything on the list that your mom wrote," he told her. "Because you ate it all."

"I did _not_!" Bella said as she looked at him with wide eyes. She shook her head to emphasize her point and her brunette pigtails waved side to side. "Momma! I didn't eat it!"

"I think your daddy did." Brooke replied as she grinned.

"All I can say is I'm glad we're having a son," Lucas replied as he pulled a fake hurt face. "You two gang up on me far too much."

**~X~**

Haley emerged from the bathroom wrapped in one of her own towels. She had looked at the one's that were provided by the motel and didn't particularly want to use them. They were a little on the threadbare side. After she had ironed all her clothes, she had had a nap before jumping in the shower. She headed over to the closet where most her clothes hung neatly. She had put the things she couldn't hang up in the dresser. She studied them and eventually pulled out a red and white plaid shirt. She then crossed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. She dried herself and then applied some of her favorite body lotion, before dressing. She left her shirt off while she sorted her hair and make up.

She decided to wear her honey blonde hair straight and styled it so her bangs framed her face. For her make up she decided to go natural with her lips and chose a brown color for her eyes. When she had finished she pulled on a pair of heels and then her shirt. She then picked her purse up and made sure her wallet was in it. She then debated on whether to take a jacket. She decided to take a sweater in case she got gold and she put it into her purse before heading out of the door. She had found a brochure of Tree Hill in the motel room. It looked dated but she decided to see if any of the places were still up and running. After a few minutes of walking, she was on the main street of Tree Hill. She placed the brochure in her purse as she saw the busy street. Now she had to keep her eye out for any job vacancies.

Almost an hour and a half later, Haley was still on her job hunt. She had enquired about the vacancies she had seen and had been unsuccessful. When she had been explaining the reason why she had been expelled from college, the atmosphere changed and Haley was asked to leave. She had just about given up hope of finding employment. She was under the impression that the businesses were calling others and telling them to not even bother talking to her. She hated Chris Keller more with every moment.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and Haley then realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day. She saw a café at the end of the street so headed towards it. She looked in the window as she headed towards the door and smiled as she saw the cozy, welcoming interior. She found the doorway and pushed it open. As she went into Karen's Café she was met with the smell of delicious home cooked food. She looked around and smiled. She immediately felt at home. She headed over to the counter where there were free seats. She perched on one and picked up a menu that was on the counter. She was spoilt for choice as the whole menu sounded delicious to her.

"What can I get you?" a female voice asked her. Haley looked up from the menu to the smiling face of a brunette woman.

"What do you recommend?" Haley asked. She found herself smiling back. "It all sounds so good."

"Today's special is hearty vegetable soup with a warm baguette." the woman told her.

"I'll have that," Haley told her as she placed the menu down. "And can I get a herbal tea?"

"Sure you can," the woman replied. "We have cranberry, raspberry and elderflower, peppermint and also chamomile."

"I think I'll try the cranberry, raspberry and elderflower one please." Haley told her.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can with that," the brunette told her. "As you can see I'm a little short staffed and run off my feet."

"Really?" Haley asked. "Is there a vacancy here?"

"There is but I've not had chance to advertise yet," the woman told her. "Do you know somebody who is looking?"

"Yeah, I am," Haley told her. "Can I apply?"

"How about I give you a trial run now?" the woman asked her. "Well once you've had your lunch."

"Really? That would be awesome," Haley told her. "I'm Haley by the way. Haley James."

"I'm Brooke Scott," the woman replied. "I run this place. Now let me get on with your lunch then you can start your trial."

**~X~**

Brooke turned the sign to closed as she locked the café door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to face the mountain of cleaning up she still had to do. She smiled as she saw Haley had already cleared the last of the tables.

"Wow you certainly _are_ fast," Brooke told her. "You did great this afternoon. Thank you so much."

"I waitressed while I was in high school," Haley told her. "It was easy to pick the system up again."

"So how come you left college?" Brooke asked her. She saw Haley's shoulders tense as she asked.

"It's complicated." Haley replied in a soft tone.

"Trust me I know complicated." Brooke told her with a friendly smile.

"My now ex-boyfriend hacked into the school's computer and changed grades," Haley began. "Only he did it on my computer. So when they investigated I got the blame. I lost my appeal and got expelled. I got home to find my stuff packed with a letter. So I ended up here."

"Wow." Brooke said with a shocked look on her face.

"I know how it goes," Haley said in a sad tone. "This is the part where you tell me that it won't work out and you show me the door."

"Why would I do that?" Brooke asked her with a frown. "You fell in love with the wrong guy and put your trust in him. Trust me you're not the first woman to do that and you certainly won't be the last."

"You sound like you've had experience with that." Haley replied.

"Trust me I have," Brooke said as her frown deepened. "That's why I know how you feel. And what happened with your ex has nothing to do with me and is none of my business. What is to do with me is how you worked in here today and that was faultless."

"Really?" Haley asked, feeling a glimmer of hope finally.

"Really. I wouldn't have got through this afternoon without your help," Brooke told her. "Which is why the job is yours if you want it?"

"Of course I want it," Haley said as she broke out into a wide smile. "Thank you _so_ much."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her as she smiled back. "So you don't mind starting tomorrow? At eight sharp?"

"Not at all." Haley said with a smile.

"You won't always be on the mornings," Brooke told her. "Millie will be doing the morning shifts starting from next week and she'll stay until lunchtime. So you will be doing the afternoon ones. They start at twelve. After school a girl called Alex comes in to help and before school we have a girl called Sam."

"I can see you'll need to take it easy." Haley said as she indicated Brooke's bump. Brooke smiled and her hand automatically went to it.

"Yeah I will," she replied. "Which is why I'm so glad you came along when you did; you saved me a whole load of trouble."

"Glad to be of service," Haley said with a smile. "Why don't you sit and take a break and I'll get everything washed up."

"You don't mind?" Brooke asked her gratefully. "I'll help you once I've had a drink."

"Take your time," Haley said. "It's the least I can do. You gave me a job and didn't judge me. I owe you."

**~X~**

"Haley do you want to take some leftovers away with you?" Brooke asked as she headed into the kitchen. She was impressed at the gleaning cleanliness she was met with. "Wow you've done a _great_ job at this Haley."

"Thank you," Haley said as she finished putting the items away. "And I would love to take some food with me. That soup was delicious. How come it was just us tonight?"

"Alex asked for this afternoon off because she's on a field trip," Brooke told her as they headed back to behind the counter. Brooke began to put Haley some food into take out packages. "She'll be back in tomorrow. But you'll see Sam in the morning."

"Is this your first baby?" Haley asked unable to help herself.

"No he will be my second," Brooke answered as she broke out into a smile. "I have a daughter called Isabella. But we call her Bella."

"How old is she?" Haley asked as Brooke placed the various packages of food into a bag for her.

"She'll be five in five months," Brooke said. Haley looked surprised. "I had her when I was sixteen. Well almost seventeen."

"How did you cope with schoolwork while having a baby to look after?" Haley couldn't help asking.

"Lucas and Karen." Brooke told her with a fond smile.

"Is Karen who this place is named after?" Haley asked again as Brooke poured them both some iced tea that was left. She handed Haley a glass.

"Yeah. It was her café and she gave it to me before she moved to New Zealand to live with her boyfriend," Brooke explained. "She's also my mother in law."

"That's sweet. Keeping the business in the family," Haley said. "Sorry with all the questions but how long have you been married?"

"It's our fifth wedding anniversary on the seventeenth of next month," Brooke replied. "Our parents let us get married once they found out I was pregnant."

"That's romantic." Haley said in a dreamy voice as there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devils and they turn up," Brooke said as she hurried over to the door and opened it. Bella and Lucas came breezing into the café. Lucas greeted Brooke with a loving kiss. "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself!" Lucas replied with a smile.

"Momma who's that?" Bella asked as she saw Haley.

"That is Haley," Brooke told her. "Haley works here now. She just started today. And she's new to Tree Hill. Haley this is Bella and this is my husband Lucas."

"You're married to _Lucas_ _Scott_?" Haley asked surprised. She knew who he was from games she had watched. She felt a little star struck.

"That's me," Lucas said with a laugh. "Welcome to Tree Hill Haley."

"Thank you." She replied shyly.

"Can we go home yet momma?" Bella asked. "Daddy said we could have pizza _and_ ice cream because I was good all day."

"Yes we can," Brooke replied. "And that's because Haley did an amazing job in cleaning up."

"Thank you." Haley replied again, feeling like an idiot.

"Haley that bag on the counter is for you to take away with you," Brooke told her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Seriously? All this is for me?" Haley asked as she saw how full it was.

"Yep. It would only go in the trash otherwise," Brooke told her. "Now go home and enjoy."

**~X~**

Haley climbed into bed after having another shower. She sighed happily as she led down and made herself comfortable. She was tired and she wanted to make sure she got a good nights sleep so that she wouldn't sleep in for starting work. She was pleased that she had managed to get a job even after explaining about what had happened with Chris Keller. She hoped it was a sign of things to come. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she felt the sleep begin to overtake her.

_Haley walked through a tropical garden as the sunlight beamed down on her. She was barefoot and the grass felt soft underfoot. Her floor length emerald green gown flowed behind her as she did. She smiled as she saw him waiting on her. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. He held a single rose in his hand. As she drew closer to him he held it out to her. She took it and sniffed the delicate, sweet aroma the rose gave off._

_He pulled her into his arms and gazed into her eyes. Haley got lost in the mystery mans eyes as he ran his fingers through her golden curls. His eyes held so many promises and Haley found herself wanting to experience every single one of them with him. Haley felt herself moving and she then realized that they were dancing. She rested her head against a broad shoulder and allowed him to guide her. She felt so safe and protected in his arms and she found herself wishing that she never had to leave._

_Suddenly she felt herself being placed onto something. She opened her eyes and saw her mysterious lover laying her down on a picnic blanket. She then saw the hamper that was full of her favorite foods. She was then drawn back to his eyes as he moved beside her and gazed down into her eyes. His left hand cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. His eyes left hers as they dropped to where his thumb had just stroked. He then covered her lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. Haley's arms went around him and her right hand buried into his thick dark hair as their kiss deepened. Haley got lost in him completely as she surrendered herself to him._

**~X~**

Nathan Scott walked through the quiet airport feeling like everyone's eyes were on him. He couldn't believe that he was back in his home town after all these years. He pulled his baseball cap down lower and pulled the collar of his leather jacket up, hoping to disguise himself. Just before he had left he thought his life was over. He had injured his knee in a car accident and had been told that he would never play basketball again. He had turned to alcohol to try and numb the pain he had gotten from realizing his dreams were over.

He had taken it out on his girlfriend and had ignored her. Instead he had preferred to spend his time with his new love; alcohol. By the time he had worked through the anger, hatred and grief he had felt and come to his senses. It had been too late. He had gone to apologize and found her in the arms of another man. He knew then that he couldn't stay in Tree Hill any longer. That night he had packed a bag and had jumped on the first bus he could find, wanting to be as far away from the place that had wrecked his life.

Now circumstances had brought him home. He thought that it would be the right time to try and make amends to those he had hurt all those years ago. As he climbed into a cab, he hoped that his family and old friends could forgive him for what he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Paigematthewsfan21, craxygirl54, Litalove, GottaluvNaley, Lexy, Bob-Cat23, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Taylor, BpDs89, Chat, Kaya17tj, Nathan is Ashley's BoyToy, Alyssia is Nathan's Girl, Nicole-2223, Carter-James, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Danny-Walker, Tutor Mom Holly, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, JackSawyer99, Super Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23 - Thanks for all your reviews! I love reading every single one of them.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. You will find out a little more about Nathan's past in it. As always let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p><em>Nathan Scott walked through the quiet airport feeling like everyone's eyes were on him. He couldn't believe he was back in his home town after all these years. He pulled his baseball cap down lower and pulled the collar of his leather jacket up, hoping to disguise himself. Just before he had left he thought his life was over. He had injured his knee in a car accident and had been told he would never play basketball again. He had turned to alcohol to try and numb the pain he had gotten from realizing his dreams were over.<em>

_He had taken it out on his girlfriend and had ignored her. Instead he had preferred to spend his time with his new love; alcohol. By the time he had worked through the anger, hatred and grief he had felt and come to his senses. It had been too late. He had gone to apologize and found her in the arms of another man. He knew then that he couldn't stay in Tree Hill any longer. That night he had packed a bag and crept out of his house. He then jumped on the first bus he could find, wanting to be as far away from the place that had wrecked his life._

_Now circumstances had brought him home. He thought that it would be the right time to try and make amends to those he had hurt all those years ago. As he climbed into a cab, he hoped that his family and old friends could forgive him for what he did._

He told the driver where he wanted to go and he pulled away from the curb. Nathan looked out the window as the cab moved along the road. It was strange for him to be back in his hometown after so long. Nothing seemed to have changed. It looked to be the same quiet little town he had left five and a half years ago. He thought back to how he had treated those close to him. His mom had taken the worst of his attitude at home. He wished he could take back the things he had said to her. He thought of all the hurtful and nasty things he said and hated himself even more than he did already. He had blamed her for his dreams being over, all because she had been the one driving the car when the accident had happened.

He then thought of his father. He had tried to support Nathan through his darkest times and had sided with him when nobody else would. Nathan was overcome with another wave of guilt as he realized that it was his fault that his parents' marriage had broken down and he had caused their divorce. He also knew that he was the reason why his mother had left Tree Hill with her new boyfriend and his little sister and had moved to the other side of the world. He had kept in touch with his father on and off over the years and had found out that his brother still blamed them both for their mom and sister moving away.

Nathan's thoughts then shifted to his twin brother. As far as Nathan was concerned the only thing that made them twins was the fact they were both born on the same day to the same parents. They were nothing like twins in every other aspect. They didn't look alike and never agreed on anything. When they were growing up they had gotten along, but it had all changed in high school. They had both joined the basketball team and were made into co-captains. To look at them on the court together anyone would think that the Scott twins were always the perfect team they were when they played together. They created an undefeatable combination. That all changed when they would leave the court and hit the showers. Nathan sighed as he thought back over the thousands of fights they must have had in high school. Their last one had been the day that Nathan had decided to pack his things and leave. He had only told his father where he was going and had made him promise not to tell anyone else where he was headed.

He thought back to the night he had left Tree Hill and found that it still hurt to think of it. His thoughts then went to the girl that he had left behind. He knew that she hadn't been sad to see the back of him. Not after the way he had treated her and cheated on her countless times in his drunken state. He had been having a rare sober moment on the night in question and the reality of his actions had hit him like a truck. He had been in the bathroom at the time and had just got out of the shower. He had stared at his reflection in the mirror and felt nothing but a strong loathing towards himself. He knew that he had to change, but he knew that it was more than likely too late. As his hate for himself grew he reacted by punching the mirror in front of him, shattering it and cutting his hand. He had then flown into a rage and taken it out on anything he could find in the bathroom.

When he had calmed down to a degree, he had quickly thrown on some clothes after he had bandaged his hand and headed over to see his girlfriend. He hoped that she would at least hear him out. When he arrived at her home, he headed into the grand building just as he always had many times before. He had seen light coming from the lounge doorway and he quietly headed in that direction. He had been glad that he hadn't made a noise when he got to the doorway and saw what was happening in the lounge.

His girlfriend and brother were locked in a passionate embrace in front of the roaring log fire. He could still clearly picture the way Lucas had been all over her and the way she clung to him and moaned his name. He also couldn't help but notice how Lucas was practically worshipping her and Nathan knew that he had never done that to her. He realized that he had just used her body for his own satisfaction and that he was to blame for her being in his brother's arms right then. He then he knew he had to get out of Tree Hill for everyone's sake.

He had left the house as quietly as he had gone in with the pleasure filled moans of his girlfriend and brother ringing in his ears, jumped in his car and sped away from the huge white house. He had gone back to his house and had thrown some clothes into a bag. He had paused at Lucas' bedroom door and had thought about going in and trashing it, just as he had done in the bathroom. He decided against it as he had heard his father arriving home. That was when he had told him of his plans. His father had then bought him a bus ticket, given him money and drove him to the bus depot. Nathan could still remember the look on his face as he had walked away from him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the cab driver announced they were at his destination. Nathan pulled his wallet out and retrieved the amount he needed. He handed it to the driver as he gathered his bags together.

"Keep the change." He mumbled as he climbed out of the taxi.

He closed the door and stood looking at the building as the taxi pulled away. It looked run down from the last time he had seen it. The sign that had once been bright red was now chipped, peeling and dull. The building was also in the need of some repair work. Nathan took a deep breath as he headed towards the door he needed. He paused once he reached it and then took another deep breath as he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. The familiar smell of the place hit him as soon as he stepped inside. It took him back years to the first time he remembered stepping into the place. He closed the door and headed towards the desk and rang the bell.

"If you're after a room we don't have a vacancy." A familiar voice called back to Nathan. He could hear the owner of the voice heading towards the desk from the back room.

"Not even for a special customer?" Nathan asked as the person came through the door. They stopped in their tracks at Nathan's words and stared in shock.

"Son?" Dan Scott asked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi dad." Nathan replied quietly.

"It's good to see you son," Dan said as he hurried out from behind the desk and embrace Nathan in a hug. Nathan returned it. "What brings you back here?"

"I've got a job at the mall as a security guard," Nathan told him as they ended their hug. "And I decided it's time I faced my demons. Well the second lot. I've face the first ones already."

"How long have you been sober?" Dan asked as he signaled to Nathan to follow him into the back room.

"Five years tomorrow," Nathan replied as he placed his bags on the floor. He then sat down on the sofa. "I'm not gonna lie and say it was easy. There have been a few occasions where I just wanted to go and hit the bottle."

"I bet there were," Dan replied in an understanding tone as he poured them both some coffee he had just brewed. He went over to Nathan and handed him a cup before he sat in an armchair. "So where did you end up?"

"Well after I finished rehab in Atlanta I ended up in Savannah," Nathan began as he sipped his coffee. "I stayed with Jake, Peyton and Jenny. I got a job cleaning dishes in a greasy diner while I was trying to get my head together."

"I'm not surprised that you had to do that after everything that happened." Dan said quietly. Nathan nodded in agreement before he continued.

"A few months after I turned eighteen I got a job as a security guard at a mall not too far from where Jake and Peyton lived," Nathan told him. "I also enrolled in community college and finished my high school education."

"Really?" Dan asked surprised. "Well done. I didn't expect you to do that."

"I knew it was something that I had to do," Nathan told him. "Just like coming back here to apologize and make amends. So when I found out there was a job going at the mall here I decided to take it."

"So you're back for good then?" Dan asked hopefully.

"As of now, yes I am," Nathan told him. "But that could change once other people find out that I'm back."

"You mean Lucas?" Dan asked curious.

"Yeah." Nathan said with a frown.

"I know the two of you have had your differences in the past, but maybe you can both overcome them now like mature adults," Dan told him. Nathan looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not saying it will be easy, I'm just saying maybe you can."

"I think too much bad stuff has happened between me and Lucas for us to ever get over it," Nathan told him in a tired voice. "Him having sex with Brooke was the final straw. I mean I know I didn't treat her well and I cheated on her. I just never expected them to do that to me."

"You do know that they're married to each other now right?" Dan asked and Nathan once again nodded. "In fact they got married four months after you left."

"Four months?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "Nice to know Brooke was sad to see me go. I know I treated her like crap but I thought she would have been upset I was gone."

"I think Lucas helped her with that," Dan replied. He then took a deep breath before he carried on. "They got married because Brooke was pregnant with their daughter."

"_What_?" Nathan asked even more shocked. His frown deepened and his face was full of surprise. "They didn't waste any time did they?"

"I don't get to see her much. It's just in passing," Dan said sadly. "She's the spitting image of her mother though. I can't see any of Lucas in her besides her eye color."

"How old is she?" Nathan found himself asking.

"She's almost five," Dan told him. "She was born early. She's called Isabella."

"Brooke always did like that name," Nathan said as he got a whimsical smile on his face. "I remember before I turned into an asshole that we had a conversation where we planned our future together. We picked names for our kids and everything and our daughter was going to be called Isabella Rose."

"That's Bella's middle name." Dan replied.

"I'm surprised Brooke stuck to that exact name," Nathan said with a sigh. "I'd have thought it would have reminded her of me too much."

"Brooke's pregnant again," Dan told him hesitantly. He saw Nathan's eyes glaze over with sadness at the news. "Bella said she's getting a little brother."

"It sounds like Lucas is getting everything he's always dreamed of," Nathan said as he took a deep steadying breath. He suddenly wished that he hadn't come back. "At least one of us is. How's mom and Lily?"

"The last I heard they were still living in New Zealand with Andy," Dan told him sadly. "They came over for this Christmas just gone and I saw them at the store. They are what you would call the model family. I didn't even get to say hello. I couldn't face it after seeing them."

"That was something we never were huh?" Nathan asked his father before he drained his coffee. "Is the café still running?"

"Yes your mom gave it to Brooke," Dan told him. "Brooke gave the place a make over but retained the name. Business is thriving from what I've seen. A lot of Luke's fans go there to see if they can run into him."

"What happened to this place? It's looking a little worse for wear." Nathan said changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Lucas anymore.

"Demand started to decline when the new more elite hotels opened," Dan told him. "Only three of the rooms are inhabitable and they're all occupied. I had to sell the house to keep this place afloat and I now live here too."

"Damn dad!" Nathan said still frowning. "Why didn't you ask me to help? I have some money saved up."

"Because you had enough to deal with already. I didn't want to burden you with more troubles," Dan told him. "This place is fine. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks dad," Nathan said gratefully. "It'll only be for a few days until I get an apartment. I'll need a car too so I can get to work."

"You can use mine until you get one," Dan offered. "It doesn't get much use from me so you might as well use it."

"Thanks," Nathan replied once again. "When I'm settled in my own place, you're welcome to come over. And then I'll help you get this place back to its former glory."

"You don't have to do that Nathan," Dan told him. "I'm quite happy with the three rooms. It means less work when they check out."

"There is that," Nathan replied as he yawned. "Man I'm beat. I know I just got back and all and we're catching up, but do you mind if I go and get some sleep?"

"No go ahead," Dan replied as he stood. "I'll show you where you can sleep."

**~X~**

Haley groaned groggily as her hand slammed against her cell phone and instinctively sought out the button to silence the blaring alarm. The phone stopped the annoying noise and Haley dropped it onto the bed beside her as she blinked sleepily. She hated getting up early but knew it was something she had to do if she was to keep her job. She stretched before she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She shivered slightly as she was met by the slightly chilly air in the bedroom as she headed into the tiny bathroom.

She switched the shower on to warm up before she brushed her teeth, used the toilet, then stripped her night clothes off and climbed under the lukewarm spray. She shivered as the water ran over her chilly skin and wondered when she would be able to afford her own apartment that would hopefully have hot water.

Twenty minutes later she emerged wrapped in her towel and headed back into the bedroom area. She looked in her closet as she stood there shivering and tried to decide what to wear. She decided on a simple long sleeved top and jeans. They were slightly worn but then she wouldn't be bothered about spilling anything on them while working. She dressed and then did her hair as she wondered if Brooke would let her eat something at the café on her break for breakfast.

She looked in the bag of food she had been given the day before and frowned as she saw it was mainly sweet things. She wasn't in the mood for that. She wanted a hot cooked breakfast and coffee. She debated for a few more minutes and decided against the food she already had. The hot food appealed to her more. She then did her make up and put her jacket on before she made sure she had all the things she needed in her purse and headed out of the door.

The chilly morning air hit her and she shivered once again. She couldn't wait to get into the warm café and have her first cup of coffee. She checked her cell phone and smiled as she realized that she would be early for her shift. She wanted to strike up as many brownie points with Brooke as she could and prove that she was a hard worker.

As she walked along the quiet sidewalk her thoughts began to fly around her head again. There was a mixture of everything she had been through with Chris, the people in Tree Hill not trusting her and then Brooke being her savior so to speak. She then thought to Lucas and couldn't believe that her boss was married to a celebrity. Or the fact that she had met him. She felt embarrassed as she thought back to the previous day and realized she must have looked like a moron when she had met him.

She then began to think of the mystery man that had begun to appear in her dreams every night. She didn't know if it was because she had just been in a relationship that was less than perfect that she dreamed of the perfect man, or if it was some kind of sign that she was going to meet her Mr. Right here. All she did know is that the dreams were a welcome and pleasant distraction from everything that had happened in her life just recently. She smiled to herself as she recalled how vivid the dreams were and how it felt like she had actually been kissing her dark haired lover when she woke. She found herself wanting the day to go by fast so she could get back into dreamland and dream of him again.

She reached the café and was glad to see that the lights were on and the sign on the door said open. She saw Brooke behind the counter as she opened the door and headed in. The warmth was welcoming and Haley instantly felt happier when she walked through the door. She saw a teenage girl clearing some tables and guessed that she was Sam. Brooke looked up and gave Haley a welcoming smile.

"Morning Haley," she greeted in a friendly tone. "You're early. I like that in my staff. Get yourself sat at the counter when you take your coat off. I'll get you some breakfast made."

"Morning Brooke," Haley greeted back with a smile of her own. "Breakfast sounds a great idea."

"What do you want? It's on the house so order whatever." Brooke told her as Haley shrugged her jacket off and placed that and her purse in her designated area under the counter.

"Something hot and tasty. Surprise me," Haley replied as a cup of coffee was placed in front of her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her. "Sam can you come over here a sec?"

"Sure." Sam called back as she came over to the counter. Haley was now sat at the customer side with her coffee.

"Sam this is Haley our new afternoon waitress," Brooke said introducing them. "Haley this is Sam our morning and afternoon's when Alex doesn't show waitress."

"Hi nice to meet you." Sam said with a laugh at Brooke's introduction.

"Like wise." Haley said as she gave Sam a friendly smile.

"Brooke is it okay if I shoot off now?" Sam asked. "I cleared the tables and seeing as though I'll be here covering Alex this afternoon I have to get some stuff sorted."

"Sure," Brooke told her. "If you see Alex tell her she's not getting paid for this afternoon."

"I will," Sam said as she placed her tray of dishes into the sink to soak. She then took her apron off and stashed it under the counter before retrieving her school bag and jacket. "See you this afternoon."

"Bye Sam." Brooke replied as Sam literally raced out of the door. Haley watched amused as Brooke began to make Haley's breakfast.

"I take it Alex let's you down a lot?" Haley asked as she sipped her coffee.

"She has been lately," Brooke replied. "She's just started modeling and she text me this morning saying that she couldn't make it because she's going to be in Charlotte all day at a photo shoot. She'll be cutting out of school to do it too."

"Seriously?" Haley asked with a slight laugh as she shook her head. Brooke nodded. "Well if there's ever a time Sam can't do it when Alex disappears, I think I'll be able to manage by myself."

"Trust me you'll need help," Brooke told her as she checked the progress of Haley's food. "Especially when Luke's fans are hanging out in here. They can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I can imagine," Haley said as she pulled a sympathetic face. "What's it like having a husband who is wanted by so many girls?"

"It's a nightmare at times," Brooke admitted. "But then I think to myself that I'm the one he's married to and has his children. And I'm the one he goes to bed with every single night while they're fantasizing that he's with them. So I have nothing to worry about."

"Has he been in here when any of them have?" Haley asked as Brooke placed Haley's omelet, bacon and hash browns in front of her. "This looks _amazing_!"

"Several times," Brooke replied with a laugh. "One girl was actually batting her eyelashes at him and he had Bella with him at the time and she came out and said "Daddy I think the girl has something in her eye because they're all weird." It was so funny. The girl practically ran out of here when Lucas burst out laughing."

"I would _love_ to have seen that." Haley said as she too laughed.

"You probably will see something similar," Brooke told her. "There's never a dull moment where Bella is concerned."

As Brooke finished talking, the café door opened and Lucas and Bella strolled in. Bella was holding Lucas's hand and was trying to pull him towards the counter to where Brooke was. Brooke's face lit up when she saw them.

"I was just talking about you two." She told them as Bella let go of Lucas's hand and ran towards the counter.

"Was it good stuff momma?" Bella asked as Lucas caught up with her and lifted her into the spare seat next to Haley. Bella looked at her and smiled. "Hello Haley."

"Hello Bella," Haley greeted back with a smile of her own. "Your dress is pretty."

"My mommy made it," Bella said proudly. "The store dresses were uuuugly."

"Morning Haley," Lucas greeted before he kissed Brooke lovingly and stroked her bump. "Morning you two."

"Morning to you too," Brooke replied with a happy smile. She then quietly whispered in a suggestive tone. "_Again_."

"Momma I want what Haley has for breakfast." Bella announced as she inspected Haley's food. Haley laughed as she did.

"Bella!" Lucas said as he stopped her from actually picking the food up. "Weren't you just telling me yesterday about how to eat at a table?"

"Uh huh." Bella replied with a sigh.

"So what do you say to Haley?" Brooke asked her.

"Sorry Haley," Bella said as she looked at her. "I won't try to steal your food again!"

"Apology accepted." Haley said as she tried not to laugh. Lucas then sat beside Bella to keep a closer eye on her.

"So I know what this tyke wants. What about you Luke?" Brooke asked as she gave him a coffee and Bella a glass of milk.

"Whatever is easier for you to make Pretty Girl." He told her with a smile.

"I might as well just make us all the same as Haley." Brooke said as she set about making their food.

**~X~**

"So how are you finding Tree Hill so far?" Brooke asked Haley a little later that day. The café was quiet once again and Brooke was taking a well needed break.

"To be honest I've not really seen much of it," Haley told her. "Just the motel I'm staying in, here and the main street."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I caught up on my sleep yesterday after here so didn't have the chance to head out and explore. I think I might do some exploring this afternoon. It'll be warmer walking around outside than where I'm staying."

"Where are you staying?" Brooke asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Scott's Motel down the road." Haley replied. She noticed that Brooke frowned as she heard that.

"No wonder you're cold in there," Brooke said. "Are you going to get an apartment or something?"

"Eventually, when I have money saved," Haley told her. "So for the foreseeable future I'll have to do with cold showers and no heating."

"That could take you ages Haley," Brooke told her in a shocked voice. "You'll probably end up with pneumonia before then."

"I have no other choice though Brooke." Haley said sadly as she sipped her drink.

Brooke watched and frowned as she drank her own drink. She didn't like the idea of Haley being alone in the run down motel, with no heating or hot water. Especially considering who ran the place. She absent mindedly stroked her belly as she thought.

**~X~**

"Daddy can I go on the swings now?" Bella asked as she scrambled off the slide and came running over to him.

"What am I supposed to do while you're on there?" he asked playfully.

"Push me silly," Bella told him as she took hold of his hand and began to pull him towards the swings. "Come on daddy!"

"All right I'm coming," Lucas said with a laugh as he let her guide him towards the swings. He noticed a few of the mothers had spotted him and were whispering between themselves and pointing at him. They were obviously fans. "We'll have a few minutes on the swings okay then we'll go and pick your mom up. We get to see your little brother again today."

"Are we getting another special picture from the doctor?" Bella asked as Lucas picked her up and sat her in the swing. He then began to push her gently.

"We sure are," Lucas replied. "Then in a couple of months he'll be here."

"So he won't be here for your birthday?" Bella asked as she held onto the swing tightly.

"No because that's next week Bella," He told her with a slight laugh. "He'll be here in time for Christmas though hopefully."

"Don't push me too high daddy!" Bella told him in a panicked tone.

"I won't I promise," Lucas assured her. "Is this as high as you want to go?"

"Uh huh!" she replied as she nodded to emphasize her answer. "I don't like going too high."

"Is there anything else you want to play on before we go get your mom?" Lucas asked as he continued to push her.

"Nope, I played on everything already," Bella told him. "I'm cold too daddy. Can I get a hot chocolate when we go get momma?"

"I think we can do that," Lucas told her with a smile. "Do you want marshmallows and cream on it?"

"Uh huh! And chocolate chips!" Bella replied happily. "Can we go get it now daddy? And a brownie?"

"You want a brownie too?" Lucas asked pretending to be shocked as he stopped the swing and Bella jumped off.

"Yup." She told him as she skipped ahead of him towards the exit of the park. Lucas hurried to catch up with her.

**~X~**

Nathan was in his own little world as he ran through the park. He had his iPod on and he was oblivious to almost everything as he ran. He had begun running again to try and regain some strength in his knee and so far it seemed to be working. He was even considering trying it without his knee support. However part of him was worried that if he did he would be back at square one. He suddenly came to a stop as he needed a drink. He took the cap off, lifted his sports bottle to his mouth and drank thirstily from the bottle. When he was done, he replaced the cap and stayed still for a moment to regain his breath. As he did, he pulled his earphones out of his ears.

"Daddy come on!" a little girls voice called out insistently, drawing Nathan's attention. He saw a little girl with brunette pigtails hurrying towards the park entrance.

"Bella stop right there missy," A too familiar voice called after her. Nathan then saw Lucas run up to the little girl and pick her up. "You know you shouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry daddy," Bella apologized as she hugged Lucas. Nathan had to agree with what Dan had told him the previous night. Bella was the spitting image of Brooke and didn't resemble Lucas in the slightest. "I just wanna get my hot chocolate and see momma before we get the special picture."

"I know you do honey," Lucas told her as he carried her towards the park entrance. Nathan was glad that they hadn't and couldn't see him where he was stood. "But don't run off like that again."

"I won't, I promise." Bella replied as she clung to Lucas tightly.

Nathan watched them leaving the park and felt a mixture of emotions. He was shocked at seeing Lucas again after all these years and surprised at how much like Brooke the little girl looked. But the main thing that that filled him was disappointment. And he realized that it was because Lucas had everything that he wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Brooke, where's the best place to get an apartment in Tree Hill?" Haley asked. She then quickly added. "That is affordable and looks decent. Heating and hot water is an essential."<p>

"There's a block of them that's not too far away from here," Brooke replied after she had swallowed her food. They were eating lunch in the café during a quiet spell. "They've been bought by a new landlord and they're getting completely renovated. I think the guy said that he was going to be renting them out in small batches."

"Where are they exactly?" Haley asked. "I might head over there and look after we finish today."

"Why don't you head over after you've finished your lunch?" Brooke suggested. "It's the big white building on Birchwood Drive. It'll take you a few minutes."

"I can't leave you here to work by yourself." Haley replied.

"You won't be long," Brooke told her. "And I insist. The sooner you get an apartment, the sooner you can get out of that divey motel you're staying in."

"You have a point there," Haley agreed. "I promise that I won't be long."

**~X~**

"Hey dad," Nathan greeted as he headed back into the staff area of the motel. "Guess who has an apartment?"

"You managed to get one then?" Dan asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Yeah I got the last one of this batch," Nathan replied as he sat down. "They're pretty awesome for the price."

"So when are you moving in?" Dan asked him as he placed his paper down on a table.

"I'm going to wait until after my birthday," Nathan told him with a smile. "I thought I would spend it with you considering we never got to share a drink on my twenty first. I thought I would spend my first birthday back with my father."

"Really?" Dan asked as he smiled.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I doubt Lucas and Brooke will let you join their celebrations for him."

"You're right," Dan told him. "They won't."

"I saw Lucas and Bella the other day," Nathan told him. Dan looked at him in surprise. "They were in the park when I went for a run."

"Did you speak to them?" Dan asked curious.

"No I didn't," Nathan answered. "They didn't see me either. And I have to say that you're right. Bella is like a mini Brooke."

"She's the same in behavior as well as looks," Dan said as he smiled fondly. "I just wish I got to see her more often."

"Why don't they let you see her?" Nathan asked as he frowned. "It can't only be because you stood by me."

"I think it is," Dan told him. Nathan could hear the sadness in his voice and felt guilty for being the reason why Dan wasn't allowed to see his Granddaughter. "I keep hoping that one day they will let me see her more, but it never comes."

"Are they like that because she was born early?" Nathan asked as he frowned slightly. He was then hit by a thought and the frowned deepened as he found himself asking. "How many months early was she?"

"She was seven weeks early," Dan told him as he thought back. "I don't even know how long she was kept in the hospital after she was born. I wasn't living at the house by then and Brooke's parents had paid for her to give birth in one of those exclusive birthing centers in New York."

"That sounds about right for them," Nathan replied. He couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling in is stomach that there was something that Brooke and Lucas weren't telling people about Bella's birth. "Are you sure that Bella was early?"

"Both Brooke and Lucas said that she was. So did her parents," Dan replied. "Why do you ask?"

"What if she wasn't? What if she was born when she should have been?" Nathan asked. Dan wasn't exactly sure what Nathan was getting at. "What if Lucas isn't her father?"

"Why would they lie?" Dan asked.

"To punish me for what I did to Brooke," Nathan replied. Dan's eyes widened in surprise. "It's just too convenient that she was born early and she has the name that Brooke and I said we would call our daughter if we ever had one."

"Nathan," Dan began softly. "Are you sure that these doubts aren't just wishful thinking?"

"I don't know," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I have this feeling in my gut that everything isn't how it seems. Surely she should resemble Lucas in some way if he's her father? And not just the eye color."

"Not necessarily," Dan told him. "I mean look at Lucas. He doesn't resemble me or your mother. He's more like your Uncle Keith.

"True," Nathan replied as he realized that Dan was right. "But I'd sleep better if I knew for sure."

"You mean do a paternity test?" Dan asked. Nathan nodded. "We should be able to do that. The next time they let me see her, we'll see about getting a hair or her toothbrush or something."

"Do you have any idea when that might be?" Nathan asked.

"I could stop by the café and see if she's there," Dan said as an idea suddenly hit him. "Bella is there a lot of the time. I could get her a milkshake and take her straw and we could use that."

"Dad you're a genius," Nathan replied as he heard Dan's plan. "Although wouldn't they tell you to get out?"

"They haven't on the other occasions," Dan told him. "But Brooke has been by herself. Lucas was away training."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Nathan replied with a sigh. "They shouldn't be treating you like this. You and mom broke up because of _me_. Mom took Lily away with her because of _me_. Because you were being my father and helped me when I needed it."

"I think in Lucas's eyes I am to blame for your mother leaving and taking Lily," Dan told him sadly. "I mean I didn't do anything to stop her did I? I just let her go without even fighting for her or Lily."

"Did you want to fight to keep them?" Nathan asked in response.

"More than anything," Dan told him honestly. He had a look of devastation on his face. "There's not a day that goes by where my heart doesn't hurt because I miss them. Just like I missed you Nathan. And I miss Lucas, Brooke and Bella."

"It's all my fault!" Nathan said as he buried his head in his hands which were resting on his knees. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't blamed mom for the accident. It wasn't her fault we had that crash, yet the way I went on at her. God her and Lily could have been killed!"

"Nathan, don't beat yourself up about it now," Dan told him gently. He hated to see his son upset. ""It's in the past. You can't change it. Nobody can."

"I can try and make it up to everybody for what I did though," Nathan replied. "That's one of the reasons I came back. But I'll never be able to make it up to mom and Lily because they're over the other side of the world!"

**~X~**

"How did it go?" Brooke asked Haley as she came back from looking at the apartment.

"I just missed out on the last one from this batch," Haley said with a sigh. "Some guy got it."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a sympathetic tone. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well the guy who owns them said that there will be more in a few weeks. He took my cell number and he says that my name is at the top of the list to call when they're ready," Haley replied with another sigh. "So I guess I'll be staying in the freezing cold motel until then. On the upside, it gives me a little longer to save up some money."

"No you're not," Brooke told her. She had made her mind up. Haley looked at her questioningly. "You are going to come and stay at my house with me, Lucas and Bella."

"Brooke I couldn't do that!" Haley said in a shocked voice.

"Nonsense you can!" Brooke insisted. "Plus the money you save from the motel costs can go towards your apartment. And we have heating, hot water and an awesome guest room with your name on it. And a pool."

"Brooke-" Haley began but Brooke cut her off.

"Not another word Haley James!" Brooke told her as she looked her in the eye. "I talked it over with Lucas last night and even he said that it's the best idea. I don't want my staff off work with pneumonia or hypothermia."

"Well when you put it like that, I'd be honored to stay with you," Haley told her with a smile. "Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her. "Why don't you go and get your stuff now and see if you can get your money back on the room you paid for? That way when Lucas comes to get us we can just head straight home."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. "I don't have a lot of stuff so it shouldn't take me long, but I still hate leaving you by yourself."

"Haley, as you can see it's not jumping today," Brooke said as she signaled around the quiet café. "Just go and get it done. That way you get back sooner."

**~X~**

"There's my beautiful wife!" Lucas said as he headed into the café a little while after Haley had headed to the motel to pack her things.

"And there's my gorgeous husband," Brooke replied as she smiled widely. She noticed that a couple of girls from the high school were looking star struck as they watched Lucas walk over to her. They quickly averted their eyes as Lucas kissed Brooke lovingly. "How is Bella getting on at Millie's? Is she having fun with Molly?"

"Like you even need to ask that question!" Lucas told her as he grinned. Brooke laughed in response. "Those two are inseparable once they get together."

"I know," Brooke replied as they both sat at the counter. Brooke had already prepared Lucas a cappuccino and herself a banana milkshake. "Did Millie say a time for picking her up yet?"

"She didn't, but I told her that we would drop by at around seven," Lucas told her before he sipped some of his cappuccino. He then frowned as he looked around. "Where's Haley?"

"At your dad's motel packing her things," Brooke replied. "She missed out on the apartments that are ready, so she has a while to wait. I told her about our chat and then told her to go and pack."

"Well how about I cook for us all tonight?" Lucas suggested. "That way you and our son can relax on the sofa all night. I'll even give you one of those foot massages that you love."

"I _knew_ there was a reason why I married you." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"You mean other than the fact that you love me?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled happily as he did.

"Yeah other than that," she told him. She cupped his cheek in her left hand as she said. "I definitely chose the right Scott brother to give my heart to."

"You did," Lucas agreed. "Because this one is going to keep on protecting that heart with everything he has for as long as he breathes."

**~X~**

"Hi how can I help you?" Nathan asked as the woman walked through the door into the reception at the motel.

"Hi," she greeted in response. She sounded a little awkward and she looked a little flustered as she said. "I'm staying in one of the rooms. I paid for two weeks, but I'll be leaving today. I was just wondering if I could get the money back for the second week."

"Let me just go and check the book," Nathan told her in a friendly tone. "What name is it?"

"Haley James." Haley replied.

"Okay I'll be a few minutes." Nathan told her before he headed into the back room.

It had been a while since he had worked on the reception at the motel and he hoped that his father still did everything the same way. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found the book he needed and saw that Dan did indeed still have the old fashioned way of running the motel. He also noticed that the customers were barely existent and Dan needed every penny that he could get.

Nathan worked out how much money Haley was due to be refunded and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He could easily afford to pay Haley himself so Dan could keep the money. He didn't need to know about this. He replaced his wallet back into his pocket after double counting the money. He could see Haley stood in the reception area checking her phone. He took that opportunity to run his eyes over her appraisingly. He thought that it was the shame she was leaving. He then headed back out to her.

Haley couldn't believe it when she saw the man behind the reception desk. He looked so much like the man from the dreams she had been having just lately that it was scary. His eyes were a perfect match. Her heart had sped up the moment she had laid eyes on him and her knees had felt a little shaky. All she could think about was what they had done in her dreams and she wondered if this mans lips would feel as good on hers as the man in her dreams. She mentally shook herself as she told herself to not get carried away. Dreams were one thing, reality was another. The last thing she needed right then was another man to mess her life up. And her limited experience with the few men in her life had made her realize that most guys were jerks.

She could see him in the back room as he looked through a ledger that was on a desk. She told herself not to look; however, she couldn't help but admire his impressive physique. It was obvious that he took extremely good care of himself and worked out a lot. He then moved further into the room and Haley couldn't help it as her eyes slipped a little lower. She watched his jean clad butt as he walked until he was out of her line of sight. She then heard her cell beep signaling that she had a text message and she pulled it out of her pocket. She opened the message and sighed as she saw it was spam and she quickly deleted it as she heard the handsome stranger heading back out to the desk. She looked up at him as he did.

"Here you go," Nathan said as his handed her the money. Their fingers brushed against each others as he did. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yeah it was okay." Haley replied as she counted the money. She then pulled her wallet out of her purse and placed it inside.

"Only okay?" Nathan asked with a slight frown. Haley hesitated as she placed her wallet back into her purse as she decided what to say.

"The heating in my room didn't work and there was no hot water." she replied in a soft voice. Nathan's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't know that.

"Really?" he asked. The surprise was clear to hear in his voice. "You should have said something. It would have been fixed for you."

"I didn't want to cause a fuss." Haley told him as she smiled softly. Nathan smiled back in response. Haley's heart fluttered in response. Her dreams were flashing vividly through her brain.

"We're here to cater to our guests needs," Nathan said and then mentally kicked himself for how lame he sounded. Haley laughed softly in response. "So are you leaving Tree Hill?"

"No, I'm staying with a friend here," Haley replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Nathan's eyes were drawn to the action. "She's been a rock for me just lately."

"Well I hope you enjoy Tree Hill," Nathan told her genuinely. He then added. "And thanks for letting me know about the heating and hot water in your room."

"Thank you. I think I will," Haley replied as she gave him a wide smile. "And you're welcome. Now I better get my ass back to work before I'm fired."

**~X~**

"Wow since when did NBA stars serve coffee in here?" Haley asked as she came through the door of the café with all her belongings. Lucas looked up from the table he had just given refills to and grinned.

"You want a hand with that?" he asked as he came over to her. He didn't let her answer and took hold of the bag that looked the heaviest.

"Thanks," Haley replied as they headed towards the counter. "Sorry I was so long. It took me longer than I thought to squeeze everything back into the bags."

"That's okay," Brooke replied with a smile from her seat on the customer side of the counter. "Two girls just had one of their dreams come true with Lucas giving them their refills."

"What can I say? I like to keep the ladies satisfied," he replied. He then pulled a face as he realized how it sounded and Brooke roared with laughter. "I didn't mean it like _that_ obviously. Unless it was aimed at my wife."

"Okay are you sure you guys want me to stay with you?" Haley asked as she pulled a disturbed face.

"Of course," Brooke assured her as she got her laughter under control. She then gave her a playful look as she added. "Your room is well away from ours anyway."

"Glad to hear it." Haley said as she managed a chuckle.

"So did you get your refund for next week?" Brooke asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I did," Haley replied with a smile. She felt her heart speed up again as she thought of the dark haired man at the reception desk. "They guy was real nice about it too. And I told him that the heating and hot water wasn't working and it turns out that he didn't know."

"Well they _are_ supposed to check the rooms before they let them out," Lucas said as he sat beside Brooke. "They're obviously cutting corners to save money."

"I can't wait to have a nice hot shower when I get to your house," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "And to be nice and warm."

"And you're going to be treated to a dinner cooked by Lucas," Brooke told her. "And I have a date with the sofa and a foot massage. I think I'll use my foot spa while you're making dinner Luke."

"I'll set it all up for you," Lucas told her as he gave her a smile. He then looked at Haley. "So why don't me and you get cracking on cleaning this place up so we can get home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Haley said as she headed into the back to begin on the dishes.

**~X~**

"Wow your house is amazing!" Haley said as she came into the lounge after unpacking and showering.

"Thanks!" Brooke said from her spot on the sofa. Her feet were submerged in a pleasantly warm foot spa.

"Is it okay if I do some laundry?" Haley asked her.

"Sure go ahead," Brooke told her with a tired voice. "Go grab your stuff and get Lucas to show you where it is."

"Thanks," Haley replied as she smiled. She then frowned as she asked. "Where's Bella?"

"She's at her friend Molly's house," Brooke replied sounding sleepy. Haley wondered how long it would be before Brooke was asleep. "Lucas is going to pick her up at seven. So be prepared for a sugar hyped kid running round the place after then."

"Thanks for the warning," Haley said as she laughed. "I'm gonna go get my laundry."

"Haley," Brooke said stopping her in her tracks. "If you need anything to eat or drink, or you need to do laundry just go ahead and do it okay? You don't need to ask."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said again as she smiled. She was grateful for everything Brooke had done to help her. "And I don't just mean for that. I mean for everything you've done for me. It's nice to know that there are good people like you and Lucas."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her as she rubbed her bump. The baby was being restless. She then grinned as she said. "Now go do your laundry. Lucas gets cranky when everybody isn't at the table when his food is ready."

Haley laughed in response as she carried on out of the room and headed to the guest room to grab her laundry.

**~X~**

_"Hi how can I help you?" the dark haired man asked as Haley as she walked through the door into the reception at the motel._

_"Hi," she greeted in response as she smiled at him. She then looked down at her outfit and gasped when she saw that she was just in her underwear. "I um, got locked out of my room."_

_"What room are you staying in?" he asked. As he spoke he ran his blue eyes over her slowly, almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Haley felt herself getting warmer as he did and her cheeks flushed._

_"Room 3." she replied after she had cleared her throat. He copied her actions before he spoke again._

_"Let me just go and grab the key," he told her in a clearly husky tone. "I'll be right back."_

_"Okay." Haley replied._

_Her mystery man turned and walked into the backroom. Haley's eyes ran over his muscular frame and she bit her lip as they rested on his firm looking ass. She wondered why she was here in her underwear; she could have sworn she had clothes on when she opened the door. The dark haired man came out of the back room, only now he was dressed in a suit._

_"Let's go let you back in your room." he told her as he gave her a sexy smirk._

_The two of them left the reception area and Haley noticed that it was now night. It had been daylight when she had gone into the hotel reception. Her mystery man walked beside her as they neared her room. He put the spare key into the lock and opened the door. An icy chill escaped the room as he did._

_"The heater doesn't work." Haley told him._

_"I can always warm you up." her mystery man told her as he gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees._

_Haley gazed up into his eyes and found herself melting even further. She gripped his tie and pulled him against her as their lips met. They tumbled into the room and Haley was surprised to find them landing on the bed. Her handsome stranger made sure not to crush her under his weight. Their kisses became heated very quickly and Haley found herself unbuttoning his shirt. She finished work on the buttons and they rolled over as she went to pull the shirt open so she could see his chest._

Haley landed on the wooden floor hard. She led out a muffled grunt as she did. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of Brooke and Lucas's guest room, tangled up in the sheets like a mummy. She managed to free herself and stood. She then threw the sheet onto the bed before she headed to her en-suite bathroom. She switched a tap on and splashed her heated face with some cool water. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"God Lucas what did you put in dinner?" she mumbled to herself. "My dreams were great before now they're all over the place."

She was annoyed. Both at the fact she had fallen out of bed as she was getting to the good part of her dream. And also at the fact she seemed to have met a guy who fit the description of her dream lover. He was the one who had been in the dream she had been so rudely woken from. She cursed as she realized that she hadn't even asked him his name earlier. She grabbed a towel and dried her face before she headed back into the bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and didn't even bother to cover herself with the sheet. Brooke and Lucas's house was warm enough so that she didn't need it. She closed her eyes and hoped that she could go back to her pleasant dreams.

**~X~**

"Daddy wake up!" Bella yelled as she charged towards Brooke and Lucas's bed. She launched herself and landed on Lucas causing him to grunt sleepily as the force of the impact woke him up. Bella then again yelled. "Happy Birthday Daddy!"

"Thanks sweetie," he murmured sleepily. "But keep it down okay? You'll wake your mom."

"Momma's already awake." Bella told him as she looked down at his sleepy face. Lucas blinked sleepily at her with a confused frown on his face.

"She is?" he mumbled. He briefly wondered how little sleep he had gotten the night before.

"Yes I am," Brooke confirmed as she carried a tray of food over to the bed. Bella moved to the empty space beside Lucas as he sat up. He wiped at his bleary eyes to try and regain some kind of focus. "And I made you French toast."

"Anyone would think it was my birthday or something." Lucas said in a sleepy, playful tone.

"Yeah you would," Brooke replied as she placed the tray in his lap. "Especially when you see the pile of gifts and cards that are waiting on you in the lounge."

"Really?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"Uh huh daddy!" Bella told him in an excited voice. "Can I help you open them?"

"Hmmm I don't know about that." Lucas said as he gave her a playful look.

"Pleeeaaassee daddy!" Bella begged as she stuck her bottom lip out dramatically.

"Well if you help me open my birthday gifts, it's only fair that I help you with yours." he told her as he smiled. Bella pouted in response and Brooke laughed softly.

"That's not fair!" Bella insisted.

"Well let your daddy open his own presents then." Brooke told her as she began to tickle her. Bella resisted for only a moment before she began to giggle and squirm.

"Okay daddy," she said through her laughter. "You can open your own presents."

"I'm gonna have my breakfast first," he told her as he too laughed. He then took a bite of the toast. "Oh my God Brooke this is awesome. You did something different with it."

"Thanks," Brooke replied with a beaming smile. "I added a tiny little bit of cheese for some extra flavor."

"This is my new favorite breakfast," Lucas said with a mouthful of food. He continued to make appreciative noises as he ate. He was finished in record time. "You _so_ have to make me that more often. I'll never get sick of eating that."

"It is good huh daddy?" Bella asked. "Momma made me some too."

"What did you make for yourself?" Lucas asked Brooke as he looked at her and sipped his coffee.

"I had the same," Brooke replied. "Me, Bella and Haley had breakfast together while I let you sleep a little longer. I thought I would be nice and let you do that considering that you had to go out for my craving at four a.m. I'm so glad that place is twenty four hours."

"Momma what's that mean?" Bella asked as she frowned.

"It means that your baby brother wanted me to eat some fried chicken at four a.m. this morning and your daddy had to go out and get me some." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Can I have some next time?" Bella asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Brooke told her in response, knowing it would be the only way for her to drop the subject. She then looked at Lucas and saw that he had finished his breakfast. "Lucas, I think you should get out of bed and go and open your gifts and cards. You have about a sack load from fans. The mail man didn't look too pleased when he dropped them off."

"It amazes me how fans get our address," Lucas said as he lifted the tray and climbed out of bed. He was glad he had kept his t-shirt and boxers on after getting back from Brooke's craving run. He placed the tray on some drawers before he headed into the closet to retrieve a pair of sweats. He emerged a matter of moments later wearing them. "Hey Bella, how about you help me open my cards from my fans huh?"

"Yay!" Bella squealed in response. She then jumped off the bed and raced out of the bedroom.

"I just hope there's nothing too provocative in your fan mail." Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Shit I didn't think about that," he said as he picked the tray up. "You think Haley will help too?"

"I'm sure she will." Brooke said as she followed him out of the room.

**~X~**

"Happy birthday son," Dan said to Nathan as he sat in one of the armchairs in Dan's room behind the reception desk. Dan handed him a coffee and some toast. "Sorry it's nothing spectacular."

"Thanks dad," Nathan told him as he took the items. He placed the coffee on the coffee table as it was still too hot to drink. "This is perfectly fine."

"I couldn't afford a gift, but I got you a card." Dan said as he handed Nathan a small envelope.

"Dad stop worrying okay," Nathan told him with a smile. "I said its fine."

"Do you want to do anything today?" Dan asked. "Seeing as though it's your last day off before you start your job."

"Actually there is one thing we could do together," Nathan replied. Dan looked at him curious. "We could get the heating and hot water fixed in the rooms."

"That's not a very interesting way to spend your birthday son." Dan said feeling ashamed. He had been meaning to get them fixed for a while, however funds hadn't let him.

"Well it's what I want to do," Nathan told him as he munched on his toast. "I get to spend the day with my dad and we're doing something practical. It'll be sort of like old times."

"It will," Dan agreed as he smiled fondly. He then frowned with embarrassment as he said. "I don't have anything to fix it with. Or money to get anything."

"Just leave it with me dad," Nathan told him, knowing how bad his father must be feeling. "Like I said, I have money saved up. And this place needs all the help it can get."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hebewe - I had actually planned to do that with Naley. **

**Kaya17tj - Naley will see each other again pretty soon.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, DaniOTH, Karla Winchester, BpDs89, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, craxygirl54, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Alyssia-Owens, Danny-Walker, Ashley Scott, Eve Greenwood, JackSawyer99, Jenn Giles, James McLean, Molly Cartwright, Tommy-Corrington, Tim Edwards - Thank you for your reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that the café is closed on Sundays." Brooke said to Haley as she sat at the kitchen table on Sunday morning a week later. Haley was already there with Bella while Lucas made them all breakfast.<p>

"You okay momma?" Bella asked her. "Is my little brother making you tired?"

"He sure is," Brooke replied as she rubbed her bump. She looked down at it as she said. "Roll on when you arrive in three months."

"We have to wait _three_ more months momma?" Bella asked with a sigh.

"We sure do Bella," Lucas told her as he brought a huge plate of pancakes over to the table. He placed them down before he sat beside Brooke. He looked at her concerned as he asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Brooke assured him. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should get someone else to work at the café," he suggested as Bella took a huge pile of pancakes from the plate and transferred them to her own. "Bella put some of those back."

"But daddy I'm hungry!" she replied with a pout.

"Isabella Rose Scott, you do as your father tells you," Brooke told her firmly. "There is no way that you will eat ten pancakes."

"_Mommy_!" Bella whined as Brooke took most of the pancakes from her plate and placed them back with the others.

"Three should be plenty for you," Brooke told her. Lucas smiled as he watched, as did Haley. "If you're still hungry after you've eaten them, then you can maybe have some more."

"Okay momma." Bella replied sullenly.

"If you pout anymore Bella you'll be tripping over your bottom lip." Lucas told her as he placed some pancakes onto his and Brooke's plates. Brooke smiled at him gratefully as he looked at her concerned. She looked exhausted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine after I've had a rest Luke," she told him as she poured some maple syrup over her pancakes. "And I like your suggestion of getting someone else in at the café too. I could do with having a little more rest."

"I'm glad you think so," Lucas told her. "We'll advertise that we need two more staff; one more for the mornings and one more for the afternoon. Millie could be in charge in the morning and I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind being in charge in the afternoon. Right Haley?"

"Not at all," Haley replied as she smiled at the exchange between them. It was clear to see that they were both head over heels in love with each other. "I'll have Alex to help me."

"If she doesn't keep skipping work for her modeling stuff." Brooke said before she began to eat her breakfast.

"Momma, can I have another pancake?" Bella asked as she swallowed her last mouthful.

"God, you ate all those _already_?" Lucas asked in surprise. "See, it probably was you that ate all the food the other day."

"No it wasn't!" Bella insisted. "I'm hungry _today_. Please can I have some more?"

"She sounds like she's auditioning for Oliver." Haley said with a smile. Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing at her words.

"Who's Oliver?" Bella asked with a confused expression.

"He's a character in a book and a movie," Haley told him. "And a musical."

"Cool!" Bella said as she smiled. "Can I have more pancakes?"

"I suppose so," Lucas replied as Bella almost threw her plate ate him. He shook his head as he placed another two on it, before placing it back in front of Bella. "Here you go Oliver."

"Thank you daddy," she told him as she began to attack the pancakes with her cutlery. She then began to eat and through a mouthful of pancake she said. "But my name is Bella!"

**~X~**

"You're moving out today?" Dan asked Nathan in surprise as he saw him packing his things away.

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he looked over at his father. "I start work tomorrow so it's the best time for me to move in. Plus you can have your bed back instead of sleeping on the sofa. It can't be doing your back any good."

"It isn't actually," Dan admitted. "It was just nice having some company."

"You can come over whenever you want to," Nathan told him. "My door is always open to you."

"And mine to you," Dan told him. He felt sad that Nathan was moving out so soon. It felt like he had only just got him back. "I'm glad you're back son."

"I'm actually glad to be back," Nathan admitted. "I didn't think that I would be. And it might change when I find the courage to actually go and try to talk to Brooke and Lucas."

"You never know you might be surprised by them." Dan said hoping that he might be right.

"I doubt it," Nathan replied as he got a skeptical look on his face. "After the way I acted, it's going to take a lot of groveling and begging on my part for any kind of forgiveness from them."

"Do you still want a DNA test done?" Dan asked. Nathan nodded.

"I need to put my mind at rest." he told him.

"What if she isn't yours?" Dan asked curious.

"Then it changes nothing." Nathan answered.

"What if she is?" Dan couldn't help asking.

"Then I need to have my daughter's best interests as my priority," Nathan told him. "And nobody else's."

**~X~**

"How's Brooke?" Haley asked as Lucas sat on the sofa in the lounge. She was curled up in an armchair as she read a book.

"Sleeping," Lucas replied. "The baby was really restless and every time she was about to drop off, he woke her up."

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Haley asked curious as she placed her bookmark into her book and closed it.

"We have a few," Lucas replied with a smile. "We just have to narrow it down to one."

"That sounds like fun." Haley said as she laughed slightly.

"It is," he agreed as he too laughed. "Brooke and I haven't agreed on one name yet."

"Did you have this problem with Bella?" Haley enquired.

"No we didn't," he told her. He smiled fondly as he thought back to when they were thinking of names for her. "Brooke already had her name in her head and it was perfect."

"Where is Bella?" Haley asked. She had noticed that it was very quiet.

"She's in her room playing with her dolls," Lucas told her with a fond smile. "She's promised that she'll be quiet because she knows her mom needs her rest."

"She's such a cutie," Haley told him and he smiled proudly. "I hope that when I have kids, whenever that may be, I hope that I have at least one like Bella."

"She's not always fun and games," Lucas told her. "She gets her moods and you know about it when she does."

"Does she get that off her mother or her father?" Haley asked with a smile. Lucas laughed in response.

"Both," Lucas replied. He then quickly changed the subject. "What are you reading?"

"Julius Caesar," Haley replied. "Even though I'm not in college anymore, I thought I would still read the books that were on the list."

"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries." Lucas quoted.

"On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures," Haley finished. "Wow I never had you down for the Shakespeare type Lucas Scott."

"I was a bookworm in high school," Lucas told her with a laugh. "I just loved to sit and read a book rather than go to a party. I barely got chance to though. That was the downside of being on the basketball team. There was always something to go to."

"Was Brooke the same?" Haley asked.

"No we were total opposites," Lucas told her. "She was a complete party animal and loved it. She was the head Cheerleader."

"So you two were the typical high school popular couple then?" Haley found herself asking.

"You could say that yeah," Lucas replied as he quickly stood. She missed the look on his face as he did. "Except for us getting married and having Bella. Are you thirsty?"

"A little." she admitted. She frowned at the abrupt subject change.

"I'll go get us something to drink. I'm gonna go check on Brooke and Bella again." he told her before he left the room. Haley shook her head and opened her book to begin reading again.

**~X~**

"This place is nice," Dan said as he surveyed the interior of Nathan's new apartment. "And it's furnished too."

"Only the kitchen and lounge area," Nathan told him. "I need stuff for the bedroom."

"Then why are you moving in today?" Dan asked confused.

"Because the guy at the bed place said he could deliver my bed this afternoon," Nathan told him. "He didn't charge extra either."

"That was nice of him," Dan replied. "It's not often that people do things for nothing."

"I know," Nathan agreed. "That's why I accepted."

"Do you have bed linen and pillows?" Dan asked. Nathan pulled a face.

"No," he admitted. "That completely slipped my mind. I have to go to the mall and pick some stuff up for work before tomorrow anyway so I'll get some stuff there. Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't son," Dan replied. "I'll need to keep an eye on the motel. I have a customer due to check out this afternoon."

"They should have a good review seeing as though they had heat and hot water now." Nathan told him with a smile.

"Hopefully," Dan replied as he began to look in Nathan's kitchen cupboards. "You'll need kitchen things too Nathan."

"Like what?" Nathan asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Plates, cutlery, something to drink out of, things to cook in, kettle, toaster, microwave." Dan listed. Nathan pulled a dismayed face.

"Seriously?" he asked as he sighed. "My other place came with all that type of stuff so that I didn't have to bother."

"Well you're going to have to get yourself these things if you want to eat and drink." Dan told him with an amused smile.

"Not if I live on take out." Nathan replied as he smiled back.

"You're more than welcome to eat at mine until you get some things if you want to," Dan told him. "It'll be nice having company."

"I might take you up on that pops," Nathan told him as there was a knock on the apartment door. "That must be my bed."

"They're early too," Dan remarked. "That's another thing that's unusual for delivery men."

**~X~**

"Someone is all smiley this morning," Brooke said as she headed into the kitchen. Haley was sat at the dining table daydreaming. She didn't realize that she had a big, goofy smile on her face.

"I was just remembering the dream that I had last night." Haley told her as she blushed.

"It sounds juicy," Brooke said as she sat beside her. "Do you want to tell me the details?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied with a nervous laugh. "Bella might come in."

"Oh, it was one of _those_ types of dream huh?" Brooke asked in a knowing tone. "Tell me the clean version then."

"I keep dreaming of this really amazing guy," Haley told her. "He's tall dark and gorgeous and totally amazing."

"Sounds like you're having great dreams Hales," Brooke told her. She then frowned as she added. "I was dreaming of fried chicken."

"Nice!" Haley said as she laughed. "Do you think it's possible to find a guy to match the one you dream about?"

"Yes I do," Brooke replied. She smiled fondly as she said. "Because I found mine in Lucas."

"You did?" Haley asked as she smiled happily.

"I sure did," Brooke confirmed as her smile widened. "I believe that there is the perfect guy out there for every girl. Sometimes it just takes a while to find them. And you have the unfortunate luck of finding duds along the way."

"Tell me about it." Haley replied.

"I have a saying when it comes to this type of thing." Brooke told her.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"People who are meant to be together always find a way in the end." she told her.

"I like that," Haley told her. "It's a good quote."

"Thanks. I came up with it all by myself too," Brooke told her as she beamed proudly. "Maybe your dreams are a way of someone telling you that you should look out for the guy that looks like your dream lover."

"Maybe they are." Haley told her. She didn't mention the fact that she had already met a guy who was identical to the man in her dreams and now had the starring role. She wanted to keep that to herself for now.

"When you find him, don't let what happened with your ex get in the way," Brooke told her seriously. "I almost did that with Lucas."

"You did?" Haley asked in a soft tone. Brooke nodded. She then looked over at the kitchen door before she spoke.

"I was still dating my ex when I found out that Lucas had feelings for me," Brooke began in an almost whisper. "Then one night, he was at my house and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. It became a regular thing and I began to feel guilty. I was going to confess but by then my ex had left town. I was convinced that he knew what I'd done somehow and I pushed Lucas away. But he proved to me that he loved me so I finally let him into my heart. And I'm so glad that I did."

"Wow," Haley said in a gasp as Brooke finished talking. She then took a deep breath before she began to speak again. "Chris is the only boyfriend I've ever had. I met him in my freshman year of college and he was pretty insistent."

"I take it he was constantly hitting on you and asking you out?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Haley replied as she got a sad look on her face. "I wasn't really into him at first. In fact he bugged the crap out of me with his irritating ways and talking about himself in the third person. I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him in the end."

"Probably to shut him up." Brooke told her jokingly. Haley managed a soft laugh.

"Then before I knew it, one date had turned into another and another." Haley continued.

"How long were you guys dating?" Brooke asked softly.

"Eight months. Although looking back on it now, it felt like a lifetime," Haley told her. "I even ended up living in his apartment for the last couple of months, because my landlord threw me out of mine, so that he could move someone else in and charge them more rent."

"That sucks," Brooke told her. "How come you didn't live on campus?"

"I didn't want to," Haley replied. "And living with Chris was only temporary until I found a new place. And then he or one of his friends did what they did. I'm just glad that I never slept with him."

"You didn't?" Brooke asked surprised. Haley shook her head. "So you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah," Haley replied not embarrassed in the slightest. "I want to be in a relationship where I'm completely in love with the guy and he makes me feel special. I don't care if it takes me a while."

"Good for you," Brooke told her honestly. "I wish that I had waited until I was with Lucas for my first time."

"Chris wrote a letter and left it with my things when he kicked me out after my hearing at college," Haley continued. "He taunted me about being a virgin! He's a stupid, lying, arrogant, third person talking jerk!"

"Who is?" Lucas asked as he came into the kitchen still looking half asleep.

"Chris Keller." Haley told him. Lucas still looked puzzled.

"Haley's ex." Brooke told him.

"I see," Lucas replied as he headed over to the coffee machine. "I'm glad someone got coffee on. I have to go to training early. The coach just called me."

"How come?" Brooke asked curious.

"I have no idea," Lucas replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I was still half asleep. In fact I still am."

"Don't be falling asleep while you're driving." Brooke told him in a worried tone.

"I won't," he assured her as he smiled. "I'll be awake by the time I'm due to set off."

"I hope you are," Brooke told him. "We need you back here in one piece."

"You two are so adorable," Haley said before she realized that it had left her mouth. She blushed as she said. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Brooke told her with a smile. "I'm glad you think we're adorable."

"Momma, I don't feel well," Bella said as she came into the kitchen clutching a teddy bear. "I feel icky."

"You do?" Lucas asked as he put his coffee down and went over to her. He crouched down and placed his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"Take her temperature Luke." Brooke told him.

"Do you want me to get the thermometer?" Haley asked as she stood.

"It's in the main bathroom," Brooke told her as she looked at Bella in concern. "It's in the cupboard under the sink with the first aid kit."

"I'll be right back." Haley told her before she quickly left the room.

"Do you just feel icky, or do you have any pain anywhere?" Lucas asked Bella.

"I just feel icky." Bella told him as Haley arrived back with the thermometer. She handed it to Lucas.

"Don't bite on this okay," Lucas told her as he placed it into her mouth. "Keep it under your tongue until mommy finishes timing."

A few minutes later, Lucas removed the thermometer from Bella's mouth and looked at it. Brooke watched anxiously.

"Her temperature is normal," he announced as he straightened. He then cleaned the thermometer and put it back in its case. "She probably just ate too much yesterday. Again."

"I think you're right daddy." Bella told him as she went over to Brooke.

"That's what happens when you eat everything you see Bella." Brooke told her as Bella cuddled against her.

"So you won't want any breakfast then munchkin." Lucas said as he headed over to the refrigerator.

"No daddy," Bella said. Her voice was muffled as her head was buried in Brooke's shoulder. "There's no room in my tummy."

"Wow I've not heard that for a while." Lucas said in a playful tone. They heard Bella giggle as he said it.

"If you're hungry later Bella, you can have an ice cream sundae at the café." Brooke told her.

"Really?" Bella asked as she moved her head and looked at Brooke.

"You sure can," Brooke told her. "Your dad has to go to work early so you'll be coming with me and hanging out there."

"Cool!" Bella told her. "Can I take the orders again?"

"We'll see," Brooke told her with a smile. "Do you think you can manage something to drink?"

"I think so," Bella told her as she headed to her usual seat and clambered on. "Daddy can I have some juice?"

"Do you want orange or apple?" Lucas asked.

"Apple." Bella replied.

"Coming right up Princess," Lucas told her as he took some apples out of the refrigerator. "And what about my other Princess? What do she and my son want?"

"I think I'll have some apple juice too honey." Brooke told him in response.

"And what do you want to eat?" he asked as he took the apples over to the electric juicer.

"Umm, hot dogs," Brooke replied, causing Lucas to do a double take. "Do we have any sauerkraut?"

"For _breakfast_?" Lucas asked as he pulled a disturbed face.

"Yup. Your son wants me to eat it." Brooke told him.

"I don't think we have any sauerkraut Brooke." Lucas told her.

"I'll head out to the store and get some." Haley offered.

"Haley, take my car," Brooke told her. "You'll be quicker that way. I really need some sauerkraut."

"Okay," Haley replied with a laugh. "Where are your keys?"

"In my purse," Brooke told her. "Just help yourself."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can." Haley told her as she headed out of the kitchen.

**~X~**

"More sauerkraut Brooke?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows. Brooke looked at her as she placed another forkful into her mouth.

"Mmm yummy," Brooke mumbled as she chewed. She then swallowed and made a grateful noise. "I can't believe my son has me eating pickled cabbage!"

"I take it the fried chicken is no more?" Haley asked as she wiped over the counter.

"I think so," Brooke replied through another mouthful of cabbage. Bella shook her head at her mother and went back to coloring in. "Sorry I spoke with my mouthful Bella."

"Momma it looks like you eating worms!" Bella told her as she looked back at her. She pulled a disgusted face as she did.

"Thanks Bella!" Brooke replied as she pulled an identical expression.

"You're welcome momma." Bella told her with a smile before she once again returned her attention to her coloring book. Haley's cell phone began to ring.

"Is it okay if I get that?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Brooke told her. "Go and take it in the back so you can actually hear what the person at the other end is saying. You know how loud it can get out here. Plus, Alex is working."

"You mean when she isn't kissing her boyfriend." Haley replied before she answered her phone and headed into the back.

"Brooke," Alex said as she came up to her. She had used a tone that made it clear that she was going to ask her for something. "Can I ask you something?"

"It depends on what it is." Brooke replied.

"Well I know that you're looking for someone else to work with Mouth at Tric," Alex began. "And I know the perfect person for the job."

"Alex you've only just turned seventeen." Brooke replied.

"Not me," Alex told her. She pointed over to where she had just been sat. "My boyfriend Chase."

"How old is he?" Brooke asked as she placed the now empty jar on the counter.

"He turned twenty one in May." Alex replied.

"You're dating a twenty one year old?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"I sure am," Alex replied with a beaming smile. "He's so amazing. The things he can do with-"

"Alex!" Brooke cut her off. She pointed towards Bella who was thankfully still coloring away in her own little world. "Does Chase have any experience?"

"Not really, but Mouth can train him up," Alex replied. "He's a fast learner too."

"Why don't you take Chase over to Tric now so that Mouth can interview him," Brooke told her. Alex squealed in delight. "I'll call Mouth while you're on your way over to let him know."

"Brooke you are _awesome_!" Alex told her. "You won't regret this I promise."

"Make sure that I don't," Brooke told her. "The club belongs to my mother in law remember."

"I know," Alex said as she headed back over to Chase. She quickly spoke to him before she grabbed his hand and led him towards the café entrance. "I'll be back as soon as I can Brooke."

"You better!" Brooke called back before they disappeared out of the entrance. Haley came out of the back room as they did.

"Where are they heading off to?" she asked curious.

"Alex is taking Chase over to Tric for an interview." Brooke replied.

"Oh so it's just us two?" Haley asked sounding dismayed.

"It is," Brooke replied. "Why what's wrong?"

"That was the guy owns the apartments," Haley replied. "He's asked if I can go over to look at one. He said something about finishes."

"Well go," Brooke told her. "It's important."

"But I can't leave you by yourself," Haley replied. "It's busy."

"I'll be fine until either you or Alex get back," Brooke assured her. "Now go and get your apartment sorted before he gives it to someone else."

**~X~**

"Hello Bella." Dan said as he walked towards the counter. Bella turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Grandpa Dan!" she said happily as she held her arms out to him. He picked her up and hugged her.

"I think you got bigger from the last time I saw you." he said as he sat her back on her seat.

"That's because I eat all my dinner including my vetegables like you said." Bella replied. Dan chuckled as he heard how she pronounced vegetables.

"That's good," Dan told her. He glanced around the heaving café as he spoke. "Who's working in here today Bella?"

"Momma's in the back," Bella told her. "Alex went out and so did Haley."

"Haley?" Dan asked curious.

"She's new," Bella replied. "I like her. She reads me bedtime stories and she helps momma and daddy."

"Dan," Brooke said in a shocked voice as she came out of the back carrying a tray of orders. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by for a coffee," he told her. "You look a little run off your feet."

"I am," Brooke replied with a sigh. "It's like everyone decided to pile in when they knew it was just me."

"I could help you out until the waitresses get back if you want," Dan offered. "It would be no trouble. I'm sure I can remember my way around the place."

"I'd appreciate your help." Brooke told him, taking him by surprise.

"Do you want me to cook or serve?" Dan asked her.

"Can you do the cooking?" Brooke asked. "The heat in there is making me a little woozy."

"Sure I can," Dan told her with a smile. He then turned to Bella. "You keep an eye on your mom okay."

"Sure I will Grandpa." Bella told him as she smiled widely at him.

"I'll go and get cracking on the orders." Dan said to Brooke as he headed behind the counter.

"Thanks for this Dan." Brooke told him, surprising him yet again.

"You don't need to thank me," Dan told her. "We're family."

**~X~**

"Hey baby," Brooke greeted as Lucas walked into their bedroom that evening. She was led on her side on their bed. "How was training?"

"Tiring," Lucas replied as he led down on the bed so that he was facing her. He kissed her lovingly as he placed his left hand on her bump. "How about you? Did you have a busy day?"

"I did actually," she replied. "Alex took Chase to Tric for an interview. So Mouth finally has some help there. Haley had to go and talk about finishes to her apartment and just after she had left the café, everyone piled in."

"They did?" Lucas asked concerned. "I hope that you called one of them back at least."

"I was going to but then your dad arrived," she told him softly. He frowned slightly at her words. "He ended up helping me."

"He did?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he was a great help. And Bella was happy to see him," Brooke told him. "You're okay with that right?"

"Yeah I am," Lucas replied causing Brooke to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "I've been thinking and I think it's about time I stop blaming him for what happened. He was just being a father."

"I'm not complaining about that, but why the sudden change of heart?" she asked as she stroked her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"It's been niggling at the back of my mind for a while now and when I got the birthday card last week part of me wished that he was here," Lucas admitted. "And it's not fair on Bella that she doesn't get to see him. Life's too short to hold grudges."

"I'm sure your dad will be happy to hear that," Brooke told him as she smiled. "And Bella will be happy that she'll get to see him more."

"When Haley was telling me about how much of a state the motel is in, it made me feel guilty," Lucas confessed. "I have all this money and something that was both of my parents' dreams is now almost a ruin. And I could have prevented that."

"Well you have plenty of time to make it up to your dad," Brooke told him with a smile. "He sure was a welcome pair of hands today."

"I think I'll go and thank him for that tomorrow," Lucas told him. "And extend an olive branch."

"I think that's a good idea," Brooke agreed. "Do you want to take Bella or do you just want it to be you and your dad?"

"I think it'll be better if it's just me and my dad tomorrow." Lucas told her.

"Why don't you invite him for dinner sometime?" Brooke suggested. "Haley's getting her apartment in two weeks, so when she's moved into it, we could have a family night."

"I think I will," Lucas told her before he kissed her once more. "Now how about we use some more energy up before I make us something to eat?"

"What do you have in mind Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked him playfully.

"Well I think my hormones are raging out of control to match yours," he began in a suggestive tone. "So I better do something about that first."

"I think you should," Brooke told him as she giggled slightly. "Just make sure you lock our door first."

"I'll go and do that now," he told her before he kissed her and hopped off the bed. "You better get ready to have your world rocked Mrs. Scott."

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Brooke told him as he locked the door.

"Good, because I am too." he told her as he headed back over to the bed.

**~X~**

**There is a poll on my profile to decide on what Brucas should call their son if you would like to vote.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>Dan was sat in the back room behind the reception area of the motel. He was going through the accounts and became more concerned the further he went through them. He knew business had been bad for a while, he just hadn't realized how bad. He heard the door open and hoped that it was someone looking for a room and not someone looking for money from him. He pushed his chair back from the desk and stood, before heading through the door and into the reception area. He stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Lucas," he said as he stared at his son in surprise. "This is a nice surprise."

"It is?" Lucas asked sounding a little shocked.

"Of course it is," Dan told him. He then took a deep breath as he asked. "I take it that you're here because of yesterday?"

"Yeah I am," Lucas replied. Dan braced himself for Lucas telling him that he wasn't welcome around their family. He got the shock of his life as he heard Lucas say. "Thank you for helping Brooke."

"You don't need to thank me son," Dan told him as he gave him a soft smile. "She's part of my family and carrying my grandchild. It's the least that I could do."

"Are you busy?" Lucas asked him.

"Not particularly." Dan answered.

"I was wondering if we can talk," Lucas said. "There's something I need to say."

"Sure," Dan replied. "Come on through."

Lucas headed behind the reception desk and saw how shabby the reception had become. He was filled with guilt as he realized just how rundown the place was. He wondered what his mother would think if she could see the place now. He knew she would be upset that what was once her dream was now so shabby and run down. He made her a silent promise that he would fix it.

"Take a seat son," Dan said as he cleared a pile of paperwork from an armchair. Lucas saw it was the exact same one that his parents had picked out when they had first opened the motel. He felt a hint of nostalgia as he sat down. "Would you like a coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be great." Lucas replied as he looked around at the décor. Everything was how it had been the last time he had been in the place, only it was now aged and faded. After Dan had made them both a coffee, he sat down on the armchair that was across from Lucas.

"So what do you want to say to me?" Dan asked after a few moments silence.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," Lucas said as he looked at Dan with a brooding expression. "I'm sorry for treating you the way that I have. All you did was be a father."

"Thank you." Dan said in a stunned tone. That had been the last thing that he had been expecting.

"I also came to say that you're welcome to come to visit us anytime that you want," Lucas told him. He looked Dan directly in the eye as he said. "I know it's my fault but I've missed having you in my life. I want my dad back."

"You've always had me Lucas." Dan told him. He was overjoyed that Lucas wanted him involved in his life again.

"That's good to know," Lucas told him as he swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't think that he would have gotten emotional telling Dan this. "Bella will be thrilled to see more of her Grandpa."

"I'll be thrilled to see more of her," Dan told him as he smiled. "She's a great kid."

"Yeah she is," Lucas said as he smiled proudly. "I hope Riley turns out just like her."

"Riley?" Dan asked curious.

"Your Grandson," Lucas told him. "Brooke and I finally chose a name last night. He's going to be called Riley Ethan Scott."

"I like that name," Dan told him. "Thank you for giving me a second chance Lucas."

"I should have done it sooner," Lucas told him as he got a sad look on his face. "I'm also going to pay for this place to be renovated so it can be back to its former glory."

"You don't have to do that son," Dan told him. "Business isn't exactly booming. You'll only be wasting your money."

"Dad, I want to," Lucas told him. "I'm sure I can get people to come here. And once my fans find out, there will probably we a huge waiting list for a room."

"Thanks son," Dan told him, genuinely grateful for his help. "Your mother will be proud of you."

**~X~**

"I can't wait to get my apartment!" Haley said in a happy tone to Brooke. They were walking through the mall so Haley could things for her apartment. "Don't get me wrong, I've loved staying with you and Lucas, but I miss having my own space."

"Don't worry I totally understand what you mean," Brooke told her. "But you have to promise me that you will still visit us. Don't be a stranger."

"Oh don't worry I won't," Haley assured her. "Plus when I move into my apartment, if you and Lucas ever needed a night to yourselves, I could have Bella stay over at my place if you wanted."

"I might just hold you to that Haley James!" Brooke told her with a smile. "Especially when Riley is teething."

"Riley?" Haley asked with a frown. She then gasped as she realized what she meant. "Oh my God you chose a name! I like it! Does he have a middle name?"

"Ethan," Brooke told her. "Lucas and I discussed it after I satisfied my craving."

"Sauerkraut?" Haley asked as she pulled a face.

"Actually it was Lucas!" Brooke told her with a giggle. Haley couldn't help but laugh at her answer.

"I bet that's a craving he really doesn't mind you waking him up for." Haley said through her laughs.

"No he doesn't," Brooke told her as she grinned. She then frowned as she looked around. "Thank God we're near a bathroom. Junior here seems to have just moved onto my bladder."

"There's a huge line though." Haley said as she saw it.

"I'm going into the mother and baby one," Brooke told her. "There's no way I can hold on right now."

"I'll go and wait on the bench over there," Haley told her as she pointed. "I'll save you a seat."

"Great," Brooke said brightly. "I could do with a little sit down after I pee."

Brooke headed towards the bathrooms as Haley headed over to the bench. She sat down and looked around her as she waited. She watched a mother and toddler walk along past her. The toddler looked like he was having the most fun he had ever experienced as he walked beside his mother. She smiled as she moved her attention to the entrance of a busy department store. Her breath caught in her throat as she did. The man from her dreams, the one from the motel, was just walking out. She couldn't stop her pulse speeding up as she saw that he was dressed in a security guard uniform. She also couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over him as she took in how the black shirt and trousers of his uniform fit his body perfectly. She found her eyes followed him as he headed in the direction he needed to go. Haley watched until she could no longer see him and sighed in disappointment. Brooke then arrived and sat beside her.

"Okay spill it Haley James," Brooke told her. "What's got you looking all googly eyed and drooling?"

"I'm not drooling." Haley said as she lifted a hand and wiped at her chin to check. Brooke laughed in response as she did.

"Come on, tell me." Brooke insisted.

"I just saw an incredibly gorgeous man," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "He's a security guard and he looked _amazing_ in the uniform. It clung to him in all the right places."

"Oh you like a man in uniform huh?" Brooke asked as she grinned. "I take it you'll be coming to the mall a lot more?"

"Well I do need to come here more often anyway," Haley told her with a smile. "I need things for my apartment remember."

"What are you going to buy one item at a time so you can have a reason to be here when you come to drool over uniform guy?" Brooke asked her.

"That's a good idea Brooke," Haley told her teasingly. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Brooke said as she giggled. "You know, I'm tempted to look at baby clothes again."

"Don't you already own all the baby clothes in Tree Hill?" Haley asked her.

"They might have new ones in by now," Brooke told her. "It's been at least a week since the last time I was here."

"So do you want to head there now or shall I go and buy my bed linen first?" Haley asked.

"How about we get your bed linen, take it back to the car and then head to the baby store," Brooke told her. "That way you don't have to carry it around."

"Good thinking Mrs. Scott." Haley told her happily.

"Let's go get your bed linen," Brooke told her as she tried to stand. "Right after you help me off this bench Miss James."

"You think we'll be done in time for picking Bella up from kindergarten?" Haley asked as she helped Brooke up from the bench.

"I hope so," Brooke told her as she stood. She then laughed as she added. "Otherwise I'll be calling Lucas and telling him that he'll have to go and pick Tinkerbell up because I'm too busy spending his money. I've had to do that a few times actually, so he should be used to it."

"Well, if we hurry up you won't have to." Haley told her as they set off in the direction of the store Haley needed.

"When we're coming back from the car after putting your stuff in it, I want to stop by the noodle bar," Brooke told her. "Riley wants some spicy noodles."

**~X~**

"Daddy, I thought momma and Haley were picking me up?" Bella asked as she ran up to Lucas. He picked her up and she cuddled him tightly.

"They were, but your mom is running a little late," Lucas replied as she leaned back slightly to look at his face. "You know what she's like when she gets to the mall."

"Is she buying things for Riley?" Bella asked him.

"More than likely," Lucas told her. "She did tell me that she's buying Tinkerbell something too."

"I'm getting a present?" Bella asked as her eyes lit up. Lucas nodded. "Yay! What is it?"

"I don't know," Lucas answered as he began to walk to the car. "But you know that it will be awesome because your mom picked it."

"Momma always picks me nice presents," Bella told him. "How long do we have to wait until Riley gets here?"

"Still another three months Tinkerbell!" Lucas told her as they reached the car.

"That's not fair!" Bella said as she pouted slightly. "I wanna see my little brother now!"

"So do me and your mom," Lucas said. "But we have to wait until he's big enough to be born. If he comes too soon it's not good. So as much as it sucks that we have to wait so long to see him, it's better for your little brother."

"How long does he have to grow in momma's tummy for?" Bella asked as she frowned. She was trying to remember what she had been told but couldn't.

"Nine months." Lucas told her as he smiled at her expression.

"Wow that's forever daddy!" Bella told him with a dramatic sigh. "Poor momma must be real tired carrying Riley for that long."

"She is Tinkerbell." Lucas replied.

"Daddy, why can't you look after Riley for a little while so momma can rest?" Bella asked in confusion.

"I can't because daddies can't look after babies until they're born," Lucas told her. "Babies can only grow in mommy's tummy."

"That's silly!" Bella said as Lucas opened the car door and placed her into her car seat. "Daddy's should be able to do that to."

"You're something else you know that Tinkerbell?" Lucas asked her as he chuckled softly and playfully pinched her nose.

"Daddy don't steal my nose again!" Bella told him as he laughed. "I need it!"

"It's still right there on your face." he told her as he buckled her in.

"Good!" she told him in a matter of fact voice. "Are we gonna go to the café?"

"Nope because it's closed remember," he told her. "Your mom wanted the paint changing because she didn't like the color."

"Oh yeah," Bella said in response. "Where we gonna go then? We always go somewhere before home."

"We're gonna go and visit Grandpa Dan." Lucas told her. He smiled widely as her face lit up.

"Cool!" she said in a giddy tone. "Where?"

"We're going to go and see him at his motel." Lucas told her.

"Have I been there before?" Bella asked curious.

"You were there once," Lucas told her. "But you were real small. You were only about five days old. Me and your momma brought you back from New York and we went to show you off to your Grandpa Dan."

"Cool," Bella said in response. She then looked at Lucas seriously and said. "Daddy you should drive now. I wanna see Grandpa Dan!"

"Okay Princess!" Lucas told her as he laughed. He then tickled her and she giggled before he closed the door. As he was heading round to the drivers side, two teenage girls approached him. Both were dressed in cheerleader uniforms. Lucas recognized it as the uniform of the Pickerington High cheerleading squad.

"Can we get your autograph?" one of them asked, sounding star struck.

"And a picture!" the other added quickly as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sure," Lucas replied causing high pitched giggles to come from the cheerleaders. "It'll have to be quick though. I need to be somewhere."

"Oh we'll be real quick." the second cheerleader promised as she handed him a picture and a Sharpie marker. Lucas cringed inwardly as he saw the picture of him. It had been taken during a photo shoot for a calendar and he was Mr. July. It showed him on a beach in a pair of swim shorts.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Jennifer." the girl replied. Lucas quickly signed his name on the picture after writing a little greeting. He then handed it back to her. The first cheerleader then handed him a picture the showed him in action on the basketball court.

"I'm Nicole." she told him still sounding completely in awe at meeting him.

"You girls aren't cutting school to meet me are you?" he asked as he signed the picture.

"No." they both replied, not sounding very convincing.

"We finished early, so we decided to head here," Jennifer told him. "We were gonna stop off at the café we heard so much about but it's not open."

"My _wife_ and I are getting it re-painted," Lucas told them emphasizing the word wife. "It's going to be closed for a couple of days."

"Daddy!" Bella yelled from inside the car. He turned to check on her. "I wanna go see Grandpa Dan!"

"I won't be too much longer Princess," Lucas told her. "I just have to take a couple pictures then we can go."

"Hurry up daddy!" Bella said as she pouted.

"I will," he told her as he quickly turned back to the cheerleaders and handed the picture and Sharpie back. "The pictures will have to be real quick okay."

"Sure." Nicole replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

**~X~**

"Haley, it's official," Brooke said as she stood staring at the display in front of her. "These are the cutest baby clothes I have _ever_ seen!"

"Don't you own them yet?" Haley asked playfully.

"Nope, but I will before we leave this store," Brooke told her as she picked several items up. "This place should have shopping carts. It would be so much easier."

"God could you imagine this place with shopping carts as well as all the strollers going around?" Haley asked her as she laughed. "You wouldn't be able to move."

"You have a good point there actually Haley James," Brooke told her. She then frowned as she said. "We need to get you a nickname. What were you called in high school?"

"Haley James," Haley told her with a smile. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "Just Hales."

"Really that's it?" Brooke asked in surprise. "Nobody gave you a nickname?"

"No," Haley confirmed. Brooke was still stunned. "What about you?"

"Oh I had tons," Brooke told her. "BDavis and Cheery among others. But my favorite ones were the ones Lucas made up."

"Do I want to know what they were?" Haley asked with a snigger. Brooke smiled at her response.

"He called me Pretty Girl a lot and I loved it. He still uses that one, although he changes the girl to wife sometimes now," Brooke told her with a happy smile. "He also called me Tigger a lot."

"Tigger?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well when I was in high school, if I was feeling enthusiastic about something I would kinda jump up and down on the spot like Tigger," Brooke explained. She then grinned suggestively as she added. "But after Lucas and I became a little more intimate with each other, there was another meaning behind that nickname when he called it me."

"Eeww gross!" Haley said before she burst out laughing.

"So back to your nicknames," Brooke began. "What did you like doing in high school?"

"Studying," Haley replied. "I also tutored in my free time."

"That's perfect," Brooke told her. "We'll just nickname you Tutor Girl."

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Haley asked her.

"Tutor Girl, I was head cheerleader in high school. It was my job to give everybody nicknames," Brooke told her. "Plus it wouldn't take a genius to come up with that."

"Brooke this outfit is so cute," Haley suddenly said as she spotted something on a display. Brooke looked at her curious as she headed over to a stand and picked a hanger off. She then headed back to Brooke and showed it to her. "What do you think?"

"Riley is _not_ wearing that!" Brooke told her firmly. Haley was baffled by her sudden change in manner. The outfit Haley held up was a pair of dark navy shorts and a lighter blue polo t-shirt. On the front it had 'Baby 23' printed on it. The shorts also had the number 23 on the left leg.

"What's wrong with it?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Riley isn't wearing anything with _that_ number on it," Brooke insisted. "Never!"

"I'll go and put it back then." Haley replied as Brooke turned her attention to something else. Haley walked back to where she had got the outfit from to give Brooke a little space. She wondered what was so bad about the number 23 as she did.

**~X~**

Nathan was going about his rounds. It had been a pretty uneventful day. All he had had to do was evict two school children from the bathrooms for trying to flood them by blocking the sinks and toilets with toilet paper and he had stopped another one for trying to steal cosmetics. The rest of the day he had spent walking around, making his presence known to try and scare off potential shoplifters. He was once again on his patrol and looked through the store fronts and windows to see if there was anything interesting going on that he could go and break up. He was just going past the baby clothing store and looked inside. He actually stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw through the window.

Brooke was looking at a display of baby clothes that were obviously for a boy. Nathan swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her. He thought that the years had been amazingly kind to her and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She then moved and he saw her prominent baby bump. He felt jealousy shoot through his body at the sight as he recalled the memory of catching her and Lucas together the night he left. His mind then went to Bella and he again wondered if he was her father. He was tempted to go into the store and talk to Brooke, but he knew that it would be a bad idea as it would only cause a scene. He sighed as he took one last look at Brooke before turning away. As he walked away from the store, he began to wonder if he would ever get over leaving Brooke behind.

**~X~**

"Grandpa Dan where are you!" Bella called as Lucas took her through the reception door of the motel. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"He's in the back behind the desk Princess." Lucas told her as he laughed.

"Can I go see?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Sure," Lucas said as he let go of her hand. "Just be careful okay."

"I will daddy," Bella said as she took off running. "Grandpa Dan here I come!"

"I better hide then." Dan said from the back room. Lucas smiled fondly as he followed Bella's tracks. He wished that he had made amends years ago.

"Gotcha!" Bella yelled and Lucas heard a pretend moan of pain.

"Lucas I'm going to need your help," Dan called. "I've been caught by a three foot tall ninja and she won't let me go."

"I don't think I'll be much use against a ninja," Lucas replied as he went into the room. He saw that Dan was sat in his usual armchair and Bella was sat in his lap, hugging him tightly. "Bella, remember that Grandpa Dan needs to breathe."

"Oh yeah!" Bella replied as she loosened her hold on Dan. She then asked. "Is this where you live?"

"It is." Dan told her. Lucas looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" he asked sounding shocked. Dan nodded.

"I had to sell the house to fund this place." Dan told him quietly.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked feeling guilty. "I thought you sold the house just to get back at mom."

"I would never do that son," Dan assured him. "I wanted to keep the house but I just couldn't afford to. There were a lot of happy memories in that place."

"There were a few bad ones too." Lucas added as he frowned.

"That's true," Dan agreed. "But the good outweighed the bad over the years. It was only the last three years that everything began to go wrong."

"Can we not talk about that?" Lucas asked as he pointed at Bella. Dan nodded understandingly.

"So Bella, what do you think of this place?" Dan asked her changing the subject.

"It's cool," Bella replied. She then asked. "Do you have any brownies? I'm hungry."

"I'm afraid I don't." Dan told her sadly.

"How about we all go out and get something to eat?" Lucas suggested. "I'm pretty hungry too."

"Yay daddy!" Bella squealed happily. "Can we go get pizza?"

"I thought you wanted a brownie?" Lucas asked her.

"I did, but now I want pizza." Bella told him.

"I suppose we can do that," Lucas told her. "I can always take pizza back for Brooke."

"Pizza it is then." Dan said as he wrapped his arms around Bella and stood.

"I'll just call Brooke and let her know." Lucas said as he pulled out his cell phone.

**~X~**

"Wow the car is certainly loaded up huh?" Haley asked Brooke as they finished placing all their purchases inside.

"You're right," Brooke agreed with a laugh. "I really need to sit down now. My back is killing me."

"Well how about you stay sat in the car and I'll go back and get us the drinks?" Haley suggested. "That way you get to rest longer."

"You don't mind?" Brooke asked her in a grateful tone. Haley shook her head. "You're a lifesaver Tutor Girl."

"I'm just returning the favor," Haley told her as she smiled. "Did you make up your mind what you wanted yet?"

"Yes. Riley tells me that he wants a gigantic diet soda and a chocolate ice cream thing with some caramel gooey gunk on the top." Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"Any particular size on the ice cream?" Haley asked.

"Gigantic as well," Brooke answered. "Or maybe two large ones."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can," Haley told her with a laugh. "I just hope I can carry it all."

"Get my ice cream in a container thingy instead of a waffle cone," Brooke told her. "They give you lids with those."

"Good thinking Tigger." Haley said as she chuckled. Brooke laughed loudly in response.

"I really need to sit now." Brooke told her as she headed to the front passenger seat door.

"I won't be long hopefully." Haley told her as she began to head back in the direction of the mall.

**~X~**

Haley made her way through the mass of shoppers carefully. She was being extra careful so she wouldn't drop Brooke's craving. While she had been waiting inline to get their order, Brooke had called her cell phone and had added a vanilla milkshake onto hers as well. So Haley now carried three large drinks and three cartons of ice cream. She had a feeling that she would drop something before she made it back to the car. She sidestepped someone who was adamant that they were going straight ahead and cursed under her breath as she rounded a corner.

As she did she collided with a tall, muscular body. The drinks and ice cream that she held was between them and the cups that held the drinks exploded over both her and the person she had walked into, before falling to the floor. The diet soda she had gotten for Brooke ended up all over her shirt, soaking it completely. The milkshake's for the both of them erupted all over the black shirt of the obviously male body she had collided with. She looked up and was horrified to see that it was the security guard she had seen earlier. Luckily, the ice cream containers were a little more solid and withstood the collision.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Haley said feeling mortified. Of all the people she could have walked into it had to have been the hot, sexy guy from her dreams.

"No I should be apologizing," he told her. "I was too busy looking in the store window."

"If it hadn't been for the ignorant ass that tried walking through me over there I would have been further away from the corner," Haley explained as he helped her pick the cups and cartons up. She then realized that the soda had made her white blouse go see through. "Oh this just gets better. Now I have to walk through the mall looking like this."

"At least you wore a bra," he told her in response as he looked at her sopping shirt. "It could have been way worse if you didn't."

"If I'd known I would be looking like I was in a wet t-shirt contest today I would have worn black." Haley told him causing him to laugh.

"I can loan you a shirt if you want," he told her. "We have a little room for us security guards just over there. It'll save you having to walk back like that."

"You'd loan me a shirt?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah of course," he told her. "It's sort of my fault you're all wet like that so the least I can do is let you borrow a shirt. Just hand it back in the next time you're here."

"Thank you," Haley told him gratefully. He then began to lead her back the way she had come. In a few moments, they were walking through a hidden door in the wall. "That's a pretty genius place to put a door."

"It makes it easier for us to jump out and surprise crooks." he replied with a smile as he walked over to a locker. Haley saw that the name tag on it said Nathan.

"Are you Nathan?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me," he told her. He tried to remember her name but failed. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself in all the excitement. What's your name?"

"I'm Haley." she replied as he opened his locker. He took out what was obviously one of his own t-shirts and handed it to her.

"Here you go Haley," he told her as he smiled. "There's a bathroom through that door there. You can clean yourself up in there if you want. I'm just going to call for a janitor to clean the spillage up outside."

"Okay," she replied. "Thank you so much Nathan."

"You're welcome Haley." he told her as he smiled again. He watched her as she walked towards the bathroom door and couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her petite frame. He then took a deep breath before he picked the phone up.

**~X~**

_Haley was stood by the sink in the bathroom wiping the sticky residue from her body with her soaking shirt. She had rinsed the soda from the fabric and was now using it to wash herself. She heard Nathan on the phone and smiled as she heard him hang the phone up. She then heard him moving around in the other room and the next thing she knew was she was opening the bathroom door. Nathan looked round at the sound of the door opening and his eyes widened in surprise as he stood there in just her bra and jeans. Haley ran her eyes over his muscular torso as he hung his ruined shirt up in his locker._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her as he turned to face her. Her eyes continued to wander over his exposed flesh._

_"I don't know," she replied with a frown. "I just felt like I had to come out here."_

_"So you could check me out?" he asked in a playful tone as he walked over to her. Haley felt her pulse quicken as he did._

_"Maybe it was that." Haley replied. He stopped in front of her and he was so close, Haley could feel his body heat._

_"You know you look pretty hot in that wet bra of yours," he said as he leaned down slightly. Their lips were millimeters apart and they could feel the other's breath on their faces. "You'd look even hotter out of it."_

_"Well why don't you take it off and find out?" Haley replied as she bit her lip suggestively and looked up into his blue eyes._

_He smirked sexily down at her as he reached around behind her and deftly unfastened her bra. He moved his hands back towards him and brought the straps of her bra down her arms slowly. Eventually her arms were free and her bra fell to the floor with a slight thud. She saw Nathan's eyes darken as they made their way over her exposed torso._

_"I was right," he said in a husky voice. "You do look hotter out of it."_

_He slowly closed the distance between their lips and she felt his press softly against hers. She moaned softly at the feel of his lips against hers. Just as they were deepening the kiss, there was a loud bang. It caused Nathan to jump back from her. They shared a confused look as Haley blinked._

When she had finished blinking she saw that Nathan wasn't there and she wasn't even in the hidden room at the mall. She was in her bedroom at Brooke and Lucas's house. It was lit up by a flash of lightning and Haley jumped when she saw a figure next to her bed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Haley asked in a sleepy tone.

"The thunder woke me up," she said as she cuddled her new purple monkey that Brooke had bought her at the mall. "I wanted momma but her and daddy's bedroom door won't open. Can I sleep in your bed? I'm scared."

"Sure you can," Haley said as she scooted over her bed slightly. She threw the covers back and Bella climbed on the bed beside her. She cuddled up to Haley as Haley readjusted the covers. "You comfy?"

"Uh huh," Bella said sleepily. "G'night Haley."

"Goodnight Bella." Haley told her in response. Haley gently stroked Bella's brunette hair as she stared into space and thought of Nathan. When she eventually fell back to sleep, she had images of him floating around in her mind.

**~X~**

Across town in his apartment, Nathan lay awake in his bed. The thunder had woken him too and he had remained led in his bed as he watched the flashes of lightning dance across his bedroom ceiling. His mind kept switching between his dad, Lucas, Brooke, the possibility that Bella could be his daughter and Haley.

He had decided that he wanted to try and make amends with his brother and most of all Brooke. She was the one who he had hurt the most when he had been at his worst. Besides his mother of course. However, before he took that step and extended the olive branch, he needed to know if Bella was indeed his daughter. He didn't know how he was going to find that out yet, but he would. He then thought back to how he had felt at the mall when he had seen Brooke in the baby store. He found himself becoming confused as he thought back to the jealousy he had felt. He didn't know if it was because he still had feelings for Brooke, or it was because of the image of her and Lucas together or if it was down to the fact Lucas had everything that Nathan himself wanted.

He then thought back to when he had bumped into Haley. He recognized her from the day at the motel and he had gotten a little thrill at seeing her again. He got the picture in his head of her in the soaking wet blouse and smiled as he felt his body react just like it had in the mall. He wished that he had given her his number so that she could have arranged to drop his shirt back. That would have been his excuse anyway. He just prayed that she would bring his shirt back to him and that he would be working again if or when she did. He sighed as he looked down at the tent that had formed under his covers. He moved his hand under the covers and decided to put the images of Haley in her wet shirt to some use.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>"Haley, Haley wake up!" Bella said as she skipped into the guest room. Haley sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Bella with a soft smile on her face. "You gotta get up now! Momma made us all breakfast! And then we get to see your new house!"<p>

"It's not a house Bella," Haley told her in an amused tone. "It's an apartment."

"What's the difference?" Bella asked in a confused tone.

"Well an apartment building is like a hotel," Haley told her. "My apartment doesn't have a huge garden like this place does."

"Oh!" Bella said as she frowned. "Where will you play?"

"I'll have to do that in my apartment," Haley said as she laughed. She threw the covers off herself and climbed out of bed. "You go and get your breakfast. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well hurry up Haley," Bella told her. "Momma made blueberry pancakes. I might eat them all before you get there."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Haley said as Bella skipped back out of the room. She chuckled to herself as she headed into the en-suite bathroom. A few minutes later she was walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't eat them all!" Bella said in a sing song voice.

"That's good to hear because they smell delicious," Haley said as she sat at the table. Brooke and Lucas laughed as she did. "Wow Brooke, you made tons."

"I had a craving and kind of got carried away," Brooke told her. "I'm sure Bella will eat more than her own body weight though."

"Sure will momma," Bella told her with a wide smile. "And daddy too. Daddy eats more than me!"

"That's because I have to eat a lot for training for work," Lucas told her. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to outrun everybody else."

"When is you playing again daddy?" Bella asked him.

"October third," he replied. "That's why I'm training so hard again."

"That's aaaages away." Bella said with a sigh.

"It's just over two weeks away Tinkerbell." Brooke told her.

"Is we still going to watch daddy play?" Bella asked hopefully.

"We sure are." Brooke told her.

"Is you coming too Haley?" Bella asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"I'm not sure." Haley replied.

"Of course she is," Brooke said with a smile. "And Sam, Alex, Mouth, Millie and Molly will be too."

"And Grandpa Dan." Lucas added.

"Grandpa Dan's coming to basketball?" Bella asked as her eyes widened happily. Lucas nodded and Bella clapped happily. "Yay!"

"You remind me of your mom when you do that." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Can we go and see Haley's house yet?" Bella asked after she finished another pancake.

"In a while Tinkerbell." Brooke told her.

"I appreciate you guys helping me move in, but I don't really have a lot of stuff to shift," Haley said. "I just have my stuff I came here with and a few bags of things I got at the mall."

"That's where you're wrong," Brooke told her with an amused smile on her face. Haley looked at her curiously. "Lucas I'll let you do the honors."

"Well Brooke and I wanted to get you a house warming gift," Lucas began. "So we bought you some bedroom furniture and kitchen appliances."

"What?" Haley asked in a shocked voice. "You really didn't need to do that!"

"We wanted to." Lucas told her.

"Trust me Hales, you're gonna love it." Brooke told her.

"I don't know what to say," Haley said. She couldn't believe that they had bought her things. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucas told her as he smiled.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see your finished room," Brooke told her. "Everything will match the color scheme you chose."

"I feel as excited as Bella now." Haley admitted.

"Good!" Bella said as she grinned. She then asked. "That means we go now?"

"When we've had breakfast Tinkerbell," Lucas told her. He grinned as he saw her pout at his answer. "Why don't you have some more pancakes while you wait? I bet you can't eat more than me."

"I can eat _waaay_ more than you daddy," Bella giggled as she helped herself to another pile of pancakes. Brooke shook her head at him as she did. "Momma can I have some blueberry jelly on these?"

"Sure you can." Brooke told her as she went to pick the jar up. Lucas beat her to it.

"I got it Pretty Girl." he told her as he smiled at her. Brooke smiled back. Haley saw the exchange and hoped that one day she would find the perfect guy that would be her Lucas.

"I have a question," Haley said as she was hit by another thought. "If you've bought me furniture, where is it?"

"It's in the van I hired that's parked outside," Lucas told her as he grinned. "I went and picked it up after you went to bed last night."

"You sneak." Haley told him causing Brooke and Lucas to burst out laughing.

"I have a question," Lucas said once his laughter was under control. "Does your apartment building have an elevator?"

"No it's just stairs." Haley told him.

"And her apartment is on the third floor. Which as you know is the top one." Brooke told him.

"Great," Lucas said with a sigh. "I wonder if there are any guys who can help me with the bed."

"What about your dad?" Brooke asked.

"I already asked him and he's busy today," Lucas replied. "I could ask Mouth. We could just close Tric for the day."

"Ask Chase too," Brooke told him. Lucas frowned in confusion. "Alex's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as he remembered. "He's the one who's working at Tric too right?"

"Yep," Brooke told him. "So he'll be an extra pair of arms."

"That's good that we'll have an extra pair of arms," Lucas said. "I could just imagine the coach's reaction if I busted something moving furniture."

"Me too." Brooke said as she laughed.

"I finished my pancakes!" Bella announced. "See I told you that I could eat more than you daddy."

"That's only because I was talking," Lucas told her before he finished his coffee. "Is everybody done?"

"Yep," Bella announced as she inspected everybody's plates. "So we go and see Haley's house now."

"After the things are in the dishwasher." Lucas told her as he stood and began to clear the table. Haley helped him.

"The pan soaking in the sink can't go in the dishwasher Broody," Brooke told him. Just leave it soaking. And can you put the rest of the pancakes in a Ziploc bag? I'm going to take them with me."

"I sure can," Lucas told her as he moved the plate. He then took it over to the counter. "Haley, why don't you go and get ready? I'll sort this lot out."

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Lucas told her. "Now go and get ready."

**~X~**

Nathan was at his mailbox in the lobby of the apartment building retrieving his mail. There were several that were obviously bills, one that looked like it was from Jake and Peyton and a small package. He smiled as he realized that it was the things he would need to send off for the paternity test. He closed his mailbox and began to head back up to his apartment, just as a van pulled up outside the apartment building. A few moments later a black Chrysler Aspen SUV pulled up beside it.

"Wow you live _here_?" Bella asked Haley as Brooke parked the SUV. "It's _waaaay_ bigger than our house."

"I live in a part of this," Haley told her. "Other people live here too."

"Oh yeah." Bella said as she remembered the earlier conversation.

"I'm just glad that it's only the top floor you live on." Mouth told Haley in a playful tone.

"Me too," Chase added. "I don't think my arms would be up to carrying furniture the short distance to the ground floor."

"Nice sarcasm there guys." Brooke said as she chuckled.

"I thought these places were furnished." Mouth said with a slight frown.

"The bedrooms aren't," Haley told him. "And there's only a few essentials appliance wise in the kitchen."

"Which is why we bought you some," Brooke told her as she unfastened her seatbelt. "God I'm not going to be able to fit behind a steering wheel for much longer. I might have to employ Haley as my driver if I need to go somewhere. You're already an expert at driving my car. Plus it'll be easier for me to get into than this thing."

"I don't mind driving you around," Haley told her. "I miss having a car."

"I take it that's the next big purchase?" Brooke asked as they climbed out of Lucas's car. Haley headed to the door where Bella was and set about freeing her from her car seat. "Thanks Hales."

"You're welcome," Haley told her as she lifted Bella down. "It's the least I can do right? And Lucas says that you should be taking it easy."

"That's right I did," Lucas said as he came up to them. "So let's go and see your apartment. That way we can judge the angles and stuff for taking in the furniture."

They headed towards the apartment building. Haley led the way and Bella skipped along beside her. Brooke and Lucas watched her in amusement. Mouth and Chase walked behind them. Haley headed up the stairs and Bella reached up and gripped her hand. When they reached Haley's floor, they made their way to the front door of apartment and she unlocked it. She then swung the door open and they headed inside.

"Wow this is nice," Brooke said as she saw the décor. "The landlord did a great job."

"It is nice huh?" Haley asked as Bella headed over to the sliding door that led to the balcony.

"Wow momma look!" Bella said as she pointed out of the window. Brooke walked over to her daughter to look at what she was pointing at.

"Great view you have Haley," Brooke told her as she saw that she had an unobstructed view of the river and river court. She then playfully added. "The next time Luke drags me and Bella to the river court I'll send you a signal so you can join us."

"I thought you liked going to the river court." Lucas said as he frowned playfully.

"I do," Brooke told him. "It would just be nice to have some girl company while you get engrossed in your basketball."

"I'm a girl momma!" Brooke told her.

"I know," Brooke replied, "But Haley is older and it's nice to have grown up girly company sometimes. It's like when you have Molly with you. It's better when there's someone your own age there huh?"

"It is momma," Bella told her. "So when you have Haley there, I have Molly. Deal?"

"Deal." Brooke told her with a laugh. The other adults in the room laughed too.

"How old are you again?" Haley asked Bella. Bella frowned as she counted on her fingers.

"I'm four!" she said as she held up the four fingers of her right hand. "I'm five soon though. But Riley gets here first. And Santa will come before then as well"

"Which are you most excited for?" Haley asked her.

"I'm not sure," Bella replied as she pulled a thoughtful face. "Probably Riley getting here. He's taking forever."

"I know he is." Brooke replied as she rubbed her bump.

"So guys, do you think you'll be able to manage carrying stuff up the stairs?" Lucas asked Mouth and Chase.

"Sure." Mouth replied not sounding very convinced.

"Not a problem." Chase said sounding more confident.

"Let's get moving then," Lucas said. He then turned round and looked at Brooke. "You however are to just sit and watch. Bella make sure your mom stays on the sofa."

"Sure will daddy," Bella said as she grabbed Brooke's hand and began to lead her over to it. "Come on momma sit down. You gotta do what daddy says."

"Okay Bella." Brooke said as she sat on the sofa and laughed.

"Good girl Bella." Lucas told her as he grinned.

"Thanks daddy!" Bella said as she perched beside Brooke.

"I'll help with moving my bags," Haley said. "It's the least I can do."

"Let's get started." Chase said as he and Mouth headed out of the door.

**~X~**

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be actually." Lucas said as he, Brooke and Bella arrived home after finishing moving Haley's things in for her.

"I loved the look on her face when she saw that we'd gotten her that bedroom furniture," Brooke said with a smile. "It's nice to be able to help people like that huh Luke?"

"It sure is." he told her before he kissed her lovingly.

"Daddy you always kissing momma," Bella told him as she shook her head. "You give her cooties!"

"I don't give her cooties Tinkerbell, I just give her babies." Lucas replied without thinking. Brooke bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face as he realized what he had said.

"You give momma babies by _kissing_ her?" Bella asked as her eyes widened. Brooke was now severely struggling not to laugh as Lucas wracked his brain for a suitable reply.

"No that's not how you get babies Bella." he told her as he cleared his throat and sat beside Brooke on the sofa. Bella came over to them and clambered on between them.

"So how did Riley get in momma's tummy?" Bella asked as she placed her small hand on Brooke's bump. Brooke looked at Lucas expectantly as he looked at her for help. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Um well when mom's and dad's love each other," Lucas began. It caused Brooke to burst out laughing and he frowned and shook his head as he looked at her and asked. "What?"

"Seriously? You were going to do _that_ whole thing?" she asked as she continued to laugh. Bella looked at her parents, as she got more confused by the second.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied in a questioning tone as Brooke continued to giggle. "What would you say?"

"Yeah momma what?" Bella asked as she moved her attention from Brooke to Lucas.

"Riley got in there because your daddy put him in there." Brooke told her. Bella frowned as she heard Brooke's words. She then turned round so that she was facing them both.

"He did?" Bella asked in response and Brooke and Luca nodded. "Did daddy make you eat Riley? Is he in your tummy and that's why you eat so much because he eats it from there?"

"No he's not in my belly sweetie," Brooke told her. "Riley is in a special place that only girls have. It keeps him safe and warm so that he can grow."

"_Really_?" Bella asked sounding completely intrigued.

"Yes really." Lucas told her.

"So that's why daddy can't look after him until he's born? Because he doesn't have special parts?" Bella asked.

"That's right Tinkerbell," Brooke told her with a smile. Bella then looked at Brooke's belly and put her hand on her bump once more. She then began to run her hand over the bump as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "What are you doing Tinkerbell?"

"Looking for how Riley got in the special place," Bella told her. She then suddenly lifted Brooke's shirt up so that her bump was exposed before Brooke had time to react. "There it is! I found it!"

"Bella!" Lucas said as he laughed and watched Bella staring at Brooke's belly button. Brooke found herself joining in and was glad that they were at home.

"Wow momma has a _biiig_ belly!" Bella said before she pulled Brooke's shirt back down. She carefully smoothed it down as she said. "Don't want Riley getting cold."

"You are something else you know that?" Brooke asked her as she wiped at her watery eyes.

"How did daddy put him in there?" Bella asked.

"Here we go again," Lucas said in a whisper as he looked at Brooke again. Lucas thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Riley grew from a special seed that was inside your mom already. But to get him growing, I had to add a seed from me."

"How?" Bella asked still none the wiser.

"How do you think he got in there Tinkerbell?" Brooke asked her, curious to hear what she would say.

"Like basketball," Bella replied with a thoughtful look on her face. Brooke and Lucas looked at her in confusion. "Like how daddy gets the ball in the basket. He put Riley in your tummy like that through there."

Brooke and Lucas looked down at Brooke's belly as Bella pointed at where Brooke's belly button was. They then shared an amused and surprised look as they realized that she wasn't too far off with her suggestion.

"It's sort of like that," Lucas told her. "You're pretty smart you know that?"

"I know," Bella told him in a matter of fact tone. "What happens when Riley wants to come out?"

"He'll let me know that he's ready to meet us and then your daddy will take me to the doctor at the hospital and he will help Riley come out," Brooke told her. "Then we will bring him home with us a day or so later."

"Where will I be?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied as she and Lucas shared a look. They hadn't thought about who would watch Bella when Brooke went into labor. "Maybe Grandpa Dan, Millie or Haley."

"Can Haley do it?" Bella asked as her eyes widened.

"We can ask her," Lucas told her. "Don't you want to spend time with Grandpa Dan?"

"I like Haley's house better." Bella told him. Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"Well Grandpa Dan's place is going to get made over so it's all shiny and new," Lucas told her. "So when he comes to look after you next week you can ask him about it."

"He's coming _here_ next week?" Bella asked in surprise.

"He sure is," Brooke told her. "Me and your dad are going out for our wedding anniversary."

"Cool!" Bella said as her eyes lit up. "That's when you make yourself look even prettier and daddy wears a shoot right?"

"A suit," Lucas corrected her. "And yes it is."

"Are you gonna get momma the big flowers again?" Bella asked.

"Maybe," Lucas said as he smiled at her. "Maybe not. Remember, things like that are supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh yeah," Bella said as she looked at Brooke. "Sorry momma."

"That's okay," Brooke said as she laughed. "Now who's hungry?"

"Riley want more food _again_?" Bella asked her mother.

"He sure does," Brooke told her. She was amazed at how much she was eating with this pregnancy. "And he wants to go to McDonalds this time."

"Awesome!" Bella squealed happily. "We go now?"

"Yes we should go now," Brooke told her. "Otherwise I may get cranky."

"Let's go then," Lucas told her as he stood. He lifted Bella into his arms and then helped Brooke off the sofa. "I know not to get in the way of you and your ever changing cravings."

**~X~**

Nathan was washing the few plates he had used to put his take out food onto. As he cleaned the plates, he stared out of the window that overlooked the walkway between his apartment and his neighbors. He had heard commotion coming from there and realized that he now had a neighbor. He had thought about going to introduce himself, but decided to wait until the person had a chance to get settled before doing so. He saw the door to the apartment open and was glad that the Venetian blinds the landlord had installed meant that he couldn't really be seen as he gawped to see who his neighbor was.

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips as he saw it was Haley. She had two trash bags in her hands that were obviously full of packaging from something. He watched until she went out of his sight and then he waited patiently until she came back. He finished his washing up in that time and was just emptying the sink when she came back into his line of vision. She dropped her keys and bent to retrieve them. Nathan took the opportunity to check out her ass she bent over and her jeans were pulled tight. He had to admit that he liked what he saw. He continued to watch as she unlocked her door and headed back inside.

He grinned as he realized that he had the perfect excuse to go around there. And that was to retrieve the shirt he had loaned her at the mall. He then began to think of the best way to 'accidentally' run into her again. He didn't want to seem too keen as he didn't want her to think that he was desperate. When he had left Tree Hill he hadn't given himself much time to date. He had been on about four dates over the past five years, all with different women. None had caught his attention the way that Haley had. Not since Brooke. He sighed as he headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda, before he retreated to the sofa. He sat down and began to run scenarios through his head at what would be the best way to interact with the girl next door.

**~X~**

"Hey dad." Nathan said as he walked into the motel a few days later.

"Hello son," Dan greeted in response as he looked up from the brochure of bathroom tiles he was looking through. "How are things?"

"Good," Nathan replied as he closed the door. "What's with the scaffolding around the buildings?"

"The place is finally getting long overdue maintenance." Dan told him.

"But how?" Nathan asked as he frowned in confusion. "I thought there was no money?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Dan began. Nathan looked at him even more confused as he sat down. "Lucas came to see me the other day."

"He did?" Nathan asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah," Dan confirmed. "He apologized for everything that happened and said he would pay to get this place back to its former glory. He said that it's the least he could do because it was your mothers dream too and he felt bad for not helping."

"Wow." Nathan said in a shocked tone.

"And they're letting me see Bella," Dan told him. "She was round here the day Lucas came to apologize. I'm also looking after her when he and Brooke go out for their wedding anniversary."

"Really?" Nathan asked. Dan nodded. "That's great."

"I know." Dan told him with a smile.

"I got the paternity pack the other day," Nathan told him. "That would be the best time to get the toothbrushes or whatever."

"That's what I was thinking," Dan replied. "I just hope that Lucas understands when he finds out."

"I do too," Nathan agreed. He suddenly felt guilty that he was asking his father to go behind Lucas's back after they had just made up. "I'd hate for you to fall out again because of me."

"So is this kit easy to hide in a jacket pocket?" Dan asked him.

"Have a look for yourself." Nathan said as he pulled it from his own pocket. He laughed softly as he gave it to Dan.

"That answers my question," Dan replied as he took it and examined the kit. He saw that Nathan had already written Brooke's name on one bag and Bella's on the other. "If I take the toothbrushes, they'll notice them missing."

"I was thinking you could take pictures and text them to me," Nathan told him, as he watched Dan put them in his inside jacket pocket. "Then I could head to the mall and get some replacements and get them to you before they got back."

"I'll do that," Dan told him. "I'll try and get the pictures right after Brooke and Lucas leave, that way you'll have more time."

"Good idea," Nathan told him. "I can pick them up when my shift ends."

"Now that we have that sorted, do you want to help me pick tiles for the bathrooms?" Dan asked. "I want ones that your mother would have liked."

"Sure." Nathan said as Dan handed him the brochure.

**~X~**

"You have my cell number right?" Lucas asked Dan as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"I do," Dan assured him. "And the number of the restaurant is on the refrigerator door."

"Yeah," Lucas told him. "And if Bella says that she's hungry, Brooke's prepared a snack for her and it's in the fridge. If she wants a hot chocolate that's perfectly fine, just don't give her too many marshmallows."

"Okay I got it," Dan told him. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Umm, she might grill you about what's happening at the motel," Lucas warned him. "And you probably won't get out of her bedroom until you've read Rapunzel about forty times. It's her new favorite story. Last week it was Little Red Riding Hood. She even had Brooke make her a red hooded cape."

"Yes she told me about that when I saw her at the café the other day," Dan said in amusement. "Do you know what time you'll be back yet?"

"I have no idea. It depends on how tired Brooke gets," Lucas replied as Brooke came into the lounge. Lucas couldn't help but run his eyes over her appraisingly. "Wow you look _amazing_!"

"Thanks," Brooke said as she beamed widely. "It's good to hear that because I feel like a whale."

"You look pretty momma!" Bella told her as she trailed behind her. "You and daddy go now?"

"Have you got everything Brooke?" Lucas asked her. She quickly checked her purse.

"I sure do," she told him as she smiled. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he checked that he had his wallet, phone and car keys. He then turned to Bella. "You be good for your Grandpa Dan."

"I will," Bella told him. "Promise."

"You better," Brooke told her playfully. "Now give me a hug."

"I'll just hug your legs momma," Bella told her as she did. "Riley makes it so you can't get down very well."

"Thanks Tinkerbell." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"I think it's my turn now," Lucas said as he crouched behind Bella. Bella turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll see you later okay?"

"Okay daddy," Bella replied. "Me and Grandpa Dan are gonna have _lots_ of fun!"

"I think we will," Dan agreed as Lucas straightened. He could see that Brooke and Lucas didn't like leaving Bella. "Lucas, we'll be fine. You go and enjoy your anniversary."

"Right," Lucas said as he turned to look at Brooke. "Let's go."

**~X~**

Dan checked on Bella and found that she was sleeping soundly. He smiled as he watched her for a few moments. He then turned and headed into the door opposite, into what would be classed as the family bathroom. However, it was clear to see that it was only Bella that used it. He easily found her toothbrush, as he had managed to sneak in and take a picture not long after Brooke and Lucas had left. He picked it up and carefully checked the bags to make sure that he put the toothbrush into the right one. He then made sure that it was sealed. He then left that bathroom and headed down the hallway to Brooke and Lucas's bedroom.

He headed inside and looked at the impressive décor. He then noticed that there was a gift sat on the bed on the side that was obviously Brooke's, as he headed to the doorway that led to their bathroom. He went through and into another hallway. On the left hand side was the incredibly large closet that would have put a clothing store to shame and on the right was the bathroom. He went inside and was again impressed by how impressive it looked. He then quickly headed over to where Brooke kept her toothbrush and repeated what he had done with Bella's. As he emerged from the bathroom, he dialed Nathan's number on his cell.

"_Hello_?" Nathan asked as he picked up at the other end.

"I've done it," Dan told him. "I'll walk to the end of the drive and hand them to you through the gate."

"_Well I'm just across the road,"_ Nathan told him. "_I'll be waiting_."

"Okay. I'm going to hang up now." Dan told him before he quickly ended the call. He walked back down the hall to check Bella once again. He then headed to the front door and then outside. He quickly walked down the driveway and saw Nathan waiting at the other side, still in his security guard uniform. He handed the sealed bags over to him and was handed two toothbrushes without packaging.

"I threw the packaging away so they wouldn't suspect anything," Nathan told him. "Thanks for doing this dad."

"You're welcome," Dan told him. "I better get back in case Bella wakes up."

"Okay. I'll stop by and see you tomorrow." Nathan told him.

"I'll see you then." Dan replied. Nathan nodded and quickly headed back over to Dan's car that he had borrowed. Dan turned and quickly headed back up the driveway and into the house. He quietly closed the door, before he hurriedly put the identical toothbrushes in their right places. He checked on Bella who was still asleep. He then sat on the sofa and began to wonder if he had done the right thing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Paigematthewsfan21, craxygirl54, BpDs89, Diane Hermans, The-Tommynator, The-Tim22, The-Ryanator, Cheery Rose 23, Riley Barnes, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Alyssia-Owens, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Nicole-2223, MollyCW23, Lee Martin, John Tate, Jessica James 23, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Holly-Roberts, JackSawyer99, Danny-Walker, Jason-Carlton, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>"I like the idea of doing each room with an individual style," Dan said to Brooke and Lucas as they ate breakfast together with Bella. "Karen wanted to do that when we first opened the place, but it was cheaper to have it all uniform."<p>

"Well you don't need to worry about that now dad," Lucas told him. "Then it'll just be the bathrooms that are the same, which will work out better incase you need parts."

"You're right with that son," Dan told him as he smiled. "I'm sure the guests that will hopefully stay there will enjoy the pool and the new restaurant."

"Of course they will," Brooke told him. "Just make sure you hire somebody who can cook really well."

"Grandpa Dan you should ask momma!" Bella said in an excited tone. "Or Grandma Karen."

"Bella your momma can't work at the café _and_ the new restaurant," Lucas told her. "By the time the motel is all renovated and new, Riley will be here."

"He will?" Bella asked as she smiled widely. "That's _awesome_!"

"It is huh Tinkerbell?" Brooke asked in response as she smiled at her daughter. "And it will be even better because I won't be tired and cranky then either."

"You hope," Lucas said as he gave her a grin. Dan laughed in response as Brooke gave Lucas a playful glare. "Riley could be a crier."

"Don't you have to get to practice or something?" Brooke asked as Bella giggled.

"Daddy you made momma mad," Bella told him. "You in trouble now!"

"Momma's just being silly Bella." Lucas assured her.

"Oh am I?" Brooke replied playfully. Bella giggled further.

"You're not?" Lucas asked sounding a little uncertain.

"Of course I am Dumbo!" Brooke replied with a laugh of her own.

"Daddy don't look like an elephant," Bella said as she frowned. "Why you calling him Dumbo momma?"

"Because he was having a dumb moment Tinkerbell." Brooke explained as she stroked her bump.

"That's 'cause he's a boy momma," Bella told her. "Boys are stoopid."

"Hey, is this gang up on Lucas day?" Lucas asked as he pretended to pout. He then sighed dramatically as he stood. "Well I better get going or I'll be late."

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Brooke asked as he carried his breakfast things over to the dishwasher and placed them inside.

"Mid afternoon hopefully," Lucas replied. "It depends on traffic and how long it take us to get issued with our new jersey's and stuff."

"Can I get one too daddy?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her as he grinned. "Now give me a hug."

**~X~**

Nathan walked out of the post office and let out an unsteady breath. He had just sent the toothbrushes back to the DNA testing company. His stomach did a nervous flip as he had a moment where he doubted if he had done the right thing. He quickly pushed it to one side as he knew that he had. He had to know if Bella was his daughter. He headed towards the new car that he now owned and climbed inside. He sat there for a moment as he thought about the position that he had put Dan in again and felt guilty. He hoped that Lucas and Brooke would understand if they found out.

"Get a grip Nate." He said to himself as he started the car.

He knew that he had to try and forget about the whole thing; until the results arrived anyway. He could obsess about it then. He checked the traffic and pulled out of his parking space. He then began to head back to his apartment. He had the day off and he sighed as he thought of the list of chores that awaited him back at his apartment. It didn't take him long to reach the apartment building and he parked in his allocated space before he climbed out and headed up to his apartment. When he reached the hallway that was between his and Haley's apartment he paused for a few moments and listened.

"Damn stupid vacuum cleaner!" he heard Haley grumble through her open kitchen window. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He chuckled quietly to himself as Haley continued with her rant in between what sounding like her kicking something. He debated for a few moments on whether he should knock on her door and offer her some assistance, but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't think she would appreciate his eavesdropping. He continued to grin to himself as he headed to his front door and headed inside.

**~X~**

"Thanks for helping with the interviews Millie," Brooke said as they tidied over the café. "I dread to think what I would have done to most of the potential 'waitresses' without your help."

"Did you advertise the position on Luke's fan site or something?" Millie asked in a playful tone.

"You would think that huh with the amount of girly girls that were asking if he ever works here." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"I dread to think what it'll be like when the motel is renovated and word gets out that it's run by Luke's father." Millie added.

"They'll be fighting over the rooms I think." Brooke replied.

"They'll be asking which room Lucas has slept in before they book," Millie told her. "Maybe you should get a magazine there when it re-opens and have them take pictures of Lucas in one of the beds."

"That would be so funny," Brooke replied with a grin. "His fans will be in heaven sleeping in the same bed he's been in."

"I'm surprised that none of them have tried getting in your house and trying that." Millie said. Brooke's grin fell from her face as she looked at Millie.

"Thanks for that Mills," she told her as she made an unimpressed face. "I'm just glad we have really good security."

"Sorry to freak you out there," Millie apologized. "I let my mouth run in front of my brain then."

"Apology accepted," Brooke said as she grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Now shall we start discussing the suitable candidates?"

"Sure thing boss," Millie replied as she grabbed her own soda. The two then sat back at the table they had used to conduct the interviews. "So which ones do you like?"

"Well the only one who didn't seem to be all about Lucas was Carrie Richards," Brooke said as she looked at the notebook she had been using to jot down potential employees. "Plus she's older than the others so she should be more reliable."

"True," Millie agreed. "The others are all still in high school."

"Exactly so they can't work when I need them too," Brooke replied. "So I'll call Carrie's references and see what they say and if they're good she can get the job."

**~X~**

Haley hummed to herself as she folded the laundry that she had just retrieved from the dryer. She was alone in the apartment block laundry room and she found that the quietness was a little creepy. She smiled as she picked up the t-shirt that Nathan had given her at the mall. As she carefully folded it, she heard a noise behind her and quickly turned to see what had caused it. She smiled as she saw that it was Nathan coming in with his laundry.

"Hi." She greeted sounding a little shy.

"Hi," Nathan greeted in response as he smiled. "I take it you live here too?"

"No I just like coming to random apartment blocks to do my laundry." she replied in a sarcastic tone. She then mentally kicked herself. However, Nathan burst out laughing at her reply.

"Sorry stupid question I guess," he said as he headed over to a machine and placed his basket down. "So when did you move in?"

"A couple days ago," Haley replied. "I didn't think that I had that much stuff but finding places to put it all is a bit of a challenge."

"I know what you mean." he said as he began to bundle his clothes into one of the machines.

"Are you not going to separate the colors from the whites?" she asked as she watched him. He moved his attention over to her and frowned slightly.

"You're supposed to separate them?" he asked sounding puzzled.

"If you don't want your whites to end up funky colors then yeah," she replied with a slight laugh. "Didn't your mother ever teach you?"

"I haven't seen my mother since I was sixteen." He told her. Haley immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry," she replied mentally kicking herself again. "My mouth gets a mind of its own sometimes."

"That's okay," he replied as he began to pull the whites out of the machine. "I think everybody gets a case of that at some point in their lives."

"No I really should apologize for saying that," Haley insisted. "I was speaking to you like I've known you for ages when I don't really know you at all."

"Haley it's okay honestly," Nathan assured her as he straightened and looked at her. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"How about I make you dinner to say sorry?" Haley blurted before she realized what had left her mouth. Nathan smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"You'd make me dinner just to say sorry?" Nathan asked in reply.

"Yeah it's the least that I can do," she told him. She then frowned as she said. "Although I can't do tonight, I have a tutor session."

"I can't do tonight either," Nathan told her. "I start my other job tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Haley asked. Nathan was silent for a few moments as he thought over his schedule.

"Tomorrow is perfect for me," he told her. "What time do you want me?"

"About seven?" Haley replied in a questioning tone. "I'm in apartment 302."

"Seven is good," Nathan told her with a grin. "You live right across the hall from me. I'm in 301."

"Really?" Haley asked in surprise. "You didn't happen to hear my rant at the vacuum cleaner did you?"

"Maybe," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "Did you get it fixed?"

"Yeah I did," Haley told him as she blushed. "I'll remember to try and keep my ranting down to a minimum."

"I don't mind listening to it," he told her. "It was quite entertaining."

"Glad you thought it was funny," Haley said as she shook her head. "I was about ready to throw my brand new vacuum cleaner out of the window until I realized I was reading the wrong instructions."

"Can you cook okay?" he asked with a playful frown as he set the machine to wash. Haley leaned over to him and hit him playfully.

"I can cook just fine thank you very much," Haley told him as she raised an eyebrow. Nathan found that his gaze was drawn to it and he liked how she looked when she did that. "Is there anything you can't or won't eat?"

"Uh, nope," Nathan replied with a grin. "I eat practically everything."

"Good," Haley replied as she picked up her basket of clean, folded laundry. "Well I gotta go and get my apartment ready for my girls arriving for their study session. Oh before I forget, I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks," Nathan replied as she handed him his clean t-shirt. "Thanks for cleaning it for me."

"You're welcome," Haley told him with a smile. "So if I don't see before, I'll see you at seven tomorrow night."

"That you will," Nathan told her. "It's a date."

"Yeah." Haley replied as she blushed again. She then quickly left the laundry room and Nathan smiled as he watched her retreating figure.

**~X~**

"Thanks for agreeing to tutor us Haley," Sam said as she, Alex and Mia sat around Haley's dining table. "With your help I might just get through high school."

"Yeah likewise," Alex agreed. She then sighed as she added. "Seeing as though the school has banned me from doing modeling assignments in school hours, I'm going to need all the help I can get with schoolwork."

"Well if I have to arrange my singing around school, it's only fair that you do the same with your modeling." Mia told Alex as she gave her a look.

"Point taken," Alex replied with a pout. "So do we get study snacks?"

"Yes you do get snacks," Haley told her with a smile. "I think I can spare some of the money I get paid for your tutor sessions for brain fuel."

"Great!" Sam replied. "Although we could save you money by bringing leftovers from the café. Brooke did say that we could have them."

"We'll have those next time," Haley said as she realized that Sam had a point. Haley needed all the money she could get for her rent and bills. "So how about we have pizza this time?"

"Pizza is good for me." Mia replied.

"Me too," Alex agreed. "Although I don't want any mushrooms or anchovies."

"How about a meat feast?" Sam suggested. She then looked at Alex and grinned as she said. "I mean it's not like you're not used to having meat in your mouth now is it Alex?"

"Good one Sam!" Mia said as she laughed. Alex grinned at Sam's remark.

"Like you're telling me that you're not Sam?" Alex asked playfully. "I'm sure you've had more than your fair share of Jack meat."

"Girls, you're only wasting your money by using your tutor time to talk about meat," Haley told them as she picked up the phone. The three teenagers quietened down as she realized that they were right. "Is there anything else that you don't want on the pizza?"

"No tomatoes." Mia said as she pulled a face.

"Can we get extra cheese and some onions and jalapeños too?" Sam asked.

"You all want that on the pizza?" Haley asked. The three nodded as Haley dialed the number to place the order.

**~X~**

Nathan drove back towards the pizza parlor in the delivery car and couldn't help but smile as he thought of his date with Haley the following evening. When she had suggested dinner to apologize, Nathan had a moment of alarm that she would suggest that night and had briefly cursed his idea to get an extra job. When she had said that she couldn't do that night he had been ecstatic and then had felt a little guilt as he remembered why he had taken an extra job. He had decided that he would get another job and keep the money to one side for Bella in case it turned out that he was indeed her father. He didn't want to be unable to give her the things she needed after Lucas had provided for her all her life.

He parked the delivery car outside the pizza parlor in the allocated space and climbed out. He secured the car and headed towards the doorway. He caught sight of his uniform and sighed internally. The letterman style jacket and the baseball hat clearly displayed the pizza parlor logo. He wondered what all the people he bullied in high school would say if they could see him now. Shaking away his depressing thoughts, he headed inside. The inviting smell of freshly baked pizza hit him and made him realize that he hadn't eaten since lunch. He was glad that he was finished so he could grab a pizza and head back to his apartment. He headed behind the counter and handed the money for the last delivery to the cashier, who then processed it through the cash register. He then heard the address of an order that had just been telephoned in.

"I can take that if you want," he told his boss. "It's my neighbor so it'll be easy for me to just drop it off."

"What about the money?" he asked Nathan.

"I'll pay for it and then keep the money that Haley gives me," he told him. "I want to get a pizza too."

"Okay then," his boss replied. "What do you want?"

**~X~**

Nathan carried the two pizzas up the stairway of the apartment block. He reached the top and smiled as he heard the giggles that floated out of Haley's apartment window. He quickly went to his apartment and unlocked the door. He went in and placed his pizza on his dining table, before he headed over to Haley's door. He knocked loudly and the giggling stopped. He found himself wondering what the girls were giggling at. A few moments later, the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of a brunette girl that he hadn't seen before.

"Hi," she greeted as she gave him a flirty smile and checked him out. "You'll have to come in for a minute. Haley's just in the bathroom and she has the money."

"Uh okay." Nathan replied with a frown as he somewhat reluctantly stepped into Haley's apartment. The thought of standing in the same room as three giggling teenagers made him a little wary, especially when Alex closed the apartment door with a bang.

"You must be new," Alex said as she studied him. "I've not seen you delivering pizza before."

"Yeah I am," Nathan replied feeling awkward. "I just started tonight."

"Did Owen make the pizza?" Mia asked with a smile. Nathan nodded as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Mia of course Owen made the pizza," Alex told her. "That's what he's employed to do."

"I was just checking," Mia told her. "It could have been Carlo. There's _two_ pizza makers there remember!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Carlo," Alex said as she moved her attention away from Nathan. She then yelled. "Haley, the pizza guy is here!"

"I'm coming," Haley replied as she emerged from the bathroom. She saw Nathan stood looking uncomfortable and smiled. "Hi Nathan."

"You _know_ him?" Alex asked in shock. Sam and Mia shook their heads at her.

"Yes I know him." Haley replied as she pulled the money out of her pocket. She went over to him and gave him the money. He gave her the pizza in response and Sam quickly took it from her.

"It's about time," Sam said as she plonked it on the dining table, barely avoiding their text books. "I'm starved!"

"Let me get you some change." Nathan said as he rummaged in his pockets.

"Keep it," Haley told him. "Call it compensation for the interrogation Alex obviously gave you."

"Thanks." Nathan replied with a laugh as he and Haley headed to the doorway. She opened it and they both went outside. Haley pulled the door to but didn't close it completely.

"Sorry about them," Haley said in a quiet tone. "They're full of it tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan told her with a grin. "It wasn't too bad. I think you managed to stop it before the real interrogation began. It was mainly about if Owen made the pizza."

"He's Mia's boyfriend." Haley told him with a smile.

"Now it makes sense," Nathan replied. "Well I better get going before my pizza gets cold. It's waiting on me in the apartment."

"I better get back to the one in here before they all eat it," Haley told him. "See you tomorrow Nathan."

"You certainly will," Nathan replied. "If I don't see you before I go to work I'll see you at dinner."

**~X~**

"Brooke thanks for letting me make this stuff," Haley said as she gestured to covered dishes. "I promise I'll bring the pots back tomorrow."

"You're welcome Haley," Brooke replied with a smile. "We can't have you smelling of cooking when you have a hot date. Who is this guy anyway?"

"He's the hot security guy from the mall." Haley told her with a smile.

"Get _out_!" Brooke said as her jaw dropped slightly. "The one you were all googly eyed at and the one who loaned you his shirt when he got you all wet and sticky?"

"The very one," Haley told her as her smile grew. "I just hope I have something nice to wear."

"Well it's a good thing we're closed huh?" Brooke replied with a smile of her own. "You're coming back to mine and I'm giving you a make over. Hot security guy won't know what's hit him."

"Brooke you don't have to do that," Haley told her. "You already helped me by letting me make the food here."

"Nonsense. Now pick up that food and get your butt in gear," Brooke told her as she picked her purse and car keys up. "We're gonna give you a makeover that will make your date speechless."

**~X~**

Nathan checked his reflection one last time and frowned. He wondered if he was dressed okay. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans and had black and white converse sneakers on his feet. He hated having to pick things to wear when he had to go somewhere. He always felt like he had made the wrong choice when he got there. He surveyed his reflection again and sighed. It would have to do. He left his bedroom and headed into the living area. He picked up the key to his apartment and put it in his pocket. He then picked the bunch of purple flowers up that he had bought to take instead of wine. He had also gotten a box of chocolates for her and he picked that up and headed to the door. In a matter of moments he was knocking on Haley's door. She answered it almost instantly and Nathan was blown away at how stunning she looked.

"Wow," he gasped out as he ran his eyes over her appraisingly. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," Haley as she beamed. She stood to one side to let him in. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Nathan said as he smiled and walked into the apartment. He then held the flowers and chocolates out to her. "I uh, got you these. I wasn't sure what to get."

"These are perfect," Haley told him as she took the flowers and chocolates from him. She sniffed the flowers and enjoyed the delicate scent. "I'll just put them in water. Take a seat."

"Thanks." Nathan replied as he sat on her sofa.

He then took the opportunity to watch her as she moved about the kitchen area. She was wearing a figure hugging black and white print top that was strapless and figure hugging black pants. Her blonde hair was in tousled waves and her make up had been applied to give her a seductive look. He noticed that she had seriously high heels on her feet. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. He watched as she placed the vase of flowers on the dining table that was already set.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Sure." He replied as her voice drew him out of his daze.

"I have red wine, white wine, beer-" Haley began, but Nathan cut her off.

"Do you have any non alcoholic drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah I have OJ, water, soda, milk," Haley rhymed off. "Oh and some cherry Kool-Aid."

"I'll have some Kool-Aid," Nathan told her. "I don't drink alcohol."

"That's not a problem," Haley told him with a smile. "Do you want ice in that?"

"Sure," He replied. Haley then went to get their drinks sorted. She had a glass of red wine. "What's cooking? It smells delicious."

"I've made maple and pepper glazed chicken with roasted vegetables." Haley told him as she handed him his Kool-Aid.

"That sounds delicious." Nathan replied as he sipped his drink. He tried not to pay attention to the glass of wine that was in Haley's hand, especially when the smell hit him.

"It'll only be about five minutes," Haley told him. "And then for dessert there's caramel panna cotta with homemade gingerbread."

"Damn that sounds delicious too," Nathan told her as his mouth watered. "I'll want to eat here every night with a menu like that."

"You've not tasted it yet." Haley said sounding uncertain.

"I'm sure it will be amazing." Nathan replied in a reassuring tone.

**~X~**

"I knew that was going to be as yummy as that," Nathan said as he finished the dessert. "That's the best food I've tasted since I was sixteen."

"Really?" Haley asked in surprise. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not what you would call the best at cooking," Nathan said with a laugh. "But I can do dishes. So I think the least I can do is wash these up seeing as though you cooked."

"You don't have to do that," Haley told him in surprise. "I can do it after."

"I insist," Nathan told her. "You'll just have to show me where everything is."

"Well if you're washing, I'm drying." Haley said as she finished her wine.

Twenty minutes later, Nathan and Haley had finished the dishes and they had been put away. Haley had put the ones that she needed to take back to the café on the side. She and Nathan then headed over to her sofa and sat down.

"I've enjoyed tonight," Nathan told her. "I'm usually in my apartment by myself when I'm not delivering pizza."

"I enjoyed tonight too," Haley told him. She felt a hint of sadness at how lonely he seemed. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," Nathan told her. "Although when it's my turn to cook, I think we'll be better going out."

"I could teach you how to cook," Haley told him. "After all I am good at teaching people things."

"You want to risk your life by helping me too cook?" Nathan asked wide eyed. Haley laughed at his expression.

"Surely you're not _that_ bad?" Haley asked through her laughter.

"Trust me I am." Nathan told her as his eyes fell on the clock. He let out a sigh as he saw the time.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked with a slight frown.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to get going," he told her with an unimpressed expression. "I have the early shift at the mall so I have to get up stupidly early."

"Oh," Haley said sounding disappointed. She didn't want their evening to end. "We'll have to compare schedules to see when we can do this again."

"We will," Nathan told her as he stood. Haley quickly followed his actions. "I really enjoyed tonight Haley."

"Me too," Haley replied as they headed towards the doorway. She opened it and Nathan stepped out of the apartment before he turned to look at her. There was almost an awkwardness between them as both debated whether to kiss the other or not. In the end Haley went on her tip toes and kissed Nathan on his cheek. "Thanks for coming Nathan."

"Thanks for having me," Nathan told her as he grinned. His cheek tingled where her lips had touched it. "I'll stop by tomorrow sometime so we can compare schedules."

"I'll be waiting." She told him as he reluctantly began to walk back to his door.

"Goodnight Haley," he told her. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Nathan," she replied. "I'm sure I'll have great dreams."

**~X~**

"Wow you're really picking up the ropes fast," Brooke said to Carrie as she went about cleaning the tables the next day. "I like that in my staff."

"This isn't the first place I've waitressed at," Carrie told her with a smile. "And your system is so much better than the other places."

"Thanks," Brooke replied with a smile of her own. "At least when I take the extra time off because of this little guy, I know my business will be in good hands. What with Millie, Haley and now you."

"Thanks," Carrie said as she beamed widely. "How long have you got to go before the baby is born?"

"Two months now," Brooke replied with a fond smile. "I just hope he's not early like Bella was."

"Is he due before or after Christmas?" Carrie asked curious.

"Two weeks before roughly," Brooke told him as she set about cashing up. "This Christmas is going to be pretty damn awesome I think. Hey while I remember to ask you, do you want to come to Luke's game tonight? There's a bunch of us going and all Karen's Café staff are permitted to be there."

"Sure I'll come," Carrie replied with another smile. "Can't be letting the side down now can I?"

"No you sure can't," Brooke replied with a laugh as Haley came out of the back. "Hey Hales, Carrie is coming to the game with us. How are we going to work out the car arrangements?"

"Mia called and said that she, Alex and Chase are going in Owen's car," Haley told her. "Sam and Jack are going with Mouth and Millie."

"And Molly will be with me, Bella, Lucas and Dan in Luke's car," Brooke added. "So do you want to drive my car Hales? You and Carrie can go in that."

"Sure," Haley told her with a smile. "You don't mind traveling with me right?"

"Not at all," Carrie told her in a friendly tone. "What team does Lucas play for again?"

"You know I like Carrie even more now," Brooke said as she laughed. "You're not a basketball groupie."

"I don't really follow sports," Carrie admitted. "But I don't mind going to show my boss's husband some support."

"That's the spirit," Haley said with a laugh. "He plays for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Is that why this place closed early?" Carried asked curious.

"Yep," Brooke replied as she placed the takings into the cash bag. "We have a long drive ahead so we better get a move on."

**~X~**

Nathan sat alone in his apartment as he watched the game. He had debated whether to watch Lucas play or not and had decided to watch it in the end. He had to admit that Lucas had improved immensely since the last time he had seen him play in high school. He had felt a pang of sadness when a camera had zoomed in on Brooke and Bella in the crowd when Lucas had scored the winning basket. The spot where Dan had supposed to have been was empty as he had had to stay in Tree Hill to sort out some problems at the motel.

He again began to wonder if Bella was his daughter and he found that most of him wished that she wasn't. Now that he had met Haley and they had arranged their dates over the next few months, he didn't want the burden of a child and he cursed himself for being so selfish. He then decided that when the DNA results arrived, he wasn't going to open them. He didn't want to know. He wanted his past to stay in his past and if Bella turned out to be his daughter, his past would be in the present. He wanted his future to be with Haley. Even though he had only just met her he wanted her involved in his life and he knew that he would have to tell her about his past. He hoped that she would still want to know him when he did.

**~X~**

"Hey dad, come on in," Lucas said as he answered the front door of his house. "Did you get everything sorted at the motel?"

"Yes eventually," Dan said as Lucas shut the door and the two of them headed to the lounge. "It was kids messing around. They left once the police arrived."

"Grandpa Dan!" Bella yelled as she jumped up and ran over to him. "Daddy won the game! Did you see?"

"I sure did Bella," Dan replied as he picked her up. "I can't wait to go to the next game. Did you manage to get there okay?"

"Yeah I drove," Lucas told him. He then grinned as he added. "Brooke was going to but she couldn't fit behind the wheel."

"Hey!" Brooke said from her spot on the sofa. "It's your fault that I couldn't fit behind that wheel Lucas!"

"Momma its Riley's fault." Bella replied as Dan put her down.

"I'm glad our daughter is on our side," Lucas said with a smile. "So back to the hot chocolate, who wants one?"

**~X~**

"I wonder who that could be." Lucas said a little while later as the doorbell rang.

"If it's one of your fans remind them of the time and tell them to get lost!" Brooke said in a grumpy tone.

"I will Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. He then climbed off the sofa and headed down the hallway to the front door. He opened it and was shocked at who he saw on the other side.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Sure, come on in," Lucas said as he stood back and let them in. He then picked up the luggage that was on the doorstep and placed it in the hallway. He then closed the door and led the way to the lounge. "You'll never guess who it is."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked in a tired tone.

"It's us!" their visitor announced as she walked through the door.

"Karen!" Brooke greeted happily as she struggled to get off the sofa. "Broody help me up."

"Certainly." Lucas said as he headed over to her. He helped her up as Karen placed a sleeping Lily on a sofa.

"I forget just how heavy six year olds can be sometimes." Karen said as Brooke came over to her. The two women then shared a hug.

"I've missed you," Brooke told her. "This is such a great surprise."

"Why didn't you call me mom?" Lucas asked. "I would have come and got you from the airport."

"Where's Andy?" Brooke asked in a confused tone.

"Andy and I broke up." Karen told her.

"So does this mean you're back for good?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Yes it does," Karen told him. "That's why there are so many bags. The rest of our things are being shipped over. You don't mind if me and Lily stay here do you? It'll just be until I find a place for me and Lily to stay."

"Of course not!" Brooke told her. "We'd be offended if you wanted to stay anywhere else."

"Well that's Bella fast asleep," Dan said as he came into the lounge after reading Bella her bedtime story. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Karen. "Karen?"

"Hello Dan." Karen told him as she smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! I assure you that Bella's father will be revealed later in the story. Hope you enjoy the update.**

Haley woke the next morning and smiled as she realized that she didn't have to get up for work. She loved how Brooke had it so that now Carrie worked at the café; they both got two Saturday's off in a month. She was looking forward to lounging in bed, having breakfast and then she would go and try out the communal pool that was in the courtyard area at the back of the building. She knew that Nathan wasn't working either and wondered if he would go to the pool with her. She couldn't wait until their date that night to see him, so she would ask him to go to the pool with her beforehand. She quickly changed her mind about lounging around in bed and threw the covers back. She decided to have her shower and then have her breakfast.

A little over half an hour later, she was in her kitchen in her bath robe deciding what to have to eat. She had styled her hair into an intricate up style so that it would dry in beach style waves. It was perfect for the pool and was easy to do. Then when she took the grips out her hair would be perfect for her date with Nathan. He was taking her out to a restaurant that night and to say she was excited was an understatement. Even everything that had happened with Chris couldn't dampen her enthusiasm to date Nathan. She decided to make pancakes with bacon and eggs.

As she was getting the things together she was hit by an idea. She hurried into her bedroom and quickly pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved top before she could change her mind. She then headed out of her apartment, wedged her door open and headed over to Nathan's door. She then knocked and waited patiently for him to answer. A few minutes later, a sleepy looking Nathan opened the door. Haley tried not to stare at him when she saw that he was only wearing a pair of faded blue basketball shorts. She saw that his hair was all over the place signaling that he had just climbed out of bed. Haley felt guilty at disturbing him, but it eased when he smiled at her.

"This is a nice surprise," he said as his smile grew. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," Haley replied as her eyes fell onto his sculptured chest. She quickly moved them back up to his face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was awake. I was just lounging around in bed," Nathan replied with a grin. Haley saw that it made his eyes sparkle mischievously. "And I would love to have breakfast with you Haley."

"Great." Haley replied as she smiled widely.

"Is it ready now or do I have time to grab a shower?" Nathan asked as he saw her eyes fall on his chest once again.

"You have chance for a shower," Haley told him. "I wanted to see if you would join me before I started it."

"Well I'll hurry up and get myself presentable then." Nathan replied with a grin. Haley's stomach did a flip as he did.

"I'll leave the door open so just come on in when you're ready." Haley replied. She suddenly felt like she was in the middle of a heat wave and realized that the sight of a half naked, sleepy, tousled, grinning Nathan was to blame. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Okay," he replied as he continued to grin. He could see the effect he was having on her. "I won't be long."

**~X~**

"I can't believe you're back in Tree Hill," Lucas said to his mother as they all sat around the dining table in the Scott kitchen. "It's so great that you're home."

"It is actually," Karen admitted. "As much as I loved New Zealand I have to say that I missed being here."

"Me too," Lily added. "Did you miss me Luke?"

"I sure did." Lucas replied with a grin.

"I missed you too." Bella told her.

"I'm _really_ glad that you'll be here for when Riley gets here," Brooke told her as she smiled. "I won't have to look far if I need any help."

"I can't wait to meet my Grandson," Karen said as she smiled in response. "If he's anything like his big sister, he's going to be adorable."

"I really hope that he's like Bella was when she was a baby," Lucas said. "She was such a good baby."

"I'm still good daddy." Bella told him as she pouted.

"I know you are Tinkerbell," Lucas replied. "It's just that some babies just cry and cry and cry. You didn't do that."

"That's because I'm a good girl." Bella replied.

"I have to say it's _so_ awesome to be eating your cooking again Karen," Brooke said as she cleared her plate for the second time. "I've missed eating your food."

"So I can see," Lucas said in an amused tone as Brooke helped herself to her third round of breakfast. "I can't believe that you have room for more."

"I can't help it," Brooke said as she loaded her plate. "Your son is taking most of this remember."

"Sure he is honey." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"It's good to see that you two are still the same," Karen said. The amusement was clear to hear in her voice. She then turned to Brooke and asked. "So who is working in the café today?"

"Millie, Carrie and Sam," Brooke replied. "Sam is covering for Alex for the fifth Saturday in a row. I told her that she's due a Saturday off but she's told that she prefers working them because she gets better tips."

"Do you need anymore help at the café?" Karen asked. "I'll gladly offer my time to help you."

"More help would be perfect," Brooke told her. "You'd be on the payroll obviously."

"Nonsense," Karen told her. "I want to help of my own accord. Plus, you're letting me and Lily stay here so it's the least I can do."

"I bet the customers will love eating your delicious desserts again," Brooke told her. "They just don't taste the same when I make them."

"They do taste different," Lucas told her. "But they're still delicious."

"Thanks Broody." Brooke replied as she smiled at him. He returned it and had to force himself to not get too lost in her gaze.

"Mommy are we staying with Brooke, Lucas and Bella all the time?" Lily asked curious.

"No sweetie," Karen replied. "It's just temporary until I find us a place to stay."

"Let me help with that mom." Lucas told her.

"Lucas you don't have to," Karen replied. "I can manage that."

"Please mom," Lucas replied. "I want to. I'm helping Dad with the motel, so please let me help you with this."

"You are?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "It didn't seem right to let a dream you both had just continue to deteriorate the way it was. So I offered to renovate the place. You won't recognize it when it's done."

"I won't?" Karen asked as she smiled.

"No," Lucas replied as he smiled in return. "We were going to have each room be individual like you originally wanted, but they're all going to be uniform now. It'll be easier and the money we save with buying in bulk is going towards the extension that will house the pool, salon and spa, function room, conference room and the new bar and restaurant. It'll also have an extra storey on so there will be double the rooms. And the outside is getting a facelift and there will be a new addition to the doorway so people can drive up to it and get out undercover. We'll have valets too. Me and Dad were going over the final plans last night."

"Wow I really won't recognize the place," Karen replied. "When is all this work going to be done?"

"Well we were originally planning to have it open before Christmas, but with the new extension it could take a little longer," Lucas explained. "Hopefully it will still be on schedule and we can take advantage of the Christmas and New Year period to attract customers with the reopening. We were also changing the name from Scott's Motel to Scott's Hotel."

"It sounds like it's going to be a high class place," Karen replied with a smile. "Just like I always wanted it to be."

"It should be fun interviewing for staff for the place," Brooke said as she grinned. "It was bad enough looking for a new waitress for the café. It was mainly Luke's fans that applied."

"Grandma Karen I told Grandpa Dan that you should cook there," Bella said as finished her food. "Will you?"

"I'm not sure Bella," Karen replied. "I'll think about it."

**~X~**

"Haley you really are an amazing cook," Nathan said as he pushed his plate away from him and sat back in his chair. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Haley replied with a shy smile as she blushed. She couldn't get the image of semi naked sleepy Nathan out of her head. "I mean it gets me out of doing dishes."

"I'd gladly do dishes for the rest of my life if it means eating food as delicious as that," Nathan told her as he picked his coffee cup up. "I'm glad you came and asked me to join you."

"So am I." Haley replied. She then mentally added, _because I got to see you almost naked._

"Here's a crazy idea," Nathan said after he had finished his coffee. "How about we hang out all day after I do the dishes?"

"I don't think that's a crazy idea at all," Haley told him. "I was actually going to ask you if you would like to join me when I went to the pool. I've not checked it out yet."

"I would love to join you at the pool Haley." Nathan said as he grinned happily. He then wondered if her swimsuit would be a one piece or a two piece. He hoped it was a two piece.

"I'm glad," Haley replied as she smiled shyly again. Nathan liked it when she did that as it made her even more alluring to him. It also turned him on. "Today will be like loads of dates in one."

"It will," Nathan replied as he realized it was true. "It's going to be a good day."

"I'm glad you think so." Haley replied as she blushed. Nathan felt his body respond to her cheeks coloring and was surprised. He briefly wondered how he was going to cope with seeing her in a swimsuit. No woman had ever had the effect on him that Haley did; not even Brooke.

"I better get working on those dishes," Nathan suddenly said in a husky tone. He quickly cleared his throat as he stood and gathered the plates from the table. His voice was somehow normal again as he spoke once more. "That way the fun can begin."

Nathan got the dishes done in record time and he and Haley moved over to the comfort of Haley's sofa to have another cup of coffee. They chatted while they drank and before they realized it, almost an hour had passed.

"Wow times flies when you're having fun huh?" Nathan asked as he grinned at Haley.

"It sure does," Haley replied as she reluctantly stood from the sofa. She picked up the coffee cups from the coffee table and headed over to the kitchen area to wash them. She then headed back over to Nathan. "So how about we grab our swimming things and go and check the pool out."

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan replied as he stood. "I'll be as quick as I can. Do you want me to wait in the hallway for you?"

"Yeah," Haley told him. "I'll only be a few minutes anyway."

"Okay then, see you in a few." Nathan said as he headed towards the door. He gave her one last grin before he headed out of it. As the door closed Haley let out a sigh as she headed to her bedroom.

"That man is too gorgeous for his own good," she muttered to herself as she looked in her drawers for a swimsuit. She pulled out a bikini and a one piece. "Which shall I wear?"

After a few moments debate she chose the cobalt blue halter bikini. The color reminded her of Nathan's eyes. She quickly changed out of her clothes and put the bikini on. She then pulled on a white kaftan that had a jeweled neckline. She didn't feel confident enough to walk down to the pool in just her bikini. She checked her hair in the mirror and was glad to see that it was all still in place. She then rummaged in her closet and found a pair of simple white flip flops and slipped them on her feet. She then grabbed a towel from the bathroom cupboard before she headed back out to the lounge. She picked up her keys and then headed out of the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw Nathan stood in the hallway waiting on her. He was wearing a pair of brown plaid swim shorts, flip flops and had a towel thrown over his left shoulder. Haley almost drooled at the sight.

She closed and locked her door and the two of them walked down the stairs side by side. They reached the ground floor and instead of turning right to go to the mail boxes and main entrance to the building, they turned left and headed to the back of the building where the pool was. They reached the doorway that led into the pool and Nathan opened it for her and let her walk ahead of him. Haley was pleased at his gesture. Chris had never done anything like that for her. They both looked at their surroundings as they headed towards the pool. Both were relieved to see that they were the only ones there.

"Shall we dump our things on a sun lounger or at the table by the Jacuzzi?" Nathan asked.

"Sun lounger," Haley replied. She then grinned as she added. "Not that we'll catch much sun on them considering we're indoors and the windows are at the other end of the room."

"That's kind of good because I didn't put sun block on," Nathan told her as he grinned. "I don't tan. I just burn, go lobster red, peel and then go back to being Casper white."

"I'll have to remember that." Haley replied as she laughed.

They headed over to the sun loungers as she did and laid their towels out on them. Nathan then kicked his flip flops off and pushed them under the lounger as he placed his apartment key on them so he wouldn't lose it. Haley copied his actions with her own flip flops and keys before she carefully took her kaftan off. She folded it and then placed it on top of her flip flops. Nathan couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over Haley's petite frame as she did. He was glad that her back was to him as the effect of seeing her in her bikini was obvious. He saw her turning to face him so he quickly turned, headed to the pool and jumped in. He then turned to face Haley. His jaw almost dropped as he saw the front view of her in a bikini. He tried not to stare as he said.

"Come on in, the water's lovely."

Haley walked to the side of the pool and sat down on the edge so her feet and legs were in the water. She was relieved to find that Nathan was right in his assessment of the water and she carefully lowered herself into the pool. Nathan swam over to her and grinned. Haley felt her stomach flip and almost forgot how to swim as he did. She was amazed at the effect he had on her. She put it down to the dreams that she had had of him. It was now clear to her that it was Nathan that had the starring role in her heated dreams; even the dream that she had had after Chris had unceremoniously ruined her life. She wondered if it was fate showing her that Nathan was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She looked into his bright blue eyes and saw that they were sparkling with mischief. She gave him a quizzical look as he raised his hand out of the water and poked her upper arm.

"You're it." He said before he turned and swam away from her. Haley laughed at his unexpected action and quickly swam after him.

**~X~**

"Are you glad to be going back to kindergarten Bella?" Karen asked as the Scott's ate their lunch at the mall.

"Uh huh!" Bella replied as she nodded happily. "They fixed it now."

"It should be all shiny and new for when you go back on Monday." Lucas told her.

"Lily would you like to go to the same school as Bella?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah!" Lily said in a happy tone. "I'd have a friend there."

"Well how about I see about enrolling you on Monday?" Karen asked.

"Yay!" Lily said in a happy tone causing the adults to laugh. She then got a thoughtful look on her face as she asked Karen. "Can I see daddy tomorrow?"

"I'll have to see if he's busy first," Karen told her. "But I think he'll make time for you."

"Sweet!" Lily replied happily. "What happened to Nathan?"

"That's the million dollar question Lily," Lucas replied with a sigh and a frown as he glanced at Brooke. "Nobody seems to know."

"Momma can I have ice cream?" Bella asked hopefully.

"I think you can considering you ate all your lunch," Brooke said as she inspected her plate. She then checked Lily's plate and that too was empty. "Do you want some too Lily?"

"Uh huh!" Lily said as she smiled widely.

"Do you want any Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he stood to go and get them all dessert.

"Stupid question Broody," Brooke replied as she rolled her eyes. Lily and Bella giggled as she did. "Of course I want some too. Riley does as well."

"Double chocolate with caramel sauce?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"Of course!" Brooke answered with a smile of her own.

"Mom do you want some?" Lucas asked after he had kissed Brooke's forehead.

"I think I will seeing as though everybody else is having some." Karen replied.

"I won't be long," Lucas said. "Then when we've finished we can go and get the finishing touches for Riley's nursery."

**~X~**

"This Jacuzzi is awesome." Nathan said as he wallowed in the water as it eased his knee. It had begun to ache after he had hit it on the side of the pool when he and Haley had been playing tag. He made a mental note to put his knee support on when he went to get dressed.

"I have to agree with on that one," Haley replied from her spot beside him. "It's easing my shoulders really well."

"You have sore shoulders?" Nathan asked.

"I think it's from moving in." she told him as she looked at him.

She found herself biting her lower lip as her eyes followed a droplet of water as it ran down the side of his face and neck before it blended with the water in the Jacuzzi. Nathan watched her as she did and swallowed hard before he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He tried to pinpoint what it was about Haley that had him so intrigued and captivated by her. It then dawned on him that it was the innocent air that surrounded her. The way she blushed and smiled shyly at things either he or she had said. Then there was the way she bit her bottom lip. He had noticed her doing it on a few occasions and found that he wanted to replace her teeth with his own. Among other things.

"Do you want me to give you a shoulder massage?" Nathan offered, finally coming out of his little daydream. He was willing her to say yes as he really wanted to touch her skin. It looked soft and silky and he was dying to know if his observation was correct.

"You're really offering?" Haley asked in a surprised tone.

"I am," Nathan replied as he gave her the grin he knew would make her blush. It widened as he saw her face color up. "I used to be good at it. I may be a little rusty but I'm sure I can pick it up again."

"Okay." Haley found herself saying.

She then turned so that her back was to him. Nathan moved slightly so that he would have easier access to massage her shoulders. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to knead the knots out of her shoulders. He instantly felt how taut they were and also how soft her skin was. He bit back a moan as he reveled in the feel of her skin gliding beneath his fingertips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss over the skin that his hands currently touched and hoped that Haley would let him do that sooner rather than later.

Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's hands moving over her skin. Everywhere he touched made her skin feel electrified. She felt her stomach flip several times before she felt desire pool low in her belly. It shocked her that she felt the way she did considering she hadn't known Nathan very long. She had never felt like this with Chris. Whenever he had tried to initiate any intimacy between them Haley had quickly moved away. She couldn't stand to feel his hands on her and wondered why she had stayed with him for as long as she had.

"Does that feel okay?" Nathan murmured, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"That feels great," Haley purred. Her tone forced Nathan to bite back another moan. "I should get you to do this all the time."

"How about I do you a deal?" Nathan asked. "I do your dishes and give you shoulder massages and you make me delicious food. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," Haley said in a tone that increased Nathan's desire. "It's a deal."

"Awesome." Nathan replied in a whisper.

He then realized that he was now stroking the nape of her neck with the backs of his fingers. Haley shivered in response. He wanted to kiss the expose skin so badly and barely managed to hold onto that urge. Haley suddenly turned round to face him and his hand ended up resting on her right shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw that they had darkened to a sapphire color and Haley knew that it was her that had caused that to happen. Her gaze then fell on his lips and he subconsciously moistened them with his tongue. The action caused Haley's insides to turn to mush as she wondered how it would feel to have him do that on her lips.

She felt her heart speed up as Nathan began to slowly inch his face towards her. She knew that she didn't have long to wait to find out and she was surprised that she was actually looking forward to being kissed. It was another thing she had dreaded when she had dated Chris. As Nathan's lips gently touched hers all thoughts of Chris flew from her mind. Nathan's lips felt perfect against hers and she couldn't help but melt against him as she quickly lost herself in the kiss. Nathan moaned softly as he quickly deepened the kiss. He had tried not to do that as fast, but the taste of her was driving him crazy.

Haley lifted her hands and buried them into his raven hair. She was both shocked and thrilled that their first kiss was so heated and intense. She had never kissed anybody like this and she couldn't ever imagine kissing anybody else like this; only Nathan. Nathan's arms wrapped around her and pulled her harder against him as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Haley surprised herself yet again by eagerly welcoming it. Nathan moaned again as Haley sucked on his tongue gently and increased the fire that was burning within him.

After long moments of intense and heated kisses, they both reluctantly parted for air. Haley rested her forehead against Nathan's as they struggled to regain their breath. Haley realized that she was in Nathan's lap and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. His hands stroked up and down her almost naked back. She noticed that her breasts were flush against his chest and the evidence of how their kiss had affected him pressed urgently against her. It took a while before the could both breath again and both relished being so close together in the warm, soothing water of the Jacuzzi.

"That was… wow." Haley managed as she moved her head away from Nathan's and looked into his eyes.

"It was," Nathan agreed. He was shocked at the feelings that had shot through him from that kiss. "As far as first kisses go, that has to be the best one I've ever had."

"Same here." Haley replied. She didn't want to tell him right then that she had only kissed one other guy. That was a conversation for another day.

"As much as I'm enjoying being in here with you like this, I think it's time we got out and went to get ready for our dinner date." Nathan told her as he took a deep breath. He didn't trust himself to stay in there with her for much longer. He was too turned on.

"You're right." Haley said as she untangled herself from his embrace.

She turned to climb out of the Jacuzzi so her back was to him. She had a feeling that he would need some privacy in his current condition. She busied herself wrapping her towel around herself and gathering her kaftan, flip flops and keys and when she turned back round, Nathan had his towel tightly wrapped around his waist. However, she couldn't help but notice that it did little to hide his aroused state. She felt a shiver of desire run through her as the observation and she knew then that Nathan would be the one to take her virginity. She got a thrill at the thought and blushed as she smiled shyly.

"Do you realize how hot you look doing that?" Nathan asked in a strained tone. Haley looked at his face in confusion.

"I do?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"God yeah," he replied in a whisper as she slipped her flip flops on. He then held out his hand to her and grinned as he said. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your apartment."

**~X~**

"This food is delicious," Haley said in an appreciative tone as they ate their starter. They were at the Riverboat Landing on a private balcony that overlooked the river. "How's your Greek salad?"

"Pretty good actually. I'm pacing myself for the main course," Nathan answered with a smile. "I take it you're enjoying your Arancini?"

"Too right I am," Haley replied as she took another bite. "It's divine."

"I can't wait for my rib eye steak and tuxedo shrimp entrée," Nathan said as he watched her finish her wine. "What are you having again?"

"Seared sirloin," Haley replied. "My mouth is watering for it already. I need another drink, do you want one?"

"I'll have a fizzy water." Nathan replied.

"I take it you don't drink?" she asked curious. Nathan was silent for a few moments as he debated what to say. He decided that he wanted to be honest with her; at least about some of his past.

"I used to drink a lot. Too much actually," he replied. "I was in an accident and busted my knee. It ended my dream of playing basketball. So to drown my sorrows I hit the bottle and turned into an ass. My family took most of my anger. And then I just took off."

"Oh," Haley said in a surprised tone. It was also gentle and Nathan hoped that she would give him a chance to prove that he wasn't the way he was when he left Tree Hill all those years ago. "How long have you been sober?"

"Just over five years," Nathan told her. "I'm not going to lie and say it's been easy, but I'm determined not to be the guy I was back then."

"For the record, the Nathan that I know is pretty damn amazing," Haley told him as she reached her hand over and linked her fingers though his. Nathan smiled gratefully at her actions. "And I'd like to get to know him so much better."

"You would?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Haley replied as she took a deep breath. She decided to be honest with him. "Seeing as though you've been open to me about your problem, I think it's only fair that I'm honest with you."

"Okay." Nathan told her as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I don't have any experience with guys." Haley began as she looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked with a slight frown as he thought over her words. He reached the only conclusion that seemed suitable. "You're a virgin?"

"Yeah," Haley replied as her face colored up. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise at her revelation. "And I'd never kissed anybody like how I kissed you earlier. It was always a quick peck because I couldn't stand my boyfriend."

"Why did you stay with him?" Nathan asked curious. Now he knew why she had an innocent air around her and it made his male pride swell.

"I ask myself the same question," Haley replied with a smile as she gazed into his eyes once more. "The things I'm doing with you and what I'm feeling are completely new to me Nathan. But I find myself wanting whatever you can give me."

"Wait are you asking me to be your first?" Nathan asked. The surprise was clear to hear in his voice.

"I guess I am," Haley replied. "But I don't think I'm ready for that step just yet. I mean I've not known you long, but I can picture myself in bed with you like that. I've never pictured that with any other guy."

"Not even a celebrity?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Surprisingly no," Haley replied with a smile. "It just never interested me. Plus I wanted to wait until I was in a relationship that meant something to me before I took that step. I didn't want to give something so special to just anybody."

"And you chose me?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yes," Haley confirmed in a sift voice. "I know this is all new and we're still discovering each other, but I already know that you are the one I want to give it to."

"I'm honored and flattered that you've chosen me for that Haley," Nathan told her as he gazed into her surprised and slightly embarrassed eyes. "I promise that when you're ready I'm going to try and make it perfect for you. That is if you still want me by then."

"Nathan I honestly can't imagine ever not wanting you," Haley told him. "And it kind of scares me but makes me feel so amazing at the same time. I've never acted like this before. You make me feel all these scary and amazing things all at the same time yet you've only been in my life such a short period of time. And I find myself not caring."

"Wow," Nathan replied as he sat in a stunned silence. "Everything you just said is exactly how I feel about you. And I never thought I would care about somebody as much as I do you. I have to admit that it's kind of scary, but in a good way."

"It is." Haley said in a soft tone. They then sat in a few moments of comfortable silence as they gazed into each others eyes. Their fingers were still entwined on the table top and their food had been long forgotten. Nathan then brought their hands up and gently kissed Haley's knuckles. She smiled at his sweet gesture as the waiter came over to them.

"Are you finished with your starters?" he asked politely.

"Uh yeah, I'm done." Haley replied. Nathan still held her hand only now they were resting on the table once again.

"Me too," Nathan replied. "I need room for that huge steak I'm going to have."

"Can I get you anymore drinks?" the waiter enquired as he cleared their plates.

"Yes can we get two fizzy waters please?" Haley asked as she gave Nathan a smile.

"Certainly ma'am." The waiter replied before he turned and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." He told her in a shocked tone.

"Yes I did," Haley told him. "I don't want to make it hard for you. And besides it'll do me good to cut out the wine."

"You are something else Haley," Nathan said as he grinned widely. "And for the record, your kisses are sweeter than any wine and I they're one thing I wouldn't go to rehab to cure my addiction for."

"Well I'll just have to make sure that you have a constant supply of them huh?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"I like the sound of that," Nathan told her as he untangled their hands and stood from his seat. "I'm just going to head to the men's room before the main course arrives."

"Okay," Haley said in a breathy tone as he kissed her forehead sweetly. "I'll be waiting here when you come back."

"You don't know how good it is to hear that." Nathan told her before he turned and hurried towards the bathrooms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Haley woke the next morning and smiled as she thought back to the previous day. She felt her smile grow as she thought of Nathan and the way his lips felt on hers when he had kissed her goodnight after their date had ended. Haley blushed as she recalled how she had clung to him and hadn't wanted to let him go when he had ended the kiss. She then felt her heart flip as she remembered what he had said to her.<p>

"_I have to stop now because I don't know how much longer I can control myself. You're just too damn sexy and you don't even realize it."_

His words had almost made her jump on him and ravish him right then and there. But she didn't want her first time to be like that. She had been surprised at her willpower when she untangled herself from Nathan and then gave him a sweet goodnight kiss before she told him goodnight and went into her apartment. After she had closed and locked her apartment door she had slumped to the floor behind it to try and regain her composure.

Snapping out of her daydream, Haley threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She was glad that it was Sunday so that she had another day to just do as she pleased. She hummed to herself as she made the bed and then she made her way to her closet. She decided that she wanted to go for a swim before she did anything else that day. She threw on the one piece swimsuit she had debated on wearing the day before and then picked up a towel as she put her flip flops on. She wrapped it around her waist and then picked up her keys before she left her apartment and made her way down to the swimming pool.

Haley had been swimming for almost ten minutes when she heard the door to the pool area open. She glanced over towards it and smiled when she saw that it was Nathan who had come through. He grinned as he placed his towel on the sun lounger next to the one that had Haley's on and then he joined her in the water.

"Good morning." She said as he swam up to her. He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Now it's a good morning," he replied with a smile that made Haley want to do something really naughty to him. "I've wanted to do that since I woke up."

"How did you know I was down here?" she asked curious as she gave him a shy smile. She did it deliberately to see what his reaction would be. She saw his eyes darken as he sucked in a deep breath.

"I was making myself a cup of coffee and I saw you come out of your apartment," Nathan admitted. "I would have been here sooner but I got a call from my dad."

"Well you're here now," Haley said as she bit her bottom lip. She heard Nathan bite back a moan as she moved closer to him. "So how about we kiss some more?"

"I like that idea," Nathan murmured against her lips. "Do you want to take it to the hot tub again? There's less chance of us drowning in there if we get carried away."

"Good idea." Haley said as she turned and swam to the edge of the pool.

She raised her arms and boosted herself out of the water and onto the side of the pool. She then stood and she heard Nathan moan this time. She wasn't surprised as her swim suit had decided that it was going to give her a wedgie and an entire side of her ass had been exposed to him. She was surprised to find that she wasn't embarrassed about the wardrobe malfunction. Instead she found that it excited her that she had flashed Nathan; even if it had been accidental. She adjusted her suit as she reached the hot tub and climbed in. Nathan was right behind her.

He settled himself where he had sat the previous day and a matter of milliseconds later, Haley was in his lap and her lips were devouring his. Nathan put his hands on her waist and pulled her back ever so slightly to ease the pressure she was creating on his arousal. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she quickly moved them upwards and buried them into his raven hair. Nathan moaned into her mouth as she tugged his hair gently as her fingers ran through it. They pulled apart a few moments later and sat there gasping for breath.

"Maybe we should have taken this to an apartment," Nathan suggested as he panted. "Somebody might decide to come for a swim."

"You're right," Haley said as she moved out of his lap. "How about we go to yours? I've not seen your place yet."

"Sounds like a plan," Nathan said as he stood. He made no attempt to hide what being around her and kissing her had done to him. Haley swallowed hard at the sight. "Come on."

**~X~**

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered to Brooke as he massaged her feet. They were sat on the sofa in their lounge as Karen unpacked in the guest room that Haley had stayed in. Lily and Bella were playing with Molly, Mouth and Millie's daughter, on the rug in front of the fireplace. Dolls and clothes practically covered it.

"What?" Brooke whispered back curious.

"I need you to distract my mom for a while. I need to go and do something." He whispered.

"What?" she repeated.

"Mouth told me that the old house is up for sale," Lucas whispered back. "I want to go and buy it for my mom and Lily."

"And you're going to manage to do that in a day?" Brooke asked as she grinned. "Especially on a Sunday."

"I'm Lucas Scott, I can do anything." Lucas sniggered. Brooke laughed loudly, causing the three girls to look over at them.

"What you laughing at momma?" Bella asked as she brushed her dolls hair.

"Your daddy is just being a doofus." Brooke told her in reply.

"Daddy is _always_ a doofus." Bella replied causing Brooke to laugh louder. Molly and Lily joined in.

"I'll remember that the next time you're whining about wanting ice cream," Lucas told her as he gave her a playful look. "Or a new outfit for your dolls."

"I love you daddy." Bella said as she got up and walked over to him. She then clambered onto his lap and hugged him.

"I love you too Tinkerbell," Lucas told her as he laughed softly. "Just watch your momma's feet okay."

"Sorry momma," Bella said as she climbed back off Lucas's lap. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Bella you didn't," Brooke replied with a smile. Bella then went back over to play with her dolls. Brooke's attention then moved back to Lucas and whispered. "We could ask your mom to watch the kids and we can go and check the house out together. We could say that I have a craving or something and I can't wait until you get back."

"That's a great idea," Lucas replied as his hands trailed up her leg. He looked over at the girls before he whispered. "Then maybe we could go somewhere for some _alone_ time."

"Where?" Brooke whispered in response.

"The beach house?" he suggested. "It's nice and private."

"Sounds like a plan," Brooke whispered back. "Let me go and talk to your mom."

"I'll help you up," Lucas said as he stood. He helped her off the sofa and placed his mouth against her ear as he whispered. "Don't take too long now okay? The sooner we're out of here and have the house sorted, the sooner I can have my way with you."

**~X~**

"What was that?" Nathan asked as he pulled away from Haley's lips.

"My stomach," Haley said in an embarrassed tone. "I've not eaten yet."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Nathan asked as he grinned. "How about I take you out for breakfast?"

"That's sweet," Haley replied. "But I'd prefer to stay in. We could always eat out another day."

"All I have are pop tarts," Nathan replied. "My bread is kinda stale. I could run out and get us some take out from somewhere."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Of course I am," he replied with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"That sounds like a great idea," Haley told him. "And I'll let you surprise me with whatever you decide to get me."

"I feel the pressure already," Nathan replied in a humorous tone. "I guess I better go and get some clothes on then. I can't exactly go out in October in just swim shorts. It's a little chilly."

"I think that's a good idea," Haley agreed. "Otherwise you'll have girls jumping on you and doing stuff that I want to do to you."

"And what would that be?" Nathan asked in an aroused tone as he swallowed harshly.

"Don't worry you'll find out eventually," Haley told him as she sat up. She was still in just her swimsuit herself and her hair had now dried in all directions. "While you're out getting food, I'm going to go and sort my hair out. Or at least try."

"I think you look sexy with your hair like that," Nathan said as he grinned. Haley gave him a confused look in response. "That's because I know _how_ your hair got like that."

"Oh I see," Haley said as she laughed. Her stomach then growled loudly again. "Well I better let you go and get us some breakfast."

"That's if any place is still serving breakfast," Nathan said as he saw the time. "So we might have to have brunch."

"Brunch is good," Haley told him before she kissed him sweetly. "I'll leave my apartment door unlocked for you. Just come straight in when you get back."

"I'm going to be as quick as I can," Nathan said as he stole another kiss. "That way I can have some more of those amazing kisses sooner."

"Well hurry up then." Haley said as she walked out of his apartment. Nathan took the opportunity to check her butt out as she walked. He then quickly ran into his bedroom and pulled some clothes on before he picked his keys and wallet up and left his apartment.

**~X~**

"Hales are you ready to go yet?" Nathan asked a few hours later. It was now 2 p.m. and they had decided to go grocery shopping together.

"Almost," she called back from the direction of her bedroom. Nathan was itching to go in there but he didn't want to press his luck and ruin things. "Just have to pick my shoes."

"You're only going to the grocery store," Nathan called back from his spot on the sofa. "Just wear sneakers."

"I don't own sneakers," Haley said as she came into the lounge holding her purse and a pair of heels. "I have flats, wedges, heels, sandals and boots but no sneakers."

"I'm totally buying you some for Christmas," Nathan replied. "How can you not own any?"

"Because I haven't bought any," She told him in an amused tone as she sat beside him to put her shoes on. "Besides if I wear heels it makes it so that it's easier to kiss you. I don't have to stretch up as far when you're standing."

"How about I buy you heels instead then?" he asked.

"You're perfect boyfriend material offering to buy shoes." Haley said before she realized what she had let slip. She wasn't sure if he would like her calling him her boyfriend as they hadn't really discussed what they were exactly.

"Well I want to keep my girl happy don't I?" he replied as he grinned. Haley was instantly relieved.

"So we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" Haley asked in a shy tone.

"Of course," Nathan replied in a shocked tone. He then grinned as he said. "After what we've been doing these past two days it kind of made it official."

"That's good to hear," Haley replied with a nervous laugh as she finished putting her shoes on. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he stood. He then held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her off the soda. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Uh, let me think," Haley replied. She then went through a checklist in her head. She grinned as she looked at him and kissed him deeply. "I do now."

"Great," Nathan said in a husky tone. "Let's just hope I can control myself in the grocery store."

**~X~**

"I can't believe they trashed the house you grew up in," Brooke said to Lucas as they drove back from the beach house. "They seriously suck."

"I know it was pretty sad to see what they had done to the place," Lucas replied. He then chuckled to himself as he added. "And do you really have to mention the word suck after what we just did?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lucas," Brooke said as she too laughed. "You're supposed to be concentrating on driving. Not sex stuff."

"I can't help it," Lucas replied. "You said suck and that was the first thing that came into my head."

"God you sound like you're still in high school." Brooke said as she laughed. Lucas joined in.

"Well you had the same affect on me then too Pretty Girl," Lucas told her. His laughter stopped as he asked. "Do you ever wonder what happened to Nathan?"

"Sometimes I do," Brooke admitted. She then sighed as she said. "I hate it when I look at Bella and think that Nathan could be her father. I don't want her to be a part of him. I want her to be yours."

"I know you do," Lucas replied as he reached over and took hold of her hand. He brought it towards him and kissed her knuckles. "And I still mean what I said. _If_ we ever decided that we want to know for sure then it changes nothing. She'll still be my little girl."

"I don't want to though Lucas," Brooke told him in a sad tone. "I don't want to have a test done and then have it in black and white that Nathan is her biological father. I'd rather not know."

"I understand," Lucas said as he kissed her knuckles again. "I guess the uncertainty is our punishment for sneaking around behind his back huh?"

"Yeah I think you're right," Brooke agreed. "Another thing that bothers me is if Bella was actually born early or was born when she should have been. If it's the latter then Nathan is her father."

"Well the doctor went off her measurements and stuff and he was adamant about the dates." Lucas reminded her.

"I just _really_ hope that the doctor was right with his dates," Brooke told him. She then stroked her bump as she added. "At least we don't have to worry about that with Riley."

"Yeah that's a blessing," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he said. "I think I'm as excited as Bella is about him arriving. He's going to be the best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad he's due a couple weeks before Christmas," Brooke said with a smile. "I hated being pregnant over the Christmas period with Bella. I couldn't enjoy the Christmas dinner or anything."

"At least you can enjoy this year," Lucas told her. "Except for drinking of course."

"I don't mind not drinking," Brooke told him. "It's fun to watch you when you're drunk. You're very amusing."

"Oh I am huh?" Lucas asked as he laughed. "Again I just want to say that I'm glad we're finally having a son. At least I'll have some back up when you and Bella decide that you're ganging up on me."

"We don't gang up on you," Brooke told him. He gave her a glance that showed just how much he didn't believe her. "Okay maybe we do sometimes, but you deserve it when we do."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked in an amused tone. "Well as payback the next time you're craving something, I'm going to go on strike and not get it for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Brooke said in a stunned tone. Lucas burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"Actually I wouldn't," Lucas admitted. "And that's only because you would be _way_ too scary if you didn't get it."

"I don't like how this conversation turned out," Brooke said as she shook her head. "Can we go back to the subject of your old house?"

"I suppose we can," Lucas agreed as he smiled at her. "I'm just glad that they accepted my offer so I can restore the place to its former glory before I give it to my mom."

"It would be the perfect Christmas present for her." Brooke said as the idea sprang into her head.

"I was hoping to give it to her before Christmas," Lucas replied. "I guess it could always be an early Christmas present."

"True," Brooke agreed. "And anyway, they only accepted your offer because you signed that stuff for their daughter. And had your picture taken with her. And skyped with her friend."

"Yeah I think they got the better end of the deal," Lucas replied sounding disturbed. "Man it was freaky going into the room that used to be mine and seeing pictures of myself on every available surface. Even my mom doesn't have that many of me."

"I have to admit it was extremely weird seeing your old bedroom like that," Brooke agreed. "Did you see how that girl looked at me when I walked in there?"

"I sure did Pretty Girl," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Why do you think I called you Pretty Girl in there and kept fussing over you the way I was?"

"To wind her up," Brooke said as she laughed. "And it seemed to work."

"Nobody glares at my wife like that after turning my room into a headquarters for stalkers." Lucas told her causing her to laugh more.

"When you lived there it was a headquarters for something else." Brooke told him through her laughter.

"How much action did you see in that bedroom?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"Quite a lot," she admitted. "Seeing as though you and Nathan shared it."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Don't be stupid Broody," Brooke told him. "You know that you can ask me anything."

"Who rocked your world the most in that bedroom? Me or Nathan?" he asked as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"You already know the answer to that one." She told him as she shook her head.

"Well I want to hear it again." Lucas told her.

"You only want to hear it again because it makes your pride swell." Brooke said.

"Among other things." He retorted.

"God did you get up on the wrong side of horny today?" Brooke asked.

"I always get up on the wrong side of horny where you're concerned," he told her as he gave her an adoring look. There was a loud honk from behind them and Lucas quickly moved his eyes back to the lights and saw that they were now on green. "Come on just say it."

"Fine. You completely and utterly rocked my world in that bedroom. Nathan has nothing on you baby," Brooke told him. "Happy now?"

"Oh I'm _very_ happy," he said as he chuckled. He then turned onto the street where there house was. "And I'm very happy that we have a lock on our bedroom door. Because it's staying locked all night tonight. I have plans for you my dear."

"I can't wait," Brooke purred as they arrived at the gates at the end of their driveway. Lucas pressed a button and they began to open. "But before you start enacting those plans, I want plenty of food and a nice soak in the tub."

"Well we could always soak in the tub together," Lucas suggested as he drove through the gates. They began to close automatically behind him. "And I could give you a full body massage."

"It's a deal," Brooke said as she sighed happily at the thought. "I can't wait."

"Me neither Pretty Girl," Lucas replied as he parked. "It's going to drag so bad until Bella goes to bed."

"Well you'll just have to keep yourself entertained with thoughts of what we're going to do," Brooke told him. "Now come on get out of the car and help me out."

**~X~**

"How much did you buy Hales?" Nathan asked as he finished carrying the numerous bags into her apartment.

"I have to make sure that I have enough to keep my boyfriend fed," Haley said as she closed and locked her apartment door. She then put the chain on as Nathan carried on over to the kitchen area with her groceries. "He needs to keep his strength up."

"I do," Nathan agreed with a chuckle as he put the bags down. He then turned to face Haley and noticed that the door was closed and the chain was on. "Any reason why you've locked me in here?"

"I'm keeping you prisoner until we've made out for a few hours." Haley told him. Nathan felt all the blood in his body rush to his crotch at her words.

"We should at least put the groceries away first," Nathan said. "Otherwise there'll be no food to keep my strength up for these make out sessions."

"Let's get cracking then." Haley replied.

The two of them then began to put the groceries away. Haley smiled as she saw how Nathan moved around her kitchen with familiarity as if he had been doing it all his life. When they crossed paths to get to different cupboards they would pause and share a brief kiss before resuming their task. Ten minutes later the groceries were away and Nathan and Haley were wrapped up in each other on the sofa. Haley was beneath Nathan as they kissed deeply. Haley moaned as he deepened it further and his tongue danced with hers. Her hands were resting on his waist and she slowly moved them up and under his t-shirt. It was his turn to moan as her fingers glided up over his flesh. Their lips separated and Nathan looked down as Haley as they both breathed heavily.

"Do you want me to take this off?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded in response as she had suddenly lost the ability to talk.

Nathan sat up so that he was on his knees. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head and deposited it on the floor. Haley let her eyes roam over his naked torso slowly. Nathan watched her as she did. Her eyes went lower as they moved from his chest down to his sculptured abs. They then continued lower and he saw her swallow hard as they fell on the bulge that strained against the front of his jeans. Her hands still rested on his lower back and she brought them to his front. She then placed them on his abs and began to explore his muscular torso. Nathan groaned as her fingernails caught his nipples and her eyes moved to meet his.

"As much as I'm enjoying you groping me like this, I _really_ need to kiss you again." Nathan told her in a gravelly sounding voice.

"Then go ahead." Haley replied as she found her voice once more. Nathan's lips were then back on hers within an instant.

**~X~**

"So Haley James what has gotten you all smiley and dreamy?" Brooke asked the following Saturday as they sat down for a break after cleaning the café up. "My guess is that it's a guy. So come on spill."

"You're right it's a guy," Haley said as she blushed. "An _amazing_ guy."

"I knew it," Brooke said as she smiled. "So how long have you two been getting hot and heavy?"

"We've only been dating a couple of weeks," Haley replied unable to keep the smile from her face. "I told him that I was _inexperienced_ in particular areas and he has been so kind and considerate and he's not rushing me into sleeping with him."

"Wow he sounds like an awesome guy," Brooke said in an impressed tone. "Most guys would be pressuring you into bed."

"He's not," Haley told her. "He told me that it's up to me when we take that next step and he's not going to pressure me into it."

"Wow he sounds like a keeper," Brooke told her. "You should hang on to him."

"Don't worry I'm going to," Haley told her with a happy sigh. She then blushed as she added. "He's an _amazing_ kisser. I hated kissing my ex but I can't get enough of kissing now."

"I can totally relate to that," Brooke replied. "My ex started off good in the kissing and bedroom department, but then it went downhill. However, with Lucas it just keeps getting better. It's hard to control myself around him sometimes."

"I can imagine," Haley replied with a chuckle. "It's obvious you two have a great relationship in every area when he comes in here and you two have your heated gazes over the counter."

"Lucas calls that eye sex," Brooke said as she giggled. Haley joined in. "Sometimes it's the only type we get with Bella being around."

"Really?" Haley asked through her laughter.

"Yeah. She seems to have this sense where she must know what we're about to do and she interrupts us," Brooke told her. "It's not been as bad since we got a lock on the bedroom door. I wish we'd have thought of that sooner."

"I'll keep that in mind for whenever I have children." Haley replied.

"Trust me you won't regret it," Brooke told her. "So does this boyfriend of yours have a name?"

"He sure does," Haley replied with another wide smile. "He's called N-"

"Momma we're here!" Bella yelled as she barged into the café cutting Haley off. Lucas followed behind her. "Hi Haley!"

"Hi Bella." Haley replied as she laughed.

"See what I mean?" Brooke said to Haley in an amused tone. "The interruption radar strikes again."

"We'll talk another day," Haley told her as she stood. "I really should get home and get dinner on. I'm expecting company."

"We can give you a ride there if you want," Lucas told her. He then looked at Brooke heatedly as he asked. "You're good to go right?"

"We sure are honey," Brooke said as she went over and kissed him. "Let me just grab my purse. Haley don't forget your bag of sweet treats."

"Don't worry I won't," Haley said as she picked her purse up and a paper bag that held some left over cakes. "That's my dessert."

"You don't want to forget your dessert," Brooke told her as she gave her a knowing smile. "It's the best part."

"So I can imagine." Haley replied with a smile of her own.

"Come on momma let's go," Bella told her. "Grandma Karen is making dinner and it smelled so yummy."

"We better go then," Brooke replied in a playful tone. "Otherwise Princess Isabella here might get cranky if her food is delayed."

"I sure will momma," Bella replied as she grabbed Haley's hand. "Come on Haley we gotta go!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope that you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"That better be a woman who goes by the name of Haley James that's groping my ass." Nathan said in an amused tone as he closed his mail box.<p>

"Don't worry it is," Haley said as she stopped her actions. She then squeezed in front of Nathan to get to her own mail box. "You look _really_ hot in that security guard uniform."

"Oh I do huh?" Nathan asked in a playful tone as he placed his hands on her hips. "Is that why you sandwiched yourself between me and the mail boxes?"

"Maybe it is," Haley replied as she grinned. Nathan leaned down and kissed her temple as she continued. "And while we're on the subject, those pants really compliment your ass."

"Just like those jeans compliment yours," Nathan murmured against her ear. "Not to mention everything else you wear."

"You know I was thinking when I was on my way in here." Haley began as she turned to face him. She made sure that she brushed against Nathan as she did.

"About what?" Nathan asked as he gazed down at her.

"That after we've had dessert we could make out some more." Haley told him in a breathy tone. Nathan's pulse picked up at the sound.

"I would love that." Nathan said as he smiled.

"And I'll even let you take my shirt off me," Haley added. Nathan's heart flipped and all the blood in his body seemed to race to his crotch. She grinned as she felt his reaction against her. "But my bra is staying on."

"Okay." Nathan said in a whisper.

"And it's on the condition that you keep that security guard uniform on." She added as she bit her bottom lip. Nathan's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a steadying breath. He opened them again before he spoke.

"You can count on it." He told her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Let's get to my apartment then." Haley said as she took hold of his hand and began leading him up the stairs. Her heart pounded as she did and she blushed as she thought about what she had just done. It was completely out of character for her. But she was looking forward to what the evening had in store.

**~X~**

Haley felt her heartbeat speed up with each button that Nathan unfastened. She was beneath him on the sofa and they were involved in a heavy make out session. Nathan had been relieved of his shirt almost as soon as they had sat down after clearing the dinner things away and Haley had been led underneath him for the past hour. However, Nathan had only just built up the courage to unfasten her blouse. She loved that he was taking it slow as she was feeling nervous about letting him see her like that. When the last button came free Haley gasped as Nathan carefully brushed the delicate fabric out of the way.

She heard Nathan take in a harsh breath as he gazed down at her. She saw his eyes darken as they stayed glued to her chest. She was glad that she had changed into her new underwear while Nathan had been in the bathroom. She had treated herself in her lunch break the day before and was glad that she had thought ahead. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Nathan's lips attached themselves to her neck and he began to kiss over the exposed skin. She couldn't help but gasp and run her hands over his muscular back as he did.

When he had kissed every inch of her neck, Nathan kissed his way downwards. Haley's breathing increased as he did. She then felt his lips gently kiss over the swell of her breasts and bit her lip at the sensation. Her hands moved upwards and buried into his hair. She held his head so that he wouldn't stop kissing her and stop the sensations. Nathan had no intention of stopping and before he realized it his right hand was cupping her left breast over the silk and lace of her brassiere. Haley let out a surprised moan as he did. Nathan kept up his actions for several minutes before Haley pulled on his hair harshly. He lifted his head and looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he breathed deeply.

"Yeah I'm great," Haley replied with a shy smile. "That felt _really_ good."

"I'm glad that it did," Nathan replied as he grinned at her. She then bit her lip as she moved her hands to the front of her bra. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this off." She replied. Nathan's hands then closed around her wrists and stilled her actions.

"You don't need to do that Haley," he assured her. "I'm happy just seeing you like this for now."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked in a surprised tone. She was glad that he had stopped her as her confidence had suddenly gone running for the hills.

"I'm sure," Nathan promised her. "I don't want you doing anything that you might regret later okay? I meant what I said about taking things slow with you."

"Thank you." She replied in a soft whisper.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked in a curious tone.

"For being the perfect guy." Haley replied. Nathan took a deep breath at her words.

"Haley I am far from being the perfect guy," he told her softly. "The things I did in my past were horrible. I'll be lucky if my family ever forgive me for the way I treated my mom and my brother."

"Like you said it's in your past," Haley replied as Nathan moved into a sitting position. She copied his actions before she continued. "The Nathan I know has been nothing but perfect to me. Have you tried contacting your family recently?"

"Not really," Nathan admitted. "Apart from my dad I've only seen my brother and his family from a distance and I made sure that they didn't know that I was there. I don't even know where my mom and little sister are. She and my dad broke up because of me and she moved away."

"Did they get divorced?" Haley asked curiously. Nathan frowned for a moment as he thought.

"Actually they didn't," he replied. "They're still married."

"That has to mean something right?" Haley asked. "If your mom had given up all hope of getting back together with your dad she would have filed for a divorce surely?"

"Yeah she would," Nathan said as he managed a small smile. "Maybe I should try and get my parents back together. I mean seeing as though it was my fault that they broke up, it's the least that I can do. I just need to track my mom down and tell her how sorry I am for the way I treated her."

"I'll help you with that if you want." Haley offered as she reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that," Nathan replied. He then sighed before he added. "I want to tell you about all the horrible things that I did but I don't want to ruin what we have."

"How horrible were they Nathan?" Haley asked. "You didn't murder anybody did you?"

"Hell no! Nothing like that," Nathan assured her. "I drank, cheated on my girlfriend and treated her like shit. I constantly bitched at my mom and blamed her for my dreams going down the toilet. I accused her of putting my baby sister before me. I resented my little sister because she didn't have a scratch on her even though she was only a baby. I got into fights with my brother; both physical and verbal. I fought with strangers in bars when I was playing hooky from school. My parents got into fights because of me and my dad was the only one who defended me. I think that's what drove them apart. Then I just took off and didn't tell anybody where I was going."

"The things you did _were_ pretty bad Nathan," Haley told him softly. Nathan looked at her sadly as he hoped that she wasn't going to send him packing. "But it's nothing that can't be solved with an apology. The hardest part of that will be taking that step to go to them and getting the words out. If you want me to I will be there by your side when you do it."

"Really?" Nathan asked in a small voice. He was grateful of her offer of support and relieved that she hadn't told him to get out.

"Really," she confirmed as she smiled at him. She then raised her free hand and gently cupped his cheek. "Nathan I've never felt the way I do about you about any other guy before. It thrills me and scares me at the same time. And I want to see where we end up. I'm not going to go running because you were an ass when you were a teenager. Hell most guys are. Some never seem to grow out of it. But from what you've just told me you _have_. You've matured and you've overcome the big hurdle that was obviously the instigator in your attitude before."

"You mean my drinking?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley confirmed. "You got through that and you're this wonderful man that I see in front of me now. Yes there is still some stuff that needs to be dealt with but that won't change how I feel about you Nathan."

"Why couldn't I have met you in high school?" he asked as he nuzzled his cheek against her hand. "Maybe if I'd have known you then you would have stopped me from destroying my family."

"I'm here now," she told him. "And I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Nathan said as his eyes shone with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and blinked them back. "I promise you that I won't be like that with you Hales. Not ever."

"I believe you," Haley said as she smiled at him once more. She then pulled him into a comforting embrace. Nathan eagerly wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Do you want to make out some more?"

"Not right now," he replied. "I just want to stay like this for as long as I can."

"Okay." Haley replied as she stroked his hair and back. Nathan continued to hold on to her as he lost himself in her warm embrace.

**~X~**

"Thanks for agreeing to help with the baby shower Hales." Lucas said as he and Haley walked through the mall on Monday afternoon. Lucas was wearing a baseball hat and shades in hopes that he wouldn't be recognized.

"It's the least I can do," Haley replied. "Especially after everything you and Brooke have done for me."

"But still I appreciate your help," Lucas told her. "The more people that help the less likely Brooke is going to find out before we surprise her with it."

"Did you surprise her when she was pregnant with Bella?" Haley asked.

"No Brooke was involved with everything to do with that one," Lucas answered as he smiled fondly. "It was pink and frilly and total chaos."

"I bet you're glad this one will be all blue huh?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Too right," Lucas replied as he chuckled. "Plus when he's old enough I'll get back up when Brooke and Bella gang up on me."

"You love it really." Haley said as she laughed harder.

"Is it wrong that I do?" Lucas asked in response as he joined in with her laughter. "I don't mind doing what my two princesses want."

"I think it's sweet how you treat them both," Haley told him as her laughter died down. "It's clear to see how much you love them."

"I'm glad," Lucas said as they reached the store where Lucas was scheduled to pick up some more decorating supplies for the nursery. "Oh before I forget, let me give you the money for the baby shower supplies."

"I can get them and then you can just give me the money after." Haley told him as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"No I'll give you the money now," Lucas said as he pulled four one hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to her. "This should cover the cost of everything. If you need anymore just call my cell."

"Okay," Haley replied as she took the money from him. She then put it into the front pocket of her jeans. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time. Brooke, Bella, Lily and my mom will be baking cookies and stuff for Bella and Lily's Halloween school party for a while." Lucas told her.

"Okay," Haley said again as she chuckled. "I'll call you when I'm done so I know where to meet you."

"Good idea." Lucas replied before he headed into the store and Haley headed in the direction that she needed to go. Neither of them noticed Nathan watching them from a distance.

**~X~**

Nathan tried to be inconspicuous as he watched Lucas head towards the parking lot. His arms were overloaded with decorating supplies. It was clear to see that it was for the nursery he and Brooke were working on. He was curious to know why he had brought Haley with him and had given her money. He had seen her go into a lingerie store an hour previous but then had been called to deal with a shoplifter and ended up losing track of her.

He had then seen Lucas emerge from the decorating store laden with items and had decided to see if he would meet up with Haley. He was hoping that he would run into her first as he was due to finish his shift. As he walked along, Nathan saw Lucas drop one of the rolls of wallpaper he was carrying. He turned to pick it up and Nathan felt a moment of panic as he quickly made a beeline for the nearest shop doorway. He was sure that Lucas had spotted him.

He spied out a window and was relieved when Lucas carried on walking once he had picked the wallpaper up with the aid of someone who was obviously a fan. Nathan watched until he was a safe distance away before he left the store and headed to the locker room to get his things.

**~X~**

Nathan was sat in his apartment drinking a coke as he thought about seeing Lucas and Haley at the mall. He couldn't stop his mind from coming up with reasons as to why Lucas would be giving Haley money. He also wondered how Haley knew Lucas. He hoped that it wasn't a case of history repeating itself.

He sighed and drained the remnants from his can as he heard the banging from the direction of Haley's apartment finally cease. He frowned as he wondered what she was doing. Whatever it was it sounded like she was doing some kind of home improvement. He then frowned as he wondered why she hadn't come to him for help.

A few minutes later he got up from his sofa and headed over to his trash can. He lifted the lid and threw the empty can into it. As he did he looked out of his kitchen window and saw Haley's door open. He frowned as he saw Lucas come out of her apartment. It deepened as he saw Haley give Lucas a hug as she laughed at something he said. His eyes then narrowed as he heard Lucas say.

"Remember not a word to Brooke. This is our little secret."

"Don't worry I won't tell her," Haley replied as Nathan felt himself being consumed by jealousy. "I'll just carry on as normal around her."

"Good," Lucas told her as he turned to head down the stairway. "I don't want her finding out."

"She won't." Haley assured him as she watched him go. She then headed back into her apartment and closed the door. Nathan stared at it as his jaw set in a firm, angry line.

**~X~**

"Hey Lucas," Dan greeted as Lucas walked into Dan's new living area at the hotel. It was a small separate building to the rest of the place. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nathan's back," Lucas said as he closed the door. "Did you know?"

"Ah, um yes I did." Dan admitted.

"Were you going to tell me?" Lucas asked as he sat in a chair. Dan was surprised that Lucas had remained calm.

"I was going to," Dan told him. "But then Nathan asked me not to. He said that he wanted to go and see you in his own time to apologize."

"Apologize?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone. "You mean to Brooke right?"

"He said he wanted to apologize to both you _and_ Brooke," Dan corrected. "He's changed Lucas. He's not the same angry teenager he was when he left. He's matured and realizes where he went wrong. He's been sober for five years."

"Does he know that mom and Lily are back?" Lucas asked. He was surprised that he wasn't angry on hearing of Nathan's return. He only felt shock and worry; worry over whether Nathan would question who Bella's father was.

"I was going to tell him but I've not spoken to him for a couple of days actually. He's loved up with a new lady friend," Dan told him. Lucas cheered up a little at the news. "I think I should call him, otherwise your mom will be heading back to New Zealand before he gets to see her."

"Dad mom and Lily are here to stay for good," Lucas told him. Dan looked at him in disbelief. "Mom and Andy broke up. I'm surprised Lily hasn't told you."

"Why did they break up?" Dan found himself asking. Lucas debated for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Well she came out with some excuses but neither Brooke or I believed her," he began. "Brooke managed to find out that it's because mom wouldn't divorce you."

"She wouldn't?" Dan asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No. Andy kept proposing and she kept refusing saying that she was already married," Lucas continued. "He asked her if she would divorce you but she said no."

"I can't believe it."

"I probably shouldn't have told you that," Lucas said as he frowned. "But it's plain to see that you and mom are both still in love with each other. Why don't you give it another go?"

"I don't think it's that simple Lucas." Dan told him.

"Why not?" Lucas asked. "If Nathan has come back here to make amends like you said, then why can't you and mom patch things up?"

"Good point," Dan replied. He then decided to change the subject. "Does Brooke know that Nathan is back?"

"No she doesn't," Lucas replied as he sighed. "I'm dreading telling her. I need to do it tactfully so that she doesn't get too stressed out. Her blood pressure was a little high at her last check up. I wasn't going to tell her but I think she needs to be prepared in case she runs into him. Tree Hill is a small place."

"She does and it is," Dan agreed. "I'm surprised you haven't crossed paths yet."

"It was purely by chance that I saw him," Lucas replied. "I was at the mall getting some more decorating supplies for Riley's nursery and I dropped a roll of wallpaper. I turned to pick it up and saw Nathan practically running into a store. How long has he been a security guard there?"

"Since he came here," Dan told him. "He transferred."

"I'm surprised he chose that profession," Lucas replied. He then laughed slightly as he remembered a rare good day from his teenage years with Nathan. "If I remember correctly, he was the one who used to give the mall security guards grief."

"I think that's karma," Dan replied with a smile. "You know I have to admit that you're taking this news better than I thought you would."

"I know. I can't believe it either," Lucas said as he snorted. "It all happened so long ago that I think any anger or resentment I had towards him has gone. I'm just worried that he'll see Bella and start to – shit."

"Lucas?" Dan asked as Lucas suddenly stopped speaking. "Why would you start saying something like that and then trail off?"

"No reason," Lucas said as he stood, turned and headed towards the door. "I really need to be getting back now. Brooke will be wondering where I am."

"Lucas what did you mean?" Dan asked in a firmer tone. Lucas stopped and closed his eyes as he sighed. He cursed his mouth for running in front of his brain.

"There's a chance that Bella might be Nathan's daughter." Lucas mumbled out. He felt physically sick as he said the words.

"I see," Dan said in a surprised tone. "How come you haven't had a paternity test done?"

"Because Brooke and I are scared to death that Bella isn't mine," Lucas said as he turned to face his father. Dan saw the glint of tears in his eyes. "Every day I look at her and try to see something that is me and the only thing that could be a part of me is her eyes because they're blue. But so are Nathan's."

"Maybe you should get a test done," Dan suggested. "It can't be doing either of you any good not knowing. What if there was a medical emergency and Bella needed urgent treatment and things were incompatible?"

"I know," Lucas said as he sighed once again. "I just can't take that chance that I might lose my daughter."

"The longer you leave it Lucas the harder it will be," Dan told him. "And more people will be caught in any fall out."

"I know dad I know," Lucas said. "Look I really should be getting back. Brooke was expecting me back a while ago. I only came to see if you knew about Nathan being back."

"Just give the test some more thought Lucas," Dan told him. "And drive carefully."

"I will," he replied as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Please don't tell Brooke that I told you what I just did. Nobody knows about the uncertainty except me and Brooke."

"You have my word Lucas." Dan promised him.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Lucas asked. "Mom's cooking lasagna."

"I won't say no to that," Dan replied as his mouth watered at the thought. He couldn't remember the last time he has tasted Karen's cooking. "Let me just make sure everything is turned off in here."

"Well hurry up," Lucas said as he managed a smile. "I'm damn hungry."

**~X~**

"Hey dad what's up?" Nathan asked as he answered his cell phone that evening. He was sat in the dark in his apartment with the blinds closed. He had heard Haley knocking on his door earlier and had ignored her. He was still pissed from what he had witnessed earlier.

"_Lucas knows that you're back_." Dan replied.

"He saw me at the mall didn't he?"Nathan asked as he sighed.

"_Yes he did,_" Dan told him. "_And he didn't react the way I thought he would."_

"What you mean he didn't head straight to the kitchen drawer to see what knife he could stick in my back this time?" Nathan asked in an angry tone.

"_Why are you talking like that Nathan_?" Dan asked in a surprised tone. "_I thought that you wanted to apologize and get your relationship with your brother back on track?"_

"Things change." Nathan replied in a bitter tone.

"_What_ _things_?" Dan asked in a wary tone. He hoped that Nathan hadn't started drinking again.

"I saw Lucas and my supposed girlfriend all over each other at the mall," Nathan explained in the same tone. "And then when I got home, Lucas came out of her apartment and told her that she hadn't to say anything to Brooke because it was their secret."

"_Oh my God," _Dan replied. He then quickly added. "_But that could have been anything Nathan. Maybe they're planning a surprise for Brooke."_

"The last time I heard Lucas say those words to somebody it was Brooke. I gave them the benefit of the doubt and then I found them fucking each other in our lounge," Nathan said in an angry tone as an unwelcome image flicked through his mind. "What is it with him? He always has to go after _my_ girls."

"_Nathan, son. Don't go and do something you might regret,"_ Dan told him. "_I'm sure that there's a perfectly innocent explanation to it."_

"Yeah sure." Nathan replied in a skeptical tone.

"_Did you get the paternity results yet?_" Dan asked. He hoped that by changing the subject it would lighten his mood.

"No not yet," Nathan lied. "Why?"

"_There is a chance that Bella may be yours," _Dan told him. Nathan's ears pricked up at the news. He got up off the sofa and walked through to his bedroom. He pulled open the single drawer on his bedside table and produced the envelope. "_But please don't go and do something stupid when you get the results. I only know because Lucas let it slip."_

"So you're telling me there's a chance that I'm a father and Brooke and Lucas are trying to keep it quiet?" Nathan asked. "Unbelievable."

"_Nathan_ _please_ _don't_-" Dan began but Nathan cut him off.

"I gotta go dad. I'll talk to you later."

Before Dan got a chance to reply, Nathan hit the end call button. He studied the still sealed envelope in his left hand for a moment longer before he put it back into the drawer and closed it. He decided that he wasn't ready to know if Bella was his or not just then. He had decided that he needed a drink. He picked his jacked up, keys and wallet and headed quietly out of his apartment in search of the nearest bar.

**~X~**

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke as she slowly sank down onto their bed. Her shocked expression and ashen complexion had him on alert immediately.

"How can I be after hearing that?" Brooke asked. "I can't believe that he's back."

"Me neither," Lucas said as he sat beside her. He had tried getting her to sit while he told her about Nathan but she had told him to just tell her in a tone that made him realize that she wasn't taking no for an answer. "My dad said that he's changed and he's more responsible. He's even been sober for five years."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a surprised and shocked tone.

"That's what he says," Lucas replied. "And I have to admit he looked better when I saw him. He actually looked presentable. But then that could have been the security guard uniform he was wearing."

"Nathan's a security guard at the _mall_?" Brooke asked as her eyes went wide. "How could I have not seen him before?"

"Maybe he stayed clear of you," Lucas suggested. "He seemed pretty keen to get away from me."

"Yeah maybe," Brooke said as she frowned. "Do your mom and Lily know that he's back?"

"No not yet," Lucas replied. He then grinned as he added. "I think her and my dad were too busy flirting with each other. As gross as that may be."

"That'll be us when Bella is our age," Brooke said as she smiled. It quickly fell from her face as she swung her head to look at Lucas. "Oh my God; Bella! What if-"

"Ssshh Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he placed his fingertip over her lips. "We'll deal with that if or when that situation arises. Right now you need to stay calm and keep Riley happy."

"That's easier said than done." Brooke replied as she sighed. Lucas frowned and realized that there was only one way for him to take her mind off Nathan.

"Well how about I help you out with that?" He asked in a suggestive tone. "I have the perfect way to take your mind off everything except my body."

"Well you better hurry up and get doing it because my blood pressure is about to go through the roof." Brooke told him.

"You're damn right it is," Lucas said in the same suggestive tone as he grinned. "Especially with what I have in store for you."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brooke asked as she managed a smile. She kinked her eyebrow as she added. "Bring it on baby."

**~X~**

Nathan sat at the bar unmoving as he stared at the drink in front of him. He had been sat there for about an hour that exact same way. The drink that he was staring at was the same one he had ordered when he had first sat at the bar. However, not one drop of alcohol had touched or passed his lips. Yet.

His mind was awash with everything that had happened that day and he just wanted to forget it all. Yet most of him didn't want him to give up and ruin the hard work he had done over the past five years. He wished he could punch the devil that was sat on his shoulder urging him to pick the glass up and gulp the contents down.

His mind went back to Haley for what seemed like the millionth time. He remembered the words she had said to Lucas and he also remembered what Dan had said on the phone. He prayed that he was reading the situation wrong but he didn't want to take that risk and ask Haley outright as he was too scared of what her answer might be.

He let out a long, deep sigh as he reached out and picked the glass up. He brought it up towards his lips and then paused. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs as the smell of the liquor hit his nostrils. Old urges he thought were long gone twitched as they began to stir and his breathing became shallower.

He suddenly moved his arm and he poured the alcohol into an old, dirty ashtray that was sat on the bar. He then slammed the glass down on the wooden bar top before he took some money from his pocket and left it on the bar.

He stood and shrugged his jacket on as he headed towards the exit. He was surprised that he had managed to pummel that devil on his shoulder and win. He headed out of the door and walked back down the street a little way before he leaned back against a wall. He took deep breaths as he realized that it wasn't him that had beaten the devil on his shoulder, it had been the angel that was sat on the other. The one that had the face of Haley.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

><p>Haley headed into the pool area on Saturday and saw that Nathan was already swimming in the pool. He seemed completely absorbed in what he was doing. She placed her towel onto the lounger next to where his was and made her way to the pool. She had barely seen him all week as he had been working extra shifts and she was missing spending time with him.<p>

She sat on the edge of the pool at the shallow end as he swam his way towards it. She dangled her legs in the water as she did and was pleased when she felt that the water was warmer than normal. She saw Nathan surface as he reached her and smiled down at him as he wiped the water out of his face.

"Hey you," she greeted as she smiled. "It's nice to finally see you."

"Hey," Nathan replied in a distracted tone. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Haley replied. "I was hoping I'd catch you here. Do you want to join me in the hot tub?"

"Uh sure." Nathan replied after a moment's hesitation.

Haley frowned as she picked up the tone he had used. However, she didn't say anything as she stood and headed over to the hot tub. She heard the water slosh as Nathan climbed out of the pool. She then heard his feet slap against the floor with a wet noise as he walked over to the tub. They both climbed in and sat down. Haley was confused as to why there was a strange atmosphere between them.

"You look tired," she said as she looked at his face. "I hope that you're not working too hard with all these extra hours you've been doing."

"I'm just thinking of the money." He replied before he yawned.

"I don't know how you manage to work two jobs the way you do," Haley said as she sighed. "I'm finding it tiring doing my shifts at the café and my tutoring. And now I have a baby shower to plan for my boss on top of it all."

"A baby shower?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah my boss is pregnant and her husband asked me to help out with the baby shower," Haley explained. "He's doing it as a surprise and I'm dreading her finding out before the day."

"Where do you work?" Nathan asked. He had been meaning to ask her for a while but he had never got round to it due to them spending almost all their time kissing.

"Karen's Café," Haley replied. "Do you know it?"

"Yeah I do." Nathan replied as he realized what he saw at the mall was obviously innocent. And that what Lucas had said about not telling Brooke was obviously about the party.

"Yeah so it's been a little crazy this past week for me dealing with all that," Haley told him. "I guess it's good in a way that you were working extra this week. Otherwise I wouldn't have got anything done."

"You're right with that one," Nathan said as he smiled. "Have you had someone in doing work in your place? I thought I heard banging one day."

"My boss's husband, Lucas, put some shelves up for me that finally got delivered," Haley explained. "It was his way of saying thank you for planning the baby shower."

"I see," Nathan replied. "I was going to say you should have come and asked me. If you have any more stuff like that that needs doing, I'll do it for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Haley told him as she smiled. "I'm sure I'll have something that will need doing soon."

"What are you doing today?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I don't have anything planned," Haley told him. "I was just going to have a nice relaxing day. Well when I've been grocery shopping. How about you?"

"Exactly the same," he replied. "Maybe we could relax together?"

"I like that sound of that," Haley replied. "And maybe we can go to the store together again."

"Of course," Nathan said as he scooted closer to her in the water. He then leaned down and kissed her. "I've missed doing that this week."

"Me too," Haley replied. "Do you want to do some more of that in my apartment before we go get food?"

"How about we go get food and then do that?" Nathan suggested. "That way we don't have to break off."

"I like that idea better," Haley said before she kissed him again. "Let's go and get ready."

**~X~**

"I don't think we bought enough cereal." Nathan said as he placed the numerous boxes into Haley's cupboards.

"Well we couldn't decide," she replied as she finished putting some groceries into the fridge. "And if you're going to be coming round for breakfast every day there needs to be a variety."

"Of course I'll be having breakfast with you every day," Nathan told her as he grinned. "It's the best way to start the day."

"I have to agree it is," Haley replied as she turned to face him. She grinned and added. "Now that the groceries are away do you want to catch up on our making out?"

"I think that's a very, _very_ good idea." Nathan answered as he took hold of her hand. He began to lead her towards the sofa but she tugged on his hand. He gave her a questioning look.

"I think we should go to the bedroom," she told him in a soft tone. "I have a feeling we'll need the privacy."

"Hales?" he asked after he had swallowed hard.

"I'm not ready to have sex with you yet," she quickly added. "But we can do a little more than what we have been."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he let her pull him towards the bedroom.

"For that step yes I am," she answered. "I wouldn't have said so otherwise."

**~X~**

"Are you ready to see the nursery?" Lucas asked Brooke as he popped his head around the door that led into their closet. He found Brooke in the process of putting away their clean laundry.

"You've finished it?" she asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"I sure have," Lucas told her as he grinned. "And I think it looks great. Even if I do say so myself."

"Well let's go and have a look then," Brooke said as she headed towards him. "I have a feeling that it will be perfect and that's because you did it all yourself."

"No I didn't," Lucas replied. "You picked out what you wanted. I just did the manual labor because I didn't want a stranger working on our son's nursery."

"Like I said you did all the work," Brooke told him as he placed his hands on her waist. "I just spent your money."

"_Our_ money," he corrected. "What's mine is yours remember?"

"I love you," Brooke said as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her words. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he told her as he kissed the tip of her nose softly. "And I feel like the luckiest guy. What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Can't your hormonal pregnant wife just tell you that she loves you?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you can," Lucas told her as he pulled her against him the best that he could. "But is this because we know that Nathan is back? Because if it is you know that you don't have to reassure me that you love me. I know that you do every time I look in your eyes."

"I'm not saying it because Nathan is back," Brooke told him as she rested her head against his chest. "I'm saying it because I want to."

"Good," Lucas replied as he stroked her hair. "I don't want you to feel like you have to say it."

"That will never happen," she told him as she pulled back slightly. "Now I thought that you were supposed to be showing me Riley's nursery?"

"I am," Lucas replied. He grinned as he felt Riley kick. "I think he knows his name already."

"I think he does," Brooke agreed as she moved away from Lucas. He placed his hands on her bump as he smiled wider. His wedding band glinted as the light reflected off it. "Either that or he's as excited to see his nursery as you are."

"I hope he's not too keen to see it," Brooke said as Lucas wrapped his arm around her. The two of them then left their closet and walked through their bedroom. "He needs to stay in there for another few months at least."

"I can't wait until December," Lucas replied. "I just hope he doesn't decide that he's coming when I've got a game to play."

"Same here," Brooke agreed as they headed down their hallway towards Riley's nursery. "If that does happen you'll be hearing about it over the announcement thingy."

"I'll be off the court like a shot no matter what is happening in the game," Lucas assured her. "Hell I won't even get changed."

"Well as long as you don't get a speeding ticket it'll be fine." Brooke told him as they reached the closed door of the nursery.

"I think if I got pulled over, once I explained the situation the cop will be giving me a police escort," Lucas told her. "It might cost me some autographs and tickets but I'll do whatever it takes."

"What if the cop isn't a fan of your team and sticks you in jail?" Brooke asked.

"Don't tempt fate Pretty Girl," he told her. "Now do you want to see the nursery?"

"But of course." She said in an excited tone. She couldn't wait to see how the finished product looked.

"Close your eyes," he told her as he moved behind her. She obediently did and he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. He then covered her eyes with his hands so that she didn't peek. "Go on walk forward."

Brooke carefully stepped into the room and Lucas followed. They carried on until they were in the center of the room. Lucas then moved his hands and placed them on her bump.

"Go on, open your eyes." He said softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Wow Lucas, this is perfect," Brooke said as she took in the baby blue and white nursery. "I love it. Riley will too."

"I'm glad you think so," Lucas replied as he grinned. "It's so much better being able to get everything we want this time around. I hated not being able to get the things you really wanted for Bella."

"I know you did baby," Brooke told him. "But you have more than made up for that now. She wants for nothing."

"And she'll never want for anything," Lucas told her. "Just like you and Riley won't either."

"I know we won't," Brooke told him. She then decided to change the subject as her hormones were making her feel emotional. "How is the surprise coming along for your mom?"

"Really good," he told her as he kissed her neck. "The place is now empty and work has started. They said it should be done before the eleventh of next month."

"Wow that's fast," Brooke said. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees what you did."

"Me neither," He replied as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. "So seeing as though Bella and Lily are at their school fete thing and my mom is at the café, do you want to take advantage of having the house to ourselves?"

"I thought that you were never going to ask," Brooke replied. "I even got all the chores done early just in case you were going to be overcome with a case of horny-itis."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lucas replied as he laughed. "Let's go to our bedroom then Mrs. Scott."

**~X~**

"Wow!" Nathan said in an awed tone as he stared down at Haley's naked torso. "Wow."

"How long are you going to say that for?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"I don't know," Nathan replied unable to take his eyes away from her. "You are so beautiful and I just can't believe this is happening."

"I can't wait to see what you'll be like when we actually make love." Haley said in a soft tone.

"Me neither," Nathan agreed as he grinned. "I just hope that my reaction doesn't mean that it's over before it's begun because not only would it be mortifying I'd hate myself for ruining your first time."

"You couldn't ruin it." she told him. Her reply caused him to finally move his gaze from her torso. She saw the surprise in his eyes as he did.

"How can you be sure that I won't do something to mess it up?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling," Haley told him. She then grinned as she said. "Anyway, coming back to the present, you should totally lose your shirt right now. You're a little over dressed."

"Only a little?" he asked as he smirked. He then quickly shed himself of his t-shirt. "Is that better?"

"Oh definitely," she replied as she let her eyes run over his muscular torso. "It should be illegal for someone to look that good. Damn did I really just say that?"

"Yes you did," Nathan said as he laughed. "But I liked it."

"Good," Haley said in a relieved tone. She then gave Nathan a coy look as she added. "Shouldn't you be exploring undiscovered territory by now?"

"Hell yes!" Nathan agreed as his gaze went back to her torso. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He moved his hands and cupped her supple breasts. She let out an appreciative gasp as he did and he let out a soft moan in response. Her skin felt incredibly soft and warm underneath his hands. Haley found herself biting her lip as he gently caressed the firm mounds. He moved his hands as his eyes moved down over her toned stomach.

Her jeans rested low on her hips and Nathan took the time to appreciate her form. He moved his gaze back up and was distracted by her chest as she breathed. Nathan became more and more aroused as he realized that even his most satisfying fantasy didn't compare to the sight before him. Haley was both innocent and seductive at the same time and his senses were overwhelmed as his eyes took her in.

Nathan moved upwards so that his face was level with hers and lowered himself over her. She sighed happily as she felt his weight rest upon her. He ran his lips down the length of her neck and to the top of her breasts. He moved back slightly as he kissed the very top of each breast tenderly while he glided his hands up the sides of her ribcage.

He then gently cupped each mound and gave each one a teasing squeeze, before he brushed his fingers over her tender nipples. That initial contact forced a moan from Haley's lips. Nathan felt the hard buds beneath his fingers and pinched, making them harden even further. He looked down at her face as he repeated the action and watched as she bit her bottom lip.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her slowly, causing her to release her lip from between her teeth. His chest met hers and both reveled in the sensation of skin against skin. Their tongues danced together and they breathlessly tried to capture each other's mouths. Never in her life and Haley been so aroused and yet anxious at the same time.

For Nathan this was the first time that he had been completely head over heels for a girl. Haley wasn't just a conquest or a hot piece of ass. She was smart and funny and she never ceased to keep him on his toes. When he looked into her soulful brown eyes, he couldn't believe that she actually loved him. He knew that he loved her and it scared him as he had never really felt deeply for any girl he had dated; not even Brooke.

He pulled his lips from hers after a few moments and kissed his way down her neck. He made his way down to her chest as they both gasped for breath and continued until he reached a nipple. He teased it with his tongue and Haley let out a loud moan of pleasure in response. He then ran his tongue in a slow circle around her nipple and repeated the action again and again. Haley's hands buried into his hair as she got lost in the sensations.

Finally, when neither of them could take any more anticipation, he sucked the rosy bud into his mouth. His tongue flicked back and forth over it as he alternated between sucking and gently biting her sensitive nipple. Haley then let out a fervent moan as Nathan gently tugged the hardened nub.

Nathan released her flesh and then slid back up her body. His lips found hers instantly and when they began kissing again, she shifted her leg. Nathan couldn't hide his surprise when he found himself on his back with Haley straddling him. She gave him a shy yet teasing smile before she moved down his body. He felt her nipples drag along his chest as she did.

He lifted his so that he could watch her. He let out a surprised gasp as she drew her tongue down his abs. She then surprised both herself and him when she moved her hand to the hard bulge in his jeans and gave it a light squeeze.

"Oh God Haley!" he groaned out in response as he threw his head back against the pillow.

She was only just touching his hard shaft through his pants, but Nathan knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more if she carried on. He was surprised at her actions but loved that she felt confident enough to be as bold as she was with him. He let out another groan as she squeezed him again and then ran her hand along his length over his jeans.

Without warning, he pulled Haley back up to his face before he flipped her over onto her back once again. She wrapped her legs around him as he did and welcomed his weight over her once more. He gazed down into her eyes questioningly. He was unsure how far she was willing to go with him right then. At that moment all he wanted to do was rid them both of the remains of their clothing and pound into her until he ran out of energy. However, he knew that she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Nathan took a deep, steadying breath as he continued to gaze into her eyes. He could see the warring emotions that flashed across them. It made his protectiveness kick in again and he lowered his head to kiss her lovingly. He ended it a few short moments later before he slowly sat up. Haley gave him a questioning look as he did.

"I have to stop." he told her.

"Why?" she asked as she too sat up. She moved beside him so that she could see his face.

"Because I don't trust myself not to fuck your brains out right now," he admitted. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "You really have no idea how much I want to bury myself inside you right now Hales. But I made you a promise and I'm going to stick to that no matter how hard it will be for me. No pun intended."

"And that's what I love about you," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for getting you all worked up yet again. I don't know what overcame me."

"I think we both know what that was," he said as he grinned. "But right now I really have to go and take a cold shower. And you sitting there on display like that is making me even hornier."

"Sorry." Haley said as she blushed. She grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her.

"Don't ever be sorry for letting me see just how beautiful you are," he told her in an honest tone. "I feel so privileged that you chose me for this experience Haley."

"I'm glad you do," Haley replied. "I thought you would be getting tired of waiting for me to be ready for that step."

"I will never get tired of waiting for you," he told her. He then stood and reached for his shirt and pulled it on as he spoke again. "I should go lock myself in my apartment away from the temptation that's in front of me."

"Do you want to have dinner here?" she asked hopefully. She still held the pillow against her front.

"I do," Nathan told her as he grinned again. "And I promise to be all calmed down by then."

"I'll do the usual knock so that you know it's ready." She told him as he leaned down towards her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he straightened.

"I can't wait," he told her softly. He was quiet for a few moments before he added. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan." She replied without hesitation. Nathan grinned happily as he kissed her forehead and then left her bedroom. He really needed his cold shower right then.

**~X~**

Friday evening arrived and Haley was having her usual group tutor session with Alex, Mia and Sam. The girls were giddier than usual as they were heading to Tric after their session was over to see an up and coming band that Haley couldn't remember the name of. She was currently busy making them all mac and cheese while the teenagers giggled between themselves and she waited on Nathan arriving to fix a dining chair that Alex had broken.

Almost as if he had read her mind, Nathan walked through the front door of her apartment carrying a tool box. The girls immediately stopped giggling when they saw him and Haley swore that Alex was actually about to start drooling. Nathan tried not to notice the teenagers gathered around the dining table as they stared at him like goldfish. Part of him wanted to go over to them and actually lift their chins so their mouths were closed. Instead he took a deep breath of the aroma that was coming from the food Haley was making and grinned as he walked over to her. He placed his tool box on the coffee table as he did.

"That smells delicious," he said as he kissed her. He then spoke in a quieter tone as he added. "A bit like the woman who's making it."

"Thank you," Haley replied as she beamed at him. She then caught sight of the girls' faces and laughed. "I don't think that our audience could be anymore shocked if they tried."

"Me neither," Nathan agreed. He then turned and headed to the broken dining chair. He saw that the base had come unscrewed from the seat. "So who broke the chair?"

"Alex." Mia and Sam said in unison as they pointed to Alex. Alex's expression quickly changed so she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I didn't mean to," she said in a rush. "I just sat on it and it broke. And it's not like I'm fat. Chase has been making sure I burn calories."

"Maybe you should lay off the pizza." Mia told her in a joking tone.

"Hey you're the one who always has to have pizza," Alex whined. "And just because your boyfriend made it. And like I said, Chase burns my calories off me."

"You have to admit that Owen makes damn fine pizza." Sam said. Alex stopped her whining as she realized that Sam's remark was true.

"I think Haley's cooking beats Owen's pizza." Nathan said as he headed to the coffee table to pick up his tool box. He could feel the girls' eyes on his jean clad butt as he did. He rolled his eyes at Haley as he picked the tools up and headed over to the chair.

"We've never had Haley's cooking before." Mia said as she frowned slightly.

"I have and it's _amazing_," Nathan replied. "You're gonna love this mac and cheese. It has a unique Haley-ness to it."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Nathan admitted as he pulled a screwdriver out of the tool box that he thought would fit. He smiled when he saw that it did. "I think it's because Haley is the one that makes it."

"Haley he so wants to get in your pants." Alex told her.

"Of course I do," Nathan admitted. "I _am_ her boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" the three girls asked in a shocked voice. Haley laughed at their reaction.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Did you just keep ordering pizza until he asked you out?" Alex asked.

"It's a funny story actually," Nathan replied as he began to secure the seat back to the stand. "I was busy working my other job at the mall and we kind of collided. I got her all wet and her shirt went see through so I took her to get cleaned up."

"How did you get her wet?" Mia asked. She then frowned and added. "You don't have to tell us."

"I was getting soda and ice cream for me and Brooke," Haley told her. "Only we never did get the sodas because they ended up on me, him and the mall floor."

"What did you just offer to lick it off her?" Alex asked.

"Now why didn't I think of that at the time?" Nathan asked playfully.

"He was the perfect gentleman." Haley told them as she shook her head. Nathan laughed as he finished fixing the chair.

"All done," he said as he stood. "Alex do you want to test it out and see if it's okay?"

"Maybe you should take a seat," Haley told him. "This mac and cheese is ready."

"There are only four chairs," Nathan remarked as he put his tools away. "We can eat ours on the sofa."

"I like that idea." Haley replied as she and Nathan shared a heated look. Alex, Sam and Mia giggled in response.

An hour later, they had all eaten and Alex, Mia and Sam's tutor session was over. Nathan had done the washing up while Haley had sat with the girls and helped them with their homework. Nathan and Haley were now getting comfy on the sofa as the girls packed their books and things away. They saw Nathan wrap an arm around Haley's shoulder as she snuggled up against his side. The sight caused them to pack their things away that little bit faster.

"See you next week Haley." Mia called as they headed to her front door.

"Have fun at your concert tonight girls." Haley replied as she looked over at them.

"We _totally_ will." Sam replied as she smiled widely.

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks." Mia added.

"Now don't you two be doing anything I wouldn't do." Alex said as she laughed.

"Trust me when I say the question should be what hasn't she done." Sam corrected as she rolled her eyes at Alex. Nathan laughed at her response.

"Let's go," Alex said as she gave Sam a playful glare. "The sooner we leave the sooner they can get to the bedroom."

"Bye Haley, bye Nathan." The three girls called as they filed out of the door and let it close with a loud bang.

"They're certainly a handful," Nathan remarked as Haley got up to lock her door. "I don't know how you do it."

"I'm pretty much used to it," she told him as she walked back over to the sofa. "Most of the girls I've tutored over the years have been the same."

"Well I'm just glad that we're alone at last." He told her as she straddled his lap. He placed his hands on her denim clad thighs as he anticipated what she was going to do. He only had to wait a few moments before her lips were on his.

They kissed each other urgently and Haley buried her fingers into his hair. He let out a small moan as she tugged it between her fingers. He loved it when she did that and it never failed to send a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

In a matter of moments, both of them were naked from the waist up and Haley was beneath Nathan on the sofa. She closed her eyes and let out gasps of pleasure as he kissed every inch of exposed skin. He stopped to suck and gently nip certain spots with his teeth. Her legs had instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist and his pelvis had settled at the junction of her thighs. She felt the hard mass that lay beneath his jeans and it added to the wonderful sensations she was feeling.

She arched her back when he nuzzled a sweet spot on her neck and his hand teased one of her hardened nipples. It caused some delicious friction that she hadn't felt before that was intensified when Nathan's hips ground against her of their own accord. A loud gasp of surprise left her mouth and Nathan stopped kissing her neck to look into her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he panted.

"Uh huh," she managed. "That felt _really_ good."

"Want me to do it again?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh." She replied. Her brain was now too pleasure fogged to come up with any other response.

Nathan lowered his lips once more, only this time he moved them to her chest. He then began to alternate between each breast and varied his teasing actions as his hips began to grind against her. He was taken back to his high school days when he and Brooke had done something very similar in his bedroom one afternoon when a practice had been cancelled.

He quickly shook the thoughts away and focused on Haley once more as he kept up his actions. He found Haley was moving in time with him and was quickly getting lost in her own little world of pleasure. He grinned as he realized that she was quickly heading towards a release and increased the force of his hips.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him in surprise as he did. Her mouth was shaped in an O as she let the sensations overpower her. Her eyes fluttered closed again moments later as a release hit her like truck. She couldn't control how her body moved beneath him or what sounds left her mouth. Her moans were like music to his ears as he kept up his actions.

Just when she was starting to come down from her high, Nathan was shocked and stunned when his own hit him out of the blue. He had obviously been that engrossed in Haley's pleasure that he hadn't realized just how close to the edge he had actually been. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and moaned loudly as he exploded in his pants in a release that seemed never ending.

He didn't know how long it was until he came back down to earth, but when his senses started to come back to him, he could feel Haley stroking his hair and back. He then realized that his weight was resting fully on her and moved to lift himself up on shaky arms. They moved around on the sofa so that she was led on top of him and the two of them basked in the afterglow of what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm great," Haley replied in a contented tone. "That was unbelievable."

"I have to admit that it was," he agreed as he managed a smile. "And if that was as amazing as that then I wonder what it'll be like when I'm actually inside you."

"It'll be better than that right?" she asked in a sleepy sounding voice.

"Hell yeah," Nathan replied instantly. "About a gazillion times better."

"Sounds like fun," Haley said as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "I feel really sleepy."

"Do you want me to carry you to your bed?" he asked.

"No, I just want to stay with you like this," she told him. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," he replied. "This sofa is really comfy."

"Can you pull the blanket over us?" she asked sounding even more distant.

"Sure can," he replied as he obliged with her request. "How's that?"

"Perfect. You'll stay until I wake up right?" she asked in a vulnerable tone.

"Of course I will," he promised her. "Now sleep if you're tired."

"Goodnight Nathan," she murmured as she kissed his chest. Her lips brushed his nipple and it caused a quiet gasp to come from him. "I love you."

"Goodnight Hales. I love you too." He replied as she drifted into a pleasant slumber.

**~X~**

Wednesday arrived and Haley was busy cleaning up after a fairly busy spell at the café. With it being Halloween everybody had seemed to come in earlier than usual. She finished clearing the last table and went to take the plates, cups and glasses into the back to be cleaned. She looked over at Brooke as she did. She was sat at one of the tables with a hot chocolate. She couldn't help but notice that she looked exhausted. Brooke saw her looking and gave her a tired smile.

Haley quickly put the things into the back where Karen and Sam were washing and drying. She then headed back into the seating area and headed over to Brooke. She picked up her open can of soda as she did. She then sat across from her.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. "You look completely beat."

"I feel it," Brooke admitted. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You should go home and rest," Haley told her. "Turn all your lights out and pretend that you're not at home so you don't have to answer the door to trick or treaters."

"I can't," Brooke said as she sighed. "I have to take Bella trick or treating. She's been looking forward to it all month. I even made her a Tinkerbell costume especially."

"Can't somebody else take her?" Haley suggested.

"Lucas is at a game, Karen and Carrie are working here, her Grandpa is busy with renovations, Mouth and Millie are at a family party and the girls are going to a party at the high school," Brooke explained. "I was hoping that maybe she could go to the party that Lily was going to but there's a minimum age and Bella is too young."

"I could take her." Haley told her.

"Really?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone. Haley nodded. "But I thought that you would be going out with your hot boyfriend."

"He's working late," Haley clarified. "That will give me plenty of time to take Bella trick or treating. I can have her back with you before he gets back."

"Haley James you are a lifesaver yet again," Brooke told her in a grateful tone. "How can I thank you for saving Bella's Halloween?"

"Brooke you have already done enough for me," Haley told her. "You _and_ Lucas. The least I can do is help you out when you guys need it."

"I appreciate your help very much Haley," Brooke told her before she took another sip of her hot chocolate. She then frowned as she asked. "Do you have a costume?"

"I have to wear a costume?" Haley asked as she groaned inwardly.

"Bella will insist," Brooke told her. "I was going to go as a pumpkin seeing as though I'm that shape already. I'd let you borrow that but it really wouldn't fit you. It'd be far too big."

"I doubt the costume store would have anything left by now too." Haley replied. Brooke frowned as she thought. A few moments later her face lit up.

"I have something you can use," Brooke told her. "You'd have to be _really_ careful with it though."

"What is it?" Haley asked curious. She then quickly added. "Please don't tell me it's your wedding dress."

"No it's not that." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"My cheerleading uniform from high school." Brooke told her.

"And you think I can get into that?" Haley asked wide eyes.

"Of course you will," Brooke told her. "You're tiny. I used to be tiny once before I let Lucas put his babies in me."

"Well who's fault is that?" Karen asked in an amused tone as she and Sam came out of the back room.

"That would be Lucas's for not keeping it in his pants." Brooke replied with a playful smile. Haley laughed at Brooke's reply as did Karen. Sam sniggered quietly to herself.

"Brooke can I go now?" Sam asked once she had stopped sniggering.

"Sure you can Sam," Brooke replied. "Have a good Halloween."

"I will. You too," Sam replied as she headed towards the door. She then playfully added. "And Haley don't let Bella eat too much candy."

"Don't worry I won't." Haley replied with a laugh as Sam left the café.

"Please don't," Brooke said as she gave her a pleading look. "It'll be bad enough with Lucas on his high from the game without Bella being hyped up on sugar. And then there's Lily."

"Don't worry Brooke," Haley told her. "Bella will be sugar free when I return her. I'll come up with some game where I bet her that she can't keep her candy in her bag until tomorrow."

"Good luck with that one," Brooke told her before she finished her hot chocolate. "Shall we go and sort your costume?"

**~X~**

"Haley is that you?" Nathan asked in a shocked voice as he walked towards the cheerleader. He had just walked through the entrance to the apartment block.

"It sure is," Haley replied as she smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you look damn hot," he replied as his eyes raked over her. "Where did you get that from?"

"My boss loaned it to me," she explained. "I volunteered to take her daughter out trick or treating so that she could rest. She looked completely exhausted."

"I see," Nathan replied. "So where's the girl now?"

"She's right here," Haley said as Bella skipped up to her. "Nathan meet Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Nathan."

"Hello," Bella said as she looked up at Nathan. "Are you a police man?"

"Hello Bella," Nathan replied as he looked down at the little girl. His eyes raked over her features as he tried to see if anything resembled him now that he could see her face better. "I'm like a police man, but one who works at the mall."

"Cool!" Bella said as her eyes widened. "Do you get free stuff from the stores?"

"Sometimes I do," he replied as he smiled. He wanted to frown as he could only see Brooke in her face. Except for the eyes. "I can get free ice cream and other stuff like that."

"You get free ice cream?" Bella asked in an incredulous tone. "Wow!"

"What did you get from that last apartment Bella?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"The man gave me an orange," Bella said as she pouted. "He had no candy. He said I could pick a pompomgrate or an orange."

"You mean a pomegranate?" Haley asked as she chuckled.

"I don't know," Bella said as she pouted. "I want candy."

"Well we'll go and get you some more," Haley replied. She then looked at Nathan as Bella took hold of her hand. "Do you want to come with us? You could class your uniform as a costume."

"I don't see why not," Nathan replied as he went to Haley's other side and linked his fingers through hers. "Where do you want to go now Bella?"

"Candy store!" Bella said in an excited tone. "They give us free candy right?"

"Unfortunately no they don't," Nathan replied. "But we'll go round plenty of houses to make up for it. What do you say?"

"I say cool." Bella said as she began to pull Haley and Nathan back out of the entrance to the apartment block.

**~X~**

"I wished you could have kept that cheerleading outfit on," Nathan said as they climbed the apartment block stairs up to their floor. "You looked incredibly hot with it on."

"Thanks," Haley replied as she beamed. "You look hot in that uniform."

"So you keep saying," Nathan said as he chuckled. "You seem very partial to it."

"Oh I am believe me," She replied. "So what did you think of Bella?"

"She's a live one," Nathan replied. "She kind of reminds me of me when I was a kid. I was always hyper like she was."

"I thought you were great with her," Haley told him in a truthful tone. "I think you made a great impression on her. Especially when you let her sit on your shoulders when her legs were aching from all the walking."

"I couldn't let her walk along and cry now could I?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"And that makes you adorable," Haley said as they reached the hallway in front of their apartments. They stood facing each other in a comfortable silence. Haley was biting her lip as she thought of how she was going to word what she was about to say. "I want you to come into my apartment and sleep with me."

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"I don't mean sleep as in sex or making love," she quickly corrected. "I just want to sleep with you so I can wake up with you again. It was nice the other day."

"I have to admit that it was," Nathan replied. "And if you want me to sleep with you I will. Let me just grab some things from my place so I can get ready at yours tomorrow morning."

"I like that idea," Haley said as her belly did nervous flips. "The door will be open for you."

"I won't be too long I promise." He told her as he kissed her softly.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Just a toasted bagel will be fine," he told her. "I managed to have a piece of pumpkin pie from the coffee shop at the mall on a break so that should suffice me until the morning."

"I'll go and make that for you then," she told him. "And you can have a super large breakfast in the morning to make up for not having a proper dinner tonight."

"I can't wait." He replied as the two of them went into their apartments.

**~X~**

Nathan glanced at Haley's clock on the nightstand. It read 2:34 a.m. He couldn't sleep as he wanted to savor every moment of having Haley in his arms. His mind kept drifting to Bella and the possibility that he was her father. The further that his and Haley's relationship developed, his desire for Bella to be his daughter diminished. He only wanted Haley to be the mother of his children. That realization had hit him when he had seen her with Bella during their rounds to get candy.

He thought to the envelope that still sat unopened in his nightstand drawer. It filled him with a sense of dread as he thought of opening it and reading that he was in fact Bella's biological father. Yet a part of him wanted to know. The conflict was driving him crazy and he knew that the only way to solve it would be to open the envelope and read what was written.

However, he knew that he had one extremely important thing to do before he did. He had to make amends with Brooke and Lucas. An idea suddenly came into his head and he smiled as he realized that it was the only way to end all the uncertainty and past hurts. The more he thought about it the more he knew it was the right thing to do.

Haley let out a sigh of contentment as she nuzzled further against his naked chest. He kissed her forehead in response and rested his chin on the top of her head. He then closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep that had been so long in coming.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the long delay in updating this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Brooke, Haley, Karen, Carrie and Millie were all busy working in the café. It was a Monday and the place had been packed since Millie and Karen had opened, which was unusual. Brooke had gone in to check the stock to see what she would need to buy from the cash and carry, yet she had spent most of her time dealing with customers. She was currently sat by the cash register adding up orders ready for when people wanted their bill.<p>

"Table three want their bill," Haley said as she reached Brooke's side. She then yawned loudly. "Boy I'm shattered."

"It's been busy today huh?" Brooke replied as she looked through the orders in front of her. Haley yawned again as she did. Brooke smiled as she asked. "Late night last night was it?"

"It was," Haley admitted as she smiled back. "But the lack of sleep was worth it. I think I'd have gotten away with it as well if it hadn't been as busy in here today."

"I want details Haley James," Brooke said in a playful tone as she handed her the bill for table three. "You can tell me when we have a break."

"I will," Haley replied as she laughed. "Although there really isn't anything to tell."

"I'll be the judge of that when you spill the beans." Brooke said playfully. Haley laughed as she headed over to the table to hand them their bill.

"Brooke are there any fresh orders to do?" Karen asked as she looked through the serving hatch that separated the kitchen from the main part of the café.

"No there isn't," Brooke told her. "We'll be able to have a breather soon."

"Thankfully," Karen replied. "It's like a sauna back here. And if anybody else orders they'll have to just have burgers and fries or sandwiches."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brooke said as Haley came back to the counter with the money. "You might want to take the menus from the tables. We've only got burgers, fries and sandwiches left."

"Wow really?" Haley asked in surprise. Brooke nodded as she began to put the bill through the register. "I'll clear the specials board as well and put on there that it's burgers, fries and sandwiches."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said as she handed the change to her. "I hope they tipped you well."

"This change is my tip." Haley replied.

"I guess that's not too bad considering how they had you running around after them," Brooke said. "They're probably fans of Luke's. They look like the usual types of girly girls that come in here hoping to see him."

"Shouldn't they be in school or something?" Haley asked as she placed her tip into her pocket. "They only look about Sam's age."

"I bet they're so disappointed that Lucas didn't come in to see you," Carrie said as she appeared from clearing some tables. "They look a little glum."

"I agree they do," Brooke replied as she laughed. Carrie joined in as she headed into the back with her tray of dirty dishes. "I wouldn't put it past them to order more food so they can stay here longer."

"Me neither," Haley agreed. She then looked at Brooke and asked. "Is it okay if I take my break? I need a drink. I'll sort the board and menus after."

"Sure," Brooke replied. "We could go and sit in the corner over there and you can tell me all about your new boyfriend."

"Okay," Haley said as she smiled. "Do you want me to make you a drink?"

"Sure," Brooke told her as she stood from her seat. She stretched slightly as she did. "Wow I've been sat in the same position for too long."

"What do you want to drink?" Haley asked as she headed over to the coffee machine.

"Hot chocolate?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone as she smiled.

"One hot chocolate coming up." Haley said as she laughed.

"I'm going to go and get that seat before anyone else does." Brooke said as she made her was over to it. A few minutes later, Haley was following her as she carried two hot chocolates.

"Here you go," Haley said as she sat down beside her. "I put a few extra marshmallows on it for you."

"Haley you're a lifesaver," Brooke replied as she took the drink from her. "So start spilling. Tell me everything about this guy that makes you smile like you won the lottery."

"Well I feel like I have in a way," Haley replied. "I mean the way my ex treated me I was kind of put off by the thought of having a boyfriend again."

"What changed?" Brooke asked.

"I met the guy of my dreams; literally," Haley said as she smiled. "He's so kind and caring and he's not rushing me into bed. Plus he's gorgeous and has the body of a God!"

"If I didn't know any better I could say that you were describing Lucas." Brooke replied in a playful tone.

"It's not Lucas I assure you," Haley told her. "Although he has the same surname as you and Lucas."

"He does?" Brooke asked as she picked her hot chocolate up.

"Yeah."

"What's his first name?" Brooke asked before she took a sip of her drink.

"Nathan," Haley replied. Her answer caused Brooke to choke. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Brooke managed to say as she stopped coughing. "So you're telling me that this wonderful guy that you're dating is called Nathan Scott?"

"Yes." Haley confirmed as she frowned slightly in confusion.

"Is his middle name Royal?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Haley replied. "Do you know him?"

"I used to," Brooke replied as she put her drink back down. "He's Luke's twin brother."

"He is?" Haley asked as she frowned. "He's never mentioned that he's related to Lucas or knows you."

"He wouldn't." Brooke mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about my ex?" Brooke asked. "You know the one who was a complete ass with me?"

"Yes." Haley replied sounding a little worried.

"It was Nathan," Brooke told her. Haley gasped at the revelation. "I knew he was back but I didn't realize he was your dream guy."

"So he was the one who did all that horrible stuff?" Haley asked as she placed her own drink down.

"Yes," Brooke told her. "But you've told me all this wonderful stuff about him that I can never picture him doing."

"Maybe he's changed," Haley told her. "Because he has been the most wonderful boyfriend a girl could have."

"Maybe he has," Brooke replied. She frowned as she added. "Just be careful."

"He told me that he used to drink and that there was stuff in his past that he wasn't proud of," Haley said as she remembered one of their conversations. "He said that he treated his last girlfriend really bad and drank and cheated on her before he left. He also told me that he blamed his mother for ending his dreams."

"He did." Brooke confirmed. She was still shocked that Nathan was Haley's dream man.

"And he also told me that he wants to make amends for what he did," Haley continued. Brooke gave her a questioning look. "He's sober now Brooke. He has been for about five years. He works as a security guard at the mall and he also delivers pizza at night."

"I knew he worked at the mall," Brooke replied. "Lucas saw him there when he went to get some supplies for the nursery."

"Wait a second," Haley said as something occurred to her. "That means that Karen is Nathan's mom and Lily is his sister."

"Yes it does," Brooke replied. Haley then got a look on her face that made Brooke curious. "Why?"

"Nathan wants to find her and apologize for how he acted," Haley said in an excited tone. "Only he thought she was in New Zealand. Do you mind if I tell him that she's back?"

"It's nothing to do with me if you tell him," Brooke replied. "I'm surprised Dan hasn't told him."

"Have I met Dan?" Haley asked.

"You have," Brooke told her. "He owns and runs Scott's Motel where you stayed when you first got here."

"I take it you were on bad terms with him then?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that's why we didn't want you staying there," Brooke replied. "Although we have smoothed things over and are in a good place with him now. Bella loves having her Grandpa in her life more."

"Wow Tree Hill is a small place," Haley replied. She was silent for a few moments before she suggested. "Maybe you could do the same with Nathan? Because he really is a sweet guy. I know that I didn't know him before, but the man I know and have fallen in love with is pretty damn amazing."

"I only know the Nathan from the past." Brooke told her.

"Then get to know the new Nathan and decide for yourself if he's changed or not," Haley replied. "He really wants to make amends for his actions in the past Brooke. But he's nervous about the reaction he'll get."

"I can't tell you how I would react if Nathan was in front of me," Brooke told her honestly. "He hurt me Haley. The things he said to me when he was drunk were horrible. And then I kept finding out that he was cheating on me with random girls. If it hadn't been for Lucas I don't know what I would have done."

"You started seeing Lucas while you were with Nathan?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yes I did," Brooke replied. "I'm not proud of it. But if I hadn't I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Lucas showed me what it was like to be adored and loved. I never got that from Nathan."

"That's how Nathan treats me." Haley told her softly.

"Just be careful Haley. If he's behaved like that in the past, what's to stop him from reverting back to his old ways?" Brooke told her as she gave her a serious look. "And now I have to pay a visit to the ladies room."

Haley sat in silence as Brooke got up from her seat and headed in the direction of the restrooms. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought over what Brooke had just said. She hoped that it would never happen and Nathan would stay the Nathan she knew. However, a small part of her began to worry that he could revert to his old ways.

**~X~**

Nathan headed up the stairs that led to the floor where his and Haley's apartments were. The smell of food greeted his nose as he reached the hallway that ran between them. He saw that Haley's kitchen window was open and that that was the source of the smell. He grinned as he made his way to her doorway and opened it. The smell became stronger as he walked inside. He saw that Haley was busy stirring something in a pan. He quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"That smells absolutely amazing." He told her before he kissed her jaw.

"Thanks," Haley replied as she smiled. "I've been wanting to try this recipe for a while. So you're my test subject."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Beef stew and dumplings." she replied.

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells I think I'll be proposing." He told her as he chuckled.

"Careful I might hold you to that." She said in a teasing tone.

"I don't think I'd mind if you did," he replied as he pulled away from her. "How was your day?"

"Crazily busy," Haley replied as she turned and moved away from the stove. "I think everybody in Tree Hill was in the café today. Plus a whole load of tourists."

"Let me guess, they were all looking for the famous Lucas Scott?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"Some of them were," Haley replied. "Mainly school girls. How about you? How was your day at work?"

"Boring," he replied as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Nothing remotely interesting happened. Maybe all the shoplifters were at the café."

"Yeah maybe." She said as she smiled softly. Nathan frowned as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Did something happen today?"

"Yeah. Well sort of." She replied.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked softly. She looked at him with a hesitant expression before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lucas is your brother? Or that you dated my boss?" she asked. Nathan had the bottle almost to his lips and he paused at her question. He lowered it again as he thought how to word his answer.

"Because I was worried," Nathan replied as he sighed. "I was worried that I'd lose you."

"Lose me how?" Haley asked in a confused tone.

"It's stupid." Nathan said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's not stupid if it matters to you," she told him as she walked over to him. "Tell me."

"I was worried that you'd heard all the horror stories from my past from them and want nothing more to do with me," he admitted. "And I saw you and Lucas at the mall together and heard what he said about not telling Brooke about something. I thought that history might have been repeating itself."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tried to remember if he had told her in one of their conversations. A look of recognition overcame her face as she remembered. "I wouldn't do that to you Nathan. I wouldn't cheat on you. And especially not with your brother."

"Deep down I knew that you wouldn't," he told her sounding ashamed. "And when you told me that you were just arranging her baby shower I knew that I'd been an idiot to even think that."

"So that's why there was an awkward atmosphere that day." she said as she thought back to the day in the hot tub.

"I wanted to ask you outright, but I was afraid of what the answer would be," He told her as he gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry for even thinking that of you Haley. I should know that you would never dream of doing that."

"It's okay," Haley told him. She hated the vulnerable look on his face and knew that Brooke cheating on him with Lucas had affected him deeper than he knew. "But just so you know I love you and I'll always be faithful to you Nathan."

"Always?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"And forever." She promised.

"Thank you," He replied in a whisper. "I love you too."

"There's something else that I found out today as well." Haley began as she went to check the pan once more.

"What?" Nathan asked in a worried tone.

"I know where your mom and Lily are." She said.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In Tree Hill," Haley told him. His jaw dropped in shock as he heard what she had said. "She and Andy broke up and she came back here. She and Lily are staying with Brooke and Lucas."

"My mom is back in Tree Hill?" he asked in shock.

"Yes she is," Haley confirmed as she turned to face him. "She's working at the café again. Apparently Brooke was going to sign it back over to her but your mom refused. She said that she'd help out until Brooke was sorted after having Riley."

"I can't believe that my mom is back here," Nathan said as he headed over to one of the dining chairs and sat down. Haley could see that the news had shocked him. He looked at her with tear filled eyes as he added. "Knowing that she's here and I can go and see her whenever I want to – God you don't know how that feels Haley!"

"Hey don't cry," Haley said as she turned the heat off under the pan and went over to him. She sat in his lap and gently wiped his tears away as they started to fall. "Don't cry."

"I was so damn horrible to her. You don't know what I said and did," Nathan said as he let his tears fall freely. He didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed that Haley was seeing him cry. He only felt guilt and remorse for how he had treated his mother. "And what kills me the most is that I can never take any of it back."

"You can't," Haley agreed. "But you _can_ make up for it."

"How?"

"By showing her just how much you've changed," Haley told him. "By showing her what an amazing man you have grown into. They do say that blood is thicker than water after all."

"God I hope that she can forgive me," Nathan said as Haley kissed his forehead. "I'm more scared of facing her and being rejected than I am Brooke and Lucas."

"There's only one way to find out Nathan." Haley told him softly.

"I know. I have to go and see her," Nathan replied. "But what if she doesn't want to know me?"

"Then I'll be here for you." She told him. Nathan didn't say anything in response. He just wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face against her chest and cried over what he had done for the first time since leaving Tree Hill all those years ago.

**~X~**

"Broody what are you doing?" Brooke asked as Lucas led her from their bedroom and along the hallway to the lounge. She wore a blindfold and moved slowly as she held onto Lucas for guidance.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied in a teasing tone. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

"I tell you it's a good thing that I'm only five weeks away from me due date," Brooke told him. "Any sooner and I think the anticipation alone would be sending me into labor. And we'd have all that worry again."

"At least Riley isn't as early as Bella was," Lucas said. "You've already made it two weeks past the length of time you were pregnant with her."

"Yeah and I'm certainly feeling it," Brooke said as he guided her into the lounge. "And you never know this surprise might bring on labor."

"God I hope not," Lucas said as he frowned. "I don't want to worry about another premature baby."

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" she asked. "I feel like a fat dork right now."

"You sure can," Lucas said. Brooke quickly took it off and gasped as the group of people in the lounge shouted surprise. "You like?"

"Did you arrange this?" she asked as she smiled incredulously.

"I had help from Haley," Lucas admitted. "It was a covert mission. I swore her to secrecy. And my mom helped with the food and decorations."

"I can't believe you did this," Brooke said as she headed over to the sofa and sat down. "It's a great surprise. Although I may have to fire a few people in this room for keeping secrets."

Besides Lucas, Haley and Karen, Mouth, Millie, Carrie, Sam, Alex, Chase, Mia, Owen, Dan, Molly, Lily and Bella had known about the baby shower. Brooke wondered how Bella had managed to keep it from her as she was usually quick to tell her everything that she wasn't supposed to. Brooke chatted with her friends and thanked them for coming before they began to eat the party food Karen had made. Afterwards, it was time for the presents to be opened and Bella had insisted on helping Brooke. She had thanked everyone for their gifts and then there had been a few baby related games for them to play. A little while after that, a majority of the guests had left. Haley and Dan had stayed behind to help Karen and Lucas clear up.

"Haley can we talk?" Brooke asked when it was just the two of them in the lounge.

"Sure," Haley replied as she sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for what I said at the café," Brooke began. "About being careful where Nathan is concerned. I hope you don't think that I was saying it out of spite."

"It's okay Brooke," Haley assured her. "I know that you're only looking out for me and I appreciate that. I've never really had anybody do that for me before."

"Have you seen Nathan since you finished work?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we had dinner together," Haley told her. "I told him about our conversation and that Karen and Lily are back in Tree Hill. He started crying when I did."

"He did?" Brooke asked in a shocked voice. Haley nodded. "Wow I don't remember Nathan crying before."

"He's scared that when he goes to see her to try and make amends for what he did and said that she'll reject him," Haley said in a sad tone. "He said he's more scared of facing her than you or Lucas."

"He did?" Brooke repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes," Haley confirmed. "After he had calmed down, we ate and then we started talking again. I told him that I'd told you that he wants to make amends and he wants to know if it's okay to come here to talk to you and Lucas together."

"I'd have to discuss it with Lucas," Brooke replied. "I'm not sure. I know he's supposed to have changed, but I don't think the hurt he caused me has fully healed yet."

"Maybe it will if you talk to him," Haley said softly as Karen came into the room. "Shall I tell him to try?"

"I guess," Brooke replied in a whisper. "I hope I just didn't do the wrong thing."

"I promise you Brooke you haven't," Haley assured her. "When you see him you'll know."

**~X~**

Nathan pulled his car up outside the café the next morning and switched the engine off. As he took the keys out he wondered if he was doing the right thing in going to see his mother at the café. But he knew that if he didn't see her there, he wouldn't get round to seeing her at all. He knew that the day was going to be one that changed everything with his family. He just hoped that it was for the better.

He opened the car door and climbed out. He closed the door behind him and lingered slightly before he set his alarm and headed towards the café doorway. If he didn't walk in there now, he would only end up talking himself out of it. He walked through the doorway and was shocked at how different the surroundings were. However, he had a strange feeling of nostalgia at the same time. It was an odd feeling and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He looked around to see who was working and saw Sam busy cleaning some tables. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Nathan. What can I get you?" she asked as she picked her tray up.

"Hi," he replied. He cleared his throat before he continued. "Is Karen working?"

"She sure is," Sam told him. "Do you want me to get her for you? She's in the back."

"Yeah that would be great." Nathan replied as he managed a smile.

His stomach felt like it was trying out to be an Olympic gymnast and his heart was racing. He watched Sam walk through the door that led into the kitchen with baited breath. The seconds seem to go by like hours before he saw the door begin to open once again. His heart felt like it had leapt into his throat as the door opened further and the familiar figure of his mom came into view. Her eyes fell on him and she stopped in her tracks; the shock was clear to see in her face. Neither of them spoke as they stared at each other and it seemed an eternity before Nathan somehow managed to find his voice.

"Hi mom." He said. His voice was barely above a whisper yet Karen heard it clearly.

"Nathan," she replied in a shocked voice as she walked closer to him. Nathan let out the breath he had been holding as she did. "I didn't know you were back."

"I've been back for just over two months now mom," he replied. "I didn't know you were here until last night. Can we go somewhere to talk? I have so much I want to say to you but I don't think that I can do it here."

"Let me just go and tell Millie that I'll be taking a break," Karen replied. "We can go up to the roof and talk there."

"Okay." Nathan agreed.

**~X~**

"What do you want to talk about?" Karen asked. They had been on the roof for about ten minutes and so far all Nathan had done was open and close his mouth several times, almost like he was imitating a goldfish.

"Me being an asshole," he began. "And how sorry I am."

"Well fire away then."

"I'm sorry mom," he said after he had taken a deep breath. "You didn't deserve any of the things I said to you. Or the way I behaved towards you. I know it wasn't your fault that the crash happened and that you and Lily could have been hurt too. I just couldn't see it then. I was too wrapped up in my own self pity because my dream had been taken away. I wish that I could go back in time and take back everything I did."

"I have to admit that it hurt when you said most of those things," Karen admitted. "Like when you said I chose Lily over you. I could _never_ pick any of my children over one of the others. I'm not that kind of person Nathan."

"I know, I know," Nathan replied in a voice laced with raw emotion. "You're the most amazing mom on the planet and I was too drunk and messed up to see it."

"People always do things that they regret when they're drunk Nathan," Karen said. "It turns them into a person that you don't recognize. When you were like that it was like I wasn't looking at my son. It was like I was looking at a stranger. And it hurt me so much to know that you blamed me for making you like that. I only tried to help you."

"I know," Nathan said as tears began to fall. "I've replayed every horrible word I called you over and over in my head since I left Tree Hill. Each time I hear them in my head I cringe that I actually used those words on you. When I decided to stop drinking and I got the urge to drink, I'd remind myself of what I called you so that I wouldn't cave and go to a bar or liquor store. And it worked."

"Some good came out of those words then." Karen said softly.

"Those words should never have left my mouth in the first place," Nathan said. "I don't blame you for hating me. Will you ever be able to forgive me for that mom?"

"Nathan I don't hate you. I never have and I never will. You're my son and the only thing I've felt for you is love," Karen replied. She could see just how sorry he was for his previous actions. "Yes I've felt hurt, betrayal, disappointment and anger towards you, but I never once felt hate. And I never stopped loving you. You're my son how could I not love you? And as for forgiving you, I forgave you years ago."

"You did?" Nathan asked in surprise. Karen nodded. "When?"

"It was when Lucas won the State Championship," she replied. "I saw how happy he was. I wondered where you were and what you were doing. But I knew you had issues to deal with. I found myself understanding your point of view and why you had acted like you did; even though I didn't approve. And I realized that I didn't feel the betrayal, disappointment and anger anymore."

"You forgive me?" Nathan asked in a hope filled voice.

"I forgive you," Karen confirmed. She saw the fresh tears that fell down his face at her words. "Get over here and give your mom a hug."

"Thank you mom," Nathan managed as he went over to her and engulfed her small frame in a bear hug. "I was so scared that you would turn away from me. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Thank you for turning out the way you have," Karen said as she held onto him tightly. "It feels good to hug you again after all these years."

"I'm going to make a point to do this more often." Nathan told her. She laughed slightly in response.

"I'm glad to hear it," Karen replied. "Now how about I make you breakfast?"

**~X~**

"I'll get it," Lucas called as the doorbell rang that evening. "My mom probably forgot her key again."

"If that's your mom she's back from the movies early," Brooke called from the lounge. "Unless Bella or Lily have eaten too much candy while watching the trailers."

"I hope it's not that," Lucas said as he reached the door. He unlocked it and swung the door open. He was surprised at who he saw on the other side. "Nathan. This is a surprise."

"Hi," Nathan replied sounding uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to show up unannounced like this after all this time, but I was wondering if we could talk."

"Come in," Lucas replied as he stood back to let Nathan inside. Nathan was shocked as he stepped into the lavish house. "Just don't stress Brooke out. She doesn't need it in her condition."

"I promise I'll try not to," Nathan replied. "I didn't come here to do that."

"Good," Lucas said as he began to lead the way down the hall towards the lounge. "Mom said you spoke to her earlier."

"Is that why you let me in?" Nathan asked curious.

"She's the second person who has told me you've changed, so I think the least I owe you is the chance to talk," Lucas replied as they reached the lounge door. Lucas looked at his brother as he added. "Just don't make me regret it by upsetting Brooke."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked as Lucas walked into the lounge. Brooke's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she saw Nathan. "Oh."

"Nathan wants to talk to us," Lucas told her softly. "Is that okay?"

"I guess." Brooke replied as she tried to regain her composure.

"Nathan take a seat. I'm just going to get some drinks." Lucas said.

He then hurried out of the room to go and finish the task he was going to when the doorbell had rung. Brooke and Nathan sat in an awkward silence. He returned in a matter of moments with thee cans of soda. He handed one to Nathan and the other to Brooke as he sat beside her. The three of them then sat in silence for a few minutes before Nathan broke it.

"Brooke I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were dating," he began. "You didn't deserve any of it. I'm sorry for cheating, I'm sorry for the way I acted when I was drunk and I'm sorry for the things I said to you when I was sober."

"I never thought I'd hear an apology from you for that," Brooke admitted. "I know it must be hard for you to come here and say that and I appreciate you doing it. Thank you for that and I want you to know that I accept your apology."

"You do?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "I believe in second chances and if you've changed the way Haley, Karen and Dan say you have then I know that you mean that apology and you're not just saying it for the sake of it."

"I _do_ mean it Brooke," Nathan told her in a sincere tone. "And Lucas I mean it when I say that I'm sorry for fighting with you over nothing."

"Same here," Lucas replied. "I'm as much to blame as you are for that. So as Brooke said I accept your apology. And I hope that you'll accept mine. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for that Luke," Nathan said. He then took a deep breath as he blurted. "I saw you and Brooke together the night I left town."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"I went to Brooke's to apologize then," Nathan began. "But I saw the two of you having sex in front of the fireplace. So I left."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as she cringed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for that Brooke," Nathan assured her. "Sure I was pissed at the time. But then I recalled how Lucas was practically worshipping you while you were _busy_. It made me realize just how badly I treated you because I never did that to you. All I cared about was getting what I wanted from you. I just need to know if that was the first time you two had done that."

"No it wasn't," Brooke admitted. "It started three months before you left. You didn't turn up for what we had planned for Valentines Day and I was upset. I went over to your house to see if you were there but you weren't. Lucas comforted me and then one thing led to another."

"I didn't plan it," Lucas told him. "And I felt guilty for doing it. But I'd been in love with Brooke for a long time. I just couldn't do anything about it. That's probably why we fought actually. My suppressed jealousy obviously caused that friction."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Nathan replied. He then frowned as he asked. "Where's Bella?"

"You know about Bella?" Brooke asked. She hoped she didn't sound too worried.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I read about her one of the articles on you. And I met her at Halloween when I went trick or treating with her and Haley. She wanted to go to the candy store to get them to give her candy."

"That sounds right for Bella," Lucas said as he and Brooke shared an uneasy glance. Nathan noticed it. "And she's at the movies with mom and Lily."

"I can't wait to see Lily again," Nathan said in a sad tone. "I've missed so much of her life."

"I'm just glad that she's not as hyper as Bella," Brooke said as she laughed nervously. Brooke then tried to change to subject as she asked. "Have you spoken to Haley?"

"Not since her afternoon break," Nathan replied. "Why?"

"Because she said she was going to drop off the plastic tubs for the cakes and brownies from the café because I forgot them," Brooke rambled. "Only she hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm sure that she'll be along soon," Nathan replied. The three of them were unaware that Haley was stood at the lounge doorway listening to their conversation. "Why are you two suddenly acting all weird?"

"What do you mean weird?" Lucas asked as he shifted in his seat.

"You were fine until I mentioned Bella. And I don't mean to sound like an ass when I say this but now you're all jittery." Nathan pointed out. There was another few minutes of awkward silence which Brooke broke.

"I don't know who Bella's father is," she blurted before she burst into tears. Lucas instantly reached out and took hold of her hand. "All I know is that it's either you or Lucas."

"Why didn't you get a paternity test done?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone. Haley covered her mouth with her hand and hoped that she had managed to hide her surprised gasp.

"I was too scared to get one done." Brooke replied as she sniffled. Lucas squeezed her hand again.

"Is that in case Bella turned out to be my daughter and not Luke's?" Nathan asked softly. Brooke tearfully nodded and Nathan hated the devastated expression on her face. He instinctively knew that the look was for the possibility of Lucas not being Bella's father.

"What would you do if Bella turns out to be your daughter?" Lucas asked. It pained him to say the words, but he needed to know.

"I would do the right thing for her and that would be to make sure that she's happy," Nathan replied. Brooke and Lucas shared an anxious glance as Haley tried her best not to make any noise. "And Bella is happy with the two of you. If it turned out that she's my biological daughter she would only know me as Uncle Nathan; if you let her. I've wrecked enough lives with my behavior already. I don't want to wreck another."

Brooke and Lucas stared at Nathan in shock. Neither of them had expected him to answer the question like that. It proved to them just how much he had changed. Haley couldn't help but smile from her spot at the doorway and she carefully lowered the bag of tubs to the floor so that they wouldn't make a noise if she dropped them. Lucas snapped out of his shocked gaze, stood and walked over to Nathan.

"Stand up." He told him. Nathan swallowed nervously but did as he asked without asking any questions. It was Nathan's turn to be shocked when Lucas pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for that. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my little girl."

"You're welcome bro," Nathan replied as their hug ended and Lucas went and sat back beside Brooke. "I hope you don't hate me for this but I have the answer to who Bella's father is in my pocket."

"You do?" Brooke asked as she reached for Lucas's hand. She then remembered something. "Did you take toothbrushes?"

"Uh yeah," Nathan admitted. "Dad got them for me. I got this idea in my head that I needed to know if Bella was mine. I asked him to help me and he did. Please don't be angry at him."

"Did you read the results?" Lucas asked. He was surprised when he found that he wasn't angry. Instead he was nervous to hear what was going to leave Nathan's mouth.

"No I didn't," Nathan admitted as he pulled the envelope from his pocket. "I chickened out. So I can either open this envelope and we can find out, or we can destroy it and act like it never existed. What do you think?"

"We should open it," Brooke said surprising both herself and Lucas. "If we don't it could come back to bite us in the ass."

"How?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"The press could get hold of them somehow and use them against you Luke," Brooke told him. "The more successful you get the more they want to dig up dirt on you. And if there's a record of those results on a computer somewhere they're bound to find them sooner or later."

"Open the envelope." Lucas said as he took a deep breath.

"Alright." Nathan replied.

He swallowed as he opened the envelope and took the paper from inside. He unfolded it and read the words that were written there. Brooke and Lucas held their breath and Haley found herself doing the same. She closed her eyes as Nathan cleared his throat and began to speak.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Open the envelope." Lucas said as he took a deep breath.<em>

"_Alright." Nathan replied. _

_He swallowed as he opened the envelope and took the paper from inside. He unfolded it and read the words that were written there. Brooke and Lucas held their breath and Haley found herself doing the same. She closed her eyes as Nathan cleared his throat and began to speak._

"Lucas," Nathan began. He then paused for dramatic effect. "You _are_ Bella's father."

"Really?!" Lucas asked as an incredulous look overcame his face.

"Yes," Nathan confirmed as he smiled widely. He then handed him the letter. "It's there in black and white. _You_ are Bella's father."

"I don't believe it," Lucas said now sounding relieved. He showed the letter to Brooke who smiled widely at what she saw. "I've been dreading finding out that she's not mine for as long as I can remember."

"I'm glad that she's yours Luke," Nathan told him. Haley smiled widely at his words and resisted the urge to do a happy dance. "No offence Brooke but the only woman I want having my kids is Haley."

"None taken," Brooke replied. "I'm just glad I'm not in labor after that."

"I didn't even think," Nathan said as he got an alarmed look on his face. "Sorry."

"Nathan, stop apologizing," Lucas told him. "You've done enough of that for one day."

"I'll try," Nathan replied. He then asked. "What are you going to do about the letter?"

"I'm going to burn it so the press can't find it if they decide to dig through the trash again," Lucas told him as he stood. "I think I'll do it in the kitchen. There's less chance of ruining something in there."

Haley quickly turned and headed back towards the front door as she heard his words. She fished the key out of her pocket that she still had after staying with them so she could lock the door behind her. An idea had formed in her head and she wanted to go and purchase some things for when Nathan arrived at her apartment. She was glad that she had remembered to move the bag of containers that she had brought with her. She left them on the front doorstep as she quietly closed the door behind her.

**~X~**

"I'm hooooome!" Bella yelled as she raced down the hallway to the front room. She reached the living room door, pushed it open and went running inside. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Nathan. "Hi Nathan! Where's Haley?"

"Hi Bella," Nathan greeted as he smiled. "Haley is at her apartment I think."

"Oh. Are you going to see her later?" Bella replied as she skipped over to Lucas. "Hi daddy! Did you miss me?"

"I sure did!" Lucas replied as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Yeah I'll be going to see Haley when I'm done here." Nathan told her.

"Why are you here if Haley isn't?" Bella asked with a curious expression.

"Nathan is here because he's your daddy's twin brother." Brooke told her from her spot on the other sofa.

"Daddy has a _brother_?!" Bella asked with wide eyes as she looked at Nathan. "You don't look like daddy."

"That's because I take after our dad," Nathan told her. "Lucas here takes after our Uncle Keith."

"Nathan!" Lily squealed in an excited tone as she came into the lounge. She ran over to him, jumped in his lap and enveloped him in a tight hug. "You look just like your pictures."

"Hi Lily," Nathan said as he returned the hug. "You've got really big since the last time I saw you."

"I'm six now that's why!" Lily told him. "Are you here to stay now?"

"I am," Nathan replied. "So you can see me whenever you want to."

"Cool!" Lily screamed in a happy tone and almost deafened Nathan. Karen walked into the lounge at that point.

"I found the tubs from the café on the doorstep," Karen said. She then smiled as she saw Nathan and Lily. "Hello Nathan. This is a nice surprise."

"Hi mom," Nathan greeted in response. "Did you have fun at the movies?"

"I did actually," Karen replied. "And these two were as good as gold."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said he tickled Bella. She giggled loudly as he did.

"Daddy stop!" she squealed. Lucas did and Bella looked at him as she asked. "Can I have hot chocolate?"

"Sure you can," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "Do you want one Lily?"

"Yup!" Lily told him as she grinned.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked as he stood. He then sat Bella in the seat he had just left.

"Well if you're making one then I won't say no." Nathan replied.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Brooke.

"Do you really need to ask?" she replied in an amused tone.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Lucas replied. "What about you mom?"

"I'd love one." Karen replied.

"I'll take those into the kitchen," he said as he took hold of the bag that held the tubs. "You sit down and get comfortable."

**~X~**

Haley took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She teased some of her hair into place before she was satisfied with how she looked. She then surveyed her bedroom and made sure that everything was how she had pictured it. She smiled as she found that it was; except for one finishing touch that she would add later. She then hurried out of her bedroom and headed to the stove just as the timer sounded to signal that the food was ready. As she took the food out of the over, Nathan walked through the front door.

"Something smells amazing." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," Haley replied as she set about serving the chicken casserole onto two dinner plates. "Take a seat."

"Haley," he said as he stopped in his tracks. She looked at him and smiled as she saw his face. "You look _amazing_."

"Thanks," she replied as she handed him a plate. "It's new. I thought I'd treat myself. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he admitted as they walked over to the dining table with their plates. "You don't want to know what's going through my mind right now though."

"Why not?" Haley asked as they sat down to eat.

"Because it's kind of dirty," Nathan replied as he grinned. "And it involves me peeling you out of that dress."

"I see," Haley replied as she picked up her cutlery and began to cut her food up. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty great," Nathan replied as he copied her actions. "I went and talked to my mom and apologized. And she told me that she didn't hate me and had forgiven me years ago."

"I told you that it would be okay," Haley said in a happy tone. Nathan smiled in response. "Did you see Brooke or Lucas?"

"I went to their place after I finished work," Nathan told her. He debated for a few minutes about whether to tell Haley about the paternity test. He then decided that it was best to be completely honest with her. "I had something I needed to sort out with them. As well as apologize obviously."

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"There was a chance that I could have been Bella's father." He said before he could change his mind.

"Are you?" Haley asked.

"Fortunately no," Nathan told her. "I'm glad I'm not."

"What would you have done if you were?" Haley asked.

"I told Brooke and Lucas that if it turned out that I was Bella's father that she would still only know me as Uncle Nathan." Nathan explained.

"And did you mean that?"

"Yes I did," Nathan assured her as he looked into her eyes. She could tell that he was telling the truth. "And after we found out that I was indeed just Uncle Nathan, I told them that I was glad because the only woman I wanted to have my children was you."

"You did?" Haley asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he replied as he smiled back. "That doesn't freak you out does it?"

"Not in the slightest," Haley told him. "I think it's sweet. And I'm glad that you want that."

"You are?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yes," she assured him. "I think you'd make gorgeous babies Nathan."

"I think you would too," Nathan replied. "This isn't how I envisioned talking about having kids."

"Me neither," Haley admitted. "It's better."

"It is," Nathan admitted. "I know we're still in the early stages of our relationship and all but I can actually picture having a family with you."

"I know what you mean," Haley replied. "When we went trick or treating with Bella, I actually pictured us doing that with our kids one day."

"You did?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Haley said as she blushed. She then remembered the food. "We should eat before dinner gets cold."

"It's delicious," Nathan said as he took his first mouthful. After he swallowed it he asked. "What's for dessert?"

"That's a surprise," Haley replied as she gave him a secretive smile. He gave her a curious look in response. "You'll see when it's time."

"Now I'm intrigued," Nathan said. "If I eat really quick will I find out sooner?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Haley told him as she gave him a mischievous look. "You'll just have to wait and see."

**~X~**

"Lucas can you watch Lily for me?" Karen asked as they did the dishes. Lucas was drying them and putting them away while Karen washed.

"Sure," Lucas replied. "When?"

"When we've finished the dishes," Karen replied. "There's something I need to do."

"Of course," Lucas said as he turned to face her. "Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"No, Brooke loaned me her car to use until I get my own." Karen told him.

"I thought Haley was using Brooke's car." Lucas replied as he frowned slightly.

"She's sharing Nathan's car now." Karen told him.

"I see," Lucas replied. He grinned as he added. "I'm always behind with things like that."

"You men folk usually are." Karen said as she laughed softly.

"So where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I just have some things that I need to sort out," Karen replied. "The thing is I'm not sure how long it's going to take me."

"Take as long as you need to," Lucas told her. "Lily will be in bed anyway. So will Bella. Brooke's going to have a soak in the tub and I'll probably read."

"How's Brooke getting on with the pregnancy this time?" Karen asked. "She looks pretty tired."

"I think it's because she didn't make it this far with Bella," Lucas replied. "It's taking its toll on her."

"I don't envy her at this stage," Karen said in a sympathetic tone. "I don't know how I coped when I was pregnant with you and Nathan at the same time."

"I'm glad that there's only Riley on his way," Lucas told her. "I'd feel bad if Brooke was carrying more than one baby."

"Aww that's sweet Broody," Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen. She rubbed her bump as she made her way over to Lucas. He smiled at her as she reached him. "Bella wants her daddy to kiss her goodnight. And Riley says hi."

"Is he kicking?" Lucas asked as his hands went to her bump. "He's certainly lively."

"Don't I know it?" Brooke replied. "He likes kicking my kidney's while he lies on my bladder."

"I can't wait until he gets here." Lucas told her.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "Now go and kiss Bella goodnight before she gets all hyper again."

"Okay," Lucas said before he gave her a soft kiss. "But you better go and get comfortable on the sofa or something and not dry those dishes. I can do that after."

"I promise." Brooke told him before he headed out of the kitchen and to Bella's room.

"How's Lily getting on?" Karen asked her.

"She's just brushing her teeth," Brooke told her. "Thanks for doing the dishes. I can't wait until I can actually bend to use the dishwasher again. Why aren't you using that by the way?"

"I couldn't figure out how to work it," Karen admitted. "And Lucas was on the phone with his coach. I didn't want to bother you so I decided to do it the old fashioned way."

"You could have come and asked me Karen," Brooke told her. "I wouldn't have minded."

"You deserve your rest. You are looking after a baby in there after all." Karen said in an amused tone.

"Don't worry I will," Brooke told her. "I think I'm going to go and get ready for my bath. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"I bet you have," Karen said as she dried her hands. "And now I'm done in here, I'll go and put Lily to bed."

**~X~**

"Give me a minute here," Nathan said as he closed his eyes and tried to think rationally. He couldn't believe that Haley had just asked him what she had. It had been the last thing he had expected and he was overwhelmed. His eyes opened and he looked into hers as he asked. "Haley, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," Haley assured him as she smiled at him. He could tell that she was being honest with him and he swallowed hard. "I want you to make love to me Nathan. I'm ready."

"But I don't have any protection." He said in a dismayed tone.

"I already took care of that," Haley told him. "I stopped by the pharmacy on my way home. I just hope I got the right type."

"You did?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yes," Haley confirmed. "So will you do it?"

"Are you really sure that you want me to?" Nathan asked as he searched her eyes. He didn't want her to regret making the decision.

"Yes I am." Haley said as she gazed steadily into his eyes.

Haley then took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once they were inside, she led the way over to the bed as he took in the lit candles that were placed around the room. They sat down on the bed, side by side. Nathan then turned to face Haley and he kissed her tenderly as his he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Haley's heart began to race as his lips touched hers. She leaned into the kiss as she closed her eyes and let herself just experience the arousal building in her body. She shivered as Nathan's left hand cupped her right breast over the silk of her dress and gave it a teasing squeeze.

Nathan slipped his right arm around Haley and leaned her back until she was lying on the bed. He then moved so that he was led down beside her, without breaking their kiss. Haley's hands buried themselves in Nathan's raven hair as their kiss deepened. Nathan's hand moved down her side and pulled the zipper of her dress down as it did. The tips of his fingers tickled slightly as they moved over the silk of her dress and caused Haley to jerk slightly.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked after he had pulled his lips away from hers. He stared down into her eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Uh huh," she managed. Her breathing matched his. "Your hand tickled."

"Oh," Nathan said as he grinned. "Is it okay if I take your dress off?"

"Yes." Haley replied as she smiled softly in response as she sat up. Nathan pulled the straps down her arms until the top half of her dress pooled at her waist. Haley led back down and Nathan raked his eyes over her.

"Is this new?" he asked as he ran his fingertips over her navy blue silk bra.

"Yeah," Haley replied. She then gasped as he teasingly ran his fingertips over the swell of her left breast. "I bought it specially."

"Did you get matching panties?" Nathan asked in a husky voice.

"Why don't you find out?" Haley asked in response.

Nathan grinned at her as his hands immediately went back to her dress. She lifted her hips so that he could pull the dress from her. He did it in seconds and the dress quickly ended up on the floor. Nathan then moved his attention back to Haley and his eyes darkened as they took in the sight of her led on the bed in her underwear.

"God you look so damn beautiful Haley." he told her as his eyes continued to rake over her.

He then set out to explore her body with his mouth. He started at her neck and Haley sighed as Nathan's mouth moved down her neck and left a trail of wet kisses. He worked his way down to her chest as his fingers deftly unfastened her bra. Haley quickly took it off as he began to lavish her chest with attention from his mouth while his fingers massaged the tissue of her breast. The rasp of his stubble against her sensitive flesh made her suck in her breath.

Nathan moved over to pay loving attention to Haley's other breast. He wanted to make sure this was an incredible experience for her and as much as he wanted to be inside her, he was going to take his time. He moved to her right arm and turned it slightly so that he could kiss along the sensitive inner flesh all the way from the top of her arm down to her wrist.

"Nathan." Haley murmured as he did. His attention immediately went to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I want to see you naked." She replied without any shyness or hesitation.

"All in good time, I promise," He replied as he smiled at her. "Right now it's all about you Haley."

He turned his attention to her left arm and kissed from her wrist up to her elbow. He teased and caressed the tender flesh at the top that led to her breast. He teased her nipple with his tongue as he stroked his fingertips over her ribcage. Haley giggled in response at the tickling sensation.  
>Nathan looked up at her face again at the sound of her giggle and smiled.<p>

"Turn over." he urged her softly.

Curious, Haley turned over onto her front with Nathan's assistance. The bed shifted as they moved and Haley felt him straddle the backs of her thighs as she settled down again. He then brushed her hair to one side and his strong fingers began to massage her shoulders. Nathan moved over Haley as he massaged her shoulders. As he did he enjoyed the slight friction of her firm derriere against his crotch. It was exquisite torture for him and he really needed to stop or things would move far too fast.

He then began to work his way down her back. He moved his own body away from her so that his hands and mouth could reach her flesh. He caressed and kissed as he went, until he reached the curve of her ass. He trailed his hands over the firm mound and brushed over the silk of her panties. Haley shuddered as Nathan's hands moved lower, over where her thighs met her ass. He then kissed her soft skin and she enjoyed the sensation of his lips against her. She never knew such sensations could come from that area.

Nathan kissed and caressed down the back of Haley's shapely thighs. He stopped for a moment to just enjoy the view of her before him. He knew that he was giving her sensations that she had never felt before. He reached down to knead her calf muscles firmly and enjoyed the silky smooth feeling of her skin beneath his palms. His hands slid down over her feet and he massaged her instep.

"You're _really_good at that." Haley said in an appreciative tone.

"One day, I'll give you a really good foot massage," he promised. He then took an ankle in each hand and pulled her legs wider apart before he stroked his fingers back up the inside of her thighs. He took his time and worked his way up to the apex of her thighs. Once he reached there, instead of touching her, he stopped. "Turn over."

Haley turned over again and Nathan saw that her face was clouded with passion. Her body was thoroughly aroused from Nathan's tender ministrations. She watched with anticipation as his hands moved to the waistband of her panties and he hooked his fingers in at each side. Haley felt her stomach flip as he did. He swallowed before he asked.

"Is it okay if I take these off you?" Haley nodded her answer. Her throat was too dry to get any words out at that moment.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the silk being pulled downwards. Her hips lifted of their own accord so that he could carry out the action smoothly. He threw the tiny piece of fabric in the same direction that her dress and bra had gone. He then lowered his eyes and took in the sight of Haley in all her glory. He looked into her eyes as he leaned over her.

"I'm just going to check to see if you're ready for me Hales." He said as he continued to gaze into her eyes. She nodded her consent as her heart raced.

She felt his hand stroke over her left thigh and move between them. He gently slid one finger into her core and he found that it was such a tight fit. Haley moaned and her hips bucked as he did and he felt her muscles clench on his finger. He couldn't wait to be inside her and he withdrew his finger slowly before he moved from the bed.

Haley watched as he began to shed himself of his security guard uniform. She felt her pulse pick up speed as more and more of his body came into view. She found herself admiring the firm muscles beneath his pale skin. When he took his boxers off, Haley's eyes widened as she took the sight of him in. She sat up as he moved closer to the bed once more. She was unable to take her eyes off him.

"Have you ever seen a guy naked before?" Nathan asked softly. Her reaction seemed like she hadn't.

"I saw Chris naked a few times," she admitted. "But I didn't really enjoy the experiences. But I'm enjoying this. You're so beautiful."

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you," Nathan said as he chuckled lightly and sat on the bed beside her. "And you are you know."

"Thank you." Haley said softly before she brought her lips to his and they shared a deep kiss.

**~X~**

Karen took a deep breath before she walked up to the small building that was now classed as Dan's home. It hadn't long been built and Lucas has asked for it to be included in the designs for the hotel remodelling so that Dan would feel like he had somewhere that was an actual home, instead of the back room he had been used to for so long. She reached the door and knocked before she could change her mind. A few minutes later, Dan opened it.

"Karen?" he asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he replied as he stepped out of the way. Karen then walked into the building and Dan closed the door behind him. Karen found herself in a small sitting room. "Please take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Karen asked as she sat on the new sofa.

"Tea, coffee, water, white wine." Dan listed.

"I'll have a glass of wine." Karen replied, surprising Dan.

"I'll just be a couple of minutes," Dan said as he headed through a doorway. Karen assumed that it lead to the kitchen. There were another two doorways that she guessed led to a bathroom and the bedroom. Her attention then went back to the doorway Dan had gone through as it opened again. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she replied as she took the glass from him. He then sat on the sofa beside her. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"I am." Dan replied softly.

"Do you know why I came back?" Karen asked before she took a sip of wine.

"Honestly? No I don't," Dan admitted. "But I assume that you're back here for good with enrolling Lily in school."

"I am," Karen confirmed. She then took a deep breath before she continued. "Andy and I broke up."

"How come?" Dan asked curiously.

"He asked me to marry him," Karen told him. "But I told him that I couldn't marry him. He thought that I meant because I was still married to you and said that he understood and would wait until the divorce was finalized."

"I see." Dan said as he tried not to show how painful it was for him to hear those words.

"But the thing is I don't want a divorce." Karen told him quietly. Dan looked at her in surprise, not sure that he had heard her right.

"What?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I said I don't want a divorce," Karen replied. "I still love you Dan."

"You do?" Dan asked in shock. He felt like his whole world had stopped spinning; but in a good way.

"Yes," Karen said as she put her glass of wine down on the table. She reached over and took hold of his before she placed it next to hers. "Is there any chance that you still have feelings left for me?"

"Karen, I never stopped having feelings for you," Dan told her. "It broke my heart to see you with Andy. I saw you when you were over here last Christmas when you were at the store. I had to leave because I couldn't bear seeing you with him."

"I'm sorry," Karen told him sounding ashamed. She paused before she asked. "Would you be willing to give us another go?"

"There's nothing that I'd want more." Dan told her honestly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Karen said as she smiled. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"So am I," Dan replied. "We were kind of stupid huh?"

"Yes we were," Karen agreed. "I'm glad I decided to come back here. It just took me a while to build up the courage to tell you this. In fact I thought I wasn't going to be able to."

"What changed?" Dan asked curiously.

"Nathan came to see me today and apologized for everything that had happened after his accident," Karen began. "He told me how scared he was that I'd reject him. And I realized how much courage it must have taken him to come to me the way he did. And I thought that if he could do that _and_ face Brooke and Lucas in the same day, then I was a wimp for putting off seeing you and telling you how I felt any longer."

"Nathan went to see Brooke and Lucas?" Dan asked in surprise. Karen nodded. "How did it go?"

"Really well I think," Karen replied. "When I got back from taking Bella and Lily to the movies they were sat talking. It was such a brilliant surprise."

"Just like this is for me," Dan admitted. "I'm glad that we're all together again and on good terms."

"So am I," Karen agreed. "It's just a shame that this place only has one bedroom."

"It is," Dan said. "If it had two you and Lily could move in tomorrow."

"We'll just have to go house hunting together," Karen said. "I see our old house has been sold."

"I had to sell it," Dan said in an apologetic tone. "I needed the money for this place."

"I understand," Karen said in a sympathetic tone. "We'll just have to find a new home and build new and happier memories in that."

"We will," Dan assured her. "Do you want to see how the renovations are getting on? The hotel is looking amazing."

"Sure," Karen told him. "Then we can come back here and talk some more. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"That we do." Dan said as he stood. Karen copied his actions and the two of them headed out of the small house to go and look at the new hotel.

**~X~**

Nathan pushed Haley back onto the bed and let his fingers linger as they stroked down her body. They cupped her breasts and followed the contours of her body down to her hips. He gently nudged her legs apart with a knee and moved between them as he supported his weight on his forearms. He positioned himself over her and took extra care to make sure that he didn't crush her petite frame beneath him. He moved a hand and gripped his sheath covered length before he guided it towards his target.

Haley looked up at Nathan with complete trust as he gazed down into her eyes to make sure that she definitely wanted this. He could tell that her body was so ready for this; he wanted to make sure that her heart and mind was too. His eyes questioned her and she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed into steadily. They both felt the pressure building, until he broke through. She jumped a little as the pain hit her quickly, but it was only momentary.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he pulled his lips from hers. He saw that her brow was creased, yet she smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm fine. It's supposed to be like this from what I've heard." She replied.

To prove herself, she started to move against him, to encourage Nathan to thrust into her. With a groan, he did. He moved gently and slowly at first, but as Haley moved her body against his, he began to thrust more forcefully. He worked up into a gentle rhythm as he kissed her. Haley clung to Nathan as the friction of their united bodies did its work. She memorized every new sensation that she felt, so that she would always be able to remember what was happening. Her body tensed as she breathed deeply and took in Nathan's masculine scent. She was overwhelmed.

Her body shuddered suddenly as her release overpowered her and she cried out. Nathan felt her body spasm beneath him and around him but he didn't stop thrusting. He leant down and kissed Haley as she climaxed. When his lungs ran out of air, he pulled back and looked into her face. He saw the ecstasy in her open mouth and unfocused eyes. He then began to thrust harder, intent on making her come again. It didn't take him long to succeed as Haley cried out once again. She moaned and clung to Nathan as her body shuddered with stronger waves of pleasure. Nathan moaned deep in his throat as he felt her clenching around him. Haley felt his muscles shudder as he thrust and instinctively knew that he had reached the same goal that she had.

Nathan thrust again and again, as he rode out his release. His muscles shuddered with release and a haze seemed to cloud his thinking as the pleasure overtook him and then finally began to subside. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed on top of her. He instinctively clutched her body to him and buried his face in her neck as he panted. Haley stroked her hands over his back as he held her, enjoying the pleasant afterglow of her releases.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Nathan woke the next morning to the feel of Haley's breath tickling his naked chest. Instantly a smile appeared on his face as his arms tightened their hold on her. He looked down and saw that she was still fast asleep and was using him as a pillow. He watched her for several minutes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and relished the feel of having a warm body snuggled up to him after all these years.<p>

He couldn't help thinking back to the last time he had woken like this. He frowned as he realized it had been when he was in high school and he had woken up with Brooke. The frown left him however, as he realized that this felt so much better than when he had been with Brooke. And he realized that was because he was in love with the woman that currently led in his arms.

He raised a hand and stroked over her messy bad head hair and brushed it to one side. He then let his fingers trail over the naked expanse of her back. She squirmed slightly in her sleep as his fingers danced over a ticklish spot. It was then that Nathan realized that her left leg was between his and the movement from her thigh caused his body to respond to the sensation. He grinned as he gently moved and turned them both so that Haley was led on her back.

He leaned over her and brushed her hair out of her face. He then waited a few moments to see if she was still asleep. Her breathing assured him that she was and he grinned to himself again as he lowered his head towards her. His lips met her neck and he began to kiss his way downwards. He felt Haley begin to stir when he reached her chest and he couldn't help grinning again as he began to tease her with his lips.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Haley said in a sleepy voice as her fingers sank into his hair. He stopped his actions and looked up at her. He saw that she was blinking sleepily yet she has a content smile on her face.

"It's a _great_ way to wake up," Nathan corrected as he grinned. He then kissed his way back up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he asked. "Do you want to know how it could be even better?"

"How?" Haley asked as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"By having a re-run of last night," he told her as he smiled. "That is if you want to of course."

"I think that will be a great way to start the day," Haley replied. "It certainly was the great way to end the day."

"So you want to then?" Nathan asked with a soft chuckle.

"Oh I want to alright," Haley said in a playful tone. "And I can feel that you _really_ want to."

"Well that was your fault," Nathan replied as his hips settled between her thighs. "You moved in your sleep and your leg felt _really_ good against me."

"Just my leg?" Haley asked.

"Every part of you feels good Hales," Nathan told her as he began to tease her with his fingers. "I'm just making sure that you're ready for me. And enjoying myself in the process."

"You're not the only one." Haley murmured as she blushed.

"Do you realize how sexy you look when you blush?" Nathan asked her.

"I do?" Haley asked as she grinned slightly.

"Uh huh," Nathan confirmed. "It's _very_ fetching."

"I think you've done enough checking," Haley gasped out. "I'm more than ready for you Nathan."

"Then prepare to have your world rocked Haley James." Nathan replied as he lowered his lips and kissed her again.

**~X~**

"Lucas wake up," Lily said as she prodded him in the back. "Luke!"

"Mmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Wake up!" Lily yelled causing Lucas to bolt upright in the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a groggy tone as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

"Mommy isn't here," Lily told him as she frowned. "She didn't come home."

"She'll be in the kitchen Lils." Lucas said as he looked at his little sister.

"No she isn't because I already looked," Lily replied. "And she's not in her bedroom."

"Who isn't in her bedroom?" Brooke asked as she struggled into a sitting position.

"My mom," Lucas replied before he yawned. "Lily says that she didn't come back here last night."

"Where did she go?" Brooke asked.

"I have no idea," Lucas replied with a frown. "She just told me that she had something to do and she didn't know how long it would take her."

"Maybe you should call her and see if she's okay," Brooke suggested. "She might have just gone out to get breakfast stuff."

"Are we having pancakes?" Bella asked as she came skipping into the bedroom.

"Probably." Lucas replied with a tired sigh.

"Tinkerbell can I have some of your energy please?" Brooke asked as she threw the covers back and maneuvered herself so she could stand. Lucas copied her actions and was glad that he had worn a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to bed.

"Sure momma," Bella said as she giggled. "You need to eat _lots_ of pancakes."

"I'm sure Riley will love that." Brooke said as she stood. She rubbed her belly gently over her nightdress.

"When does Riley get here momma?" Bella asked as Brooke walked into the en-suite bathroom.

"About five weeks." Lucas replied as he tickled Bella. She squealed loudly in response.

"He's taking _ages_ to get here," Bella said as she pouted. "It's been forever!"

"It hasn't been that long Bella," Lucas said as Bella and Lily looked at him and laughed. He frowned playfully as he asked. "What?"

"Daddy you have silly hair." Bella told him.

"I do?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Uh huh," Lily confirmed. "You look like you have a toilet brush on your head."

"Thanks," Lucas said as he laughed. "Now if you've finished insulting me little sister, let's go and see if we can track our mom down."

"And then we can have pancakes!" Bella said in an enthusiastic tone as Brooke emerged from the bathroom. "Momma can you make them?"

"Well that all depends on whether or not Grandma Karen has gone out to get breakfast things." Brooke replied.

"Hurry up and find her daddy," Bella said as she pouted. "I want pancakes!"

"Okay I'll phone her," Lucas said as he tried not to smile. "You and Lily can keep an eye on your mom and make sure that she takes it easy."

"Momma you lie down," Bella said in a bossy tone as she pointed at the bed. "Daddy will make pancakes instead."

"Yeah then we can make Brooke breakfast in bed!" Lily added.

"That sounds like a plan actually," Lucas said as he smiled at Brooke. He picked his cell phone up as he did. "You heard _our_ daughter. Get back in bed and make yourself comfortable. I'll stick these two in front of the TV and then try and find out what my mom is up to."

**~X~**

"Nathan I think you better get that," Haley told him in a breathless tone as she rolled off him and onto her back. Nathan's cell phone was ringing loudly from where he had left it in the lounge. "Whoever it is seems pretty insistent."

"They do," Nathan agreed as his chest heaved. "I'm kind of surprised it didn't distract me."

"Are you easily distracted?" she asked as her eyes ran over his torso.

"I usually am," Nathan replied with a grin. "However, when I have a hot girl by the name of Haley James keeping me occupied, there's no chance of me getting distracted. Especially when she's naked and doing things to me that feel as amazing as that just did."

"Oh it was amazing was it?" Haley asked in a shy tone.

"It was more than amazing," Nathan told her as he leaned over and kissed her. His phone began to ring again as he did. "I guess I better see who that is. And if it's not important I'm either going to hang up on them or give them a piece of my mind for calling at this hour on my day off."

"Tell them off for me too while you're there," Haley said as Nathan reluctantly climbed out of bed. He then headed towards the bedroom door. Haley smiled as she asked. "You're seriously going to get your phone butt naked?"

"Well it's not like anybody other than you can see me right now," Nathan said as he looked at her and grinned. "And you look like you're enjoying the show."

"Oh I am," Haley replied with a coy smile. "Go and answer your phone before I go crazy."

"I'm going," Nathan said as he left the bedroom and towards the coffee table. His phone stopped before he got to it and he sighed as he picked it up. He saw that it was Lucas who had been calling him and frowned as he called him back. Lucas answered almost instantly. "What's up?"

"_Have you seen mom since you left here last night?"_ Lucas asked.

"Nope," Nathan replied as he walked back to the bedroom. "Why?"

"_She didn't come home last night according to Lily and she's not answering her phone._" Lucas explained.

"Maybe she went to a store or something." Nathan suggested.

"_Well that's what me and Brooke thought but we waited a while and she's still not here,"_ Lucas said. "_After you left last night she asked me to watch Lily because she had something to do and she didn't know how long it would take her."_

"Did you try calling dad?" Nathan asked as he sat on the bed.

"_Yeah, but he's not answering either."_ Lucas replied.

"Well maybe mom is with him," Nathan said. "It'll make sense if they're both not answering."

"_What if she isn't though?"_ Lucas asked. "_Or what if there's been an accident at the hotel?"_

"What about the café? Did you try calling there?" Nathan asked as Haley gave him a curious look.

"_There's no sign of her there either. Millie said that she's not seen her since yesterday,"_ Lucas told him. "_That's why I'm calling you for the gazillionth time."_

"I was busy," Nathan told him. "And like I said I haven't seen mom."

"_I think I'm going to start driving round to see if I can see Brooke's car anywhere."_ Lucas told him in a worried tone.

"You're getting me worried now," Nathan told him as he frowned. "Look if you're going to do that, stop by the apartment block on your way."

"_Why?"_ Lucas asked.

"So I can come with you and help you look," Nathan said. "I'll go and check my apartment and see if she's there while I grab a change of clothes."

"_Where are you?"_ Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"I'm at Haley's," Nathan told him. "So give me about half an hour to grab a shower and stuff."

"_Oh I see,"_ Lucas said in a knowing tone. "_I still have to get dressed myself. I'll more than likely have Lily and Bella with me."_

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley asked as Lucas spoke.

"My mom went out last night and didn't go back to Brooke and Luke's place," Nathan told her. "So we're going to go looking for her with Bella and Lily."

"_Hey would Haley keep Brooke company?"_ Lucas asked. "_I don't really want to leave her alone in case she goes into labor."_

"She's not due for another five weeks Luke." Nathan reminded him.

"_I know, but Bella was seven weeks early,"_ Lucas replied. "_So there's the chance that Riley could arrive any day now."_

"I see your point," Nathan said. He then turned to Haley and asked. "Luke wants to know if you'll stay with Brooke while we go looking."

"Sure," Haley replied. "I'll need to get ready first though."

"_Brooke says she'll come to your apartment,"_ Lucas said. He had heard what Haley had said to Nathan. "_I'll get off the phone now so we can get ready. And if mom turns up before we head over to your place I'll call you to let you know."_

"Okay Luke," Nathan replied. "I'll do the same if she turns up here."

"_Okay. See you later bro,"_ Lucas said. It was followed by a grunt of pain and Nathan heard Lucas say. "_Bella don't hit me there."_

"See you later Luke." Nathan said as he laughed and ended the call. He was still laughing as he placed his cell down on the night stand.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked curiously.

"From what I heard on the phone Bella just hit Lucas in the man parts." Nathan said in an amused tone.

"Poor Lucas," Haley replied as she smiled. She then said. "Well seeing as though we both need to get ready and have a shower, would you like to join me in mine?"

"Hell yes," Nathan replied almost instantly. "A naked and wet Haley James sounds _very_ appealing. I just hope that I don't get too distracted by the sight. We have about a half hour remember."

"Well we better hurry up then." Haley told him as she smiled. She then threw the covers back, jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Nathan laughed as he stood and quickly followed her.

**~X~**

"Hey Luke," Nathan said as he answered Haley's door. He then frowned and asked. "Where's Brooke?"

"In the car," Lucas replied as he stepped into Haley's apartment. "She's decided that she's going to come with us. So Haley might as well come too. There's room in the car."

"Hales grab your jacket," Nathan called. "You're coming with us."

"Oh I am, am I?" Haley asked in an amused tone as she came into the lounge. "Do I get a choice?"

"Of course you do, but then you'd be all by yourself." Nathan told her as he grinned.

"Well in that case I'll come." Haley replied as she picked her purse up from beside the sofa.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to find mom," Nathan said as he grabbed his jacket from where it hung near the front door. He then saw that Haley's had been behind it and handed it to her. "Because I'm starving."

"Me too," Lucas replied. "We've not had anything yet. Bella was whining about wanting pancakes so I promised her we'd go to The Causeway as a treat."

"We can all go there once we find mom," Nathan said. "And I bet she's at the hotel. Her and dad are probably sorting visiting arrangements and stuff regarding Lily."

"I hope she is," Lucas replied. "Then I can stop worrying. Now I know how mom and dad used to feel when we didn't call when we stayed at friends houses in high school."

"Yeah," Nathan said as he laughed. He then quickly stopped as he added. "I just hope that they haven't killed each other in the process and that's why they're not answering their phones."

"That's quite an imagination there Nathan," Haley said as she put her jacket on. "Now let's get going so we can put that mind of yours to rest."

**~X~**

"Well at least we know she's here." Lucas said as he pulled up outside the small building where Dan now lived. They saw Brooke's car parked next to Dan's.

"I wonder why neither of them answered any of their phones?" Nathan asked as Lucas switched the engine off.

"Let's go and find out." Lucas said as he and Nathan began to climb out of the car.

"We'll wait here until we get the all clear." Haley said as she smiled at Nathan. He rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"We won't be long." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Daddy, tell Granny Karen and Grandpa Dan to hurry up," Bella told him as she scowled. "I wanna go to Causeway for pancakes. I'm hungry!"

"We'll be as quick as we can Tinkerbell," Lucas promised her. "You stay here and look after your mom and Riley."

"Okay daddy." Bella replied as she sighed dramatically. Lucas shook his head as he closed the door. He and Nathan then began to walk towards the front door of the small house.

"Man Bella has you wrapped around her little finger." Nathan said as he laughed.

"I know," Lucas replied with a grin. "I wouldn't change it for the world. You'll be the same when you're a dad."

"I hope so," Nathan told him. "Since me and Hales started seeing each other, I can actually see myself being a dad one day. What's it like finding out that you're going to be a dad?"

"Well when we found out that Brooke was pregnant in high school I was scared to death," Lucas replied as he thought back. "Not only with the fact that we'd be having a baby in high school, but the thought of our parent's reaction petrified me."

"How did they react?" Nathan asked as they reached the front door. They stopped and Lucas began to search for the key in his pockets.

"They were pretty supportive actually," Lucas replied. "Granted they were disappointed in us for having that responsibility so young, but they told us that we had their support. Then they were surprised at how responsible we came after that. I worked two jobs as well as going to school and playing basketball. Brooke had two jobs as well. Yet we both managed to graduate in the top ten of our year."

"Wow," Nathan said in a surprised tone. "How come you both worked when Brooke's parents are loaded?"

"They asked us to prove that we could be responsible so we did," Lucas said as he found the key. "They agreed to pay the medical expenses for the birth and we were glad that they did with Bella being early. Plus we wanted to prove that we could be self sufficient in a way."

"So throughout all the remaining years of high school after I left, you and Brooke worked two jobs each and did everything that normal teenagers do as well as raising Bella?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "I won't lie. It _was_ hard. But it was worth it. And if I could go back and do it again then I would in a heartbeat."

"Did mom and dad help when you and Brooke were at games?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. And when mom and dad broke up mom looked after Bella while I played and Brooke cheered with the squad," Lucas explained as he unlocked the door. "When it came to college Brooke didn't cheer so that she could watch Bella while I played."

"Wow Brooke always wanted to cheer at college." Nathan said in surprise as the two of them went into the house.

"I know," Lucas replied as Nathan closed the door. "That's why I spoil her as much as I can. She sacrificed her dream so that I could have mine."

"There are two wine glasses on the table," Nathan said as he noticed them. "And they're both as empty as the bottles on there."

"So that's why they're not answering the phones," Lucas said as he smiled. "They both got drunk. It'll be so funny if they're passed out. I feel a lecture coming on."

"I can't wait to see their faces when you do that." Nathan said as he smiled. He followed Lucas towards a door and then through it. He then bumped into Lucas as he stopped abruptly.

"Oh my _God_!" Lucas said in a horrified tone.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he peered over Lucas's shoulder. He saw what Lucas did and his reaction was identical. "Oh my _God_!"

The two of them then hurried back out of the door and closed it. They then stood there with disturbed looks on their faces. They then saw the front door open and Lily came in. She was quickly followed by Bella, then Haley and finally Brooke.

"Is mommy here?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Nathan replied as he and Lucas shared a look.

"I wanna see her," Lily said. "And daddy."

"Well you'll have to wait Lily," Nathan told her. "They can't come out right now."

"Where are they?" Haley asked.

"Indisposed," Lucas replied. He and Nathan then shared another look before Lucas added. "Trust me; you don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" Lily asked as she folded her arms in front of her. She pouted as she glared at her older brothers and the door behind them opened. Lily's eyes lit up as she yelled. "Daddy!"

"Hey Lily," Dan said as he emerged from behind Lucas and Nathan. He looked like he had dressed in a hurry and his wet hair needed a comb running through it. "Your mom will be out in a minute."

"Why?" Lily asked as she ran over to Dan. He knelt and enveloped her in a hug as she reached him. "What's she doing?"

"She's just sorting herself out." Dan replied in an uneasy tone.

"Oh!" Brooke said as if she had just figured something out. She looked at Lucas and kinked her eyebrow as she grinned. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Haley asked in a confused tone as Karen emerged from the same door Dan had. She looked in a similar state as Dan, only her wet hair had been brushed. "Oh! Forget I asked."

"This is a surprise." Karen said as she saw them all stood in the lounge.

"I think it was me and Luke that got the surprise." Nathan replied.

"I'd call that an unpleasant one and the cause of many therapy sessions." Lucas replied as he and Nathan both looked more disturbed than they had before.

"Well it would help if people knocked," Dan said as he stood. He lifted Lily as he did. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We were looking for mommy." Lily told him.

"And we is going to breakfast at Causeway," Bella added in an excited tone. "If you're coming then you gotta hurry. I want pancakes."

"Bella it's we _are_ going." Lucas corrected as he tried to get the image that he and Nathan had seen out of his head.

"Sorry daddy," Bella replied. She then looked at Karen and asked. "Is you and Grandpa Dan coming for breakfast with us?"

"Please daddy!" Lily asked Dan. "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

"I don't see why we can't go," Dan said as he looked at Karen. "What do you say?"

"Okay we'll come with you." Karen replied. She was rewarded with happy squeals from Lily and Bella.

"So are you and Dan back together?" Brooke asked Karen. Dan looked at her questioningly.

"Yes we are," Karen replied with a smile. Dan's look turned to relief and then a wide smile broke out on his face at her reply. "How do you feel about that?"

"Great!" Lily replied happily. "Does this mean we're gonna all live together?"

"Yes it does," Dan replied. "Well when we get a house we will."

"I hope it's real soon." Lily said before she kissed Dan on the cheek. Brooke and Lucas shared a look as she did.

"Nathan how do you feel about it?" Karen asked.

"I think it's great that the two of you are back together," he replied honestly. "But I would have preferred to find out a different way. I wish that what we saw could be unseen and scoured from my mind."

"So do I," Lucas agreed. "I'm happy that the two of you are back together and happy. And that we're all in a good place as a family. I never thought that we'd ever end up like this."

"Me neither," Nathan replied. "But I'm glad we are. Now can we go and get some food?"

**~X~**

"I don't think that I can eat another thing." Brooke said as she placed her cutlery down on her plate and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not surprised after all that," Lucas said in an amused tone. "You out ate everybody here."

"She is eating for two remember," Karen told him. "So she's entitled to."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke replied with a smile. "He'll pay for that comment later. Trust me."

"Does anybody have any plans for today?" Dan asked as he finished his coffee.

"I _was _supposed to be at school," Lily began. "But I like here better."

"Me too!" Bella agreed.

"Well I guess playing hooky for one day won't hurt," Lucas replied. He then looked at Bella and added. "But only when we say so okay."

"Okay daddy." Bella said as she smiled widely.

"Anyway back to your question dad," Lucas began. He and Brooke shared a look before he continued. "Brooke and I have a surprise that we want to share. So we'll head there when we leave here."

"What kind of surprise?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"You'll see when we get to where it is," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I know that a few people here are going to be thrilled when they see it."

"Do we get any clues?" Nathan asked.

"Nope," Lucas replied. "You'll just have to be kept in suspense along with everyone else."

"Let's go!" Lily said as she looked round at everybody's plates. "We're all finished."

"I need to pay first." Dan said.

"No it's my treat," Lucas told him as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. "I insist."

"Well while Broody there is paying, I need to go to the bathroom." Brooke said as she struggled to her feet. Lucas signaled that he wanted the bill as Brooke headed towards the restrooms.

**~X~**

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked Lucas as he turned a corner.

"To where the surprise is." Lucas replied cryptically.

"You don't say," Nathan said as he playfully rolled his eyes. He then frowned as he said. "This is the way we used to come home from high school."

"You're right it is," Lucas replied as he grinned. "It's not changed at all has it?"

"No it hasn't," Nathan agreed. He then pulled a face as he added. "Please tell me that Renee moved."

"Yeah she did," Lucas told him as he chuckled. "She went to New York to try and become famous or something."

"God help them in New York." Nathan said as he frowned.

"Who's Renee?" Haley asked.

"She was a girl in the year above us at high school who used to stalk Nathan. She lived across the road from him and Lucas," Brooke told her. "I had a few bitch slap fights with her because of it. And I evicted her from the cheerleading squad."

"It's a good thing that Bella wanted to ride with her Grandparents with you using language like that." Lucas said in an amused tone.

"You had a stalker?" Haley asked Nathan in a surprised tone.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a stalker." Nathan replied.

"She _so_ was!" Brooke insisted. "She used to follow you everywhere. What about that time your mom caught her skinny dipping in your pool that morning before school? What did Renee say? That she wanted to get your attention."

"She did that?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Lucas confirmed. "I had just come back from my morning run when she was getting out of the pool and mom told me to get inside straight away. Renee turned round and told me to tell Nathan what he was missing out on."

"Seriously?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Yep," Nathan replied. "And she didn't like my response to that."

"What was it?" Haley asked him. Nathan looked at Lucas a little uncertain.

"He told her that I was way hotter naked than she was," Brooke told her when Nathan remained quiet. "And that he had seen her swimming in the pool and it did nothing for him."

"He was telling the truth though." Lucas added with a grin.

"Was that the only Renee incident?" Haley asked.

"Oh there are loads," Brooke told her. "I'll tell you another time though because we're almost at the surprise."

"We are?" Nathan asked as he looked at their surroundings. His eyes widened as Lucas pulled into a driveway. "Why are we at the house we used to live in?"

"I bought it for mom and Lily to live in," Lucas told him. "But now it'll be like old times."

"Hopefully without the drama." Nathan added.

"I'm sure there won't be," Lucas said as they began to climb out of the car. "We're older, wiser and hopefully maturer than we were in high school."

"Is maturer even a word?" Brooke asked Haley as they waited for Dan, Karen, Lily and Bella to reach them.

"I don't think so." Haley told her as Bella and Lily came skipping up to them. Karen and Dan were a few moments behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Karen asked Lucas as she frowned slightly.

"This is the surprise," Lucas said as he held a bunch of keys out to her. "I know how much you both loved this house even though the memories that were made in it weren't always great. But now it's had a makeover, pretty much like we have, so better memories can be made in it."

"And now you and Dan are back together we thought it was the perfect time to give this to you both." Brooke said.

"We were going to wait until Thanksgiving, but we thought now would be better." Lucas added.

"I can't believe you did this Lucas," Karen said in a shocked tone as she took the bunch of keys from him. "Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me mom. You helped me get my dream so it's only fair I give you something to show you how thankful I am," Lucas replied. "Besides you haven't seen how it's been decorated."

"I can assure you Karen that it's decorated how you'll like," Brooke said. "I know because I chose it all."

"Well in that case I have nothing to worry about." Karen replied.

"Shall we see inside?" Dan asked in a soft tone.

"Yes!" Lily answered.

"Come one mom, lead the way." Lucas said as he smiled. Karen took a deep breath before she headed to the front door to unlock it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"You know I'm glad I quit my job at the pizza place," Nathan said to Haley several weeks later. "And do you wanna know why?"<p>

"Why?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"Because it means that I get to spend more quality time with you." Nathan said as he stroked her hair.

"So that's what it's called now is it?" she asked as she looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest.

"Any time with you is quality," Nathan assured her. "What we just did was even better."

"You lost me." Haley admitted.

"I kind of lost myself there," he replied. "What I'm trying to say is that I love spending time with you but I love making love to you even more."

"You're a guy, guys always love that." Haley replied.

"This is different," He said. "Yes in my past I have been not so picky about who I had sex with. But it was different to what I have and share with you. With the other girls I couldn't have cared less about them. And I didn't love them. I love you though."

"I'm glad to hear it," Haley replied with a soft smile. She then ran her fingers over his naked chest. "I don't want to get up. I want to just stay with you like this all day."

"I won't complain about that," Nathan told her. "And we don't have to be at my parents place until about four anyway."

"Does it still sound strange to you when you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah it does," he admitted. "I never in a million years expected them to ever get back together again. Not after all the crap I put them through."

"Are you glad they did?"

"Hell yes!" he replied. "I'm glad that the family is back together and we've moved on from all the shit I did. I mean this is the first time since Lily was a baby that she's lived with both mom and dad under the same roof."

"She certainly seems to be loving it." Haley remarked.

"I don't blame her," Nathan replied. "It's what me and Lucas had growing up. It's only fair that she gets it too."

"Can I confess something to you?" Haley asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure you can."

"From what you've told me I'm kind of glad that I didn't know the old you," she confessed. "I'm glad that I met the new and improved Nathan Scott."

"I'm glad you didn't know me back then either," Nathan admitted. "Because I wouldn't have given a second thought about you. I would have taken what I wanted from you and dumped you right after."

"So how come the doctor said that you'll never be able to play basketball anymore when you hurt your knee?" Haley asked with a frown.

"He said that I wouldn't regain the full use of it," Nathan replied. "He also said that in the unlikely event of it returning to how it was before the crash, it would only keep letting me down."

"Did you get a second opinion?"

"My mom wanted me to but I didn't want to hear those words from another doctor, so I refused to go." Nathan told her.

"But what if he was wrong?" Haley asked. "What if your knee is better than it was back then? I mean you go running every day and it holds up. You go to the gym and use the leg weights and it doesn't let you down."

"You're right." Nathan said as it dawned on him.

"This might be a crazy idea but why don't you ask Lucas if he can arrange for the physio guy at the Bobcats to give you his opinion?" Haley suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nathan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up again," Nathan answered. "Because I don't want to be that person that I was in high school again when my dreams were taken away."

"Don't get your hopes up," Haley said. "Prepare yourself for hearing the same thing again. And if you hear something positive, that will be better."

"And what will happen if I get good news and he tells me I'm fit to play?" Nathan asked. "What am I supposed to do? I haven't trained properly in years. I didn't play ball in college. No team would take me on."

"Here's another crazy idea," Haley said as it came into her head. "What if you went to train with Lucas? Weren't the two of you unstoppable on the court?"

"Back in high school yes," Nathan confirmed. "Now I have no idea. And how would that help?"

"Well maybe if you and Lucas re-enacted some of the stuff you did at high school games, the coach might see and think about letting you join the team." She explained.

"Hales that is a great idea and all, but I don't think it would work." Nathan told her in a skeptical tone.

"It won't hurt to try," she replied. "Especially now your family is back together and you're all on good terms."

"Hales-" he began. However she cut him off.

"Just think about it at least," she said. "For me."

"Okay Hales," he replied as he sighed. "But only for you."

"Good," she said as she looked into his eyes and smiled devilishly. "Now how about some more of what we just did?"

"Now that is a _great_ idea!" he replied as he pulled her up his body slightly and covered her lips with his own.

**~X~**

"I'd just about given up hope of you two arriving." Karen said as Nathan and Haley walked into the lounge of Karen and Dan's house.

"Sorry we're late." Nathan apologized.

"What kept you?" Dan asked.

"We got a little distracted." Nathan said as Haley blushed.

"I see." Dan said as he grinned.

"Well you're just in time," Lucas told him. "Mom's about to serve dinner up."

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked as she looked around.

"Bathroom," Lucas explained. "Riley is lying heavily on her bladder. He seems to have moved."

"Well it is getting close to her due date," Haley replied. "It's three weeks away right?"

"Yeah give or take a day or two." Lucas told her.

"Hi Haley!" Bella said as she and Lily came into the room. "Hi Nathan!"

"Hey Bella." Haley greeted. "Hey Lily."

"Hi!" Lily said in an excited tone.

"Hi girls," Nathan greeted with a smile. "Let me guess, Brooke made those dresses for you right?"

"Uh huh," Lily replied as she did a twirl in front of him. "It's pretty huh?"

"Very pretty." Nathan told her.

"Now these two are down here, let's get in the dining room," Dan said. "I'm going to help your mother bring the food in."

"Do you need a hand?" Nathan asked.

"No we're fine," Dan assured him. "You just go and make yourselves comfortable in the dining room."

"It still feels weird that we're all back in here and are actually getting along." Nathan said to Lucas as they made their way out of the lounge and to the dining room.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Lucas replied. "And I'm glad that we all fixed things to end up like this."

"Me too," Brooke said as she joined them. "And I'm glad that you didn't wait until today to give the house to your parents Luke."

"Same here," Lucas replied. "I hope that this if thee first of many happy Thanksgivings in here."

"Amen bro," Nathan agreed as they walked into the dining room. "I'm so looking forward to having one of mom's Thanksgivings feasts again. It seems a lifetime ago since we had the last one."

"It does." Lucas said as he nodded.

"Daddy can I sit next to you _and_ mommy?" Bella asked in an eager tone.

"Sure you can," Lucas told her. "But let your mom have the seat nearest to door okay. She might need the bathroom again before too long."

"That's quite true," Brooke replied with a frown as Haley smiled. "I'm kind of grateful that I didn't make it this far with Tinkerbell. This new position Riley has put himself in isn't very bladder friendly."

"Being pregnant doesn't sound very nice at this stage." Haley commented as they sat around the table.

"It isn't," Brooke confirmed. "And the early stage with morning sickness isn't great either. Although I didn't have that with Bella."

"Maybe boys are harder to carry," Haley suggested. She then smiled as she added. "That'll be about right for guys, causing problems before they're even born."

"Hey!" Nathan and Lucas said in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Well she's only being honest." Brooke replied with a smile. Lily and Bella giggled as she did.

"Momma, is it nearly time for Riley to come out of your belly?" Bella asked as she stroked Brooke's bump.

"Almost," Brooke told her. "He's got about another three weeks."

"That's still _ages_ away." Bella said as she pouted.

"At least it'll be in time for Christmas." Lucas told her.

"When can I write my letter to Santa?" Bella asked.

"Not for another couple of weeks," Lucas told her. "You're an eager beaver are you?"

"Yup!" Bella replied as Dan walked in with the turkey.

"Now Nathan try not to eat this before it gets carved." Dan teased as he placed it on the table.

"That was _one _time," Nathan replied. "And in my defense I was hung-over and it was only a leg I ate."

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again." Dan said as he laughed. Everybody joined in as Dan headed out of the room to bring in some more food.

**~X~**

"Mom that was _amazing_," Nathan said in an appreciative tone. "I've so missed eating food like this."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "It's delicious."

"Thank you boys," Karen said as she smiled. "This Thanksgiving has been perfect. I'm glad that the family is back together again and we're all on good terms."

"I have to agree," Dan said when she had finished talking. "I'm glad that we overcame the negativity that filled us for all those years."

"Didn't we already do this when we went around and said what we were thankful for?" Nathan asked as he smiled.

"I think we did," Lucas told him as he laughed. "Hey Nate how about after we do the dishes we have a game of one on one?"

"That's not fair," Nathan replied. "I'm severely rusty on the basketball court and you're an NBA pro."

"I'll go easy on you," Lucas told him. "And it'd be good to use our old court out back."

"That's still there?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas told him. "When the gardener lifted the fake grass up that the previous people had put down it was still there. So I asked him to keep it."

"Sweet." Nathan replied with a grin.

"You have your own basketball court out back?" Haley asked in surprise.

"It's not a full sized court," Nathan told her. "It's a concreted area that runs between the garden shed and the end of the garage with a hoop at either end."

"I see," Haley replied as she gave Nathan a knowing look. "You should do that. You never know it could come back to you easily on familiar turf."

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt." Lucas agreed.

"Alright I'll play." Nathan relented finally.

"Great," Lucas said as he smiled. "It'll be just like old times."

"Well just don't expect me to practice my cheer moves while you play." Brooke told them causing them all to laugh.

"Right come on boys, let's go and get the dishes done and then you can relive old times." Dan said as he stood. Nathan and Lucas copied his actions and they then began to clear the table between them.

**~X~**

"Wow I feel like I've gone back in time." Dan said to Karen as they watched Nathan and Lucas play.

"Me too," Karen agreed. "Nathan seems to be picking up his old moves easily."

"He does." Dan said sounding surprised.

"His knee seems to be holding up fine," Brooke commented. She frowned as she added. "Are you sure that the doctor he saw all those years ago got the diagnosis right?"

"I said the same thing to him earlier," Haley replied. "I told him he should go and see a doctor for a second opinion now seeing as though he didn't at the time."

"Did he tell you about that?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "He's told me everything about what happened to break you all up."

"Wow I'm surprised." Brooke said in a shocked tone. Haley looked at her and saw that her expression matched.

"Did he say that he'd see a doctor?" Karen asked.

"Not really," Haley replied. "He said he didn't want to get his hopes up. He said that even if he got good news there wouldn't be a team that would take him on."

"Did he forget Luke plays in the NBA?" Brooke asked.

"I told him that," Haley answered. "I told him to ask Lucas if he could train with him at practice and I said that if they played as good as I've heard they did, then he might get noticed be people."

"That's a great idea Hales," Brooke said. "And from what we're seeing here Nathan still has the ability."

"If this is him when he's rusty, just think of what he would be able to do once he's done some training with Lucas." Dan remarked.

"I just can't think of a way to convince him to go and see a doctor." Haley replied.

"I know a way," Brooke said before she looked around to see where Lily and Bella were. She saw them playing out of earshot on Lily's climbing frame. "I know something that will make a guy do anything you want him to."

"What?" Haley asked with a puzzled frown.

"Withhold a certain thing from them." Brooke said as she grinned wickedly.

"Oh I think I get what you're implying," Haley replied as she returned the smile. She then whispered. "You are telling me to withhold sex until he goes to see a doctor right?"

"Yup!" Brooke whispered back. "It works on Lucas all the time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Haley replied. Brooke then frowned.

"I'm sorry Hales, I totally forgot that you didn't want to rush into that," Brooke apologized. Haley blushed and Brooke's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me that you and Nathan have done the horizontal mambo?"

"We might have." Haley replied as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"When?!" Brooke asked.

"The night before Nathan and Lucas walked in on Dan and Karen in bed together at the hotel." Haley whispered.

"I see," Brooke replied. "You can tell me to mind my own business if you want, but was it how you pictured your first time happening?"

"It was much more," Haley replied quietly as her smile widened. "I wouldn't change how it happened at all. It was perfect."

"That's great," Brooke said softly sounding generally happy for her. She then noticed that Lucas and Nathan were on their way over to them. "I think we better change the subject now."

"So who won?" Haley asked Nathan.

"It was a draw." He replied.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I went easy on him." Lucas replied with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"It was like old times watching you two play together," Dan told them in a fond tone. "I hope I get to see that some more."

"That all depends on my knee." Nathan replied.

"How did it feel just then?" Haley asked.

"Actually, it felt fine." Nathan told her.

"Now will you go and see another doctor?" she asked. "For me?"

"Okay," Nathan relented. It was the look she gave him that made him crumble. "For you I will."

"Good." Haley said as she smiled.

"I could get you an appointment with the doc that works with the players at work if you want," Lucas offered. "And depending on what he finds, he might get you working with the physio there too."

"Really?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "I can't guarantee it but I can try."

"That would be great if you could." Nathan replied.

"I'll ask about it when I go back and give you a call," Lucas told him. "Right we better get Bella home so we can put her to bed. It's already after her bedtime."

"We better get Lily ready for bed too." Karen said as she looked at Dan's watch.

"Me and Hales will get going too," Nathan told his parents. "We'll let you put Lily to bed in peace."

"Tinkerbell, come on its home time." Brooke called as Lucas helped her to stand. "Say goodbye to Lily and your Grandparents. And Naley."

"Who is Naley momma?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Naley is a combination of Nathan and Haley." Brooke told her.

"Oh," Bella replied before she yawned. "G'night Naley. G'night Grandma and Grandpa. G'night Lily."

"Night Bella." Lily replied.

"Goodnight pumpkin." Karen said as she gave Bella a hug.

"Night Bella." Dan said as he copied Karen's actions.

"Daddy can you carry me?" she asked Lucas. "I'm tired."

"Are you not giving Nathan and Haley a hug too?" Brooke asked.

"Okay." Bella replied with a dramatic sigh. She then hugged Nathan and Haley before Lucas picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think we better hurry and get this one home," Lucas said as he felt her getting heavier as she was overcome by sleep. "Thanks for the great food mom. This Thanksgiving was awesome."

"You're welcome," Karen replied. "Drive carefully."

"I will." Lucas assured her.

"So will I," Nathan added. "And like Lucas said today was awesome."

**~X~**

"Hey sexy." Nathan greeted Haley as he walked into the café several days later.

"Back at ya," Haley replied with a smile as she turned to look at him. "Especially in that uniform."

"You'll never guess what I just got told." He said as he went over to her. He then kissed her briefly on the lips.

"That you're hot in that uniform?" Haley asked in reply as the two of them headed over to the counter.

"Besides that." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I just got off the phone with Luke," he began. "He got me an appointment with that doctor he was on about."

"Really?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"When is it?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow," he replied. "Luke said that the doc is going to look over my file to see what the first doctor did."

"That's great!" Haley said in a happy tone as she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm not getting my hopes up just yet." Nathan told her as he returned the hug.

"Well I'll get them up for you." She told him before she kissed him once more. He then looked around before he said.

"That's not the only thing you get up for me."

"Nathan!" Haley said in a shocked tone. "Your mom could have walked past and heard that."

"I checked she wasn't in the vicinity before I spoke." He replied as he grinned.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked as she smiled.

"You mean apart from you?" he asked in reply. Haley blushed, giggled and shook her head in response.

"What has gotten into you today?" she asked.

"Sorry but you have that affect on me," He told her as he gave her a sheepish look. "So to answer your question, I'll just have a coffee. I want to save room for the delicious meal you're making me later."

"That's so sweet," Haley told him as she headed behind the counter to get him a coffee. "But it may take me a while to make dinner tonight, so how about a brownie to go with your coffee?"

"That sounds like heaven." He replied.

"Is Lucas going with you to the appointment?" Haley asked.

"Yeah he said he would," Nathan answered. "I'm grateful for that seeing as though he knows the guy pretty well."

"I hope it goes well for you," she said as she placed the coffee in front of him. "Enjoy."

"I will," he told her. "And that's because you made it."

"Actually your mom brewed this pot," Haley told him. "And she made the brownies."

"I'm surprised that Brooke hasn't taken all of these." Nathan remarked as he picked up the brownie from the plate.

"Karen dropped her some off this morning so she'll be okay for a while." Haley replied.

"Why don't you grab your self a coffee and join me?" Nathan asked. "You can tell me about your day."

"I think I will seeing as though it's quiet right now." Haley said as she poured herself a coffee. As she did she hoped that the doctors appointment would go well for him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"How are you holding up?" Lucas asked Nathan as he handed him a coffee.<p>

"I don't know," Nathan admitted as he sighed. "Time seems to be dragging yet strangely going too fast."

"I know what you mean." Lucas said as he sat beside him.

"How?" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"When Bella was born she wasn't breathing too good to start with," Lucas told him as he frowned. "Me and Brooke spent the first twelve hours of her life watching over her while she fought to breathe. It was pretty scary."

"Man I bet it was," Nathan replied. "This pales in comparison to that."

"I hope you get good news Nate," Lucas said after a few moments of silence. "I miss playing with you on a team. When we played at the house again on Thanksgiving it felt like old times."

"I have to admit that it did," Nathan said before he took a sip of his coffee. "I watched a game not long after I came back to Tree Hill and I have to say you've improved so much since high school."

"Thanks," Lucas replied. He then smiled as he added. "And can I just point out that you kept up with me and even outsmarted me in our Thanksgiving game. So you've obviously improved since high school as well."

"Nah I was just _way_ better back then than you were." Nathan replied as he laughed.

"Hey guys," Julian Baker greeted as he walked up to Nathan and Lucas. He was the head physio for the Bobcats. "Are you okay talking here or do you want to go back to my office?"

"Here's good," Nathan said as he looked around and saw that it was just the three of them. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm going to be honest with you okay?" Julian said as he sat across from them. Nathan swallowed nervously. "I can't see anything wrong with your knee Nathan. Your old injury has healed perfectly. I went over everything twice and even called in a few favors with other physio's I know and even some doctors. That's what took me so long. They all agreed with me. Your knee looks great."

"You're joking?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone.

"I swear I'm not," Julian replied as he smiled. "I even compared it to Lucas's and it looks as healthy as his. I think that if you worked on weights a little more then it'll be just as strong as his as well. And with the increased strength in the muscles, there'll be less chance of a repeat injury."

"So all those years ago that doc got it wrong?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"He obviously did," Julian said in a gentle tone. "And all the work you've done on it since has made it stronger. You keep that work up and your knee will stay in good shape."

"I could have gone to college and played ball like you did," Nathan said in a disappointed tone as he looked at Lucas. "I should have gone and got the second opinion when mom suggested it instead of being a total dick."

"It's good news now though Nate." Lucas pointed out.

"But it's too late for me to live my dream." Nathan replied sadly.

"Not necessarily," Lucas replied. He smiled as he added. "Remember what was said at Thanksgiving after our game of one on one."

"Nathan if you're still as good as you were in high school, then you still have a chance of your dream," Julian told him. Nathan gave him a confused look in response. "I caught a lot of games that both you and Lucas played in. You two were the dynamic duo. Daunte would love to have the Scott twins on the team."

"Who's Daunte?" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"He's the owner of the team," Lucas replied. "And a fellow Tree Hill High graduate."

"I think my day just got a whole lot better." Nathan said as he smiled.

"I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind you at practice," Lucas told him. "It'll be a good opportunity for you to get back into a training schedule."

"And if you do that and get yourself an agent, then there's every chance of you being drafted next season." Julian added.

"And there's every chance that I won't," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I don't know if I want to take the risk again. I had my dream taken away once. If I built my hopes up and it turned out to be for nothing, I don't think I can go through that again."

"Then don't get your hopes up," Lucas told him. "Just think of it as getting your level of fitness up."

"I'm sure your coach wouldn't want me butting into his training sessions." Nathan said.

"He'll be fine about it," Julian assured him. "Jerry's brother came to training after an accident so that he could get back into shape ready for college so he wouldn't lose out on his scholarship. Bobby is a pretty cool guy. So is Daunte."

"I'm still not sure guys," Nathan said as he frowned. "I need to get my head around everything."

"That's a good idea," Julian told him. "Talk it over with your family or a friend or your girlfriend. Hell with whoever you want. The offer will still be there. Daunte ain't going to be getting rid of Lucas anytime soon."

"That's good to know," Lucas replied with a laugh. "Considering I have a son due to arrive in the next week or so."

"It's almost Brooke's due date already?" Julian asked sounding surprised. Lucas nodded as he smiled widely. "Man that time flew by."

"Bella wouldn't agree with you on that one," Lucas replied with a laugh. "She's been impatiently waiting for her brother to arrive."

"Do you have a game scheduled on Brooke's due date?" Nathan asked his brother.

"There's one the day before," Lucas replied. "I just hope she doesn't go into labor then."

"Well we have a contingency plan if she does." Julian told him.

"What's that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"One of the announcers will reveal that Brooke's in labor so the whole arena will know." Lucas began as he laughed. Nathan and Julian joined in.

"Then we call a time out if the game is in play and get Luke off there and replace him with either Josh or Ian." Julian added as his laughter died down.

"I take it after that the plan involves you driving like a lunatic back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

"It does indeed," Lucas confirmed. "I'll probably run up several speeding tickets long the way. But it's all good if I make it back for Riley's birth."

"I'm sure Brooke will be in labor for longer than three and a half hours." Julian replied.

"I just hope there's no traffic." Lucas replied.

"If she does go into labor then, I'm sure that everybody will be too busy watching the game to be cluttering up the roads." Nathan assured him.

"Let's just hope that Riley arrives on his due date or the day after." Lucas replied.

"Damn I need to get going," Julian said as he looked at his watch. "I have an appointment before I get things ready for tonight's game."

"Yeah we should get heading back home," Lucas replied. The three of them then stood. "I promised Bella that I'd take her to McDonalds before I came back for the game."

"Let's just hope that we don't hit traffic then," Nathan said in an amused tone. "Otherwise you'll never hear the end of it. And that's a hell of a lot of driving for one day."

"I'm used to it," Lucas replied. "And by taking Bella out before the game means less work for Brooke right now."

"I see your point," Nathan replied. "And speaking of the game, I just want to spend the evening with Haley so I can tell her what I just got told. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Lucas replied. "Lily, Mom and dad will probably take yours and Haley's places."

"Thanks for this Luke," Nathan replied in a grateful tone. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome bro," Lucas told him. "Now let's get back to our women huh?"

"I like the sound of that." Nathan replied as he and Lucas began to head out to where Lucas was parked.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Dan said to Karen as he sighed. They were currently on a break from interviewing potential staff for the new hotel.

"Me neither," Karen replied. "I know Brooke warned us that there would be a lot of Lucas's girly fans applying for a job. I just didn't figure that there would be this many."

"It doesn't help that half of them lied about their ages on their résumé's and application forms." Dan said.

"Or that one girl who pretended to be a guy." Karen added.

"Yeah that was strange." Dan agreed.

"I'm glad there were a few people who we know that applied," Karen said as she looked through the list she had written of names that they should hire. "At least we know they're not just wanting to work here because of Lucas."

"I didn't think it would be this hard to find suitable staff," Dan admitted. "Do you think we have a potential assistant manager yet?"

"Lindsey Strauss seems to have potential for that position," Karen replied as she looked at her list. "I'd like somebody that we knew to have a role like that as well."

"I agree with you on that," Dan told her. "I'd like for us to go away on vacations without having to worry if the hotel will be in good hands."

"I know exactly what you mean," Karen replied as she gave him a smile. "It'll be nice for us to have some family vacations with Lily. Well that is if I can find a reliable chef for the hotel restaurant."

"It will," Dan agreed. He then frowned as he spoke again. "I think I remember Nathan telling me that Jake was a chef."

"He is?" Karen asked in surprise. Dan nodded in confirmation. "I wonder if he and Peyton would consider moving back to Tree Hill."

"It doesn't hurt to ask them," Dan replied. "We can ask Nathan for his number when he and Lucas get back from Charlotte."

"I wonder how he got on at the appointment." Karen said as she frowned.

"Me too," Dan replied. "I just hope that he got good news."

"Grandpa Dan?" Bella asked in a sing song tone as she appeared at his side.

"Yes Bella?" he asked as he smiled.

"When is daddy and Uncle Nathan coming back?" she asked with a dramatic sigh. "Daddy said I could go McDonalds before his game."

"They'll be back soon Bella," Dan told her. "Does he know that Molly is going with you?"

"Nope it's a surprise," Bella told him as she laughed. She then looked at their piles of paperwork. "Why are you talking to strange people?"

"We need to find staff for the new hotel," Karen told her. "But there haven't been many suitable people."

"There were loads of girls who look at daddy funny," Bella said as she wrinkled her nose up in an unimpressed manner. "They the same ones who talk to him in funny voices and laugh when he ain't even funny."

"That's because they're fans of your dad." Dan told her in an amused tone.

"That mean they like him for basketball." Bella said as she tried to remember what Brooke had told her.

"That's it Tinkerbell," Brooke said as she came over to the table. "Guess who just parked up outside?"

"Daddy?!" Bella asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yep," Brooke told her as she laughed. "Why don't you go and hide in your little spot so you can pounce on him when he comes in."

"I surprise him!" Bella said as she hurried over to her hiding spot behind the door. Brooke, Dan and Karen watched her and laughed. Seconds later, Nathan and Lucas came through the door. Bella waited for a few moments before she launched herself at Lucas. "I got you!"

"Christ Bella! You almost gave me a heart attack." Lucas said as he looked down at her. She looked up and giggled at him as she held onto his leg.

"I got you daddy!" she said before she let go of his leg. He then picked her up and tickled her. She squealed loudly as he did.

"I got you now Tinkerbell." He told her as her squeals turned into laughter. Nathan watched the sight in amusement.

"Hey you!" Haley greeted as she turned round from cleaning a table and saw Nathan.

"Hey back." Nathan replied as he smiled. The two then shared a brief kiss.

"How did it go?" she asked softly.

"Good I think," he replied. He frowned as he added. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure we can," Haley replied as she gently rubbed his arm. "You're not going to the game then?"

"No. I want to spend the evening with you instead." Nathan told her softly as he gave her a look that made her weak in the knees.

"I'm looking forward to it," Haley replied as she looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be good," he replied before he coughed to clear his throat. "And something of the chocolate variety."

"Coming right up," she said as she smiled. "Do you want anything to eat or drink Lucas?"

"I'll get a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin." Lucas replied as he stopped tickling Bella.

"You two practically just gave me the same order." Haley said as she laughed.

"Well we are twins." Lucas pointed out.

"I'm just glad we're not identical," Nathan added. He grinned as he continued. "It'd mean that I'd look like you."

"Well everybody can't be as gorgeous as me." Lucas retorted before he resumed tickling Bella. She quickly erupted into another round of hysterics as he did.

"You keep telling yourself that." Nathan said in a humor filled tone.

"I'll go and get you two your identical orders then." Haley said before she gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek. She then headed over to the counter.

"How are the interviews going?" Nathan asked as he turned his attention to his parents.

"So so," Dan replied in an unimpressed tone. "I think the vacancies may have advertised on Luke's fansite or something."

"God the crazed stalker mob hasn't been in have they?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"There have been a few members I think," Karen replied. "There was a girl who said she was a man on her application form."

"Okay," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "That's kind of strange."

"It sure is." Nathan agreed.

"Most of them just wanted to know if they would be seeing you at the hotel at any point." Dan began to explain.

"How did they even know about the hotel yet?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "There's been no official announcement."

"Your fans always manage to find out things before any official announcement." Brooke told him.

"I hope you haven't been working." Lucas said as he looked at her and put Bella down.

"Don't worry I haven't," Brooke told him. "I've just been sat on my fat ass and eaten my own body weight and probably even Riley's, in chocolate brownies."

"Momma said a bad word!" Bella said as she gasped.

"Sorry Bella," Brooke said as she tried not to look guilty. "I promise I won't say it again."

"Better not momma! Can Lily come to McDonalds with me and Molly?" Bella suddenly asked as she turned back to Lucas.

"So I'm taking you, Molly _and_ Lily out to eat am I?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Bella replied as she nodded and folded her arms in front of her.

"Do I get a say in it?" Lucas asked as Nathan struggled to keep his laughter to himself.

"Nope." Bella told him as she shook her head in an exaggerated manner.

"Wow you definitely take after your mom." Nathan said as he finally gave into his laughter.

"She sure does," Lucas confirmed. He then moved his attention to Brooke and asked. "So what are you going to do while I'm surrounded by hyperactive kids at a fast food restaurant?"

"I have a date with the bathtub," Brooke told him. Lucas frowned in reply. "What's with the look?"

"Are you sure you can manage to get in and out of the tub?" he asked in a concerned tone. "I know it's not easy because of Riley."

"Well you can help me in before you go and I'll just have an incredibly long soak until you get back," Brooke replied. "And before you say it I'll make sure that I have every phone we own beside the bath just in case."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Lucas I'm pregnant not physically incapacitated. I'll be fine in the bathtub until you come back to help me out."

"Okay." he replied still not sounding convinced.

"How did your appointment go Nathan?" Dan asked in a curious tone.

"I'd rather not talk about it just yet," Nathan replied. Karen and Dan shared a worried look. Lucas frowned in confusion. "I want to talk it over with Haley first. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Karen told him as she gave him a smile.

"I just need to get my head around some stuff and Haley helps me do that." Nathan explained as Haley carried a tray over to the table.

"Nathan you don't need to explain yourself," Karen told him. "I'm glad you have Haley. You make a great couple."

"Thanks Karen." Haley said as she smiled widely. Nathan's reaction was identical.

"All you need to do right now Nathan is give us Jake's phone number." Dan said as he smiled.

"What do you want Jake's number for?" Nathan asked.

"He's a chef right?" Dan asked. Nathan nodded. "We need one for the hotel. So I was thinking we could give him a call and see if he would be interested."

"It won't hurt to ask," Nathan replied. "Let me have my coffee and chocolate first. Then I'll get the number for you."

**~X~**

"So Mouth and Millie have Bella and Lily for the night?" Brooke asked Lucas as she gently dried her with a towel.

"Yep," Lucas replied as he hastily dried himself after his shower. "Molly was doing the whole bottom lip quiver begging so they caved."

"Why do kids have to do that?" Brooke asked as she smiled fondly. "It's like they know that makes us mushy parents cave in."

"I'm sure it's genetically programmed into them at some point during the nine months it takes for them to get here." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"I'm glad that Molly did that actually," Brooke said as her eyes raked over Lucas. "I'm glad that we had some _us_ time before you have to dash off to work."

"Our _us_ time might have taken all my energy for the game," Lucas pointed out as he grinned. "Or should that be us _times_ seeing as there was more than one round."

"But you looked so hot," Brooke said as she pouted slightly. "I couldn't resist you."

"Likewise Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he kissed her lovingly. "I just hope that Bobby doesn't notice if I have a lack of energy."

"What will you do if he does?" Brooke asked.

"Just tell him that my wife wouldn't let me leave the house until I satisfied her." Lucas said as he grinned.

"That will work."

"So what are you going to do in the house all by yourself?" Lucas asked as he began to get dressed.

"Well seeing as though I have tons of my craving, I think I'll veg out on the bed and watch some movies," Brooke replied. "That way I'll be in the perfect place for when you come home."

"At this rate I'll be exhausted before Riley is born." Lucas said as he grinned widely.

"You love it really," Brooke told him as she laughed. "So are you picking your parents up at their house? Or are they coming here?"

"I'm picking them up," Lucas told her. "There's no point in taking an extra car. Just tell Riley he can't come out yet."

"I don't think he has any intention of coming out," Brooke replied. "And Bella was too keen on getting out."

"Well like I said, just tell him that," Lucas said as he finished dressing. He then kissed her deeply before he added. "The only time I want you to move from this bed is when you have to pee or replenish your food supply."

"Don't worry, that's the only time I plan on moving from this bed," Brooke assured him. "Now get going. You don't want to be late."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan grumbled as his cell phone rang.

"Well you won't find out until you at least pick your phone up." Haley pointed out in an amused tone.

"I know," Nathan replied as he smiled down at her. "But that would mean that I would have to stop what I was doing and move. I kind of like where I am right now."

"So do I but your phone is kind of killing the mood." Haley told him.

"I'll go and answer it," Nathan replied in a reluctant tone. He carefully withdrew from Haley and climbed off the bed. He then walked through to the lounge where his cell was. "I'm kind of getting a feeling of déjà vu here."

"Me too," Haley agreed as she laughed. "It'll be even stronger déjà vu if it's Lucas calling."

"Lucas should be in the middle of a game," Nathan replied as he picked his phone up. He frowned as he saw that it was indeed Lucas calling. "Let me rephrase that. He _should_ be in the middle of a game. Hey Luke what's up?"

"_I need you to go to my house,"_ Lucas said in an urgent tone. "_Brooke's in labor and I'm still on the road. Somebody had an accident."_

"She's in labor?" Nathan asked in a stunned tone.

"_Yeah. She called mom and mom let Bobby know,"_ Lucas explained. "_I tried calling her to tell her I'm stuck but I can't get any answer. I'm worried something has happened."_

"Me and Hales will get over there right away," Nathan promised him as he walked back to Haley's bedroom. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything okay?"

"_Okay,"_ Lucas replied. "_Thanks bro."_

"No need to thank me,"Nathan told him. "I'll talk to you soon."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as Nathan ended the call. He then began to hastily put his clothes back on.

"Brooke's in labor, Luke's stuck on the road because of an accident and he can't get hold of Brooke." Nathan explained in a rush.

"Oh my God!" Haley said as she climbed off the bed and copied his actions.

"Let's just hope that Brooke managed to make her own way to the hospital and that's why she isn't answering at the house."

"Well the sooner we get there the sooner we know."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke!" Haley and Nathan called as they walked down the hallway towards Brooke and Lucas's bedroom.

"I'm in here," Brooke called back in a pained tone. "I can't get up."

"We're coming." Haley replied as she and Nathan rushed into the room.

"What are you doing down there?" Nathan asked as he saw Brooke on the floor at the side of the bed.

"I dropped the phone when I was coming back from the bathroom and accidentally kicked it under the bed," Brooke replied in an unsteady tone. "I tried getting it but I couldn't reach. Then I couldn't get back up to get my cell."

"We're here now Brooke," Haley told her in a reassuring tone. "Lucas is on his way. He just got delayed in traffic."

"How long is he going to be?" Brooke asked in a worried tone. "Riley is coming a lot faster than Bella did. If Lucas doesn't get here fast he might miss the birth."

"If he's coming that fast then we better get you to the hospital." Nathan said in a worried tone.

"I don't think that I'll make it to the hospital in time." Brooke told him before she was hit with another contraction.

"Shit," Nathan mumbled. "I better call Lucas and tell him."

"Who do you want as your midwife?" Haley asked. "Me or Nathan?"

"I don't care," Brooke replied in between deep breaths. "I just want Lucas here."

"I'll go and get some towels and hot water while I call Luke and tell him what's going on." Nathan said.

"What are you going to do with towels and hot water?" Haley asked with a puzzled frown.

"Isn't that what you need when a baby is born at home?" he asked in an uncertain tone. "That's what they always do in movies and on TV."

"This isn't a movie," Brooke told him as the contraction ended. "If it was a doctor would miraculously appear to help and Lucas would have been here ages ago."

"Nathan why don't you go online and see what it says about home births?" Haley suggested. "You can call Lucas while you do that so that he doesn't go to the hospital."

"Okay," Nathan replied. "Where's your computer Brooke?"

"There's one on the bed that's already on," Brooke told him. "I got bored and I was going to do some online shopping before I started getting contractions."

"Lucas has Riley well trained already," Nathan joked as he picked the computer up. Brooke managed a laugh and Haley joined in. "I'll go and do this is the lounge so that you have some privacy."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Okay well I was right about the towels," Nathan said as he came back into the bedroom a little while later. He had found out the information he needed and had filled Lucas in on the situation. "It said to call 911 as well."

"Don't call them," Brooke insisted. "If they turned up here then there'll be reporters and photographers all over the place before we know it."

"Good point," Nathan said. "So where do you keep your towels?"

"There are some in the en-suite," Brooke told him. "Can you help me in there Nathan? It'll be easier to clean up than the carpet in here."

"Sure," he replied. "Will it be best to lift you or help you walk?"

"Lifting will be easier to get me off the floor," Brooke told him. "Just don't hurt yourself while you're lifting my fast ass up."

"You're not fat Brooke," Nathan said as he carefully lifted her from the floor. "Which way is the bathroom?"

"That way," Brooke said as she pointed. Nathan then headed in the direction and Haley followed. Once they were in the bathroom Haley placed some towels on the floor before Nathan set her down on them. "God I really have to push!"

"Already?!" Nathan asked in a worried tone.

"Uh huh!" Brooke replied before she moaned in pain. "I need a hand to squeeze!"

"Use mine," Nathan said as he sat down beside her. "Haley can be your midwife. I'll be the birthing coach."

"Well gimme your damn hand already!" Brooke practically yelled. Nathan held out his hand and Brooke gripped it tightly as she began to push.

"It's a good thing you chose to wear a nightdress instead of pajamas," Haley said as she moved into position. "Okay Nathan what did it say I had to do?"

"Uh you have to check if the cord is around his neck," Nathan replied as he frowned. He was amazed at the strength of Brooke's grip on his hand. "Wow Brooke. Where'd you get that strength from?"

"You'd be surprised," Brooke replied in a breathless tone as she finished pushing. "Where the _hell_ is Lucas?!"

"He's on his way," Nathan told her. "When I spoke to him, he told me that the road was finally clear and that he was going to speed to get here in time."

"Why did the road have to be cleared?" Brooke asked before the urge to push overwhelmed her once again.

"There was an accident." Nathan replied as he tried not to make a pained noise. Brooke's grip was even stronger this time.

"Oh my God Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "I can see Riley's head."

"Hopefully the rest of him will follow soon." Nathan said in an encouraging tone.

"I got here as fast as I could," Lucas said as he rushed into the bathroom. He was still dressed in his jersey and shorts. "Luckily I didn't get stopped by any cops after the accident got cleared up."

"I'm glad you're here," Brooke said as he rushed to her other side and took hold of her hand. "I thought you were going to miss it."

"There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening." Lucas replied as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Brooke didn't reply as she began to push once again. She now had hold of Lucas's hand as well as Nathan's. They and Haley continued to encourage her as she continued to push. Several minutes later, the four of them were greeted by Riley's cries.

"The website said to dry him and wrap him up warm." Nathan said as Haley carefully held Riley.

"Pass him here," Brooke said as she let go of Nathan's and Lucas's hands. Lucas quickly picked up a hand towel and he began to clean Riley off. Haley picked up another to wrap him in. "He's so much bigger than Bella was."

"He sure is," Lucas agreed as the two of them looked at their son in awe. "You did great Pretty Girl."

"_We_ did great." Brooke corrected him.

"Shouldn't we get them to the hospital?" Haley asked.

"I can take her," Lucas replied. He then looked at Nathan as he asked. "Would you drop mom and dad off at the house?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. "Do you need any help getting Brooke and Riley out to the car?"

"I can manage carrying Brooke." Lucas said.

"And I'll need to keep hold of Riley seeing as though the afterbirth hasn't arrived yet." Brooke said.

"Can you bring her bag out for me?" Lucas asked. "It's right by the door of our room. That way I can just lock up and go."

"Sure." Nathan replied. Lucas then carefully lifted Brooke into his arms and began to make his way back out to the car. Nathan and Haley followed. Haley made sure to turn the lights off as they went.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that we actually helped Brooke give birth to Riley." Haley said as she and Nathan arrived back at Haley's apartment.<p>

"Me neither," Nathan replied. "At least you were more useful than I was."

"Hey I didn't have a clue what I was doing," Haley replied. "And for the record Brooke was the one doing all the work."

"That's true," Nathan replied as they sat on the sofa. "So did the experience put you off the thought of having kids of your own?"

"Yes and no," Haley answered as she snuggled up to him. "I mean I knew that childbirth wasn't pretty from the stories I'd heard; but the again everyone says it's worth it. Witnessing Brooke give birth to Riley hasn't put me off wanting a family of my own one day."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Haley replied.

"You can tell me to mind my own business if you want, but what's the story with your family?" Nathan asked in a soft tone as he linked his fingers through hers. "You haven't really mentioned them."

"It's a long story Nathan," Haley replied. "So I hope you don't mind a late night."

"I don't mind a late night when it's with you," Nathan replied as he kissed her forehead gently. "How about I make us some coffee and then we don't have to move for a while."

"That's a good idea," Haley replied. "There are some chocolate muffins in the fridge too. Can you grab me one?"

"Sure I can baby." Nathan replied before he got up from the sofa.

Haley then watched him busy himself in making them coffee. Several minutes later he was carrying a tray back over to the sofa. He placed the tray down on the coffee table before handing Haley a cup and her muffin. He then snuggled back beside her with his own

"So where do you want me to start?" Haley asked after a few moments.

"The beginning maybe?" Nathan suggested. "That is if you're comfortable with that."

"I guess the beginning is the best place to start," Haley said with a slight laugh. She took a deep breath before she began to tell him about her past. "I grew up on a fruit farm in Belle Creek, Minnesota. My parents ran it with my Grandparents originally and once my Grandparents died my parents took full ownership of it. When I was six, my mom died of cancer and my eldest sister Quinn helped my dad bring me and my sister Taylor up."

"What was your mom called?" Nathan asked in a soft tone when she remained quiet.

"Lydia," Haley said as she smiled. "My sister Quinn always told me that when she had a daughter, she was going to name her after mom."

"What if you have a daughter first?" Nathan asked. "Would you call her Lydia?"

"I've never thought about it. But it would be nice to honor her memory." Haley admitted.

"How old were your sisters when your mom died?"

"Taylor was 10 and Quinn was 14. There were four years between each of us," Haley answered. Nathan then remained silent as Haley continued. "When Taylor turned 14 she began going off the rails. It was the exact same time that Quinn left to go to college. I think she did it so that she wouldn't have to take Quinn's role in helping my father and looking after me. She started skipping school, drinking, sleeping with boys. There wasn't a week that went by that my dad didn't have to bail her out of trouble."

"Man Taylor sounds like a female version of me when I was in high school." Nathan said in a sad tone as he shook his head.

"From what I heard about what you did, she was _way_ worse than you. She even dabbled with drugs," Haley replied. "As soon as she graduated high school, Taylor left Minnesota and I haven't heard from her since. I'd just started high school when she left and I spent all the free time I had outside of school studying and helping on the farm. My dad was so proud of me when I got a scholarship to Stanford."

"What happened to Quinn once Taylor left?" Nathan asked curiously.

"She was swamped with college work, her job to help fund college and her internship at an elite photography company," Haley replied. "She had to move around a lot and we lost touch."

"Man that sucks."

"It does," Haley agreed. She then went back to her life story. "I'd never seen my dad as proud as when he watched me give the valedictorian speech at my graduation ceremony. I think he was also relieved that I didn't turn out like Taylor had. After the ceremony I went to a diner with some friends to celebrate our graduation and to say goodbye. We were all going to different colleges and we didn't know if we would see each other again. It was almost sunset when I got home. I noticed that the house was too quiet so I went to look for my dad. I found him in the barn on the floor. It turned out he'd had a heart attack. I can't help feeling responsible. I mean if I'd just got home a little sooner they might have been able to save him."

"Oh my God!" Nathan said in a shocked tone. "Haley don't blame yourself for that. It's not your fault. I know this may sound insensitive but these things just happen. You should look at it like your dad died a happy man. He saw his youngest daughter graduate and get into the school of her dreams."

"I should have been there for him though," Haley said as her eyes filled with tears. "I was supposed to look after him. I shouldn't have stayed out as long as I did."

"Hales, it's not your fault," Nathan said in a comforting tone as he rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "Please don't blame yourself for that."

"I can't help it Nathan." Haley mumbled as she tried to snuggle closer to him.

"What happened after your dad died?" Nathan asked gently several minutes later.

"I tried getting hold of Quinn and Taylor but I couldn't. Taylor hadn't left any forwarding details and Quinn had moved on from her last apartment and her roommate didn't know her new address," Haley explained. "So I planned my father's funeral alone. I was the only family member at the service. All of his friends from the town came to it. He was one of those guys that everybody got along with. I'm glad that I wasn't the only mourner at his funeral. He was buried with my mom in the cemetery of the same church they were married in. After that, I had to decide what I was to do next. Whether I keep my scholarship and go to Stanford; or I stay at the farm and keep it running."

"Man that's a tough choice." Nathan said in almost a whisper.

"It was the hardest choice that I have ever had to make Nathan," Haley told him. "I remembered how encouraging my father had been towards me in following my dream to go to Stanford and how disappointed in me he would be if I didn't go. So I did the only thing I could. I put the farm on the market and sold it. When it was sold I spoke to my dad's lawyer and arranged for the money to be split three ways and to be put into trust funds; one for each of me and my sisters."

"That was a considerate thing to do," Nathan told her. An idea then occurred to him. "How did they get their share?"

"The lawyer tried looking for them but he had no luck. So the money is being held until they go back home and claim it," Haley replied. "I get mine when I turn 21."

"Wow Haley," Nathan said as he sighed. "You haven't had the best of times in life really have you?"

"Not really," Haley replied. "All that happened and then I went to college and met Chris Keller and he ruined my dream. If I knew that that was going to happen I wouldn't have sold the farm."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't be here with me." Nathan pointed out as he tried to lighten the situation.

"That's true," she replied as she managed a smile. "I just hope that if Quinn and Taylor ever do go back home, they won't be mad at me for selling the farm."

"Well they can't really be mad at you can they?" Nathan asked in reply. "They both took off and left you with all the responsibility. Did they not think that that could be a reality? Didn't Quinn think it odd when you stopped getting in touch with her? Why should you have had to do all the chasing and looking when they knew all along exactly where you were?"

"Thank you," Haley suddenly said as she turned to look at him. He gave her a quizzical look in response. "Thank you for listening and not judging and helping me rationalize all the crazy thoughts that have been going around in my head."

"You're welcome," Nathan told her as he smiled at her. "And you don't need to thank me. You've done it for me. It's the least I can do for you. And that's because I love you and I'm not afraid to say it."

"I love you too Nathan." Haley replied as she returned the smile. The then shared a brief, sweet and loving kiss.

"So this Chris Keller guy," Nathan began. "What does he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"That way if I ever see him I can go and kick him or something for hurting my Haley James." Nathan told her.

"I think I have a picture of him somewhere," Haley said as she stood from the sofa. She held her hand out to him. "Do you want to come and look through my memory box with me?"

"Sure," Nathan said as he took her hand and stood. "Why do you have a picture of that douche in your memory box?"

"My memory box has things that remind me of both good and bad times," Haley replied. "That way when the next bad time comes along, I can look back at the previous ones and remember how I felt then and how I got over it."

"You are something else Haley James," Nathan said as he smiled. "And you don't have to worry about bad times again. I'm going to make sure that you have nothing but good times from here on out."

"I'll hold you to that Nathan Scott." Haley replied before she led him into the bedroom.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Why am I not going school poppa?" Bella asked from her car seat as Lucas headed past the school. He was on his way back to the house after collecting Bella from Mouth and Millie's house.

"Because your mom and I have a surprise for you." Lucas replied.

"What kind of surprise?" Bella asked in an excited tone.

"You'll see when we get home." Lucas told her.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked eagerly.

"We will be in about five minutes," Lucas told her. "Did you have breakfast with Molly today?"

"Nuh-uh," Bella replied with a dramatic shake of her head. "You came and got me before aunt Millie made it. Lily was still in the bathroom so we had to wait."

"Well that's a good thing." Lucas told her with a chuckle.

"Daddy you and momma say I should eat breakfast." Bella reminded him as she scowled.

"I know," Lucas replied in an amused tone as he looked at her via the rear view mirror. "And you'll be having breakfast with your mom and I once you've seen your surprise."

"Am I gonna like it?"

"You're gonna love it Tinkerbell." Lucas assured her.

"Is it toys?" Bella asked as she wondered what it could be.

"Nope."

"New dresses?"

"Nope."

"Pancakes?!" she asked sounding hopeful.

"There will be pancakes," Lucas replied. "But that's after the surprise."

"Goody!" Bella said as she clapped her hands happily. She then returned to her guessing game. "New shoes?"

"Nope."

"A party?"

"Nope."

"Daddy no fair!" Bella said as she pouted and folded her arms. She gave an exaggerated sigh as she continued. "A pony?"

"No way," Lucas replied. "You know you won't be getting one of those until you're in high school at least. That way you can learn how to care for them and clean up after them yourself."

"Goldfish?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Lucas told her. He groaned inwardly as he saw several reporters and photographers outside the gates to his house.

"Poppa why are the crazy people outside our house again?" Bella asked as she looked out of the window. She had to keep blinking as she was blinded by several camera flashes.

"It's to do with your surprise." Lucas said as the gates opened and he quickly drove through. They immediately closed after him and prevented any of the gathered media following him. He drove the car into the garage and switched the engine off. He then got out of the car and freed Bella from her car seat. The two of them then headed into the house.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Bella asked eagerly as Lucas lifted her into his arms.

"You sure do," he replied as he smiled. "Your surprise is with your mom."

"Where is momma?" Bella asked as she looked around. "She not making breakfast."

"She's in our bedroom," Lucas said as he headed down the hallway towards his and Brooke's bedroom. He reached the door and added. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them okay?"

"Okay poppa bear." Bella replied in an excited tone as she obediently closed her eyes. She held onto Lucas tighter as she did. Lucas went through the door and took a few steps before he stopped.

"Okay Tinkerbell you can open your eyes now." He told her in a soft tone. Bella opened her eyes and blinked as she looked around. She then let out a gasp as she saw Brooke holding Riley.

"Riley's here!" she squealed as she wriggled out of Lucas's grasp. He just managed to put her down before he dropped her. She then rushed over to the bed and clambered on.

"Careful Bella," Lucas said as he went over to the bed. "Your mom and Riley are a little fragile right now."

"Sorry momma," Bella said as she carefully sat down beside her. She then looked at Riley who was now looking up at her. "He look like daddy."

"He does doesn't he?" Brooke asked in reply as she smiled. "Riley this is your big sister Bella."

"I'm gonna look after you little brother," Bella said as she reached out and gently stroked his head like. "I'll be the bestest big sister _ever_."

"I'm sure you will," Lucas replied as he pulled a large box out from under the bed. He then placed it in front of Bella. "This is a gift for you from Riley."

"He got me presents already?" Bella asked in surprise. Her blue eyes went wide as she asked. "How'd he get it?"

"He let me know and then I told your daddy and he went and got it for him." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"How did he tell you momma?" Bella asked as she unfastened the pink ribbon that had been tied into a bow.

"It's a secret," Brooke replied as she reached out and pretended to steal Bella's nose. "I think I'll have this because somebody is being too nosey."

"Not my nose momma!" Bella said as she gasped and lifted her hands up to check her face. "Hey it's still there!"

"Just open your present Tinkerbell," Lucas said as he laughed. "Riley wants to know if you like it."

"Okay poppa!" Bella said in an excited tone. She then lifted the lid off and then moved the tissue paper out of the way. She gasped and squealed as she did. "It's a _huge_ purple monkey! I _love _it!"

"You do?" Brooke asked as Bella took the monkey out of the box and hugged it. It was practically the same size as her.

"Uh huh!" Bella said as she continued to hug it tightly. "He need a name. What shall I call him?!"

"He's definitely a boy?" Lucas asked.

"Uh huh," Bella said as she nodded. "He daddy monkey."

"I'm sure that you'll find a perfect name for him," Brooke assured her. "You have plenty of time."

"I'll think about it." Bella replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay now you've met your little brother, I think it's time that we started breakfast huh Bella?" Lucas said.

"I get to help make pancakes?" Bella asked in a surprised tone.

"You can supervise me." Lucas told her.

"Can monkey help?" Bella asked as she clambered off the bed. She still held onto the monkey as she did.

"Sure he can," Lucas said as he laughed. "You might need to tell him to stand back so he doesn't get pancake batter on him."

"I'll make sure he behaves poppa." Bella said as she left the room. The huge purple monkey dragged behind her as she did.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You made breakfast?" Haley asked as she came out of the bedroom wrapped in her robe. Nathan looked over at her as he heard her voice.

"I _was_ going to bring it to you so that you could enjoy it in bed." Nathan told her as he signaled the tray he had ready.

"Aww you put a flower on the tray too," Haley said as she saw it. "It's the same type as the flowers you got me on our first date."

"It sure is," Nathan replied as he smiled. "The rest of them are in the vase on the dining table."

"When did you get those?" Haley asked as she looked over.

"I sneaked out to get some of your favorite stuff while you were still sleeping," Nathan told her. "I got you your favorite type of coffee from that little store you like. And I went to that little French place that does all the pastries you like and got you a selection of breakfast pastries."

"You are the _best_ boyfriend in the world," Haley told him before she kissed him. "Did you get the chocolate one?"

"I sure did," Nathan replied as he grinned. "And the maple and pecan one."

"Oh my God! I'm definitely heading back to bed to enjoy this." Haley told him.

"Shall I just bring the box of them?" Nathan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Haley replied. "I'm going to pig out on that yummy looking breakfast you made and then gorge myself on delicious French pastries. And then I think we can have a little fun before I have to get ready for work."

"Fun sounds good," Nathan said as the two of them headed back to the bedroom. Nathan carried the tray that now had the box of pastries added to it. "And it'll help burn all those calories off."

"Who needs a personal trainer when they have a hot, gorgeous boyfriend to do a workout with?" Haley asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. Nathan chuckled lightly in response.

"I feel like I've corrupted the sweet little innocent Haley James I first met in the motel reception." He told her.

"Oh you certainly did," Haley said as she took her robe off and slipped back under the covers. Nathan then placed the tray in her lap. "Those jeans you wore that day made your ass look incredibly sexy."

"You carry on like that, we'll be having some _fun_ before you eat," Nathan told her as he grinned. "Then your breakfast will be cold."

"At least we'll still have the pastries to regain some energy." Haley replied with a chuckle.

"I love it when you get your naughty head on," Nathan said as he headed round to the other side of the bed. He stripped his clothes off as he did before climbing under the covers. "Now get eating so we can have some fun."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to a professional NBA practice," Nathan said as Lucas drove. Riley was now a week old and Lucas was heading back for his first game since his birth. "It's going to be so awesome. How on earth did you convince your boss to let me join in?"

"Like I said, he's a Tree Hill High alumni and former Raven," Lucas told him with a chuckle. "He watched our games and knows just how dynamic the Scott twins are on the basketball court. He wants to see if we still have it."

"The big boss guy is going to be watching us play?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "He's coming in specially."

"Man talk about pressure," Nathan replied as he sighed. "I'm not used to game pressure anymore."

"Just think of it as a normal game of one on one," Lucas told him. "But in fancier surroundings."

"I can only try my best," Nathan replied. "I just hope that he's not distracted by my lack luster clothing."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Lucas asked with a slight frown. "I have some stuff from sponsors at the arena that I didn't pick up when I heard that Riley was on his way. You can use some of that if you want."

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I am," Lucas replied as he pulled into the employee parking lot at the arena. "I have a lot of the same stuff so I usually give a lot away."

"Thanks man." Nathan said as Lucas parked in his allocated space. The two of them then climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk, before they headed towards the building.

"No problem bro," Lucas replied as he set his alarm. He then yawned loudly. "Man I think I'm going to suck at training today. I'm kind of tired."

"Riley keeping you up?" Nathan asked.

"He's only waking up once or twice in the night actually," Lucas told him as they headed through the door. "I've been trying to help Brooke as much as I can so that she got her rest to recover from the birth."

"You cut it fine with your timing that night man," Nathan told him as he chuckled. "I think if you took a moment longer then Brooke would have killed you."

"Yeah she would have." Lucas confirmed.

"What did Bella do when she saw her brother?"

"Squealed and wriggled out of my grasp," Lucas replied with a smile. "Then when she saw the gift that me and Brooke got her on behalf of Riley she was a happy bunny."

"What did you get her?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"A purple monkey that is practically the same size as Bella," Lucas replied with a laugh. Nathan joined in as he got the imagery in his head. "A purple monkey that she has decided to name Sir Lanka."

"Sir Lanka?" Nathan asked as he frowned. "How did she come up with that one?"

"They were learning the names of countries at school and she's convinced herself that Sri Lanka is Sir Lanka," Lucas explained in a fond tone. "She now says that he should have a purple tie so that he looks like a Sir."

"She really is your daughter huh?" Nathan asked as he chuckled.

"If you're referring to when we were three and I wanted Pedro the pig to have a sombrero then you can just shut it now," Lucas told him in an amused tone. "Do I even need to remind you of Dinky Peewaden?"

"I had forgotten about my badass stuffed kitty," Nathan replied. "I wonder what happened to that?"

"I think dad has it in a box somewhere," Lucas replied. "You should ask him."

"Do you know what happened to Pedro?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"Totally," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "He's in my closet. Nobody else is getting Pedro."

"I take it you'll want to be buried with Pedro?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"Yep. And a picture of Brooke and our kids." Lucas replied.

"I think I might get a cat and name him Dinky Peewaden," Nathan told him. "Just to see what it would be like when I took him to the vet."

"That would be funny," Lucas replied as they reached the locker room. "You can share my dressing area for today. I'm sure once Daunte has seen us in action you'll be getting your own allocated spot. You ready?"

"Not really," Nathan admitted. "But it's one of those now or never moments. So let's do this."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That was pretty damn great," Nathan said to Lucas as they left the locker room once they had finished changing after their post practice showers. "It felt like old times. But in a good way."

"I have to agree that it did," Lucas said as he grinned. "We were on fire on that court. Did you see the entire team and staff watching us?"

"How could I not," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "I think our high school reputation interested a lot of people."

"I think you're right with that Nate," Lucas agreed. "Daunte looked considerably impressed with how you played."

"No, Daunte looked impressed with how _we _played." Nathan corrected.

"Hey guys hang on a second," A voice called after them. They stopped and turned and saw Daunte walking towards them. "Great practice there guys."

"Thanks." Both Nathan and Lucas replied in unison.

"I think the Scott twins played better today than any game I remember seeing from your high school days," Daunte told them as he smiled. He then looked at Nathan and said. "How would you like to start joining us at practice on a regular basis?"

"Really?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"Really," Daunte assured him. "If we start now, we have longer to get you back into tip top shape for next season when you join the team."

"Yeah that's true," Nathan replied. It then registered what Daunte had said. "Wait a second. Did you just say _when_ I join the team?"

"I did," Daunte told him with a grin. "If you're this good now, then I'd be stupid not to ask you to join the team."

"I don't know what to say." Nathan said in a shocked tone.

"I'd say welcome to the team Nathan." Lucas said as he smiled at his brother.

"You should get yourself an agent too Nathan," Daunte told him. "I'm sure Lucas can hook you up with a meeting with Clay. He represents a lot of my players. He will go all out to make sure that you get a great deal."

"I'm dreaming right now aren't I?" Nathan asked.

"No you're not," Daunte said as he laughed. "I know this is a lot to take in after everything you've been through regarding your knee. But you have a gift Nathan. And I want that gift on _my_ team."

"I'd be honored to be a part of it." Nathan told him.

"Glad to hear it," Daunte told him. "Luke can you arrange a meeting between Clay and Nate?"

"Sure." Lucas replied.

"Glad to hear it," Daunte told him. "The sooner that happens the sooner Nathan can get on the payroll."

"I'll call Clay on the way home and sort it out." Lucas told him as Daunte looked at his watch.

"Thanks Luke. I wish I could stay and chat longer, but I have to get going. I've got a meeting to get to." Daunte told him.

"No problem boss," Lucas replied. "See you at the next game."

"You sure will," Daunte agreed. He then looked at Nathan and said. "And I'll see you at practice."

"Yes sir." Nathan replied.

"No need to call me sir," Daunte told him as he began to head towards his car. He then stopped and added. "Oh and congratulations again Lucas on the new baby. I'm sure if he takes after his father and I'll be seeing him on this team in 20 years or so."

"Thanks Daunte. And you never know." Lucas replied with a proud smile. Daunte then turned and continued his journey towards his car and climbed in. Nathan and Lucas then headed over to Lucas's car and threw their bags into the trunk before they climbed in.

"I can't believe it," Nathan said in a shocked tone as he put his seatbelt on. "I'm going to get my dream."

"It's about time you did," Lucas told him. "You've waited long enough for it."

"I didn't think it would ever be possible." Nathan said. He was still unable to believe the days events.

"Well it is now. So you better start letting it sink in," Lucas told him. "Because once Clay signs you, everything is going to be a whirlwind."

"I take it that's the voice of experience?"

"Yep," Lucas replied as he looked through his phone for Clay's number. "I'll get this hooked up to Bluetooth and then I'll call Clay. That way you can talk to him as well."

"Alright," Nathan replied as he smiled widely. "I can't wait to tell Haley."

"I can't wait to get back there and spend some more time with Brooke, Bella and Riley." Lucas said in a happy tone.

"Do you not get fed up of the amount of driving you have to do?" Nathan asked.

"Sometimes," Lucas admitted. "But then I think that if I stayed here at a hotel I wouldn't get to spend hardly any time with my family. So it's worth it in the end."

"I dread to think how much you spend on gas."

"Well now you're gonna be working here we can car pool and split it." Lucas replied as he started the car.

"Good idea." Nathan agreed as he too laughed.

"Right I'll call Clay now. That way the call should be done once we get back home." Lucas said as he pressed the call button on his phone. He then pulled out of his parking space as it began to ring.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Nathan is getting on," Haley said to Mia as they ate a late lunch together in the cafe. "I hope he gets good news."<p>

"I hope so too," Mia replied. "But then I don't. I don't want my favorite tutor to move to Charlotte."

"Trust me that will _not_ happen," Haley told her with a smile. "Tree Hill is my home now."

"But what if Nathan becomes a Bobcat?"

"Then he can commute like Lucas does."

"So how did you end up in Tree Hill?" Mia asked curiously. She had been meaning to ask her for a while but hadn't found a suitable moment to ask her.

"It's a funny story actually," Haley replied. "I'd just gone through hell courtesy of my ex and had no home or scholarship. I found myself at this really run down motel and there was a newspaper in my room. I looked through it and there was an interview that you had done where you were talking about Tree Hill. It sounded perfect for me; so I got on a plane and here I am."

"Wow," Mia said as she smiled. "I'm glad that you found that article."

"Me too," Haley replied happily. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met Nathan."

"Or the rest of us wonderful people in this town." Mia added.

"Or them," Haley agreed. "And if Brooke hadn't had given me a chance and given me a job, I don't know where I would be right now."

"Speaking of Brooke, it's weird that he's not here," Mia said. "She's always been here. I can't wait to see Riley in the flesh. I saw a picture of him with Lucas, Brooke and Bella in a magazine and he looks _so_ adorable."

"Oh he totally is," Haley told her in a mushy tone. "Even witnessing childbirth the way I did isn't stopping me feeling broody right now."

"I heard about that. I can't believe that Lucas almost missed it."

"He couldn't have cut it any finer if he tried. But at least he made it," Haley replied. She then noticed Lucas and Nathan walking up to the cafe door. "Oh my God! Nathan and Lucas are back."

"I hope that he has good news." Mia said as she looked over at the doorway. Lucas and Nathan were just walking through. Nathan found Haley almost instantly and quickly made his way over to her. He gave her a kiss as he sat beside her. Lucas sat in the vacant seat beside Mia.

"So how did it go?" Haley asked Nathan eagerly.

"_Really_ good," he replied as he smiled widely. "Daunte liked what he saw. Next season, I'm a Bobcat."

"Nathan! That's amazing!" Haley said in a happy tone as she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"He's even got an agent now," Lucas added. "Clay is going to represent him."

"How does it feel to finally get your dream honey?" Haley asked him.

"Unbelievable," Nathan replied. "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet."

"We should go out to celebrate." Haley suggested.

"I'd prefer to stay in and celebrate." Nathan said to her as he grinned.

"Or we could do that," Haley said as she smiled. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Yeah we stopped by the hotel on the way here," Nathan answered. "They're overjoyed."

"I don't blame them." Haley told him.

"I can imagine how insane this place is going to get with two NBA stars frequenting it." Mia said with a chuckle.

"Maybe you should get bodyguards or something," Haley suggested. "Because I've seen what girly fans can do when they're hyped up after meeting their idol."

"I'll cross that bridge if or when I come to it." Nathan told her.

"How is the hotel coming along with the finishing touches ready for the grand relaunch?" Mia asked.

"It's almost done. There are just a few little things left to be done," Nathan told her. "The Christmas decorations are going up and then a week on Friday it'll just be the food stuff that will need sorting."

"When are Jake and Peyton moving back here?" Lucas asked.

"When I spoke to Jake last, he said that it would be after Christmas and New Year is out of the way." Nathan told him.

"That's probably best them waiting until after all the crazyness with the relaunch is done." Mia agreed as Lucas's phone beeped to signal that he had a message.

"I gotta get going. My wife needs me at home." Lucas said as he stood.

"Please share no more." Nathan said as he made a face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Lucas told him. "Brooke just gave birth a week ago remember? She needs me to get home because Riley is being fussy and Bella is running around crazy and dancing with Sir Lanka."

"And your fans think that you have a rock and roll lifestyle." Mia said as she laughed.

"I do have a rock and roll lifestyle," Lucas replied. "I rock Riley to sleep and then roll out of bed the morning like a zombie."

"Good one Luke." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"It was huh?" Lucas asked in response. "I better get going before Brooke goes insane. So if I don't see you before the hotel opening, I'll see you there."

"You certainly will," Nathan replied before Lucas quickly headed out of the door. He then turned to Haley and asked. "Do you have plans after you've finished your lunch?"

"Yes I do and they're with you," Haley told him. "What are you doing this afternoon Mia?"

"I'm helping out at the pizzeria. One of the waitresses is off sick, so I told Owen that I would help out."

"That's nice of you to do that." Haley told her.

"I don't mind helping out when Owen is working," Mia replied. "It means I get to see more of him and we have dinner together afterwards."

"That's sweet." Haley said as Nathan grinned.

"It is. And that's why I don't mind helping out for free." Mia said as she smiled.

"What do the customers say when they're served by the talented Mia Catalano?" Nathan asked curiously.

"They ask for a song," Mia replied with a laugh. "So sometimes when there's a quiet spell I might do an impromptu performance."

"We'll have to go there one night when you're helping out." Nathan told her.

"I'll let you know the next time I do it. Unless you want to come tonight?"

"I think we'll be busy tonight." Nathan said in a knowing tone.

"And on that note I better get going," Mia said as she pushed her empty plate away from her. "Congratulations on becoming a Bobcat Nathan."

"Thanks. Although there is no contract yet, so I'm not officially a Bobcat yet." Nathan replied.

"I'm sure that's just a technicality," Mia said as she stood. "So again congratulations. And I'll see you at the hotel launch."

"See you then." Nathan and Haley said in unison as Mia quickly left.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we leave?" Haley asked him.

"Aren't you working?"

"Carrie switched shifts at the last minute. She had an emergency this morning," Haley told him. She grinned as she added. "So I'm all yours now."

"Let's get back to the apartment then," Nathan said as he grinned widely. "And as for eating, there are plenty of delicious leftovers in your refrigerator that will do me fine."

"Well let's get going then."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That's the best way to celebrate." Haley said as she giggled.

"I have to agree with you there." Nathan replied.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she studied him. "You seem a little distracted."

"How do you know me so well?" Nathan asked as he smiled. He took a deep breath before he began to speak again. "I'm kind of scared to take this shot at my dream. I mean what if it all goes wrong again?"

"I know that it must be scary to take the chance at your dream again," Haley began. "But you have to think what will be worse. The fear of taking another chance or the what if, if you don't?"

""Why is it everything makes sense and becomes clearer when you say them?" Nathan asked in amazement.

"I could say the same about you," Haley replied. "You helped me see sense when I told you about how guilty I felt about selling the family farm."

"I think we're good for each other Haley James," Nathan told her as he pulled her against his side. "You know, if I ever meet Chris Keller, I'm going to thank him. Right after I beat the crap out of him."

"Why do you want to thank him?" Haley asked with a puzzled frown.

"Because his idiotic actions brought you to me," Nathan told her. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And that includes what happened today."

"You are such a charmer Nathan Scott," Haley told him as she moved to look at him. "You're _definitely_ the best thing to happen to me. I've never been as happy as I am right now; not even when I got my scholarship to Stanford."

"God I love you," Nathan said as he gazed into her eyes. "Marry me."

"What?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"Marry me." Nathan repeated as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked, not daring to believe that he was. She realized that she wanted him to actually mean what he was asking her and not to be asking because he was caught up in the moment.

"Deadly," Nathan replied as he realized that he was. "I know we've only been together for a short while, but I can't imagine my life without you. I know this isn't the greatest proposal ever made and I'm sorry about that. But I'm seriously head over heels in love with you and I want you to be my wife. So will you marry me Haley James?"

"Yes," Haley replied as she broke out into a wide smile. "I'll marry you Nathan Scott."

"Today is _definitely_ the best day of my life. Well so far anyway," Nathan told her in a happy tone. "I need to get you a ring."

"There's no rush for that," Haley told him as she straddled his lap. She then began to gently stroke his hair as his hands rested on her hips. "Calling you my fiancé is enough."

"You're getting a ring as soon as possible," Nathan told her. "I want everyone to know that this amazing woman loves me enough to want to be my wife."

"Well in that case you can get me one whenever you want to."

"It'll be as soon as I find the perfect one for you," Nathan told her. "Now how about we start celebrating again? We can call it practice for the wedding night."

"Well if you insist." Haley replied with a coy smile.

"Oh I do." Nathan insisted as he flipped them both over so that she was beneath him on the bed. He cut off her giggles by covering her lips in a loving kiss, before they both became lost in each other.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Just over a week later, the newly renovated hotel was mobbed with people. There was an eclectic mix both inside and outside the hotel. It consisted of the new hotel employees, Tree Hill residents, reporters, paparazzi and a huge mob of Lucas's fans. They were waiting outside hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Nathan wondered how Lucas coped with the screaming mob of girls and hoped that when he began playing in the next NBA season, he wouldn't have a fan base like Lucas's.

He and Haley were currently in the brand new pool and spa area of the hotel as they were shown around by Dan. Nathan had to admit that the place was now something to be proud of. Neither he nor Haley has revealed to anybody that they had gotten engaged. Both had decided to announce it on Christmas day; which was only four days away. Nathan had wanted to wait until then as he had decided that Haley's main Christmas present would be her engagement ring. He had picked one up at the mall that very day during his lunch break; after sneakily borrowing one of Haley's rings to make sure that he got the right size.

The ring he had chosen consisted of a 1.5 carat oval yellow diamond surrounded by a row of smaller pave set diamonds that alternated between yellow and white. The band part of the ring had the same smaller yellow and white diamonds all the way around. The total carat weight of the stones was 2.79. And it was all set in 14 cart yellow gold. It had wiped out his savings but Nathan didn't mind. Haley was worth it. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it.

"Did you hear that?" Haley asked Nathan when there was no response from him.

"Hear what?" he asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"We get to use this place for free," Haley told him. "And that includes the spa, salon and gym; along with the pool obviously."

"Well what's the point in being related to the owners if we don't get perks like that?" Nathan asked as he gave Dan a cheeky grin.

"It'll come in handy for you and Luke to train in," Dan told him. "Maybe you could work something out with Daunte so that the two of you can have a few days training here."

"I think Lucas already has some kind of arrangement with him to train in Tree Hill," Nathan said. "He just stopped doing it because those insane girly fans of his found out where he worked out and began to mob the place."

"Well we could schedule it so that when you two are here, we can close the gym." Dan told him.

"That's a great idea," Haley added. "That way you both don't have it travel as much and will get to spend more time with your loved ones."

"I _love_ that idea," Nathan said as he gave his fiancée a heated look. He then decided that it was best to change the subject. "So who did you get to look after Lily?"

"Sam offered to watch her. She's looking after Molly, Bella and Riley too." Dan replied.

"Sam's looking after _three_ children and a baby by herself?" Haley asked in a surprised tone. "I thought she was looking forward to the launch party."

"Apparently there's been some drama involving Alex and the two of them have fallen out," Dan explained. "I'm not sure what the details are exactly, but something happened when Alex did a modeling job in Charlotte. Sam found out and was disgusted so she's staying home because Alex is here. Well technically she's at Brooke and Lucas's house, but you get the drift."

"Wow I wonder what it was." Nathan said in a curious tone.

"It must have been something major for them to fall out like that," Haley replied. "They're the best of friends usually."

"Maybe you could go and see Sam and share some of that Haley wisdom with her." Nathan suggested.

"I think I will," Haley told him. "It's my Saturday off tomorrow so I'll go and see her while you're at work."

"When are you going to resign from that job?" Dan asked Nathan curiously.

"When I have my contract with the Bobcats and they start paying me." Nathan answered.

"I guess that's a good idea." Dan said as he smiled.

"So where's mom?" Nathan asked. He realized that he hadn't seen his mother the whole time he and Haley had been at the hotel.

"Lucas arranged for a food critic from some influential magazine to come and sample the new menu for the restaurant here," Dan explained. "So she's there with him making samples to taste. Junk is helping her out."

"Wow I bet mom is in her element right now." Nathan said in an impressed tone.

"She is," Dan confirmed. "And we both know that she won't have to worry about him not loving her food."

"I think the whole of Tree Hill does," Haley replied. "Karen's food is amazing. If that critic guy doesn't like it then there's something seriously wrong with his taste buds."

"Don't tell me; Lucas and Brooke just arrived," Nathan said as they heard several hyper and shrill screams coming through the open windows. "And why are the windows open in December?"

""The paint fumes were still a little on the strong side so I opened them to air it off." Dan explained as the screams outside got louder.

"Just think; you have that to look forward to." Haley told him as the three of them began to make their way out of the pool area.

"I'm not looking forward to that," Nathan replied. "I hope that doesn't happen for me."

"What will you do if it does?" Dan asked.

""I have a plan that involves pushing Lucas out into the crazy mob so that I can make a run for it." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure that Brooke would love you for that." Haley said with a chuckle of her own.

"I'll claim self defense." Nathan said as they made their way towards the lobby.

"You'll claim what as self defense?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke appeared from around a corner.

"Feeding you to a mob of hyper girly girls so that I can make a run for it." Nathan told him.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she gave Nathan a playful glare. "Nobody is feeding my husband to any hyper girly mob."

"Bro that's harsh," Lucas replied. "For that, I'm going to get Bella to exact my revenge on you."

"You're seriously going to use our daughter to get back at your brother?" Brooke asked Lucas as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Totally. She's got the stealth ninja thing down great," Lucas told his wife. "He'll never hear her coming."

"He's right with that one." Dan confirmed.

"Should I be worried?" Nathan asked.

"Definitely." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourselves." Karen said as she joined her family.

"How did it go with the critic?" Nathan asked.

"Perfect," Karen said as she smiled widely. "I couldn't have pictured it going any better. He was impressed with everything."

"Congrats mom." Nathan said as he grinned.

"Ditto." Lucas added.

"Where is he now?" Dan asked.

"He's staying to enjoy the party," Karen told him. "He's a fan of Mia's."

"I can't wait to see her performance," Haley said in an excited tone. "I've not had the pleasure of doing so yet."

"Trust me; you won't be disappointed." Brooke told her.

"Shall we make our way through to the function room so we get a good view?" Nathan asked.

"Good idea." Haley replied as Nathan took hold of her hand. The six of them then made their way towards the function room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow Mia you were _amazing_," Haley told her in an awe filled tone. "It was the highlight of the night."

"Thanks Hales," Mia said in a happy tone. "I don't know why but I was really nervous tonight."

"I thought that you were beyond amazing," Owen said as he came over to Mia's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It was your best ever performance."

"I wouldn't have been able to get through the set tonight without you being here." Mia said to Owen before the two of them shared a gentle, loving kiss.

"I think you're really brave getting up on stage and singing in front of all these people," Haley told her. "I don't think I could do something like that."

"It gets easier the more you do it," Mia told her. "I remember my first performance at the high school talent show. I was _so_ nervous. I'm surprised that I remembered the lyrics and how to play the guitar."

"At least you didn't have to do some dramatic piece like I did." Owen reminded her.

"What did you do?" Haley asked.

"I had to act some poem thing that Alex read out while I wore only a gold shiny thong and gold body paint." Owen said as he shuddered at the memory.

"And Turner allowed that?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone.

"Unfortunately yes," Owen replied. "I prayed that he wouldn't, but it was to no avail."

"I'm guessing it was one of those moments that will leave you scarred for life huh?" Nathan asked him.

"Definitely," Owen confirmed. "Alex thinks that I'm complaining about nothing."

"Speaking of Alex," Haley began. "Do either of you know what's going on between her and Sam? I heard that there was some kind of drama in Charlotte."

"Yeah I know what happened. Sam and Chase told me earlier," Mia replied. "Alex went to Charlotte to do some modeling for flyers for a New Year's Eve party at some club. She met a guy called Julian and she ended up sleeping with him."

"_What_?!" Haley asked in shock. "What about Chase?"

"How did he find out?" Nathan asked.

"He went to surprise Alex. When he walked in the guy was in the shower and Alex was still in bed 'recovering' apparently. He walked in right when she was shouting through to him in the bathroom," Owen told him. "As you can guess he was pissed. He dumped Alex on the spot and came back here. He told me all about it over pizza."

"Poor Chase." Haley said in a soft tone.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

"Speaking of pizza," Karen began as she looked at Owen. "I was wondering if you would like to work here on Monday evenings. We were thinking of having Monday's as Italian nights. And I know from experience that you're one of the best pizza chefs that his town has."

"You mean _the_ best pizza chef this town has." Mia corrected.

"I'd love to work here," Owen replied as he smiled. "The extra money will definitely be appreciated."

"Great," Karen said as she returned the smile. "I have it on good authority that Jake's specialty is Italian dishes. So the two of you will be a hit."

"His Italian food is awesome." Nathan confirmed.

"So Italian nights sound like they're going to be unmissable." Brooke said finally joining in the conversation.

"We should make Monday's our new date night." Lucas told her.

"Sounds good to me," Brooke replied with a smile. "I'm sure that Sam would appreciate more babysitting money."

"After tonight she may never want to babysit again." Lucas said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Brooke replied. "Chase is with her remember?"

"Chase is babysitting?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He needed some place where he wouldn't run into Alex," Brooke began to explain. "And with him and Sam being friends for so long, our place was the perfect option. Plus he's an adult. I forget that he's five years older than her at times."

"I didn't know that he and Sam were so close." Haley remarked.

"Yeah they've been friends for years," Mia told her. "Their parents know each other so they hung out together a lot."

"I'm just glad that he has close friends to help him through this," Karen said. "He's a nice boy and it's a shame what Alex did to him."

"Yeah she lacks common sense a majority of the time," Mia replied. "I'm sure she just dated Chase to piss Sam off."

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Because she obviously didn't love Chase," Mia answered. "She's going to continue 'dating' this Julian guy."

"If I was him I'd run a mile from Alex," Owen said. "If she's cheated once she'll cheat again."

"Not necessarily," Nathan replied. He felt Haley take hold of his hand as he spoke. "People change."

"Yeah but we're talking about Alex here," Mia replied. "The only changes she makes are her clothes."

"I think we should change the subject." Owen said as he saw Alex coming into the vicinity.

"Well I'm going to call Sam and see how she and Chase are getting on with the kids." Brooke said.

"I'll come with you," Lucas said as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "No doubt if Bella is awake she'll want to speak to me."

"She will," Brooke agreed. "Now we just need to find somewhere quiet and free of fans and press."

"I know just the place." Lucas said as the two of them walked away.

"I'm thirsty." Haley told Nathan as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Let's go and get something to drink then," Nathan replied before he kissed her forehead. "We'll get Grubbs to make some more of those alcohol free fruity things."

"That sounds like a plan." Haley agreed as the two of them walked away hand in hand. Dan and Karen watched them fondly.

"I have a feeling that this Christmas is going to be the best Christmas we've ever had," Karen said in a happy tone. "And for once it'll be for _all_ the family."

"I agree with you there," Dan replied. "Now shall we go and mingle with the guests?"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That was certainly a different way to begin Christmas Day." Nathan said in a breathless tone. It was Christmas morning and he was led on his back in Haley's bed recovering from their energetic start to the day.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," Haley told him. "You were led there looking all gorgeous and naked; it was just too tempting to resist."

"Maybe I should have wrapped myself in a bow or something before I fell asleep." Nathan replied in an amused tone.

"Now there's an idea," Haley said as she giggled. "So what are we going to do first? Have breakfast, open gifts or shower?"

"We should do everything in the order you said it," Nathan told her. "I'm kinda hungry now."

"Work your appetite up did you?"

"Totally," Nathan replied with a grin. "I need to re-fuel because the gift opening may lead to round two of what we just did."

""Why what did you get me?" Haley asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Nathan said as he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Now get your sexy ass out of bed so we can go and make breakfast together."

"I'm moving," Haley told him as she copied his actions. "I have to pee first though."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"These sneakers are awesome Hales," Nathan said as he looked at his feet. "How did you know that these are the type that would help keep the strain from my knee?"

"I got help from Lucas," Haley admitted. "I'm just glad that they fit you okay."

"They fit more than okay. They fir perfectly," Nathan told her. "I love them. Thanks baby."

"You're welcome." Haley replied as she smiled widely.

"I have one more gift for you," Nathan said as he got up and made his way over to where his jacket was hanging. The then pulled the ring box from the inside pocket, before heading back over to Haley. He knelt on the floor at her feet as he added. "I got you this."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It sure is," Nathan replied as he opened the box. Haley gasped as she saw the stunning ring. "It's a one of a kind ring for my one of a kind fiancée."

"It's perfect."

"Just like you." Nathan told her as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"It's a perfect fit."

"That's because I borrowed a ring from your jewelry box." Nathan admitted.

"Good thinking," Haley replied as she admired the ring. She moved her attention back to Nathan and smiled as she added. "I'm just glad that you didn't get me a pink diamond."

"I ruled those out right away." He told her in an amused tone.

"Glad to hear it. So is this the gift you thought would lead to more bedroom gymnastics?"

"Yup!" he replied with a grin. "Along with that sexy nightdress I got you."

"The nightdress is for tonight," she told him as she gave him a suggestive look. "We still haven't had that shower yet, so why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

"You mean instead of us going back to the bedroom to do a certain activity you want us to move it to the shower?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly."

"Let's get moving to the bathroom then."

"You might want to take your sneakers off first." Haley said with a laugh.

"I was hoping to rock the robe and sneakers look for a little longer," Nathan replied with a laugh of his own. "But if you insist, I'll take them off."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hi Nathan! Hi Haley!" Lily greeted in an excited tone as she ran up to them. He and Haley had just arrived at Dan and Karen's a little later than they had hoped to.

"Hey Lily!" they greeted.

"I see Santa spoiled you this year." Nathan said as he leaned down and hugged his sister.

"He brought me loads of stuff." Lily said as she beamed widely.

"Did he bring you that pretty dress too?" Haley asked her.

"Nope. Brooke made it for me. She made one for Bella and one for Molly too." Lily explained.

"It's a really pretty dress." Haley replied.

"Mine is too!" Bella said as she came rushing up to them. "You look pretty too Haley."

"Thank you Bella," Haley said as she smiled at the little girl. "Your Uncle Nathan got me this for Christmas."

"My daddy got my mommy a new pretty dress too," Bella said. "We all in red dresses."

"It's a Christmassy color," Lily told her. She then turned back to Nathan and Haley and added. "Daddy has a funny Rudolph sweater on. His nose lights up."

"He still has that?" Nathan asked in surprise. "Me and Lucas bought him that when we were thirteen. I'm surprised it still lights up."

"It's because I took good care of it," Dan said as he came into the lounge. Nathan laughed as he saw the sweater once again. "That's exactly what your brother did."

"Can you blame me?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door from the hallway. He was holding Riley.

"Good timing Lucas. Your mother wants everyone to move into the dining room." Dan told him.

"Let me just head back upstairs and tell Brooke." Lucas replied.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Haley asked as she gestured towards Riley.

"You don't mind?" he asked in reply.

"Not at all." Haley told him.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas replied as he carefully handed Riley to Haley.

"What's Brooke doing upstairs?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Riley needed nursing. She's just sorting herself out." Lucas explained.

"Forget I asked," Nathan replied as Lucas headed back out the door. He then turned his attention back to Bella and Lily. "Come on you two. Last one to the dining room has to wear the funny Rudolph sweater."

"Nuh uh!" both Bella and Lily said in unison before they hurried in the direction of the dining room.

"Great job." Haley told him as they followed the girls.

"My Grandpa used to threaten me and Lucas with an equally hideous sweater when we were the same age as Bella," Nathan explained with a chuckle. "He could get us to do anything."

"Now that I would have loved to have seen," Haley replied. They stopped outside the dining room door and Haley whispered. "So when are we going to tell them the news?"

"After dinner," Nathan replied. He grinned as he added. "Or whenever they notice that ring on your finger."

"Ring?" Brooke asked causing the two of them to face her and Lucas. Brooke's eyes almost instantly noticed the ring on Haley's finger. "Are you engaged?"

"We sure are." Nathan replied happily as he wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Congratulations." both Brooke and Lucas said in a happy tone.

"Thank you." Nathan and Haley replied in unison.

"You should just wait and see how long it takes mom and dad to notice that," Lucas said with a chuckle. "It'll be like that Christmas when you got your ear pierced."

"You had your ear pierced?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I was fourteen and thought I would look cool. So I got my friend Tim to pierce it. It ended up getting infected and went septic."

"Nice." Haley replied as she grimaced. Riley hiccupped and gained everyone's attention almost immediately.

"Let me take him. He could be about to hurl," Lucas said. Haley handed Riley to him as he added. "He already threw up on me once while we've been here, so a little more won't matter."

"I wondered what that smell was." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Shut it!" Lucas said in response as he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get in the dining room so we can eat."

**~X~X~X~X~**

New Year's Eve arrived and Nathan and Haley had just arrived at Tric. It had taken Dan and Karen almost three hours to notice the new addition to Haley's jewelry collection. When they had found out, both insisted that the New Year's gathering at Tric would also incorporate Nathan and Haley's engagement party.

"You ready to go in and face the madness?" Nathan asked as they walked up the steps to the main entrance.

"I guess," Haley replied as they reached the door. "I'm kind of nervous."

"I have to admit I am as well," Nathan told her as he opened the door. "After you Haley James."

"Thank you kind sir." Haley replied in a funny voice as she walked through the doorway. Nathan followed her as he chuckled. They then made their way over to the V.I.P area that had been set up especially for their party.

"We were debating about whether or not to yell surprise." Lucas told them.

"Until I pointed out that you would have to not know about it for it to be a surprise." Brooke added.

"So then we decided to yell congratulations," Carrie said as she joined in the conversation. "So congratulations."

"Thanks." Nathan and Haley said as they laughed.

"There's been a bit of a change to the music schedule," Karen told them as she handed them both a glass of orange juice. "Mia has been summoned to New York by her record label. So she and Owen flew out there this morning."

"So we're not having live music?" Haley asked sounding disappointed.

"I think we are," Karen replied. "Carrie has been in touch with an old friend of hers and should arrive in tome for the slot we had for Mia."

"Who is it?" Haley asked curious.

"I'm not sure actually," Karen admitted as she noticed that Mouth was trying to get her attention. "You're better off asking Carrie. It looks like Mouth needs my help."

"Where did she go?" Nathan asked as he looked around for Carrie. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"We have plenty of time to ask," Haley told him as she spotted the buffet table. "Right now, I'm going to help myself to some of that food."

**~X~X~X~X~**

An hour or so later, Nathan and Haley were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they danced to the music the DJ was playing. Nathan had felt a little self conscious to begin with, but with some coaxing from Haley, he had loosened up and began to enjoy himself.

"Hales I need a breather." Nathan almost yelled into her ear so that she could hear him above the music.

"I thought you were supposed to be in tiptop shape Mr. Bobcat." Haley remarked playfully. He grinned and shook his head in response as she led him off the dance floor and back over to the V.I.P area.

"There you guys are," Carrie yelled as she squeezed through the mass of bodies to get to them. "The replacement music act is here. And he wants to meet you both before he goes on stage."

"Okay," Haley replied. "Thanks for finding a replacement so fast Carrie."

"It's not trouble at all," Carrie told her as she smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."

"I think you may have saved the night." Nathan told her. She beamed wider at his words.

"Well, well." A voice said as s figure emerged from the crowd around them. Haley almost fell on the floor as she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Oh my God!" Haley said in a shocked yelp.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he looked from Carrie to Haley. A voice drew his attention to the newcomer.

"You must be Nathan," the person said. "I'm Chris Keller."


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p><em>An hour or so later, Nathan and Haley were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they danced to the music the DJ was playing. Nathan had felt a little self conscious to begin with, but with some coaxing from Haley, he had loosened up and began to enjoy himself.<em>

"_Hales I need a breather." Nathan almost yelled into her ear so that she could hear him above the music._

"_I thought you were supposed to be in tiptop shape Mr. Bobcat." Haley remarked playfully. He grinned and shook his head in response as she led him off the dance floor and back over to the V.I.P area._

"_There you guys are," Carrie yelled as she squeezed through the mass of bodies to get to them. "The replacement music act is here. And he wants to meet you both before he goes on stage."_

"_Okay," Haley replied. "Thanks for finding a replacement so fast Carrie."_

"_It's not trouble at all," Carrie told her as she smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."_

"_I think you may have saved the night." Nathan told her. She beamed wider at his words._

"_Well, well." A voice said as s figure emerged from the crowd around them. Haley almost fell on the floor as she saw who the voice belonged to._

"_Oh my God!" Haley said in a shocked yelp._

"_What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he looked from Carrie to Haley. A voice drew his attention to the newcomer._

"_You must be Nathan," the person said. "I'm Chris Keller."_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he glared at Chris.

"Providing the entertainment for your party," Chris replied as he gave Nathan a smug grin. "Are you really engaged to my ex?"

"Yes I am," Nathan replied as he continued to glare icily at the annoying musician in front of him. "Not that it's any of your business. You gave up the right to know anything about her life when you framed her for what you did."

"Well maybe if she acted like a real girlfriend and put out sometimes I wouldn't have done it," Chris replied. There was now a cocky grin on his face. "You must be getting your kicks elsewhere because you sure as hell won't be getting any from her."

"Nathan!" Haley gasped as Nathan's response was to punch Chris hard on the jaw. Chris fell to the floor and landed hard.

"_Nobody_ talks about my fiancée like that," Nathan said in an angry tone as he glared down at Chris. "Especially low life assholes like you. Come on Hales, we're leaving before I totally lose it on this douche."

"Okay," Haley replied. She was glad Nathan wanted to leave, She didn't want to be anywhere near Chris Keller. "Let me just grab my purse."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"_That's_ Chris Keller?" Brooke asked as she stared over at him with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"The one and only." Lucas replied.

"How dare he show his face here after what he did to Haley," Brooke said in an outraged tone. "I've a good mind to stomp over there and slap him."

"Well it'll match the fat lip that Nathan already gave him," Lucas said as he chuckled. He then lowered his voice as he added. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're pissed at someone?"

"Only every time I get pissed at someone," Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "And that's how we made Bella."

"I love making babies with you." Lucas told her before he chuckled softly.

"I know you do," Brooke replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I'm going to disappoint you and tell you that we're not making any more babies for about another three or four years."

"I don't mind," Lucas replied. "As long as we get to practice a lot."

"Get a room you two." Mouth said as he and Millie came up to them. "It's a good thing its adult only in here."

"Hey Mouth," Lucas greeted. "Good of you to come."

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Millie asked curious.

"They left," Brooke replied. She pointed as she added. "Chris Keller turned up."

"He did?" Millie asked as she turned to look where Brooke indicated. "The asshole."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show his face here." Mouth said in a disgusted tone.

"Nathan already punched him." Lucas told him.

"Good," Mouth replied. "He deserves more than that after what he did."

"So we don't need to go and bitch slap him then?" Millie asked Brooke in a playful tone.

"I think we should," Brooke replied. "He still has that smug grin on his face."

"Where did Carrie go?" Lucas asked. "She's responsible for bringing that douche here."

"Good question," Brooke said as she looked around. "I think she disappeared right around the time Naley left."

"Can you not fire her for what she did?" Millie asked hopefully. "Especially now her work has gone downhill."

"It has?" Brooke asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Since you've been on maternity leave she's turned into the biggest slacker I've ever seen," Millie replied. "Me, Haley and Sam are having to do things that she should have done or things she hasn't done properly."

"I guess I'll be making a surprise visit to the café one day then to catch her red handed," Brooke told her. "And depending on what I see depends on whether she gets a warning or I fire her scrawny ass. Anyway, how did Chase and Sam seem to be coping when you dropped Molly off at our place?"

"Really well actually," Millie told her. "Lily and Bella were in the process of giving Chase a princess make over. Sam had just changed Riley's diaper."

"Chase is letting the girls do that?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone as she laughed. Millie joined in as she nodded. "I should send Sam a text and ask her for a picture of the finished product."

"I'm sure Chase would love that." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"How late are you two staying?" Mouth asked Brooke and Lucas. "I'm sure you'll want to get a good nights sleep seeing as though it's Bella's birthday tomorrow."

"We're going to head off home after we see the New Year in with you guys," Lucas replied. "Then I'll be up bright and early making Bella and her friends their birthday breakfast."

"It's going to be strange having no Molly waking us up in the morning," Millie said. She grinned as she added. "But I guess that means we can party hard tonight for once."

"Bring it on honey." Mouth said before the two of them shared a brief kiss.

"Oh I love this song!" Brooke said as the DJ changed tracks. She grabbed Lucas's hand and began to lead him over to the dance floor. "Come on Broody. It's time for you to bust some moves."

"As long as that's all I bust," he replied as he let her guide him. "I have a game next week."

"How about after we dance you convince your mom to boot Chris Keller's butt out of here?" Brooke suggested. "It's not right that he's here and Naley aren't."

"Consider it done." Lucas replied as they began to dance.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How the hell does Carrie know Chris Keller?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked into her apartment. Nathan followed her and closed the door behind him.

"I honestly don't know," Nathan replied as he frowned. "Do you have any ice?"

"Sure do," Haley replied as she quickly headed over to the freezer. She took the tray of ice cubes out and put them into a zip lock bag. She then wrapped it in a dish towel before heading over to Nathan and putting it on his right hand. "I hope his jaw didn't break your hand."

"Me too," Nathan said as the two of them sat on the sofa. "I mean I have to go to practice in a week."

"I hope Karen tells that idiot to get out of her club," Haley told him as she leaned against his torso. He wrapped his left arm around her as she held the ice on his right hand. "I hope he doesn't decide to stick around and make my life hell again. I don't want him to ruin Tree Hill for me."

"That won't happen," Nathan assured her. "And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Tree Hill is your home and nobody who knows you will believe any of the lies that comes out of Keller's mouth."

"I hope so," Haley replied as she sighed. "It's like Carrie has done this deliberately. If she knows Chris then she would have known who I was all along and she never said anything. I wouldn't put it past him to have sent her here deliberately."

"How would he have known where you were?" Nathan asked curious.

"If he managed to hack into the college computer system I'm sure he would be able to find out wherever I was easily enough," Haley replied. "And he manages to spoil our engagement party in the process."

"Well we could always celebrate how we started Christmas Day off," Nathan said as he gave her a suggestive smile. Haley giggled in response. "That's my favorite way to do any form of celebrating with you."

"I kind of figured that out," Haley replied as she looked at the time. "And it's a long way off midnight. We could start the year as we mean to continue."

"Now _that_ would be a great way to spend the year." Nathan replied as he took the ice off his hand.

"Is it feeling better yet?" she asked softly.

"I know something that will make it feel better," he replied with a grin. "And that involves you getting naked."

"Well let's move it to the bedroom then hotshot." Haley replied as she stood. She then took hold of his uninjured hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Bye bye Chris Keller," Brooke said in a sarcastic tone as she, Lucas, Karen and Dan watched him pack his guitar away ready to leave. "Don't bother showing your face around here again. You're not welcome."

"No you're not," Karen confirmed. "And don't bother going to the hotel for a room either. I'm sure that Carrie will have a place for you to sleep."

"Chris Keller is hurt by your coldness." Chris replied. He had a cocky look on his face as he spoke.

"Well you know what they say about karma." Brooke said as she glared at him.

"You should listen to your words," Chris warned as he eyes her coldly. "This will come back to bite you all in the ass one day."

"Yeah well why don't you let the door hit you in yours on the way out." Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"I'm not listening to some pansy ass basketball player who thinks he's it just because he's in the NBA." Chris said in a dismissive tone.

"No you'd rather listen to pansy ass musician who has to fake his way through college by changing grades and made his girlfriend take the blame." Brooke replied angrily. The venom was clear to hear in her voice.

"Ouch," Chris replied. He grinned at her sleazily as he added. "Do you realize that you look sexy when you're pissed off?"

"Get the fuck out of here now," Lucas remarked in an annoyed tone. "Before I drag you out and the press has the best day of their lives when they get a picture of you being thrown in the gutter where you belong."

"I'm going," Chris remarked as he picked his guitar case up. "This town is too small for Chris Keller. I'll be glad to get away from it."

"How did Haley put up for him for as long as she did?" Karen asked in an amazed tone.

"I have _no_ idea," Brooke replied. "But she should get an award for it."

"I've never known anyone piss me off as quickly as he did," Lucas remarked. "Not even Nathan managed that when we were at loggerheads."

"Where did Nathan and Haley go?" Dan asked. He had been busy in the basement changing a beer keg and had only just heard about the Chris Keller drama.

"They went home," Brooke replied. "Haley sent me a text a little while ago."

"That's no way for them to spend their first New Years Eve together," Karen remarked. "I'm going to call them and tell them to come back now that idiot has left."

"Good luck with that." Brooke replied as Karen and Dan headed towards the office.

"Why are you wishing them luck?" Lucas asked with a puzzled frown.

"Oh come one. Don't play dumb with me Lucas Scott," Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow. "You're telling me that you don't remember what we did on our first New Years Eve together when your parents were working here."

"Good point," Lucas replied as he thought back. "That was a great New Years Eve. Even if it was tiring."

"Exactly," Brooke said as she gave him a knowing look. "We won't be seeing Naley until Bella's birthday party tomorrow."

"I just hope we manage at least three hours of sleep before that," Lucas replied. "And I hope midnight hurries up and gets here so that we can see it in and then hurry off home and have some fun."

"There won't be any type of fun that you're thinking of," Brooke told him. "It's only been three weeks since I gave birth to Riley remember. My body isn't up to anything like that right now."

"Sorry. I forgot for a moment there," Lucas replied in an apologetic tone. He smiled as he added. "But that means more sleep snuggled up to the love of my life."

"That sounds like heaven," Brooke said as she looked at her watch. "Wow it's only five minutes until midnight."

"Really?!" Lucas asked in surprise. Brooke nodded. "Let's get a drink to toast the New Year with then. Do you want a glass of champagne?"

"Lucas I'm breast feeding." Brooke reminded him.

"You can have a sip surely?" he asked. "Seeing as though you expressed enough milk in bottles to last him a whole month."

"There wasn't that much Luke," Brooke said as she followed him to the bar. "I'll just have orange juice."

"Okay," Lucas replied as he looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile. They got their drinks and then joined in with the countdown to midnight. On the stroke of midnight the two of them shared a loving kiss. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Brooke replied as she grinned. "Now let's finish these drinks and get home. I can hear our bed calling me."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Happy New Year baby." Nathan said to Haley as they lay snuggled up in her bed.

"Happy New Year," Haley replied before she placed a kiss on his chest. "I can't believe we missed the countdown."

"Well there was some form of countdown. It just wasn't to the start of the New Year," Nathan said as he chuckled. "And the fireworks in my head were pretty darn spectacular."

"Same here," Haley told him as she too laughed. She then noticed the time on the clock on her nightstand. "And it is just only after midnight."

"So we did as we intended then," Nathan remarked. He then frowned as he asked. "Are you hungry? I know I am."

"I am actually," Haley admitted. "All this bedroom activity has worked my appetite up."

"Do you want to stay in bed while I go and rustle up some of the leftovers from your refrigerator?"

"That sounds like heaven," Haley replied as she untangled herself from Nathan. "Can you bring in something of the chocolaty nature as well?"

"For you I can do anything," Nathan replied before he kissed her lovingly. "Keep the bed warm for me."

"Gladly," Haley replied as she watched his naked form walk towards the bedroom doorway. "Don't forget to wear an apron. I don't want you burning any important areas of your body."

"Don't worry I'll remember an apron this time," Nathan assured her. "Do you want me to wear the yellow filly one?"

"If you do I _so_ want a picture." Haley told him as she laughed. Nathan too laughed as he headed out of the bedroom.

While she waited for him to bring the food in, she found her thoughts wandering to Chris once again. She couldn't believe that he had come to Tree Hill and had ruined her engagement party. She also couldn't believe that Carrie knew him. All the times that Haley had complained about him while she had been working in the café, Carrie had never once let on to Haley that she knew him. She began to wonder just how much of the things Carrie had told him. She hoped that he wouldn't stick around and make her new life hell.

A noise from the doorway drew her from her thoughts. She looked over and burst into hysterics as she saw Nathan wearing the yellow frilly apron. She continued to laugh as he handed her her cell phone and began to pose. She could barely concentrate on taking the pictures due to her laughter. She eventually got her laughter under control and began to snap pictures of her fiancé. As she did Chris Keller was the furthest thing from her mind.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow its quiet in here," Lucas said to Brooke as they arrived home. It was now quarter past twelve. "I was still expecting the kids to be running around like it's the middle of the day."

"Me too," Brooke agreed as they took their coats off. "I'll go and check on Sam and you can go and check on the girls and Riley."

"I'm sure Sam is fine," Lucas replied as he hung their coats up in the cloakroom that was by the door. "Although I'm surprised she's gone to bed so early; especially with it being New Year."

"Which is why I'm going to check on her," Brooke replied. "She might not be feeling very well."

"How about when I've checked on the girls and Riley I make you one of those special hot chocolates you're so fond of?" Lucas suggested. "And I'll being it to you in bed."

"I'm so glad that I married you," Brooke said in a dreamy tone. "That sounds perfect. I can drink it snuggled up to you."

"I better get busy then." Lucas said before he kissed her forehead.

He then headed towards Bella and Riley's rooms while Brooke headed in the opposite direction to the guest room where Sam was sleeping. She gently tapped on the door and waited for a few moments. She got no response so she quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked over towards the bed and gasped in shock at what she saw. Sam and Chase were locked in an intimate embrace. They quickly separated as they noticed Brooke.

"Brooke! When did you get back?" Sam asked as she held the covers tightly around herself. Chase was sat up in bed beside Sam looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Brooke muttered. "I just came to check on you in case you were sick."

"I'm fine," Sam replied. "Well I was just before this happened."

"You're being safe right?" Brooke asked without realizing. Sam's eyes widened in response.

"We're safe." Chase assured her as he found his voice.

"That's good. I know I'm not one who can preach about that but take it from the voice of experience; having a baby in high school is hard." Brooke rambled.

"Brooke honestly, that won't happen." Sam assured her.

"I hope it doesn't." Brooke replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" Chase asked.

"Is Sam your rebound girl?" Brooke asked ignoring the question.

"Hell no," Chase said in a firm tone. Brooke could tell from his eyes that he was being honest. "I would never do that to Sam."

"Then you can stay," Brooke told him. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Brooke, you're not going to tell my social worker about this are you?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"No I won't," Brooke told her. "You're sixteen so there are no laws being broken. I don't think that she needs to know about what you do in private."

"Thanks Brooke." Sam said sounding relieved.

"You're welcome," Brooke replied before she turned and headed out of the guest room, closing the door behind her. She then headed to the kitchen where Lucas was now making the hot chocolate. "How are the kids?"

"Sleeping soundly; even Riley was out like a light," Lucas replied. "How's Sam?"

"Sam's good," Brooke replied. She hesitated for a few moments before she added. "I walked in on her and Chase having sex."

"_What_?!" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "Damn they must be so embarrassed right now."

"I think I was more embarrassed than them," Brooke admitted. "I kind of rambled on about them being safe and Sam not getting pregnant while she's still in high school."

"Hypocrite." Lucas said in a teasing tone. Brooke managed a light chuckle at his words.

"I felt like one actually," she admitted. "And I couldn't help but think about that happening when Bella is Sam's age."

"Please don't put that imagery in my head," Lucas said as he got a disturbed expression on his face. He then changed the subject slightly. "So are Sam and Chase dating then?"

"I'm guessing so," Brooke replied. "I asked him if Sam was the rebound girl and he told me that he wouldn't do that to her. I could see he was telling the truth in his eyes."

"Well that's a good thing," Lucas said as he finished making the hot chocolate. "It would be a shame for them to ruin their friendship with one night of rebound sex. You never know, they could end up like us."

"That would be good for them," Brooke replied. "Without the high school pregnancy would be better."

"Yeah except for that," Lucas said as he picked the two mugs up off the kitchen counter top. "Let's head to the bedroom before these get too cold."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm sorry they threw you out of the club." Carrie said to Chris as they sat on the sofa of her new apartment drinking beer. She had moved from her current apartment in the heart of the town to a new building on the outskirts.

"Don't be," he replied before he drained the remnants of what was in his bottle. "I was expecting it."

"So what's the plan now?" Carrie asked curiously.

"Well if they think that Chris Keller is leaving Tree Hill just because they told him to then they're wrong," Chris replied. "Now I know where that uptight bitch is I'm going to stay around for a while. After the things she's been saying about me, I'm going to make her pay."

"I have a feeling that I'll no longer be welcome at the café," Carrie said as she frowned. "Which means I'll need a new job."

"They can't fire you for knowing me."

"I know that, but they'll find something to fire me for," Carrie replied. "I think it'll just be best if I don't go back."

"Well I can always tell my record company that you're part of my album team," Chris said. "Seeing as though Chris Keller will be recording his debut album right here in Tree Hill."

"Really?" Carrie asked as her eyes lit up. She really didn't want to have to move out of her new apartment.

"Really," Chris replied. He grinned evilly as he added. "I'm going to make Haley James wish that she had never dared to cross Chris Keller."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Sorry this has taken me so many months to update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"How are you after last night?" Brooke asked Haley as they worked on arranging the party bags for Bella's friends to take home with them once the party had finished.<p>

"Honestly I've been better," Haley replied. "I can't believe that he turned up there. Or that Carrie knows him. Just when my life was turning out how I always dreamed of, he turns up and ruins it."

"He can only ruin it if you let him," Brooke told her. She then headed over to where a newspaper sat on another part of the counter. She then placed it in front of Haley. "Feast your eyes on that."

"This actually cheers me up a little to see," Haley said as she smiled. She was looking at pictures of Chris being manhandled out of Tric by Dan. The very last one showed Chris flat on his back in the gutter. "That's the best place for him."

"Unfortunately me and Lucas missed the show," Brooke replied. "Chris turned up again after we told him to leave and was completely off his face, so Dan had to throw him out."

"Remind me to send Dan a huge thank you gift," Haley said as she moved the paper to one side. "I wonder what his devoted fans think of this episode."

"If they have any sense they'd realize he isn't worth idolizing," Brooke told her. She then decided to change the subject. "Last night turned out to be very eventful in the end; even when we got home."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked. She then quickly added. "Or shouldn't I have asked that?"

"I went to check on Sam when we got back because the place was like a morgue," Brooke began. She then made a face as she continued. "I walked in on them and they were in bed together."

"Together as in _together?_!" Haley asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah. It totally caught me off guard," Brooke replied. "I had no idea what to say and ended up babbling like a dork."

"Are they a couple now?" Haley asked still looking and sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Sam told me while we were cleaning up after breakfast," Brooke answered. "I'm just glad that Chase isn't using her as the rebound girl after Alex."

"I thought Sam was dating Jack?" Haley asked as she frowned.

"No they're just friends. She helps him with the problems his brother causes," Brooke explained. "He's worse than Alex for causing issues."

"Speaking of Alex, did you know her new boyfriend is the Bobcats physio?"

"She's dating Julian? No way!" Brooke asked. Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"Yep. Julian called Nathan to wish him Happy New Year and he heard Alex in the background. When he asked what she was doing there Julian told him she's his girlfriend."

"But Julian is so much older than her. He's what 24? And she's only 17," Brooke said in an alarmed tone. "Isn't he breaking some law or something?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied as she frowned. "But you know Alex. Nobody makes her do things she doesn't want to."

"That's true." Brooke agreed.

"Are you nearly done?" Lucas asked as he came into the kitchen carrying Riley who was beginning to grumble. "This little fella is after his mother and we need assistance in the lounge. The kids have kind of turned on Nathan."

"I think we're almost done," Brooke said as she immediately turned her attention to the baby. "You want mommy huh little guy?"

"I think he maybe working on filling his diaper," Lucas said as Brooke took hold of Riley. "So you can either be on diaper duty or wrestle hyper five year olds of Nathan duty."

"I'm not daft Lucas," Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "I'll gladly take stinky diaper duty over hyper five year olds any day of the week. I know just how much sugar and other not good for you things they've consumed today. I'll be in the nursery with the less hyper one of our offspring."

"Can you help me rescue your fiancé from the mob of kids that are using him as a climbing frame and bouncy castle rolled into one?" Lucas asked as he looked at Haley.

"How does that work?" Haley asked in an amused tone as she followed Lucas out of the kitchen. She got her answer when she reached the lounge and saw Nathan buried under a mountain of hyper children. She burst out laughing at the sight.

"Okay kids you can get off me now." Nathan said in a muffled tone. Much to Haley's surprise the kids all obediently clambered off him.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Lucas asked sounding surprised.

"I bribed them all," Nathan answered as he stood and headed over to Haley. "It'll be worth forking out a months worth of ice cream for them after seeing that smile on your face Hales."

"You planned that?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to do something to make you laugh again after what happened yesterday," Nathan explained as he hugged her briefly. "So I had to use what was at my disposal."

"Child labor huh?" Lucas asked as he shook his head playfully. "Just how do you plan on getting them their ice cream supply?"

"I didn't really think that part through," Nathan admitted. "But when summer arrives they'll probably have forgotten all about it."

"That's what you think." Lucas remarked as he chuckled.

"Uncle Nate, we had a deal," Bella said as she stood looking up at him with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. "There's no backing out now. We did our end of the deal so you gotta pay up. Otherwise I'll tell Grandma that you're a welcher!"

"Where did you learn that word?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I heard it on TV so I asked Uncle Chase what it meant." Bella replied.

"And what did he say?" Lucas asked sounding slightly worried.

"That it's somebody who goes back on their word," Bella clarified. She then looked back at Nathan and gave him another Brooke like glare. "So you gotta pay up Uncle Nathan. Otherwise, Grandma will kick ya butt!"

"Okay, okay you win," Nathan said as he chuckled. "But you'll all have to take a rain check until summer. I think your parents wouldn't appreciate you guys having ice cream at the park at this time of year."

"Just as long as you pay up mister!" Bella replied as she gave him a firmer scowl. "Otherwise they'll be trouble! I forget nothin' when it comes to ice cream!"

"You can definitely tell that she's your daughter." Nathan said to Lucas as Bella went back over to her friends.

"That's what you get for making deals with four and five year olds," Lucas told him as he laughed. "They never forget anything that benefits them. They only forget rules and stuff like that. But throw ice cream into the mix and, like Bella just said, they remember everything."

"And you couldn't tell me that sooner?" Nathan asked as he frowned slightly.

"Speaking of Grandma kicking ya butt, where _is_ Karen?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Yeah where did she and dad go?" Nathan asked as he noticed that they were no longer present at the party. He had been too preoccupied with trying to put a smile back on Haley's face to notice them leaving.

"They're at the police station," Lucas explained in an angry tone. "Chris Keller is trying to press charges against dad saying that he assaulted him last night when he threw him out of the club. So dad had to go in for questioning and mom went with him."

"You're kidding me?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened. Lucas shook his head. "That's _unbelievable."_

"I wish I could go and hit that slimy, good for nothing, backstabbing, two faced, idiotic, moronic, peacock looking dork!" Haley ranted. Lucas was relieved that she kept her rant clean.

"Wow what happened?" Brooke asked as she returned with Riley.

"Chris Keller." Nathan replied.

"I should have known," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "What did he do now?"

"He's trying to charge my dad with assault," Lucas replied. "The police turned up at the door just as you and Haley headed into the kitchen and Nathan started having a blast playing with the kids."

"Have they not seen the pictures in all the newspapers that show what happened?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied. "Do you think I should head down to the police station and show them?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Nathan agreed. "I'll come with you."

"You two will be okay sorting out Bella's friend's right?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke and Haley.

"Yeah we'll be fine," Brooke assured him. "Just concentrate on making sure that everybody knows your dad is innocent."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Well _that_ certainly backfired on me," Chris said to Carrie as he returned to her apartment later that day. "The Tree Hill police didn't believe a word I said once they saw the pictures that were in the newspapers."

"So we'll come up with a new plan for getting back at Haley and the Scott's," Carrie said as she handed him a beer. "I'm sure that we can think of something that would make her suffer for spreading those lies about you regarding the whole computer thing."

"Carrie, you were with me when I changed those grades," Chris reminded her before he sipped the beer. He then grinned as he added. "You little groupie you."

"I know I was," Carrie replied with a chuckle. "But did I sound convincing or what? And just for the record; I like being your groupie."

"You certainly did. Even I almost believed you," Chris replied as they headed over to the sofa and sat down. There was a pause before Chris spoke once again. "Chris Keller has been thinking."

"About what?"

"About how to get back at that uptight, whiny ex of mine," Chris replied. "I thought it would be easy to get under her skin again once she saw me, but that fiancé of hers is going to be a problem. I think it would be best if I work on him and get him out of the way."

"I think I can help you there," Carrie replied as she smirked. "See he's not Mr. Perfect. He has skeletons in his closet."

"Chris Keller likes skeletons," Chris said in an intrigued tone. "Care to share them?"

"Oh definitely," Carrie replied as she moved a little closer to him on the sofa. She then told him all the dirt she had heard about Nathan while eavesdropping on conversations at the café. "So would you like to hear my plan?"

"Gladly."

"We get in contact with Renee and bring her back to Tree Hill," Carrie began. "Then steer her in Nathan's direction and let her infatuation with him take its course. We'll help out obviously by helping her to get as close to him as possible. Then throw a little alcohol in the mix and he'll end up cheating on that ex of yours. Once a cheater always a cheater I say."

"Interesting," Chris said in a thoughtful tone. "That could work. Then poor little Haley will need a shoulder to cry on and that will be where Chris Keller steps in. I'll work the charm on her, use her for what I couldn't get out of her before and dump her once again."

"Out of curiosity why are you intent on ruining her?" Carrie asked. "I mean you're Chris Keller. You can have any girl you want."

"She's a loose end that needs to be tied up," Chris replied. "I thought I had ruined her enough so that she wouldn't be a problem. But then word got back to me about how she was defaming my character. So she has to pay. Chris Keller can't have that kind of tarnish on his name."

"Any ideas on how to get hold of Renee?" Carrie asked as she frowned thoughtfully.

"She's supposedly in New York right?" Chris Keller asked as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Carrie nodded in confirmation. "Chris Keller is calling his contacts there. I have a couple of people in mind that should be able to locate this Renee chick."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Did she go to sleep okay?" Brooke asked Haley as she returned from reading Bella her bedtime story.

"Yeah she went out like a light," Haley replied as she sat beside her. "Before I could start reading to her though she told me that she's disappointed that her Granny Victoria and Grandpa Richard didn't come here for her birthday."

"I'm not surprised about that," Brooke replied with a sigh. "They promised that they would be here for today. But there were problems with their flights back to the US. They're stranded in France. They haven't even met Riley yet either."

"Really?!" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah. They should have been here to see him about a week after he was born, but something happened at the Paris branch of their company that required them to be there," Brooke explained. "I just wish that things didn't stop them from seeing their grandkids. I'm used to them not being around, but Bella misses them. She's lucky if she sees them once a year."

"When was the last time that she saw them?" Haley asked curiously. "I've been here over six months and I don't remember seeing them here."

"It was this time last year," Brooke replied. "We were pretty lucky then actually. They stayed here for all of Christmas and New Year."

"Wow that's a long time to go without seeing their family," Haley said in surprise. "It's this time of year that you should spend with your families. I wish that I could spend it with mine. Don't get me wrong I loved this Christmas and New Year with you guys and Nathan. It's just that I long to be able to have my mom and dad and my sisters around again."

"I bet you would," Brooke replied in a sympathetic tone. "I'm lucky that I don't know anything different with me being an only child. Have you ever thought about looking for them?"

"Loads of times," Haley admitted. "I just have no idea where to start. I mean when I tried tracking Quinn down at her old address she'd left no forwarding details whatsoever, so that came to a dead end right away. And as for Taylor, I wouldn't have the slightest idea where to start asking around."

"What about the internet? Have you tried going on the social network sites and typing their names in?" Brooke asked.

"I did start attempting that, but then this whole saga with Chris happened and I'm now kind of wary about using a computer again." Haley confessed.

"I can't say that I blame you for that," Brooke replied. "I can always do it for you if you want. I mean it would give me something to do when Bella is at kindergarten and Riley is napping seeing as though I'm still on maternity leave."

"You'd do that for me?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Of course. You're part of the family now Haley," Brooke told her. "Do you have any pictures of them so I can compare my findings?"

"Yeah I do. I have one that was taken just before Quinn headed off to college," Haley replied as she though of the picture she had of the three of them at Quinn's graduation. "They should still look pretty close to how they do on that. I'll drop it round tomorrow if you want."

"How about you take a snapshot of it on your cell and text it to me?" Brooke suggested. "That way there's no risk of it going missing or Bella getting her sticky mitts on it and trashing it."

"I'll do that as soon as I get back to my apartment," Haley promised her. "Thank you for doing this for me Brooke. You don't know how much it means to me to have a friend like you."

"You don't need to thank me Hales," Brooke assured her. "Like I said, you're family. And that's what families do for each other."

"Unless it's my dysfunctional one."

"Or you have my parents," Brooke added as the two of them laughed. "What I've experienced about being in a loving family is all from Lucas and his family. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and all; it's just they lack the parenting skills that Karen and Dan possess. If it hadn't been for them then I wouldn't have had a clue how to look after Bella and Riley."

"I think you and Lucas are amazing parents," Haley said in a sincere tone. "They're both very lucky to have parents like you. I hope that when I'm a mom I'm half as good as you are."

"Aww shucks! You're getting me all embarrassed here," Brooke said as she smiled. "Thank you for saying that though."

"Well I mean it." Haley said as they heard Riley cries over the baby monitor.

"Sounds like somebody wants his amazing mother," Brooke said as she raised herself off the sofa. She then saw the time. "He's right on time for his next feed though."

"Well I'll get going and leave you to it," Haley said as she too stood. "You'll be okay until Lucas gets back from the hotel gym right?"

"Of course I will," Brooke assured her. "Now get back to your apartment and find that picture so I can get working on reuniting you with your sisters."

"I'm going." Haley assured her as the two headed out of the lounge.

"Drive safe Haley James."

"I intend to," Haley replied with a smile. "Now go and see to your son. I'll let myself out."

The two said their goodbyes and Haley then let herself out of the house with the key she still had. She then climbed into her car and headed out of Brooke and Lucas's driveway. After making sure that the automatic gates had closed behind her, she began making her way back to her apartment. As she drove, she began to wonder if Brooke would be successful in finding her sisters.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked Haley as he walked into her bedroom. He had just returned from a training session with Lucas at the hotel gym.

"I'm looking for a picture of me with my sisters," Haley explained as she looked up from the many photographs that surrounded her. "Brooke's going to try and help me find my sisters."

"Wow really?" Nathan asked as he made his way over to her. He made sure not to step on any of the photographs. Haley nodded as he leaned down and kissed her gently. "That's great."

"Yeah it is," Haley said as she frowned. "It would be even better if I could find the photograph I need to text to Brooke so she can start looking at the social networking sites to see if they're on there."

"What picture are you looking for?" Nathan asked as he crouched beside her and began to look through the photos.

"It's one of me, Taylor and Quinn at Quinn's high school graduation," Haley explained. "It should be easy to pick out from the rest because Quinn is in her graduation robe and cap and its bright yellow."

"Maybe you just can't see it for looking. I used to have that issue when my mom sent me to the store for fabric softener or some other random thing a teenage boy could care less about," Nathan replied. "Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help."

"I hope so," Haley said as she sighed. "I just hope that I haven't lost it."

"It'll be here," Nathan assured her as his eyes scanned over the pictures. He lifted one up to see the one underneath and as he did, he noticed that it felt thicker than a single photo should be. He smiled as he realized that there was two stuck together. He separated them and handed one to Haley. "Here you go."

"Seriously?" Haley asked as she took it from him. "I've spent ages looking for this. Yet you managed to find it in two seconds flat."

"What can I say? I got lucky," Nathan replied before he leaned over and kissed her. He grinned as he added. "Just like I hope to get very, _very_ shortly."

"Hold your horses cowboy," Haley said as she laughed. "I have some things to do before I even think about heading near that bed. So why don't you go and have a cold shower while I get on with them?"

"I'll go and have a shower," Nathan replied. "But not a cold one."

"That's a pity," Haley said playfully. "Because I was kind of looking forward to warming you up afterwards."

"That cold shower sounds kind of tempting now," Nathan said. He then straightened and added. "I'll go and have one like the good boyfriend I am. So you better hurry up so that you're ready to warm me up."

"Don't worry I'll be ready." Haley assured him.

He then gave her a playful smile before he turned and headed into the bathroom. She then turned her attention back to the picture in her hand and studied it for several moments. She found herself smiling as looked at the happy faces of herself and her sisters. As she picked up her cell phone and took a picture of the photograph, she found herself praying that she and Brooke would be successful in finding what was left of her family.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Thanks for taking care of what Riley wanted," Brooke said to Lucas as he returned from the latest round of diaper changing. "I was so comfy that I didn't want to move."

"You're welcome Pretty Girl," Lucas replied as he kissed her forehead. He then sat down beside her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Haley look for her sisters," Brooke explained. "I'm just waiting on a picture being sent to me from our little Tutor Girl. Only I think she may have gotten distracted by that brother of yours."

"He did mention something about looking forward to getting back to Haley's place while we were at the gym," Lucas told her. "I kind of tuned him out after that because I really didn't want any details about what he had planned."

"That was probably a good idea."

"So do you think you'll find Haley's sisters?"

"I think we have a good chance, especially with the social networking sites at our disposal," Brooke said as her phone beeped to signal a message had arrived. She quickly picked it up and smiled as she saw it was indeed from Haley. She quickly opened the message to scan the picture. As she did her eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked as her eyes remained glued to the picture.

"8:45. Why?"

"Do you think it would be too late to call Clay?" Brooke asked not answering his question.

"Why do you want to call Clay?" Lucas asked with a frown. His curiosity was well and truly piqued.

"Because I need to speak to Quinn," Brooke told him as she showed him her cell phone. "Quinn is Haley's sister."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey lovely Readers!**

**Thank you to all the people who have recently added this to alerts and faves. And thank you everybody for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this update posted. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Did you have any luck?" Lucas asked Brooke as he brought her a mug of hot chocolate. She was just in the process of putting the phone down.<p>

"There was no answer at Clay's place," Brooke told him. "But I'm getting an idea of how to surprise them both."

"And that is?"

"Well as you know, Jeyton and Jenny are moving back to Tree Hill and we're going to surprise them with a party," Brooke began. Lucas nodded in reply. "We invite Clay, Quinn, Logan and Lydia to it. Then have a little James family reunion."

"That's a good idea, but what do we tell Hales when she asks how the search is going?"

"We tell her that I'm still looking," Brooke replied. "We only have to keep it quiet until the party on Saturday. And it will give me time to try and find Taylor James."

"Any idea where you'll start with that?" Lucas asked her.

"The internet of course," Brooke replied with a smile. "Haley told me Taylor's birthday so it should be pretty easy to narrow down the profiles on various sites. That is if Taylor has one. But from what Haley's told me, she seems like she will have one."

"Well good luck with that," Lucas said as he chuckled. "I don't envy you looking through the thousands of profiles you'll have to go through."

"It'll keep me amused. I just hope I don't stumble across any of your crazy ass fans while I'm doing it."

"There's always the block button if that happens."

"Thankfully," she replied before she took a sip of her drink. "I'll finish this then I'll get my computer and start searching. The sooner I find her the better."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey, what's with the pensive face?" Nathan asked Haley as he brought her breakfast in bed on Friday morning. He saw that she was sat up, propped against the pillows and she didn't look very happy.

"I'm just thinking." she replied as he placed the tray on her lap.

"About what?" he asked as he perched on the bed.

"Chris," she replied with a sigh. "He's gone unusually quiet after the recent stunt he tried to pull. Which can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"That he's plotting his revenge on me and everyone else who thwarted his attempt to get your dad locked up."

"Thwarted?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows. He grinned as he added. "Man I've not heard that word since high school."

"Well it was suitable for the situation." Haley replied. She couldn't stop her lips from returning the smile.

"That's better," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "That's what I like to see on my Haley James's face."

"You certainly know how to put it back on my face that's for sure."

"I know I do," Nathan said as he chuckled. "If everything I try fails, I know that all I have to do is put on the yellow frilly apron over my birthday suit and it cheers you up no end."

"I get conflicting emotions when you do that," Haley told him as she laughed. "I find it hilarious because of the yellow frilly apron. But then at the same time you're all naked and gorgeous which makes me feels other things."

"What kind of things?"

"You know what kind of feelings mister," Haley told him. "Especially after last night."

"And this morning," he added as he grinned happily. He then groaned as he saw the time. "I really don't want to go to practice. I'd much rather stay in bed with my gorgeous fiancée. "

"As appealing as that is, you and I both know that we can't," Haley said in a longing tone. "I have work and you have to train otherwise you won't get to stay on the team."

"I know, I know," he said as he stood. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "How about I meet you at the café for a late lunch when I get back?"

"That sounds great," she replied with a smile. "Now gimme another kiss before you take that sexy ass of yours off to training."

Nathan eagerly obeyed her order and reluctantly left her side. He picked up his training bag as he headed towards the front door of the apartment. He stopped and told her that he loved her as he unlocked it. A grin almost split open his face when she returned the sentiment and it stayed on his face as he left the apartment block and climbed into his car. It was his turn to drive him and Lucas to training.

Back in the apartment, Haley busied herself in eating the breakfast Nathan had made. However, she couldn't stop her mind from thinking back to Chris Keller and the feeling that she hadn't heard the last from him. She hoped that the nagging voice at the back of her mind was wrong. She didn't want her new, happy life destroyed by him like her dreams of attending college had.

She moved the tray from her lap; her appetite was now gone, and she pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. She then carried the tray to the kitchen and placed it on the counter top. She felt guilty for not finishing the breakfast that Nathan had prepared for her, but her appetite had left her. She let out a sigh as she looked at her cell phone. She wondered if it was too early to call Brooke and see if there was any progress on her sisters. On looking at the clock, she decided to head to the bathroom and get herself ready for the day. As she went about her normal routine, the nagging voice that was telling her that her life was about to get complicated once again became stronger and stronger.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Well I can safely say that this town hasn't changed a bit." Jake said to Peyton as they walked through the door of her old house that afternoon. Jenny has skipped ahead of them.

"I think I have to agree with you on that one," Peyton replied as she looked around at the dust sheet covered furniture. "It feels weird being back here after so long. The last time we were here was for my dad's funeral."

"Are you sure that you're okay being back here?" Jake asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine," Peyton assured him. "In a way it also feels good to be back here. Does that make sense?"

"I understand," Jake said as he pulled his wife into an embrace. "Did you decide on the bedroom situation?"

"We'll turn my old room into Jenny's," Peyton replied. "And we'll have my parent's old bedroom. It makes sense to do that because that room is more suitable for two people."

"I can just picture her face when she sees the red walls." Jake said as he chuckled.

"She's probably found her way up there already," Peyton replied as they separated. "We should probably go and see where she's gotten to. She's too quiet."

"Yeah that's never a good thing when four year olds go quiet," Jake agreed. "It usually means mischief."

"How about I look for her and you start bringing the things in from the trailer?" Peyton suggested in a hopeful tone.

"You're lucky that I love you, "Jake replied as he grinned. "Otherwise I'd be making you help with this manual labor."

"I'll make it up to you once we're settled in," she told him in a suggestive tone. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jake said before the two of them shared a sweet kiss. They then separated and Jake headed out to the car while Peyton began to head upstairs to find out where Jenny had gotten to.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How are things going at Tric for the welcome back to Tree Hill party for Jeyton?" Brooke asked Chase at dinner that night. Beside her and Lucas, Chase and Sam had joined them. Bella was having dinner at Molly's house.

"It's going great," Chase told her. "Me and Mouth have been working flat out to get everything sorted for them. We have the stock and the decorations; we just need to put everything up tomorrow."

"Are you sure you'll be able to decorate the whole of Tric in a few hours?" Lucas asked.

"It might be tight but we'll manage it." Chase assured him.

"I can help," Sam offered. "And Mia and Owen said they'd help too if you needed extra hands."

"That's great," Chase said as he smiled widely at her. Brooke and Lucas shared a knowing look as they saw how Chase looked at his girlfriend. He then turned to Brooke and Lucas and added. "We'll have it done in plenty of time with three extra sets of hands."

"I want to come in and help set up a little area for something I have planned." Brooke told them.

"What's that?" Sam and Chase asked in unison. Brooke and Lucas shared another look before Brooke spoke.

"You can't tell Haley or Nathan this."

"I promise." They replied, once again in unison.

"I'm helping Haley find her sisters," Brooke began. "I've already found one of them and they're going to be re-united at the party on Saturday. I haven't told either one of the sisters that they're meeting up again."

"Then how did you get the other one to go to the party?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

"Because one of Haley's sisters is Quinn." Lucas answered. Sam's jaw dropped in shock.

"Clay's wife Quinn?" she asked. Lucas nodded. "Wow."

"I can actually see the resemblance," Chase said in a thoughtful tone. "It's actually pretty obvious they're related now it's been pointed out."

"I have to agree," Sam replied. "So won't Peyton and Jake be a little put out about Haley's family reunion being at their welcome home party?"

"No they'll understand," Brooke assured her. "The partial reunion will be at one table and not the sole focus."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see each other." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"Me neither." Chase agreed as he finished his dinner.

"We're on dish duty." Sam told him as she too finished her food.

"Alrighty then," Chase said as he and Sam stood and began gathering the empty plates together. "I have dibs on the drying up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Damn girl! You look _hot_." Nathan said as Haley came out of the bedroom the following evening. She was dressed in a figure hugging emerald green dress.

"So do you," Haley replied with a wide smile as she ran her eyes over him appraisingly. "That shirt looks a little tighter now that you have all that added muscle."

"It feels it too," Nathan replied. "I really should get around to buying myself some new clothes that are a little bigger."

"Why? I like how you look in your current sized clothes," Haley replied as she went over to him and embraced him. He eagerly returned it. "Would it be wrong if I confessed that I like how I get the envious looks off other women when they see the hot, fit guy on my arm?"

"Oh is that all I am to you huh?" Nathan asked in a playful tone as he chuckled. "I feel so objectified."

"You love it really."

"You're right I do," Nathan admitted as he let out another chuckle. He grinned widely as he felt Haley's hands make their way to his ass. "You seem to like my ass there Haley James."

"How can a girl not touch that ass?" Haley asked as she pulled back slightly to look at his face. "You should be admired at how much restraint I actually have. When you wear those shorts to practice and to the gym I have to stop myself from literally attacking you. That clingy material just makes me want to do _really_ dirty things to you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent Haley James?" Nathan asked in an amused, slightly husky tone. Her words were making his body begin to stir.

"Well there was this guy and he corrupted her with his hot body and the things he could do with it," she replied with a smile. "Then he proposed and gave her an amazing ring and she was a goner."

"Well that guy that you're on about was a goner the first time he saw sweet Haley James walk into the motel reception," Nathan replied with a chuckle. He let his hands trail down to her ass as he spoke. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh I like it a lot," she replied in a content tone. "What's the verdict then Mr. Scott?"

"My verdict is," Nathan began. He paused for dramatic effect before he continued. "You have a _serious_ ass Haley James."

"I like that answer." Haley told him before she moved her hands up to the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes.

"Do we really have to go to Tric?" Nathan asked as he breathed heavily. "I'd much rather stay here and put on those shorts that you like. Then I can find out what dirty things you wanted to do to me."

"Well I hate to put a dampener on things, but I promised Brooke that we would be there," Haley told him sounding disappointed. "But we could sneak out early and you can find out then."

"I'm looking forward to it already," Nathan replied as they separated. Haley then picked up her purse. "You ready to shake that serious ass on the dance floor at Tric?"

"You bet I am," Haley answered as they headed towards the front door. "You better be ready to shake your stuff too sweet cheeks."

Nathan could only chuckle in response as he followed her out of the apartment. As he locked the front door he couldn't help but smile as he wondered what had gotten into Haley that evening. However, he wasn't going to complain. Once the door was secure, he took hold of Haley's hand and linked his fingers through hers. They then headed down the stairs side by side; both eager to get the party over with.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Where are they?" Brooke asked Lucas in an annoyed tone. Nathan and Haley were now a little over twenty minutes late. "I'm running out of excuses to keep Quinn in the booth. I've had to ask Sam and Chase to help me out."

"They're probably off sucking face somewhere," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Just like Jake and Peyton are right now; and in the middle of the dance floor of all places."

"Well it is their party," Brooke pointed out. "Although I'm surprised that they're making out like that considering that there are children here."

"I wonder how my parents are getting on watching them all." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Finally!" Brooke said as she saw Nathan and Haley walk through the door. She began hurrying over to them. "I thought you two were never going to get here."

"Sorry it took us longer than we thought it would in the parking lot." Nathan replied with a grin. Haley had an identical grin of her own and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been up to.

"See I told you they'd be off sucking face somewhere," Lucas said with a snigger. "You guys better hurry up and say hey to Jeyton before they're rushing home to do adult things."

"Where are they?" Nathan asked as he again linked his hand with Haley's.

"Middle of the dance floor making out," Brooke told them. "It feels like high school all over again."

"Except I'm sober and behaving myself." Nathan pointed out.

"Except that." Lucas agreed.

"Okay you two, enough with the PDA already," Brooke told Jake and Peyton as they approached them. She had to shout to be heard. "You're worse than me and Lucas."

"Sorry," Jake replied as he and Peyton separated. He saw Nathan and smiled widely. "Hey Nate. How are things?"

"Things are _great_," Nathan answered with a happy smile. "Jake, Peyton, I'd like to introduce you both to my beautiful fiancée Haley James. Hales, this Jake and Peyton."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Haley said as she shook hands with both Jake and Peyton. "I've heard a lot about you both; and Jenny."

"I wish I could say the same," Peyton replied in a friendly tone. She gave Nathan a playful look as she added. "He kind of went quiet once he came back here. We heard from him a few times at the start but then it was like he forgot how to use a phone."

"Sorry but I had better things to be doing with my time," Nathan replied with a chuckled as he indicated Haley. She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up now you guys are back here."

"Brooke I hate to interrupt but Sam wants to talk to you a moment." Chase said as he subtly indicated the booth where Quinn was sat.

"Okay I'll be right there," Brooke replied. She then took hold of Haley's free hand before she added. "You should come to; it's about the café. Nathan can come as well if he wants."

"I'll go and grab us some drinks and bring them over." Nathan said before he gave her a gentle kiss and let go of her hand.

"Okay," Haley replied before Brooke began to lead her off the dance floor. "So what's happening at the café?"

"Nothing." Brooke replied with a cunning smile as she glanced at Haley. Haley gave her a confused look in response.

"Brooke what is going on?" Haley asked as they approached the booth. Brooke was in front of Haley so she couldn't see Quinn who was now sat with Clay. Haley felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and tensed.

"Relax it's just me," Sam told her in a giddy tone. "Me and Brooke have a little surprise for you. Well it was mainly Brooke, but I helped."

"Okay." Haley replied in a tone that made it clear she thought they were crazy. It was tinged with a hint of curiousness.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Brooke said in a quiet tone to Quinn. She made sure that she couldn't see Haley. Nathan arrived with two bottles of fizzy water. A confused expression came over his face at the sight that met him. "There's someone I want you to meet. And I don't think that any introductions will be necessary."

Now it was Quinn's turn to look confused as Brooke took a step to the side. Her expression turned to one of shock, and then surprise before it was quickly followed by happiness. Sam took her hands away from Haley's eyes at that moment. Haley blinked to get her focus back. The first person she saw was a smiling Quinn. Haley's expressions then followed the same pattern as Quinn's had before Quinn got out of her seat and hugged Haley tightly.

"This was the last thing that I expected when I came here." Quinn said in a happy tone as she practically squeezed the air from Haley's lungs.

"Me neither," Haley managed. "I kind of need air."

"Oh sorry," Quinn replied as she let her hold on Haley go. She stood back slightly as she looked at her youngest sister. "Wow look at you all grown up. I think the last time I saw you was just after my high school graduation."

"It's been ten years Quinn," Haley reminded her. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Seriously?" Quinn asked in surprise. Haley nodded. "You always were my favorite sister."

"So you're the baby James sister," Clay said as he stood. "I'm Clay, Quinn's husband and your brother in law."

"And my agent." Nathan said as he handed Haley her water.

"Hey Nate," Clay greeted with a crooked smile. "Did you know about the James sister reunion?"

"I had no idea." Nathan replied.

"Wait are you dating Nathan?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Yep," Haley confirmed as she smiled widely. She held up her left hand as she added. "We're getting married."

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Quinn said as she pulled Haley into another bone crushing hug.

"Quinn! Oxygen!" Haley reminded her. Quinn quickly released her once again.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But you know me."

"You really haven't changed a bit." Haley said as she laughed.

"So who was the mastermind behind this reunion?" Clay asked. All eyes moved to Brooke.

"And didn't it turn out well?" Brooke asked with a giggle. "Now how about we let Quinn and Hales catch up with each other. I'm sure we can all find something else to keep us occupied."

"Do you want me to give you some space to catch up?" Nathan asked Haley. "Because if you do, that basketball game over there has mine and Clay's name all over it."

"Thanks baby," Haley told him as she gave him a grateful smile. "It'll be more entertaining for you than listening to us chatting about what's happened over ten years."

"Yeah Haley's right." Quinn agreed.

"Come on Nate; let's get over there before they change their minds." Clay said before he kissed Quinn softly. Nathan kissed Haley before the two men left the sisters at the booth.

"Before we get stuck into the juicy details of our missing years together, there are some people I'd like you to meet. Wait here and I'll go and get them," Quinn said before she dashed over towards the area that had been turned into a play area for the kids. She returned a few minutes later with a boy and a girl. "Kids, I'd like you both to meet my sister Haley; your aunt."

"Hello Aunt Haley, I'm Logan," the little boy told her. "I'm four."

"Hello Logan," Haley replied with a friendly smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Do you want to introduce yourself to your aunt?" Quinn asked her daughter. The little girl shook her head and clung to Quinn that little bit tighter. "This is Lydia. She's almost three. And Logan is five in a month."

"Hello Lydia," Haley said softly. "You don't need to be shy around me."

"She's like this whenever she meets somebody new," Quinn explained. "Give her a few weeks and she'll be all over you like she's known you forever."

"You look like mommy," Logan told her. He smiled as he added. "I always wanted a real aunt."

"Well I'm here to stay," Haley told him. "You'll have to fill me in on what your mom's been doing while we were apart."

"Don't worry I'll do that." Quinn assured her. Haley gave her a look before she leaned closer to Logan and fake whispered.

"I think she'll miss something out don't you?"

"Yup," Logan replied with an affirmative nod. He then pretended to whisper as he added. "Don't worry Aunt Haley, I'll tell you everything."

"Glad to hear it," Haley said as she giggled. Quinn found herself joining in. "I'm going to have to excuse myself for a few minutes. I need to go to the ladies room."

"I'll take these two back over to the play area and get us some drinks in," Quinn told her. "I think we'll need refreshments while we catch up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Well, well you'll never guess what good news I have to tell you." Chris said to Carrie as he came into the lounge area of their apartment.

"You got more royalties from your toaster pastry song?" Carrie asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Unfortunately no," Chris replied as he slumped on the sofa beside her. "I found the needle we were looking for in that big ol' haystack they call New York."

"Renee?" Carrie asked in a surprised tone. Chris nodded as he grinned slyly. "How did you pull that one off so fast?"

"My manager frequents the underground strip joint she works at," Chris explained. "So I had a little chat with our new friend and after letting her hear our great idea she was all for it. She's heading to Tree Hill as we speak. So we'll have a new roomie."

"I can _not_ wait to see how this goes," Carrie said as she chuckled evilly. "Nobody messes with my Chrissie Bear and gets away with it."

"I'm glad I got you watching my back."

"Likewise."

"I need to make another call," Chris told her as he gave her a mischievous look. "I got another idea on how to put our new friend right in the target's way. I need to see if it's possible."

"Care to share?" Carrie asked intrigued.

"Gladly." Chris replied. He then began to explain the addition to the plan that he had gotten. Carrie could only smile happily as she knew that there was no way their plan could fail.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"So how did it go arranging that thing you were telling me about?" Carrie asked Chris over breakfast a few days later.<p>

"Better than I had planned," Chris told her as he smirked. "Having contacts in many, many high places is coming in fantastically handy for Chris Keller right now."

"So when does she start?" Carrie asked eagerly.

"She'll be rehearsing with them when Nathan and Lucas are at their next training session," Chris said in a smug tone. "I just wish that I could see Nathan's face when he _accidentally_ runs into her."

"Same here," Carrie said with a slight whine. "I bet it will be priceless."

"Oh it's guaranteed to be," Chris said in a confident tone. "I wonder how long it will take him to fall under her spell once again?"

"Hopefully not too long," Carrie replied as Renee joined them at the table. She smiled at her as she asked. "You ready to get your man back?"

"Oh totally," Renee replied happily. "I've waited a _long_ time for this. I'm glad you were able to get hold of me to let me know he was back in this crappy little town."

"I know right," Chris replied with an exaggerated eye roll. "Of all the places he could live he chooses _here_. It's so boring. Nothing happens!"

"That's why I left and headed to New York once he bailed," Renee replied. "He was the only thing worth sticking round here for. And now he's a Bobcat, he's even more appealing. I would _love_ to be the wife of an NBA star."

"Well if you play your cards right and work your magic I'm sure you can reach that goal of yours," Chris told her. He paused before asking. "So how exactly do you plan on carrying your _work_ out?"

"Oh I have a plan; trust me," Renee replied coyly. She grinned before adding. "I know certain _things_ he loves that I'm pretty sure he won't be getting from that bitch you told me about. I know exactly how I'm going to get the ball rolling; no pun intended."

"How?" Carrie asked eagerly.

"Well after I put on a fantastic display of cheerleader moves, I plan on pulling a move he'll recognize from high school," Renee replied with a chuckle. "It involves a shower."

"Don't tell me you're going to sneak into the player's locker room?" Chris asked sounding impressed.

"Of course," Renee replied casually. "I'll keep him chatting long enough for him to be the last one to shower so I know he'll be all by himself. Then while he's in there, I'll strike. He couldn't resist that move back in the day."

"So you could say it's his Achilles heel?" Chris asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Exactly," Renee replied before an evil grin spread on her face. "And I can't wait to take full advantage of it."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Please tell me that I've hit my head and I'm hallucinating," Nathan said to Lucas as they walked out of the locker room. "Or that I've slept in and I'm having a nightmare."

"Why?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"Because I'm certain that the new cheerleader is Renee." Nathan replied in a dread filled tone. Lucas almost gave himself whiplash as he spun his head round to look.

"Oh my God!" Lucas said in the same tone. "I would _hate_ to be you right now."

"I hope she doesn't try any of the stunts she pulled in high school," Nathan said as he sighed. "There's no way I'd be able to cope with her shit this time. It'd probably drive me back to drink."

"We should speak to Daunte and get him to fire her ass," Lucas said. He chuckled as he added. "I'm sure it won't take her long to start hitting on you again, so you can always complain about sexual harassment in the workplace.

"Ha-ha you're so funny," Nathan replied in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing that you're a basketball player because comedy sure isn't your forte."

"Are you going to be able to focus on training?" Lucas asked as the two of them headed out onto the court. A ball sailed over to them from another player and Lucas easily caught it.

"More than ever; that way I can zone out my stalker." Nathan replied as he and Lucas began to warm up.

Throughout the whole training session, Renee did her best to try and get Nathan's attention. It pissed her off when everything she tried had no affect on him. She knew that she only had this one opportunity to get and hold his attention before the cheerleaders went back to their usual training area. Carrie and Chris had made sure that their usual place had been unusable so she could put her plan into action. Never for a single moment had she thought that she would fail miserably.

Training came to an end and Renee became even angrier that Nathan hadn't even glanced in her direction while he had been on the court. She then wondered if he had spotted her before hand and was purposely blanking her out. She smirked as she quickly rearranged the plan in her head. It grew bigger as she saw the coach stop Nathan from walking off with Lucas to talk to him. She saw Lucas hesitate a few moments and the coach said something to him before he continued heading back towards the locker room. The rest of the team followed. Renee pretended to take her time in gathering her things together, so she could pounce at the first opportunity.

It took almost ten minutes for the coach to finish whatever conversation he was having with Nathan. Renee ran out of things to be pretending to do and had resorted to feigning having something in her sneaker. She saw Bobby walk away and Nathan began to hurry towards the locker room. Unfortunately for him, Renee was quicker and managed to get to the exit before him.

"Hey Nathan!" she said as she posed against the frame. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really," he replied in a disinterested tone. "Why would I miss something that didn't interest me in the first place?"

"Oh I think I interested you," Renee purred in a confident tone. "I mean why else would you keep coming back for more?"

"Because it was easy to get," Nathan replied before he pushed past her and made his way through the door.

Renee could only watch him leave as her jaw dropped in shock at his words. Nathan couldn't help but smirk to himself as he made his way back to the locker room, knowing that he had gotten one up on Renee for a change.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Brooke. What you up to?" Peyton asked as she walked into the kitchen at Brooke and Lucas's house.

"Peyton! Don't sneak up on me like that," Brooke said as she let out a relieved breath. "For a moment there I thought you were Haley."

"Sorry," Peyton apologized as she smiled sheepishly. She then chuckled as she added. "Would you like me to wear a collar with a bell in future?"

"That would be very helpful," Brooke said as she laughed. "Help yourself to coffee. It's only been brewed for a few minutes."

"Thanks," Peyton replied as she grabbed a mug and filled it. She then joined Brooke at the table. "So what are you up to that's gotten you all jumpy where Haley's concerned?"

"I found her other sister," Brooke told her as she grinned happily. "I've been making my way through all the Taylor James's on Facebook. I'm glad she wasn't that far down the list."

"That's great," Peyton said in a genuinely happy tone. "Where is she?"

"I'm thinking that the James sisters have a thing for this neck of the woods because she's only in Raleigh," Brooke told her with a grin. "I'm getting the impression that they're genetically programmed to migrate to North Carolina."

"Where are they from originally?" Peyton asked through her giggles.

"Minnesota," Brooke replied. "Their family had a farm there."

"Had?" Peyton asked curiously. Brooke nodded and then proceeded to tell her the story of Haley's family. "Wow that's so sad. Will she mind you telling me all that?"

"No she won't," Brooke assured her." Otherwise I wouldn't have told you and told you to ask Haley for yourself."

"So is, what's her name, uh Taylor coming here?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Brooke replied. "I sent her a message explaining that Haley was looking for her and would like to see her. I just have to wait on her getting back in touch. That's even if she does decide to reply."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a private detective?" Peyton asked in an amused tone. "I think you may have found your calling."

"Oh please, I'm not that good," Brooke scoffed. "I didn't even have to look for one of them because I already knew her. I wouldn't have the patience to be a detective."

"No, patience never was one of your virtues," Payton said as she chuckled. "I mean why else would you have to get married and start a family while you were still in high school?"

"You're lucky it's you saying that," Brooke told her as she gave her a fake glare. "Anyone else would have been knocked out cold."

"I love teasing you like that." Peyton replied still chuckling. Brooke joined in before she received a notification that she had a reply from Taylor.

"Oh she replied already," Brooke said in an eager tone. "Let's see if I get to complete the James sister set."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Welcome back!" Haley greeted brightly as Brooke walked into the café on Saturday morning. "Did you miss the place?"

"Would it be bad if I said no?" Brooke asked as she grinned.

"At least tell us that you missed us." Sam said as she gave Brooke an amused tone.

"But I saw you both practically every day," Brooke pointed out as she took the vacancy sign out of the window. "So no I didn't."

"Ouch that's harsh!" Sam said pretending to be hurt.

"Do we have another waitress?" Haley asked as she gestured to the sign in Brooke's hand. "We've had several people asking about the vacancy."

"Yeah it's been filled," Brooke replied as she headed behind the counter. "Our new member of staff will be starting today. That's why I'm here to help train her up."

"Who is it?" Haley asked curiously.

"Is it anyone I know?" Sam asked before Brooke could reply. "And please tell me that they won't be like Alex."

"You'll see when she gets here," Brooke said to Haley. She then turned to Sam and added. "And from her references she's going to be the best new waitress we've had since Haley started."

"Thanks," Haley replied with a smile. She then frowned as she added. "I think."

"While we're on the subject of Alex," Sam said giving Brooke a hopeful look. "Mia was asking if she could have the hours that Alex used to do."

"You don't mind losing those hours?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Honestly no," Sam replied. "It'll mean I get more time to do things like homework and spend more time with Chase."

"Well if you're happy with the change then she can start on Monday," Brooke told her. "You can decide between yourselves which shift you want to take that day."

"Awesome," Same replied happily. "You're the best boss ever Brooke."

"I know I rock right?" Brooke replied playfully causing Sam and Haley to laugh.

"When is the new waitress starting?" Haley asked.

"She should be here any minute," Brooke replied with a grin. She then pointed over to a table. "I think that customer is after their bill."

"That's my table," Haley said as she looked through her pile of order slips to find the right one. "There we go."

"Perfect." Brooke muttered to herself as she watched Haley head over to the table.

She did a little happy dance in her head as she noticed that Haley's back was now to the door of the café, so she wouldn't see the new waitress walking in. Brooke got up to greet her as Haley took the cash over to the register without turning round. Brooke led the waitress over to the counter to introduce her to Haley.

"Haley this is our new waitress." Brooke said as she sat at the counter. Haley turned around when Brooke didn't say anything further. She had to do a double take at the sight that met her.

"_Taylor_?!" she asked in a shocked voice.

"The one and only," Taylor replied with a huge grin. "Hello again sis."

"Oh my God!" Haley said as she rushed around the opposite side of the counter and hugged her sister. She was surprised when Taylor didn't pull away and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "Are you really working here?"

"I am," Taylor confirmed as they separated. "Brooke told me all about her quest to re-unite the remaining member of the James clan. So I came here and she offered me a job."

"I got a feeling of déjà vu doing it," Brooke replied with a chuckle. "Especially with her staying at the hotel."

"I can't believe you actually found her Brooke," Haley said still unable to believe that she had both of her sisters back in her life once again. "Thank you so much. I don't think I could ever repay you for doing this for me."

"You don't need to," Brooke replied. "We're almost family. And besides, Taylor would have found you herself eventually."

"You would?" Haley asked Taylor again sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I'd only just started looking for you though." Taylor admitted.

"Hales, why don't you take a break?" Brooke asked as she tried not to grin. "You and Taylor can catch up before Taylor starts her shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Or course; I am the best boss in the world remember?" Brooke replied with a chuckle. "Go sit yourselves down; I'll bring you a beverage over."

Haley and Taylor headed over to a booth and sat side by side. Brooke then headed to the coffee machine to make their drinks as Sam continued cleaning tables. A few moments later the door to the café opened. Brooke looked over and smiled at the newcomer.

"Go sit in the booth over there." she said as she indicated the one she was on about.

"I should have known you had an ulterior motive to get me here at this time on a Saturday," Quinn said to her friend. She wasn't quite able to believe her eyes as she headed over to the booth where Haley and Taylor were deep in conversation. "Got room for another?"

"_Quinn_?!" Taylor asked. It was now her turn to be shocked. "I didn't know you were here too."

"You mean Haley didn't tell you?" Quinn asked as she sat in the booth.

"I haven't had time," Haley replied. "I only knew she was here about five minutes ago. I'm surprised Brooke didn't mention it."

"What and spoil the opportunity to see the looks and all your faces?" Brooke asked as she came over to them with a tray of drinks. She placed their drinks in front of them and smiled as she added. "I don't think so. Now take your time catching up. Sam and I have the place covered."

Brooke then turned and headed away from the booth and went back behind the counter. Sam was behind there tidying up and she couldn't help but smile at Brooke.

"You really are a great boss," She told her. "I mean how many other bosses would re-unite staff member families like that?"

"Haley isn't just a member of staff to me; she's family," Brooke told her sincerely. "Just like you are."

"Aww thanks." Sam replied as she went to move a stack of plates. She winced as she did and quickly drew her hand away.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked with a frown as she watched Sam tentatively rub her wrist.

"Yeah, I think I just sprained it." Sam replied feebly.

"Again?" Brooke asked as she arched an eyebrow at her.

"Brooke the last time I sprained my wrist was before Haley started here," Sam pointed out. "And that was over five months ago."

"Which if I'm not mistaken was the last time your foster dad was home right?" Brooke asked in reply. Sam remained quiet. "He's home again isn't he?"

"Yeah." Sam muttered avoiding Brooke's gaze.

"What did he do?" Brooke asked quietly.

"He grabbed me when he was drunk," Sam mumbled quickly. "I hurt my wrist getting away from him."

"Is that all that happened?" Brooke asked in a concerned filled tone.

"Yeah thankfully," Sam said as she sighed and met Brooke's eyes. "I got out of there and went to Chase's. I bashed my shoulder a little too."

"Have you spoken to your social worker about this?"

"Like they would believe me Brooke," Sam scoffed. "The term conflict of interests comes to mind right now seeing as though my foster parents are related to him."

"You're kidding?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. Sam shook her head. "Well you're more than welcome to stay at mine any time you want okay?"

"Thanks Brooke," Sam replied in a grateful tone. "You'll probably regret saying that."

"No I won't," Brooke insisted. "Bella loves having you around. You're like her big sister."

"I gotta admit that I'm kinda fond of the munchkin myself," Sam replied with a smile. She then noticed that a customer was trying to get her attention. "Excuse me while I go and be server girl again."

Brooke watched Sam attend to the customer with a concerned expression. Her brain began to go in overdrive as she tried to decide what was the best way to help Sam get away from her foster parents.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hi honey I'm home!" Nathan called as he unlocked Haley's apartment door. He stopped in his tracks as he stepped inside and saw that she had company. "Oh hey Quinn."

"Hi Nathan." Quinn greeted with a smile.

"You're Taylor right?" he asked as he moved his gaze to her.

"That's right," Taylor replied with a grin of her own. "You must be Nathan. Haley hasn't shut up talking about you."

"I hope it was all good." Nathan remarked as he dumped his bag of training clothes by the coat stand.

"Oh don't worry it was." Taylor assured him as he headed over to where Haley was busy at the stove.

"Something smells _amazing._" he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," she replied with a wide happy smile as she leaned back into him. "I'm making Spanish smoked paprika chicken. I thought I'd try something new to celebrate being re-united with Taylor."

"I can't wait to try it," Nathan told her. He then frowned a little as he added. "Unless you want me to leave the three of you alone."

"Are you crazy? I want you here," she told him. "I want you to get to know my sisters seeing as though they're going to be your family too when we're married."

"Alrighty then," He replied playfully as he released his hold on her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just go and take a seat on the sofa and look gorgeous," Haley told him in a playfully stern voice. "I want to enjoy showing my hot guy off to a single Taylor. I'm going to call it payback for all the guys she used to parade around the place back in Minnesota."

"Man I'll be getting payback for the things I did in Minnesota until I'm about ninety." Taylor remarked with a playful dramatic sigh.

"Well at least you changed," Quinn added. "It'll be nice to introduce Logan and Lydia to a sane Aunt Taylor."

"Can I just go by Taylor?" Taylor asked. "Aunt makes me sound _old_!"

"I'm sure that would be acceptable," Quinn replied. "And aunt doesn't make you sound old. It would be Grandma that would do that."

"So ladies; do I look gorgeous enough?" Nathan asked as he sat on the sofa and struck a pose.

"Sorry but you're not my type." Both Quinn and Taylor said in unison. They then burst out laughing and Haley joined in from her spot at the stove.

"Glad to hear it," she said through her laughter. "Otherwise this reunion dinner would have been a little on the awkward side."

Nathan sniggered to himself as Quinn and Taylor chuckled. The laughter died down as Nathan, Quinn and Taylor talked while Haley put the finishing touches to the dinner she was cooking. She looked over at her family every now and then as she did and smiled to herself as she realized for the first time in her life she actually felt happy and content.


End file.
